Pitch Perfect 3: BeChloe is Legit!
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Pitch Perfect 3 - the movie everyone saw, rewritten to be the movie everyone wishes they made. Rate M for language. Written in collaboration with RJRMovieFan. Disclaimer: We do not own any parts of the Pitch Perfect franchise, its characters, or the people who play them. We are just telling the story we want to be told.
1. Chapter 1 - Birth of an Aca-Documentary

**A/N: Once upon a time there were two people who really love the Pitch Perfect franchise, so much so they would write on the FanFiction site, their vision of the Pitch Perfect characters. They were both so excited to see there would be a third Pitch Perfect movie; but so utterly disappointed by the movie the studio decided to make. They ranted to each other, and one violated the rules of the FanFiction site to do a review, but together they decided that they could take everything that was in the third movie, rearrange it, add a bit better writing and dialogue, and deliver a better story. And yes, if the title didn't clue you in, there will be BeChloe in this story, because it's totally LEGIT.**

 **This is that story.**

 **Note from RJRMovieFan: thank you so much BeChloeIsLegit for agreeing to take on this challenge with me. She is an incredible writer, with an amazing ability to turn out great stories, in incredible amounts of time. Without her agreement, I wouldn't have been able to try this undertaking.**

 **Note from BeChloeIsLegit: Thank you RJRMovieFan for having faith in me to help in writing the story (we hope) the BeChloe fans really wanted to see. Thank you also for your kind words. No pressure here; so, yeah, thanks for that, too!**

 **Neither I, nor BeChloeIsLegit own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, obviously, because if we did, Pitch Perfect 3 would have been a much better movie.**

 **o0o**

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 1 - Birth of an Aca-Documentary**

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen," John Smith says into the microphone. "This is ' _Let's Talk A Capella'_ and I am here with Gail Abernathy McFadden Gold-." John stops himself and turns to Gail. "What the hell is your last name now?"

"I've gone back to Abernathy," Gail says holding up her bare ring finger.

"Didn't work out with the Jew?," John asks, turning from the performance taking place on the stage down below.

"The marriage didn't," Gail says with a laugh. "But the payout will last a lifetime."

She holds up her other hand, displaying an impressive array of very expensive looking rings. John laughs, as he turns back towards the stage.

"So, we are at the "Fabulous" Fox Theatre, in beautiful downtown Atlanta," John says going back to their radio audience. "Where the Barden Bellas are performing the final song of their final show of their _'World's Champions Victory Tour'._ Currently they are performing the Miley Cyrus song, _ **SMS**_ **,** as part of one of their signature mixes."

"This group of Bellas really did create a signature sound, that took them to the highest heights of the A Cappella world," comments Gail.

"Yes they did Gail, beating some very serious male dominated groups. Yet they also hit rock bottom on a number of occasions. It's truly been a roller coaster ride for these Bellas."

"It certainly has John," Gail says. "Beca Mitchell's game changing music set altered the face of a capella. Under her leadership they won the ICCAs three years in a row. They could have possibly made it four if not for that unfortunate "Muffgate" incident."

"Yes, the "Muffgate" incident," John says. "I still have nightmares as I'm sure most of our listeners do."

"You had it as a screensaver John," deadpans Gail.

"Purely as research Gail." John responds evenhandedly. "For those of you who weren't alive a year ago for those dark days, the Barden Bellas were performing at the Kennedy Center to honor President Obama on his birthday. The Bella who calls herself, Fat Amy, made the unfortunate decision to not wear underwear to the performance and her outfit ripped showing the nation and the President and First Lady her nether region in all its glory."

"Of course they were suspended and unable to participate in any collegiate competitions," Gail adds. "But, that did not stop them from entering the ' _World Championship of A Capella'_ competition held in Copenhagen. They actually came together and beat out the previous champs, the German group called _Das Sound Machine_."

"And they did it with an original song," John says. "Totally unheard of in my day."

"It looks like we're coming to the end," Gail says. "Now taking the lead is Bellas Co-Captain, Chloe Beale. You know it took her seven years to graduate."

"Do you think she's a natural blonde?," John asks. "That would explain a lot."

"No, John, just no," Gail says. "Oh look, they are transitioning into the next song, Britney Spears' song _**Toxic**_ _._ "

The two commentators watch the Bellas move into their final formation and the 'music' starts. Chloe reaches inside for her inner Britney Spears and sounds a lot like the singer.

 _Baby, can't you see I'm calling?  
_ _A guy like you should wear a warning  
_ _It's dangerous,  
_ _I'm falling  
_ _There's no escape,  
_ _I can't wait_

 _I need a hit, baby, give me it  
_ _You're dangerous,  
_ _I'm loving it_ _Too high,  
_ _can't come down_

 _Losing my head,  
_ _spinnin' 'round and 'round  
_ _Do you feel me now?  
_ _Oh, the taste of your lips,  
_ _I'm on a ride_

 _You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
_ _With a taste of a poison paradise  
_ _I'm addicted to you  
_ _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _And I love what you do  
_ _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _It's getting late  
_ _To give you up  
_ _I took a sip  
_ _From my devil's cup_

 _Slowly, it's taking over me  
_ _Too high  
_ _Can't come down  
_ _It's in the air and it's all around  
_ _Can you feel me now?_

 _Oh, the taste of your lips,  
_ _I'm on a ride  
_ _You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
_ _With a taste of a poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you  
_ _Don't you know that you're toxic?  
_ _And I love what you do  
_ _Don't you know that you're toxic?  
_ _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _Taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
_ _You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
_ _With a taste of a poison paradise  
_ _I'm addicted to you  
_ _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _With a taste of your lips  
_ _I'm on a ride  
_ _You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
_ _With a taste of a poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you  
_ _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _Intoxicate me now  
_ _With your lovin' now  
_ _I think I'm ready now  
_ _I think I'm ready now_

 _Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now  
_ _I think I'm ready now_

The singing is spot on, the dance moves are done to perfection, and the audience just loves it. The Bellas get a standing ovation. The girls are breathing heavy from the exertion, but you can see they are loving every bit of it. Their smiles light up the stage as they take their bows arm in arm. The audience only gets louder as they hug each other, before running offstage. It's easy to see they feel on top of the world.

"This is the end for the Barden Bellas," John says.

"No, John," Gail replies. "This is just the final show for the Barden Bellas who won the ' _World Championship of A Capella'._ There is another group of young hopefuls who are the new Barden Bellas."

"Hopefully, their lives won't end when they graduate," John says. "Much like these Bellas' lives have. Don't you think it's time they all got real jobs? Use those college educations they stole from boys who deserved it."

"John," Gail says. "These girls earned their diplomas. But, I do agree they need to get out into the real world and start making a living. I wonder where these girls will be in three years?"

"Probably barefoot and pregnant," John says. "We should follow them around and make a bet on who will be the first to get pregnant."

"That's a great idea, John," Gail says enthusiastically.

"I'll bet one hundred dollars that the first will be Stacie Conrad," John says. "I hear she is the slutty one."

"No, John," Gail says. "I wasn't talking about betting. I was talking about doing a documentary on the World Champion Barden Bellas. We can follow them as they start their post-college, post-glory lives and see what becomes of them."

o0o

John and Gail pitch the documentary idea to their producers of ' _Let's Talk A Capella'_ and they love it. The Barden Bellas are very popular with their audience and the acapella world will definitely want to know what becomes of them. John and Gail are given cameras and a crew, as well as a team to help track down where the Bellas are located. The first to be located is Flo Fuentes.

"We're here at the corner of Main and thirty-fifth, hoping to speak with Ms. Florencia Fuentes, the token Latina of the infamous Barden Bellas," says John into the microphone as he looks into the camera. "Against all expectations, Ms Fuentes was _not_ deported after she graduated."

Flo scowls at the man as she hands over a tropical smoothie to the woman waiting at the window of the juice truck.

"Though she is working a food truck," John added. "Who didn't see that coming?"

"It's a juice truck!," Flo declares indignantly. "I own it. It's MY juice truck!"

Seeing no other customers, Flo lets loose with a string of colorful expletives in Spanish, before slamming the window shut.

"You're not in Mexico," John yells at Flo.

"Guatemala," Gail corrects.

"Who cares?," John says. "She should learn to cuss us out in English like real Americans do."

o0o

A few months later they track down Cynthia Rose in Atlanta, GA, where she is training to be a commercial pilot for Delta.

"We caught up with Cynthia Rose, or as the Bellas call her, CR," Gail tells the camera, "at the Delta pilot training center on the day she was taking her final test in the simulator before being allowed to fly the real planes."

"CR, can you tell us how being a part of the Barden Bellas has hurt you in your real life career choice?," John yells from just outside the simulator as he aims the camera towards her.

"What? Who?! How did they get in here!?," CR yells back at her instructor. "They're distracting me!"

"Have you been in touch with any of the other Bellas?," Gail asks holding the microphone higher.

"Watch out for that mountain!," the instructor yells.

"You have crashed into a mountain," a robotic voice comes through the speaker. "There are no survivors."

"Really? Isn't this what you expect when you let a woman do a man's job?," John asks obnoxiously.

"You'd better be gone by the time I get out of this," CR yells and glares at Gail and John.

"An angry woman making wild threats," John says. "I would expect nothing less-. Gail? Why are you running?"

o0o

Gail learns that Jessica and Ashley run a wedding business near Atlanta. She and John go the venue of the wedding the two former Bellas are singing at.

"Okay, we're here at the wedding of Robert Dawson and Nora Frost, to capture - uh, which Bellas are these again?" Gail asks into the camera John is holding.

"Umm, Jesse?," John answers with a shrug,

"That was the name of one of the Barden TrebleMakers. He is supposedly dating Beca Mitchell, but they are rarely ever seen together," replies Gail with a shake of her head.

"Emily?"

"That's the current captain of the Barden Bellas. You remember, she knocked over the camera on the tripod…"

"Oh yeah! That cost us fifty-thousand dollars to repair. Is this Ashlyn?"

"No John, there isn't an Ashlyn in the Bellas."

"Jeshly?," John asks, giving it one last try.

"Now you're just making names up," Gail says as she pulls out a piece of paper. "Here it is. It's Jessica and Ashley."

"Why are you here?," Jessica asks John and Gail when she sees them.

"We're looking for two young women who were part of the famous…"

"Or infamous," interjects John.

"... Barden Bellas. We're filming a documentary on the Bellas, where they are, what they're doing," Gail says as she looks about the room.

Ashley steps up and asks, "Why?"

Gail gives the two young women standing before her a look, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "People want to know what they're doing. How they're doing."

John turns the camera and starts filming an African-American and a Vietnamese woman sitting nearby. He zooms in on both their faces.

"Here we see Jessica and Ashley. The only girls so far who managed to make somewhat of a living with music," John says as he films the two unsuspecting women.

"Should we tell them that's not us?," Ashley asks Jessica.

Jessica shakes her head and pulls Ashley away from John and Gail. John turns with the camera and knocks over a small pillar holding a vase of flowers. The pillar hits the table where the cake was sitting, knocking the cake and everything on the table to the ground. Several women scream and John and Gail are once again running away from the possibility of being harmed.

o0o

It turns out, none of the Bellas are happy with the intrusion into their lives by this obnoxious pair. None of the Bellas want to be in a documentary about their lives.

As time goes on, the producers are sadly disappointed that John and Gail fail to get anything worth using. The producers pull their backing and John and Gail are forced to continue using their own money. They have now become the producers, film crew, and editors of their still untitled documentary.

It's been three years since they started, and John and Gail are still trying to get enough usable film on the Bellas to use in their documentary. They have learned that Beca Mitchell works in New York and are hiding behind the corner of the building she is reported to work in, waiting for her to arrive.

"Are you ready, John?," Gail asked. "She should be coming by any minute."

"The camera is loaded and ready," John says. "There she is! Go, go, go!"

John and Gail hurry to get behind Beca Mitchell as she walks down the New York sidewalk. She has her earbuds in and is walking briskly, causing John and Gail to practically run to keep up.

"The Barden Bellas," John says. "An unlikely group of not men who somehow managed to win at something that didn't have anything to do with baking."

Beca Mitchell pulls an ear bud out and says, "I can hear you!"

Beca turns and hurries to enter the building where her offices are located. John and Gail follow her in only to be thrown out by Security.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave a review; they really are helpful.**

 **Usual disclaimer: We don't own _Toxic_ by Britney Spears, but it did make a great opening song in Pitch Perfect 3, so it was an ingredient we left in.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Beca Quits?

**A/N: Hello dear readers. We hope you are enjoying this rewrite of Pitch Perfect 3. Please excuse that the dialogue doesn't follow the movie's exactly. It's been a few weeks since either of the authors saw the movie.**

 **Standard disclaimer: BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters. This is just an exercise to prove the movie could have been better.**

 **We will updating this fic with new Chapters on Wednesday and Saturday. Please leave a review; let us know what you think. Your reviews are really helpful.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 2 - Beca Quits?**

Beca steps off the elevator in a huff and thinks, _Do I really have to start dodging those two again?_ She pulls out her mobile phone and begins texting Chloe. She sends a quick request for Chloe to send a warning to the Bellas that the Aca-documentarians from Hell are back at it again.

With a sigh, Beca pushes through the glass doors into Premier Sounds Studios. She goes to her office and settles at her desk. She looks over her schedule and groans. She has a meeting with Pimp Lo, a wannabe Hip Hop artist, who had given her a steaming pile of garbage to work with. She still couldn't believe Evan had brought this guy on as talent for the studio.

She had stayed at the studio late the last five days, turning the turd Pimp Lo had provided into a turd blossom, maybe even a potential hit. She's actually kind of proud of the job she had done on it.

Beca takes her laptop out of its case and sits it on her desk. She wants to listen one last time to the track before she presents it to Evan and Pimp Lo. She tweaks one part and listens again. Once she's satisfied, Beca saves the track, grabs her laptop and heads to her boss's office. She knocks on the door and is told to enter. Beca walks in to see Evan sitting on the couch with Pimp Lo and his "posse" sitting and standing across from her.

Pimp Lo is in full trailer trash meets Rastafarian look. Beca has to fight the urge to roll her eyes. She decides to focus on her boss Evan, as a way to fight the queasiness the client causes in her.

"Beca," the tall blonde woman says standing. "I'm glad you're here. We've been waiting for you."

"Sorry," Beca smiles apologetically as she says, "I was adding some last minute touches to Mr. Lo's, um, song."

Evan waves her over and Beca goes to sit next to her on the couch. Evan sits down and before she can say anything, Pimp Lo stands up.

"I wanna hear it, yo," Pimp Lo says, then grabs one of his "posse" girls and kisses her.

Beca cringes as she watches Pimp Lo kiss the girl and see him jamming his tongue into the girl's mouth. He pulls back and his tongue is hanging out while he leers at Beca. It reminds Beca of a lizard's tongue, and now all she can see are lizard tongues, though it does serve to distract from his dreds, which don't look clean and his teeth that are all capped in gold. She feels nauseous at the look he's giving her. To cover, she focused on setting up her laptop on the table, quickly opening it up. She connects to the wireless speakers, pulls up the track, and presses play. Instantly music begins playing over the speakers.

Beca keeps her face deadpanned as the song plays. She doesn't want to show how proud she is of what she's done.

Everyone sits quietly listening for half-a-minute. "You did a great job," Evan says softly leaning in so only Beca can hear her. "You actually managed to make this turd sound like a platinum selling artist."

"Thank you," Beca says beaming at the compliment. "I worked really hard on it."

"Who did you get to do the background vocals?," Evan asks.

"No one," Beca responds. "I mean, I did them myself. But, don't worry we can bring in some real background singers in production. I just didn't have time to get any and still have it ready for this morning."

"That might not be necessary," Evan tells her with a smile.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!," Pimp Lo says waving his arms around.

Beca immediately stops the song and looks at Evan and then at Pimp Lo.

"Something wrong?," Beca asks.

"I hate it," Pimp Lo says. "I hate what you did with it. It sounds like shit."

"Are you serious?," Beca says looking at him. "I made it sound _better_."

"Play it the way I recorded it," Pimp Lo says. "It sounded great. That's what people want to hear."

His posse stands behind him, nodding their heads in agreement.

"The changes I made-," Beca says trying to hold her temper. "The changes will help to actually get people to want to listen to it and buy it."

"Just play it the way I did it, bitch," Pimp Lo said causing his posse to snicker.

"Look you little-," Beca says taking a step toward Pimp Lo.

"Sorry, Pimp Lo," Evan says grabbing Beca's arm and shooting her a glare. "She gets like this when it's, you know, that time of the month."

It takes Pimp Lo a second to understand, but then he smiles creepily, flashing his gold cap teeth. "Aright," he says nodding his head and leering at Beca. He nods his head at the petite producer, "Maybe we should take this somewhere more private and I can release some of your tension. Women riding the cotton broomstick are hot."

"Gross," Beca mutters fighting her gag reflex, still seeing lizard tongues.

Pimp Lo frowns at Beca's rejection. He sneers, "Dis is how it's s'posed to be, aright?" He signals one of his posse, who lifts a boom box and hits play. Pimp Lo starts 'singing' his song _**Bend Ova**_ as he originally recorded it.

 _Wibble gal uh gal gal  
_ _(wobble) gal gal (woah) woah  
_ _Wibble gal gal wobble gal gal  
_ _Wibble wobble wibble wobble wobble_

Pimp Lo's posse surrounds the little man, each doing their own 'dance' moves, if they can be called that when none of them are in sync with what's playing.

 _Bend ova  
_ _Bend ova  
_ _Bend ova  
_ _Bend ova  
_ _Bend ova  
_ _Bend ova  
_ _Back way  
_ _Back way  
_ _Girl I waan pull yuh  
_ _In a lil bit closer gal  
_ _Bend ova  
_ _Bend ova_

Beca pulls Evan to the side while Pimp Lo and his posse are doing their thing. Looking up at the taller woman, Beca asks incredulously, "What the hell?" Beca points at the crowd who currently are 'dancing' about. "You can't be telling me you like this. . .this. . .whatever the fuck this is. I thought you said you liked what I did to the song."

"I do like what you did," Evan says. "But, he's the artist. We have to cater to his wants. Put it back the way it was and let it go."

"I am not putting my name on this shit," Beca says waving her arms around and running a hand through her hair.

"Do it his way or you're fired," Evan tells her.

"Fine," Beca says.

"Good," Evan says and nods her head.

"I quit!," Beca says looking the blonde woman in the eye.

"Wait! What?," Evan asks shocked.

"I quit," Beca repeats. "Or I'm fired. Whatever. I no longer work here."

o0o

Beca enters the apartment she shares with Fat Amy and Chloe. Taking off her scarf and jacket and hanging them on the back of the door.

"I did it! I finally did it. I know I've talked about it, but, you know, I did it today," Beca calls out to the apartment.

She hears someone moving behind the clothes rack she and the girls use to create a privacy wall, and divide the room.

"Amy?," Beca calls out hesitantly as she looks toward where the noise came from.

Fat Amy walks out from behind the clothes rack. Beca sighs and rolls her eyes as the boisterous Aussie pulls a pair of earbuds out of her ears. She hadn't heard anything Beca said.

"It," the blonde says when she sees Beca. She gives her roommate a strange look and asks, "What are you doing home so early? Wait, what's going on? You don't have your usual sulk. It's more..." Fat Amy waves her hand at Beca's face.

"I did it," Beca declares, trying to muster her confidence.

"You got back together with Jesse?"

"What?" Fat Amy's answer catches the petite brunette off-guard. She shakes her head as she answers, "No. Amy he lives in LA. He has a girlfriend. And a cat."

"You know, he moved on from you much faster than I expected. Not like Bumper. He still pines for me. He even tattooed my face on his ass; so when he wants to see me he has to look at his bum in the mirror. Or spin about like this." Amy proceeds to spin about, as she tries looking at her bum, over her right shoulder.

Beca realizes she's just going to need to jump in, or she could be standing here for thirty minutes watching Fat Amy try to look at her own ass. She takes a deep breath.

"I quit my job," Beca says with a grimace.

Amy stops immediately, and stares at her best friend. "You got fired?," Amy asks.

"No, I quit," Beca says. "It's fine."

Fat Amy grabs Beca in a hug and they land on Amy's bed. Beca struggles with her and tries to get up.

"Come on, Beca," Amy says. "I can give you more of my confidence if that will help."

"No, Amy," Beca says. "No. I don't want any of your confidence. Stop. Leave me alone."

"You have to release all that negative energy Beca," the boisterous blonde lifts her leg straight up in the air. "You have to open your legs, so it releases faster." Amy waves a hand as if waving away a fart.

"Okay, why do you make everything weird?"

"I'm trying to help you release."

Beca continues to try and get out of Amy's embrace. Amy finally let's Beca go and they move themselves so they are sitting side by side on the end of the bed.

"I'm just trying to give you confidence," Amy says putting her arm around Beca's shoulders. "Because I'm your best friend and that's what I do."

"Actually, Chl-," Beca starts and stops. "Never mind. I know what I need to do. I just have to find another job is all."

Amy pulls Beca to her and lays Beca's head on her ample chest; Beca squeezes her eyes shut in embarrassment. Amy strokes Beca's hair while the brunette tries to look up at her. "Of course you will Beca, because you're Beca Effin Mitchell, you're amazingly talented," Amy says. "And, 'cause you know we have rent coming due."

Beca manages to pull away and gives the larger woman a look.

"I know, it's like every month they expect you to pay." Fat Amy's face shows she thinks this is the craziest thing she's ever heard. She looks st Beca and makes a hand gesture of an explosion, "So, we're going to need you to get a job, since we'll need you to pay the rent."

"You know, you could just get a real job that pays," Beca suggests. "That would help a lot actually."

Amy immediately gets up, saying, "And there's my cue. I need to change so I don't lose my corner." She retreats behind the clothes rack.

Beca can hear her rustling around as she changes into her "work" clothes. She calls out to the Aussie, "I mean a real job, that pays real money, consistently."

Amy comes out in her Fat Amy Winehouse costume. She sweeps Beca into a hug, crushing the petite woman against her bosom. "Beca, Beca, Beca," Amy says. "You know my talent is priceless. No one can afford to pay me what I'm worth."

"Um," Beca says her voice muffled by Amy's chest. "Don't you have to get to your corner before someone steals it?"

"Oh, yeah," Amy says releasing Beca, who has to steady herself as she sucks in much needed air.

"I'm going to go change," Beca says and hurries behind the clothes rack before Amy can grab her again.

Amy gathers her things as Chloe enters the apartment with a bag of Chinese takeout.

"Hey, Ames," Chloe says with a smile. "Aren't you going to be late?"

"I had to comfort Beca," Amy replies rather dramatically.

"Why?," Chloe asks with some concern. "What happened? Is she okay?" The redhead looks about worriedly.

"She got fired," Amy says over her shoulder as she runs out the door.

Just then, Beca comes out from behind the clothes, smiling at the sight of the redhead, "Oh, hey, Chlo."

"You got fired?," Chloe says, pulling Beca into a hug.

"Fucking Amy," Beca mutters. "I didn't get fired. I quit. Big difference."

"Is this a fire escape conversation?," Chloe asks, pulling back to look at Beca.

"Yes," Beca says quietly.

* * *

 **Lyrics used are from the song** _ **Bend Ova**_ **by RDX. We own nothing regarding the song or the group that sings it.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fire Escape Confessional

**A/N: One of our biggest complaints about** _ **Pitch Perfect 3**_ **was the lack of any Beca/Chloe interactions. We're not talking BeChloe romance here, just simple one-on-one interactions that you would expect from best friends/roommates. This chapter is our first infusion of one of these moments.**

 **Neither I, nor BeChloeIsLegit, own** _ **Pitch Perfect**_ **or any of their characters, obviously, because if we did,** _ **Pitch Perfect 3**_ **would have been a much better movie.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 3 - Fire Escape Confessional**

Beca climbs out the window in their living room and onto the fire escape. She takes a deep breath as she looks around, glancing down at the cars six stories below. Scrunching her nose at the slight smell, she shrugs deciding it wasn't too bad. She sits down on the metal steps leading up to the floor above and waits for her best friend, listening to the sounds of the busy street below her. It's her favorite spot in all of New York; a fact known only by one other, a certain redhead, who is now at the window.

Beca looks over at Chloe and says, "You know, I always want to have a fire escape."

"Why do you want a fire escape?," Chloe asks through the window as she passes a bottle of wine through with two cups

"It just feels like a perfect little escape for us, pun intended. A place you and I can just talk, and get away from the craziness. Especially since our apartment is the size of a shoebox," Beca explains.

Chloe smiles at her best friend's words, before she hikes her skirt up and climbs out the window to sit down next to Beca. She takes the wine from Beca and opens it up. She pours a generous portion of the wine into the two cups that the petite brunette is holding. She sets the bottle on the step below her and takes her favorite yellow cup out of Beca's hand.

"This seems like a merlot type of discussion," Chloe says, as she taps her cup against Beca's and they both take a drink.

They sit side-by-side for a little while, just listening to the noises of the city, enjoying each other's company and their wine. The only sounds they hear from this spot are the cars driving through the streets below, and the occasional police siren or car horn. From where they sit they don't have a particularly nice view, only being able to see just a sliver of the skyline before it's interrupted by the neighboring apartment building, but still it's their favorite spot.

When they are half-way through the bottle of wine, Chloe leans over and bumps Beca's shoulder with her own. "So fired, huh?"

Beca huffs in annoyance. "I was **NOT** fired!"

"I don't know," Chloe says, trying and failing to sound serious, her grin giving it away. "I have it on sound authority…"

"Damn Fat Amy," Beca's words however have no bite, as she returns Chloe's grin. Her next words come out more solemn. "I didn't get fired," she assures her best friend.

"Good," Chloe replies, and then her expressive eyes darken as she asks, "are you okay?"

"I didn't get fired, but I did quit."

"Becs…"

"I'm fine, Chloe," Beca assures the redhead, and is surprised to realize she actually means it. Her best friend however doesn't look convinced.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just trying to gain some perspective, that's all," and she bites her lower lip, and looks contemplative.

"You want to tell me what really happened?," Chloe asks calmly.

Beca lets loose with a sarcastic chuckle, and then begins to regale Chloe with the events of her meeting with Evan, Pimp Lo, and his stupid posse. Chloe quietly listens, only making noncommittal sounds at the right moments, letting Beca go at her own pace. Beca appreciates this, and ends up telling more than she had planned. As always the kindness in Chloe's eyes is quite comforting for the young producer.

It's only when Beca gets to what Evan had said about it being Beca's "time of the month," that Chloe really responds.

"No! She **did** **not** say that!"

"Oh, yes, she did," Beca replies earnestly.

"How did you respond?"

"Well, I was speechless, unfortunately that douche-bag Pimp Lo wasn't." Beca's intonation telling half the story of how creeped out she had been.

"What did he say?," Chloe asks intrigued by Beca's tone.

Beca can't say it out loud so she leans in and whispers it. Chloe is at first distracted by the feel of Beca's breath on her ear, so it takes a moment for Chloe to register what her friend is saying. She jerks back, eyes wide, then smacks Beca's arm.

"You're making that up," she jokingly accuses.

Beca gives her a look as she asks, "Do you seriously think I could make that shit up?"

Chloe can honestly say no, so she shakes her head. "Eww! What major malfunction did someone have to experience to be able to say that?"

Holding up her cup, Beca says, "Here's to never finding out," and she clicks cups with Chloe; who also drinks.

"Is that why you quit?"

"Yes and no. I mean it wasn't the only reason, but it was the proverbial last straw." Chloe remains quiet, knowing Beca better than anybody else, that her friend will share at her own pace. Beca appreciates this fact, just as she appreciates her best friend. "I just can't have my name on that hot mess. I'm still trying to build a reputation."

"So, what are you going to do next?"

Beca shrugs at first, "Too be honest, this was such a spur of the moment decision, I don't really have a plan."

Chloe begins rubbing Beca's back. "Don't worry, I know everything will work out."

"Oh, I know, if nothing else I can follow your plan and become an exotic dancer," Beca says with a smirk.

Chloe guffaws in surprise. She definitely didn't see that answer coming. With a laugh the redhead says, "Hey, that was a legitimate option. I totally could have rocked it as an exotic dancer."

"Yeah, you could have," Beca agrees, doing a little lift of her eyebrows in a suggestive motion. Chloe laughs again, joined in by Beca, who is feeling much better.

"You know, there is one glaring flaw with your plan," Chloe says, trying to sound serious.

"Oh yeah?" Beca smirks into her cup as she takes a drink.

"Uh-huh," nods Chloe. "My portion of the month's rent would have all gone to pay for lap dances."

Beca sputters and chokes on her drink, and goes as red as Chloe's hair. Chloe quickly starts massaging Beca's back, which does help. Once she regains her breath, she coughs out, "Don't do that, dude!"

"Just saying," says Chloe with a wink. She then does go a little more serious. "I know you don't have a specific plan, but all things being even, what do you want to happen?"

Beca sits there for a few moments as she contemplates how she wants to explain this. At first she can't find the right words to phrase what she wants to convey, yet somehow Chloe still understands. Chloe always understands. When she does speak, it starts out haltingly. "You know...when we first met, I was so sure I was ready to take on the industry. I remember telling my dad that I didn't want to be at college because I wanted to be in L.A., paying my dues. I was so sure that I had what it takes to make it big."

The petite brunette sighs, "Then with my internship at Residual Heat I learned what paying your dues really meant. Which included the lesson that while I have talent, there are a whole lot of other people who have talent too. Still, with Emily's help I managed to succeed. So I was more than excited to get the opportunity at Premier Sounds Studios, even when it meant going to New York, instead of L.A. with Jesse." She pauses, a wistful look on her face, and Chloe placed her hand atop Beca's, giving her a gentle squeeze for reassurance. "I think I am a little hurt he moved on so quickly," she smiles at Chloe's gentle squeeze, and the feeling of her friend's tender massage on her back.

She continues on. "These jobs don't grow on trees though. I needed to jump at the opportunity, and I again learned that paying one's dues at the entry level is different than what interns deal with. It's a whole level higher, making the internship look like child's play. Still, I have spent the last three years slogging through it all."

Beca pauses, listening to the sound of some emergency vehicles in the distance. When the sound fades, she starts again, "Maybe I'm making a mistake, but I kind of feel like I'm going down the wrong track at PSS. The stuff they have me do, it isn't my sound. I feel like I could be type cast. At the same time PSS seems to attract a lot of the Pimp Lo kind of talent," Beca holds up her hands to do the air quotes as she says talent. "I really want to find better. I know there's better out there. People who really love and appreciate music. Like you and Emily do."

Chloe smiles at this. She secretly loves that Beca still sees her love of music. She worries sometimes that Beca will see her as only a music teacher.

"I don't know, Chlo. Did I just make a huge mistake? Oh God, what did I just do? Did I just trash my career? I just derailed my career! Am I mental? I..."

A bit of panic begins to overtake Beca. Chloe acts immediately, pulling the smaller woman in tight to her side, and whispering confidently, "Hey, hey, hey. You have **not** derailed your career, Becs. You didn't make a mistake. You followed your heart; and I, for one, totally trust your heart."

The redhead looks deeply into Beca's eyes and continues, "I can't make any promises about the future, Becs," Chloe lowers her voice to a whisper, "but I know you're the most talented person I've ever met, and it's going to be recognized before too long."

The petite brunette leans over, resting her head on her best friend's shoulder. "I'm not sure I'm worthy of all this praise, love, and happiness."

"You are, Becs," Chloe assures her.

The sit there quietly, Beca's head on Chloe's shoulder. Just being together.

"Feeling better?," the redhead finally asks.

"Much," answers the brunette, and it's true. Telling Chloe always helps. Beca offers a shy smile as she says sincerely, "Thank you for the confidence."

"Always," answers the redhead.

She moves the now almost empty wine bottle in front of Beca and places her cup next to it. She leans back into a reclined position as she clasps her hands behind her head and stretches out her legs.

"Oh, my God. What are you wearing, Beale?," Beca asks as she takes in her friend's attire.

"My old Bellas uniform," answers Chloe honestly and openly.

"Oh sweetie," Beca says in a consoling voice. "Why?"

"Because it reminds me of a time when I was special," Chloe answers rather shyly and sits up.

This answer actually breaks Beca's heart. "Oh, honey, you are special. You will always be special. Especially to me."

She gives Chloe a quick hug and then a thought crosses her mind. "Wait. Did you actually wear that to teach your classes today?"

"Maybe," Chloe says as she bites her lower lip.

"And the other teachers didn't comment?," Beca asks incredulously.

"When any did, I proudly told them I was going to a reunion of my world champion acapella team," says Chloe with pride.

"That's today?" Beca asks, her voice rising in pitch.

"Yeah, I left you a sticky note, and circled it on your calendar," answers Chloe.

"Ugh, I'm not up for this," Beca says and drops her head to her knees.

"Come on Becs, you have to go. Legacy will be heartbroken if you don't go. She always looks up to you. You're setting the path she hopes to follow."

"Which almost makes me not want to go," interjects Beca.

Chloe shakes her head at that suggestion. "Come on, it's our chance to sing together again. All of our Bellas will be there. Even Aubrey is coming. Which is good because she totally needs a break from the lodge."

"Aubrey is feeling stress at the lodge?" Beca asks, this being the first she's heard of it.

"Yeah, I'll let Bree give you all the details, but suffice it to say, she's the victim of her own success. She's really stressed."

"Aubrey stressed? That's unbelievable," Beca quips, eyes widening in mock surprise.

"Be nice," Chloe says. "Aubrey has relaxed so much since our college days."

"But she is still is, and always will remain, a Posen," counters Beca.

"True," laughs Chloe. A thought strikes Chloe, and she says, "Stacie's also going to be there. This could be the last time she gets out before the baby is born."

"I can't believe Stacie's having a baby, and has to do it on her own because her boyfriend bailed," observes Beca.

"Yeah, but Stacie has the Bellas, so you have to come and show her your support," Chloe argues. Beca still looks reluctant, so Chloe pulls out the big guns, combining full-on pout with huge puppy dog eyes. "Come on, Becs. Let's go to the reunion and have a blast."

Beca knew she was going to cave even before Chloe pulled out all her charm. Now she has no chance. With an exasperated huff she concedes, "Fine. We'll go to the reunion."

"Yay!" Squeals Chloe as she wraps the shorter girl in a hug. "Now, go put on your Bellas uniform."

"Ugh," Beca moans. "What am I getting myself into?"

* * *

 **A/N: We are going to keep the mains points of the movie but we also plan to add and change a few things. One them being that we both felt that the idea that no one noticed Stacie was eight months pregnant until she mentioned it was ludicrous. It was one of several missteps when it came to Stacie's part in PP3. All of the other Bellas "grew up" and changed, we feel Stacie would have as well. She would no longer be the "slut" she was portrayed to be in PP1 and PP2. So, as a family who keeps in touch, everyone would have already known she was pregnant or noticed it when they saw her.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Bellas Sing Again?

**A/N: Again we take the basic ingredients of the movie, and present them in a slightly different manner. We try to match a lot of the dialogue, but it doesn't always fit, and sometimes is forgotten.**

 **BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please Review, we really appreciate them.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **C** **hapter 4 - Bellas Sing Again?**

 **o0o**

Beca's phone pings just as she's grabbing her bag and jacket.

"Hey," Beca calls out to Chloe. "Amy says she'll meet us at the aquarium."

"Okay," Chloe replies excitedly. "Are you ready?" The redhead checks her phone. "Our Uber is downstairs!" Anticipation is vibrating through her voice.

"Yeah," Beca answers, her voice laced with resignation. "Let's go." She can't believe she's back in the 'stewardess' uniform.

Chloe chooses to ignore her best friend's reluctance as she links her arm with Beca's and they leave the apartment. They head downstairs, Beca having to work to keep up with her energetic best friend. "You're like a third grader who ate all their Halloween candy in one sitting, and is on a super sugar rush," says Beca as she's tugged along by Chloe.

"I'm just so excited Becs! We're going to see our friends, all together for the first time in three years," responds Chloe as she steps out onto the sidewalk. She sees the Uber and pulls Beca towards it. "And we're going to **SING** , Becs; **TOGETHER**!"

For her part, Beca had learned a long time ago, just relax her muscles, and allow herself to be pulled along by her crazy best friend; otherwise she might have her arm yanked out of its socket. When the redhead's excited, it's best just to go along with the ride.

The two women jump into their Uber. Chloe excitedly telling the driver to take them to the Brooklyn Aquarium. She chats with the driver in typical Beale fashion, which causes Beca to roll her eyes; though she wouldn't have it any other way.

Unfortunately for Beca her eyes land on Chloe's legs when they come to a stop. The redhead's skirt having ridden up, and Beca can see her friend has dressed in very sexy thigh-highs. Beca swallows audibly and her heart hammers at the slight suggestion of lace.

"You're staring." Chloe doesn't even look as she settles back in her seat, nor does she straighten her skirt. Beca's eyes snap forward so fast it hurts. With a giggle, Chloe snuggles into Beca's side, her body actually vibrating against the petite brunette's.

Beca decides the best strategy is to deflect, sarcastically asking, "Excited?"

"Aren't you, Becs?" Chloe asks, her excitement tempered by her best friend's apparent lack of.

"Yes, no, maybe…" Beca cringe grins.

"Don't let today's events get you down. It's all going to work out." Chloe assures her friend. "And we're going to sing together." Chloe hugs Beca tight against her. "It'll also be great to catch up with the Bellas. Flo is going to be there."

"How is that oddball doing?" Beca asks, "I actually miss her stories about life in Guatemala. They're almost as crazy as Fat Amy's."

"She's good. You know about the Juice Truck right?" Beca nods affirmatively, and Chloe continues, "So that's going well for her, she feels she's hit at just the right time. And I spoke with Ashley today…"

"How is that crazy blonde doing?" Beca interjects.

"Still a brunette, but her best friend and partner, Jessica, is still a blonde." Beca cringes, though Chloe never misses a beat. "She says her and Jessica's wedding planning business is going well."

"Is CR going to make it?" There's genuine enthusiasm in Beca's voice as she asks.

"Yep, her and her wife Denise," nods Chloe, and she relaxes, knowing Beca's getting into the spirit of the evening. She updates Beca with everything she knows from texting and group chats with the Bellas. Bringing her best friend up-to-speed.

"And we're going to **SING** **TOGETHER** **!,** " Chloe shouts as they pull up to the entrance of the Brooklyn Aquarium.

 **o0o**

As they enter the aquarium through the main entrance, Chloe again takes the lead, pulling Beca along. Her fingers laced with Beca's, she guides their way through the crowds, to the room where the designated meeting spot is.

Immediately upon entering the room they start searching the crowd for the other Bellas, but it's hard not to stare at the impressive underwater displays. The space is dark, with the feel of being deep beneath the surface.

"Holy shit! Chlo, that's one huge aquarium!," Beca exclaims, eyes widening at the sight.

The corners of Chloe's lips inch up and her eyes shine as she smiles, happy to see her best friend's eyes alight with joy and wonder as they take in the sights of the underwater habitats surrounding them. Blue light from the massive tanks reflects off of their faces and shadows cast over them as the multitude of fish, including massive shark whales, swim by.

"Interesting location," Beca says, taking in all the surroundings, there is genuine awe in her voice. A large helium filled fish balloon passes just overhead. "How did the Bellas get booked into a venue like this?"

"Skyler," Chloe answers, "Emily's co-Captain, she has an in. It's part of Emily's strategy for expanding the Bellas appeal."

The two friends run into their roommate Fat Amy first. She studies them with a questioning look, "About time you two showed up. I've been waiting forever."

"Didn't I just watch you enter the aquarium, **after** us?," Becs asks the blonde Aussie, with a bit of snark.

"Completely besides the point, Shawshank. I need to know why you two were late." The boisterous blonde lifts her eyebrows suggestively. "Were you two havin' a naughty while I was working?"

"A what?" Chloe asks confused.

Beca having roomed with Fat Amy during college and having been asked the same question concerning time spent with Jesse, freezes in shock. "Jesus Amy! We were **NOT** …" The brunette pauses, dropping her voice into a whisper, "not having sex."

"Oh, that's a waste of an empty apartment, don't you think?," Fat Amy asks in all seriousness.

Chloe can't hear the conversation Beca and Fat Amy are now having due to the crowd noise.

"What?"

"Nothing," assures Beca. "Let's continue the search."

"There's Bree!" Chloe squeals and points.

"Chloe!" Aubrey squeals back.

"What's up, **Pitches**?," Amy hollers as she turns and sees Lily, Aubrey, and Stacie. The Aussie's shout gets the attention of Cynthia Rose and her wife Denise who come from one side, while Flo, Jessica, and Ashley come from the other. The women are all dressed up in their 'airline stewardess' Bella's uniforms, so they make quite a sight as they converge and hug each other in greeting. Beca, however, is so happy to be with her friends from college, she finds she doesn't care.

"Hey, girls! Oh My God! I've missed you," Chloe says pulling out of a hug with Aubrey. "And, Stacie! Oh, my gosh, look at you."

Chloe lifts her hand in silent question, and at the tall brunette's nod, places her hand on Stacie's pregnant belly with a huge smile. Stacie smiles back, saying, "Six and half months and counting." Chloe engulfs the brunette in a warm but gentle hug.

"Stacie's pregnant?," Amy asks incredulously. "Why didn't anybody tell me."

"I did," Chloe answers immediately.

Fat Amy makes a face, "I'm never quite sure what to believe from a ginger."

Stacie interjects, "Amy, I sent you a picture of me in my pregnancy pants. What did you think was going on?"

Fat Amy shrugs, "I just thought you was gaining weight to try and keep up with my sexy fat ass. Plus, those type of pants are quite comfortable. I got myself like three pairs now."

Stacie rolls her eyes along with Beca. Chloe looks over and sees a familiar face leading a collection of young women, uniformly dressed in golden bowling jackets towards them.

"Hey, Bellas," Emily calls out with a huge smile. The current Bella's captain looks to her left and right, at all her teammates, who are all just beaming. The pride in her team is quite evident as her Bellas form up around her. They have quite the look; their golden jackets, sparkly shirts, and short black skirts, offers an interesting mix of sexy innocence. Chloe finds herself jealous of their uniforms.

"Hi," says Beca in return, and the rest of the Bellas follow suit.

"Thanks so much for inviting us," Aubrey says.

"Of course," Emily says.

"So, what did you want us to sing tonight? Your invitation was vague as to that. A little 'Who Runs The World' or 'Bulletproof'," Chloe asks as she digs through her bag. "I, uh, I brought this just in case."

Beca sees Chloe is holding up a plastic cup and immediately smacks it out of her hand. Chloe gives a little "hmmph" and looks at Emily.

"Oh, God," Emily says and looks a little alarmed.

"Our voices are warm," Chloe says and signals the girls who all "Ahhhh" in perfect harmony.

"We, um, didn't invite you guys to sing," Emily's co-Captain Skyler says. "We invited you guys to-"

'Watch us sing," Emily and Skyler finish simultaneously.

"Aca-scuse me," Aubrey says indignantly.

Fat Amy leans over to Beca and stage whispers, "Wow! Fired twice in one day." Beca responds with a face that says, 'shut it'.

"Well, I just thought you guys were so busy with your awesome jobs and amazing lives," Emily tries to explain.

There is a momentary pause as they all let what Emily said sink in.

"I am, I have one of those," Beca says as images flash through her head of Pimp Lo, and telling her boss she quits. "We are."

"We are, we do," agee's Aubrey, even as memories of working day-in, and day-out at the lodge over the last nine months cascade through her head.

"Umm, yeah, we do…" Ashley and Jessica say in unison. Each picturing a litany of Bridezillas; the exact same ones, in the exact same order.

"Oh yeah, totally," Stacie keeps seeing the pregnancy test with a plus sign, and her setting it down next to the other five tests.

Flo only nods, she's picturing overly made-up white women who often frequent her truck, and often seem to be judging her.

"Oh yeah," agrees Fat Amy, she's picturing herself in her 'Fat Amy Winehouse' garb, performing on the street corner in Times Square, which makes her smile, until she remembers getting roused by the police.

"Yeah, I have one of those," Chloe mumbles as she remembers a particularly dreadful Parents/Teacher night.

An uncomfortable silence descends between the two generations of Bellas. "Umm…" Emily finally breaks the tension; awkwardly, "So, Yeah, uh…" she nods her head back towards the large viewing area. "We have to…"

Beca and Chloe both say "Oh, yeah! You go." The rest of the Bellas nod and chorus similar sentiments. A look of relief washes across the faces of the Bellas next generation, as they again follow their Senior Captain.

Beca, Chloe, and the rest of their Bellas all exchange looks of embarrassment, before they follow the 'new' Bellas towards the main viewing area of the aquarium. Fat Amy in frustration punches a floating balloon in the shape of a swordfish.

The area the Bellas are led to was designed and setup as an amphitheater, with tiered floors to allow the most visitors a clear and unobstructed view of the aquatic habitat. It's perfect for a small concert, the acoustics are excellent. The older Bellas all gather around on the fourth tier, and off to the side; it's the closest they can get as the amphitheater is packed.

They watch as the 'new' Bellas take their positions in front of a huge display window to the indoor aquatic habitat. The water seems to glow with a soft blue light, offering a beautiful backlight for the new Bellas.

Over the public announcement system they hear, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Brooklyn Aquarium is proud to have the current collegiate national champion acapella team, the Barden Bellas, performing today in the main viewing room. Put your hands together and welcome the **BARDEN** **BELLAS** **!** "

There's a pause after the applause dies down. Each girl remains perfectly still, which is accentuated by the fact that the aquatic creatures behind them continue to move. It's quite a contrast, the young Bellas dressed in gold and black, the aqua-green of the watery environment and the multitude of colorful aquatic life swimming lazily behind the young women

On Emily's signal the young Bellas start singing and performing their routine to Daya's ' _Sit Still, Look Pretty_ '. Emily takes the lead with the first solo.

 _Could dress up  
To get love  
But guess what?  
I'm never gonna be that girl  
Who's living in a Barbie world_

The Bellas all watch somewhat envious of how good the younger Bellas are as they perform together in perfect synchronization. Skyler starts the next verse.

 _Could wake up  
And make up  
And play dumb  
Pretending that I need a boy  
Who's gonna treat me like a toy_

The young Barden Bellas, perform perfectly before the packed audience.

 _I know the other girlies wanna wear expensive things  
Like diamond rings  
But I don't wanna be the puppet that you're playing on a string  
This queen don't need a king _

They have energy and enthusiasm, something the older Bellas are extremely lacking at this moment.

 _Oh, I don't know what you've been told  
But this gal right here's gonna rule the world  
Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be  
No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty  
You get off on your nine to five  
Dream of picket fences and trophy wives  
But no, I'm never gonna be 'cause I don't wanna be  
No, I don't wanna sit still look pretty _

"They're all so bright and shiny," Flo says with a sad smile.

 _Mister Right could be nice for one night  
But then he wanna take control  
And I would rather fly solo  
Then Snow White  
She did it right  
In her life  
Had seven men to do the chores  
'Cause that's not what a lady's for _

"The look like they was all breastfed," Cynthia Rose says causing Beca to throw her a confused look.

 _The only thing a boy's gonna give a girl for free's captivity  
And I might love me some vanilla but I'm not that sugar sweet  
Call me HBIC _

"I bet they all feel like they're on top of the world," Chloe says wistfully. There's a slight catch in her voice, and she feels like she could breakdown any moment.

 _Oh, I don't know what you've been told  
But this gal right here's gonna rule the world  
Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be, because I wanna be  
No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty  
You get off on your nine to five  
Dream of picket fences and trophy wives  
But no, I'm never gonna be, 'cause I don't wanna be  
No, I don't wanna sit still look pretty _

Beca glances over at her best friend. Chloe's eyes are wet with potential tears, and she just looks heartbroken. Beca's stomach twists into a knot; she hates seeing a sad Chloe. Truth be told though, it was a gut punch to find out she wouldn't be singing with the Bellas.

 _Sure, I'm a pretty girl  
Up in a pretty world  
But they say pretty hurts  
And I don't wanna sit still  
I'm a pretty girl  
Up in a pretty world  
But no, I won't sit still, look pretty _

Now watching these younger girls put on such an amazing performance, Beca finds she truly misses performing.

 _Oh, I don't know what you've been told  
But this gal right here's gonna rule the world  
Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be  
No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty  
You get off on your nine to five  
Dream of picket fences and trophy wives  
But no, I'm never gonna be 'cause I don't wanna be  
No, I don't wanna sit still look pretty _

The song comes to an end and the crowd starts applauding loudly before they are even finished.

 _Sit still, look pretty  
Sit still, look pretty  
Sit still, look pretty  
Sit still, look pretty _

Emily looks up at the older Bellas with a big smile, but she senses that the her former team are forcing their smiles. Even from this distance she can see the smiles don't reach their eyes. She doesn't have a chance to dwell on it though as she and her current team start up their next number. They are performing six songs in total.

Mary Jean, a sophomore who Emily is considering recommending as Skyler's co-Captain next year, starts with the opening lines to the Chainsmoker's ' _Don't Let Me Down'._

 _Crashing, hit a wall  
Right now I need a miracle  
Hurry up now, I need a miracle  
Stranded, reaching out  
I call your name but you're not around  
I say your name but you're not around _

It hits Emily that this is her last year as a Bella, unless she decides to take Russian Lit. She smiles at Chloe, and seeing the not so bright smile Chloe gives her back, she realizes what it must feel like for her friends being up there and not down here performing.

 _I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
D-Don't let me down  
Don't let me down _

Emily can't imagine what it will be like to give up this feeling. She knows deep down she's going to have to apologize profusely and make it up to her friends.

 **o0o**

The younger Bellas are still going strong with the energy of youth in their sixth song as in their first.

 _I'm free to be the greatest, I'm alive  
I'm free to be the greatest here tonight, the greatest  
The greatest, the greatest alive (don't give up, don't give up, don't give up, no no no)  
The greatest, the greatest alive (don't give up, don't give up, don't give up, no no no)  
The greatest, the greatest alive (don't give up, don't give up, don't give up, no no no)_

The audience is cheering and applauding even louder as the Bellas finish their sixth and final song.

 _The greatest, the greatest alive (don't give up, don't give up, don't give up, no no no)  
The greatest, the greatest alive (don't give up, don't give up, don't give up, no no no)  
The greatest, the greatest alive (I got stamina)  
The greatest, the greatest alive (I got stamina)  
The greatest, the greatest alive (I got stamina) _

The older Bellas actually wince at the noise of the crowd. "I could use a drink," Chloe says to her Bellas as the music ends.

"Yeah, I need some of those," Beca seconds. They watch as the younger Bellas are swarmed by the audience; people wanting to get pictures and autographs.

The rest of the girls all agree and Chloe links her arm with Beca's and they head out of the aquarium, going against the tide of the crowd who are headed towards the young Bellas. Aubrey puts her arm around Stacie's shoulder, helping to shield the young woman, she gently pulls her along with the rest of them.

So despondent are the Bellas, they don't notice John and Gail surreptitiously videoing them.

They head to a bar Fat Amy recommends, that's about a block away from the aquarium. Chloe texts the name and address to Emily as they enter.

Luck is on their side, and they are able to occupy an entire end of the bar. The sit heavily on the stools, and begin ordering drinks.

Lily rises from behind the bar and hands Stacie a drink, and then starts making another. The bartenders don't seem to notice her.

"Stacie!," Aubrey says as she notices the tall brunette taking a drink. "What are you doing? You can't drink, you're pregnant."

"It's just an orange juice mixed with cranberry juice and sprite," Stacie replies holding up her glass. "But, thanks for watching out for me."

"It's what I do," Aubrey replies with a smile.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Stacie says earnestly.

"My first day-off since Christmas," Aubrey concedes.

"Wait, what?" Beca asks, turning from Flo. "What did you just say?"

Aubrey pulls one corner of her mouth up, into something between a grimace and an apologetic half-smile. "This is my first day-off from the lodge since Christmas day."

"I didn't realize it was that bad, Bree," concedes Stacie, remorse clearly showing.

"You get weekends off right?" Beca asks, a bit of desperation in her voice.

"Hey Stace, don't feel bad. I didn't tell anyone." Aubrey places a hand on Stacie's and give a light reassuring squeeze. "And no, Beca, weekends are our busiest time."

"How is that possible?"

"Well we've been super successful, and my bosses have wanted to expand the lodge, plus we opened a second in North Carolina, and just broke ground on a third in Tennessee."

Aubrey sighs as Lily hands her a Manhattan, "My bosses say I'm a huge reason why, and so they keep assigning me projects to get things up and running." The blonde takes a sip, smiles thoughtfully at the quiet Korean woman, then holds up her hands in air quotes. "My 'organizing and managing skills' are a step above, and par excellence."

"Who knew your 'aca-Nazi tendencies would be so useful in the real world, General," interjects Fat Amy, holding up a large mug of beer.

"Amy, where did you get that mug? It's twice the size of any other mug," Beca asks the Aussie.

"Oh I brought me own. They're quite stingy with their serving sizes here," Amy says matter-a-factly. "Besides they don't charge you if you bring your own mug."

"Yes they do," exclaims Beca.

"That's not how it works, Amy," adds Aubrey.

Fat Amy shrugs, "Lily hasn't charged me yet."

"I don't think Lily works here," replies Beca.

"She does make a mean Cosmopolitan though," says Flo holding up her drink.

Chloe mirrors the motion and lets out a "Whoo!" She's definitely feeling her liquor.

Beca finds a Cosmopolitan being thrust into her hand by Lily, before the silent Bella sinks from view. Beca takes a sip, loves the flavors, shrugs and decides to let it go. "So Stacie, is the father going to play a role?"

Stacie shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, and frankly I hope not."

This gets Beca's attention, "Why not?"

Stacie contemplated her answer for a heartbeat and then answers, "I want someone in my life I know I can count on."

"You said it, girl," says Chloe loudly. She's definitely feeling her liquor.

Stacie continues as she nods to the redhead, "I don't need anyone. But I want someone who wants to be there for me and my baby girl."

Beca notes Aubrey's skin takes on a shade of pink.

"You're amazing Stacie," Chloe says, pointing a finger at the tall brunette. "You hold out for someone **special**!" Chloe's finger ends up pointing at Beca. The redhead's eyes widen in surprise. She quickly pulls back her hand, grabbing her Cosmopolitan and downing it in one gulp. Lily appears with a replacement drink immediately.

"I'm **SO** **SORRY** guys," exclaims Emily as she flies through the door and into the bar. Her hair is still up, but she's changed out of the new Bella's uniform. "Thinking back, I shouldn't have said reunion in the invite. I should have said it was a chance to meet."

"It's okay, Emily," says Chloe, trying to put on a cheerful expression. The rest of the Bellas make half-hearted sounds of agreement.

Looking for the silver lining, Chloe adds, "It was a chance for us to see each other. To see what the new crop of Bellas can do." Again the Bellas make half-hearted noises of agreement.

"I missed my brother's wedding to be here," says Flo. She shrugs, "This is nice too."

Emily just deflates at the response she gets. "I'm sorry. But, uh, what did you guys think?," Emily asks with a nervous smile.

"It was great," the girls say back. "You all were great."

Emily hesitates, she's definitely feeling her friend's disappointment. Beca notes that the younger woman is becoming dispirited. She jumps in, "You and your Bellas are phenomenal."

Chloe picks up on Beca's cue, and adds, "It's true Legacy, you've done an extraordinary job."

Emily smiles and takes the spot next to Chloe. She looks around at all the Bellas and back to Chloe. She furrows her brow.

"Chloe, are you drunk already?," Emily asks seeing Chloe's glassy eyes and somewhat dopey look. Lily hands the redhead another martini glass.

"That might have something to do with the bottle of wine we drank before coming to see you," Beca says. "And the two of those she's had since we got here."

"Oh," Emily said. "So, um, Chloe. How's the teaching going?"

"Fine," Chloe says. "I'm just substituting right now. Hoping to become full time next school year."

"Hey, Emily," Amy calls from across the bar. "I bet you I can tie a knot in this cherry stem using just my tongue."

"Don't take that bet," Chloe says quickly grabbing Emily's arm. "Never take a Fat Amy bet or you'll find yourself with your hand up a cow's ass if you lose." The redhead visibly shudders.

"What?" Emily asks, not sure if she heard right.

"Or having to visit every Irish Pub in Brooklyn on St. Patrick's day, dressed as a Leprechaun," adds Beca before swallowing the last of her drink. She too shudders.

" **WHAT** **!**?," Emily says throwing Chloe and Beca a very confused look before glancing over at Amy, who just gives her a nod and a smirk.

Lifting her glass, Chloe calls for attention. "I just want to say, you are the greatest group of women I have ever met." A small sob escapes her throat as she continues, "I would do anything to sing with you girls again," Chloe says teary eyed. The Bellas hold up their glasses for the toast, and wince as Chloe sobs one more "Anything!"

"Hey! I have a radical idea," Aubrey declares, sitting straighter on her seat. The Bellas all look at the former captain expectantly. Aubrey continues, "Well, you know the USO does these tours of musical acts to entertain the troops every year." The Bellas all shrug, before saying, "Yeah…"

"And you know how I've told you my father is an officer in the army, and basically killed Osama Bin Laden?" The Bellas look around even more unsure, tentatively saying, "Uh, yeah?"

Aubrey however is on a roll, excited by her idea even as it's still forming. "I know he can make the right calls and get us onto one of those shows as a musical act."

There's silence for a heartbeat as the Bellas all take in what has just been proposed. It's Chloe who puts it together first. "So we would be singing together in a music competition?"

Her longtime blonde friend hesitates, "Umm, I don't know about a competition, but we would all get the chance to sing together. And, maybe, you know, be seen by one's father." There's a bit of desperation in Aubrey's tone.

Chloe jumps in, "I'm in." She holds up her glass, "Who's with us?"

Beca raises her glass, causing Chloe's smile to double in wattage, and says, "Well, I have time now."

Cynthia Rose talks up, "Since I failed my flight simulator test, thanks to outside interference, I got nothing but time. Kill three hundred fake people and they toss you out of flight school."

Fat Amy commiserates with her friend, "I hate fake people."

CR agrees, "I hate fake people."

Jessica starts talking, "Depending on how long, Ash and I…"

"Well we all know you'll need my considerable talent to help carry the lot of you flat butts," interrupts Fat Amy, talking directly over Jessica.

Flo jumps in before anyone else can say anything, "Okay, you talked me into it. I'm in."

"Pretty sure it's not okay to fly that kind of distance when seven or more months pregnant," says Stacie.

"You're not going," says Aubrey firmly, then pales as she notes the look she gets from Stacie. "I mean, I would want you there, but I want you and your baby girl healthy."

Stacie softens her look, "Thanks, Bree. I agree."

"So Stacie's out. I guess you're up Legacy. Are you in?"

Emily eagerly nods, "Yes, oh yes. Wait, wasn't I always in?"

Beca's eyes widen, and she quickly starts to nod her head yes. "Oh yeah, for sure." Chloe and Aubrey all voice their agreement.

Lily rises up from behind the bar and passes out shots to everyone, save for Stacie, who gets a glass of apple juice. Aubrey grabs up the glass in front of her, "So it's decided! The Bellas are going to join a USO Tour!"

"Legacy!" Fat Amy shouts.

Emily and all the Bellas jump at Fat Amy's sudden outburst. The young Bella grabs her chest, and shouts, "Amy! What the Hell!"

"You're too young to drink; and language young lady," Fat Amy states plainly.

Emily's eyes bulge, "I'm **TWENTY-ONE** **!"** The younger woman exclaims. "And **YOU** gave me alcohol at every Bella and Treble party in my Freshman year!"

"No," Fat Amy shakes her head, "Doesn't sound like me."

Every Bella rolls their eyes at this. Aubrey seizes the silence and holds her glass high again in salute, "Here's to the Bellas going on a USO Tour!"

"Here, here!"

 **o0o**

 _ **Four weeks later…**_

"Seriously, Chlo, I'm not going to your school's Halloween Party as the Mad Hatter," says Beca, crossing her arms.

"Come on, Becs. It'll be amazing! I'll be Alice, you'll be the Mad Hatter..."

"And I'll be the Cheshire Cat!" Interjects Fat Amy.

"Really?," Beca and Chloe ask simultaneously.

"Of course," answers Fat Amy. "Guys always love a sexy pussy."

"We totally walked into that one," says Beca and Chloe laughs.

Chloe grabs Beca by the face and gives Beca her best pout. "Come on Becs, I already checked, you don't have any DJ gigs that night..."

"But I might be able to pick up one. Everybody is looking for entertainment near Halloween, and we could use the money."

"Becs, it's great that you have been busting your ass pulling DJ gigs, but you can take a night and enjoy yourself."

"Money's tight," Beca sighs.

"Ugh! You're like a married couple, worried about finances," cries Fat Amy as she makes a face.

Chloe chooses to ignore the blonde, "Not that tight. Come on Becs, be my da-." Chloe is cut off as her Skype on her mobile phone pings. "It's Bree." Chloe taps the screen. "Hey, Bree."

Their blonde friend's face appears on Chloe's mobile phone. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Bree," says Beca, "What's up?"

"Are your passports in order?"

"What?" Chloe asks, confused by the question. "Why?"

"We're going to EUROPE, PITCHES!" Aubrey yells excitedly.

"What?" Chloe and Beca ask simultaneously again.

"The Bellas are joining the USO Christmas Tour," Aubrey says. "We leave in six weeks and the first stop is SPAIN!"

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave a review; they really are helpful.**

 **A/N: Change note - We had a super big problem with the part of the movie where Stacie is asked who the father of her child is. We felt the scene could be changed so the question is concerning the father's participation, and this way Stacie shows strength and independence.**

 **We also felt Chloe's switch to Veterinary school was solely done for the cow's ass sight gag. Again we wanted to show it could be included without dropping canon established in the second movie.**

 **Usual disclaimer: We don't own any of the songs used in this chapter:**

 **Daya's '** _ **Sit Still, Look Pretty**_ **'  
** **Chainsmoker's '** _ **Don't Let Me Down'  
**_ **Sia's '** _ **The Greatest'**_ _ **  
**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Oh Captain, My Captain

**A/N:** **So this chapter is completely original. When trading ideas about this rewrite, we both thought a missing item was the Bellas practices. The Bellas have all been scattered for three years, but are expected to perform together with no practices. Maybe the producers figured it would be assumed that this happened behind the scenes, but more overt references could have been made.**

 **In addition, we thought that there would be a good story in Emily and Aubrey's relationship as they both try to take the reigns of leadership.** **Hope you agree with these additions.**

 **BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please Review, we really appreciate them.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 5 - Oh Captain, My Captain**

 **o0o**

The Bellas were going on the USO Christmas Tour and everyone decided they needed to do some rehearsing before they left for Spain. Beca, Chloe, and Amy had spent the past three days in a whirlwind of packing and shipping their few possessions to Beca's dad's house. Her dad, surprisingly, readily agreed to let the three friends stay with him and his wife Sheila while they were at Barden for rehearsals.

Their flight from New York had landed about fifteen minutes ago and they were now walking towards the baggage claim area of the Atlanta International Airport.

The cheapest tickets they could find had been an early, early morning flight, which had meant the three women had had to be up at, to quote Beca, 'Ass crack of time'. This had left the brunette even more surely than her usual grumpy nature. "Why exactly did we pick Barden as our rehearsal location?," Beca whines for the fiftieth time.

"Because," Chloe replies in exasperation, "Emily still in school and needs to be somewhere close. She has classes and Bella responsibilities. Plus, she managed to reserve the Auditorium for the next five weeks. Cynthia Rose lives in Atlanta with Denise. Flo, Ashley, and Jessica also live and work in Atlanta. Aubrey's lodge is not that far away, so she can drive over for rehearsals. Oh, and Stacie lives in an apartment just off campus. Even though she can't go with us, she can help with choreography and stuff. Plus it wouldn't be the same without her there. I've told you this like fifty times already. Why can't you remember any of this?"

Beca chooses to ignore Chloe's exasperation, and instead asks, "What about Lily?"

"No one knows for sure," Chloe replies with a shake of her head, as they arrived at the baggage claim area. "She did reply that she'd be able to rehearse every day so she must be close by." Chloe considers this some more, then adds, "I guess."

The DJ suddenly realizes the boisterous blonde Aussie is no longer walking beside them."Where's Amy?," Beca asks, looking around for their usually loud friend.

"She's, um," Chloe says looking around as well, suddenly pointing across the baggage area. "There she is."

Beca follows Chloe's hand and looks to where she's pointing. There's a lot of people milling about, so it takes a second to spot Amy walking toward them eating a footlong sub.

"What the hell, Amy?," Beca scolds, "We might have been hungry, too. You could have waited for us."

"No, I couldn't," Amy says taking another bite of her sub.

"I'll feed you after we get our luggage," Chloe says reassuringly. She points past Beca, "See, it's coming around now."

The three girls grab their bags. Then they all turn their heads when they hear someone calling out Beca's name. "Beca," Dr. Mitchell calls out again.

"Hey, dad," Beca says, reluctantly accepting the hug he grabs her up in.

"I'm glad to see you," Dr. Mitchell greets all of them. "Hello, Chloe. Amy."

"Hello, Dr. Mitchell," Chloe said with a big smile. "Thank you so much for letting us crash at your place while we are here for rehearsals."

"No problem," Dr. Mitchell says. "I hope you don't mind that two of you will have to share a room."

"That's okay, dad," Beca replies. "They already know. Chloe and I will be in my room and Amy will be in the guest room.

Pointing at the redhead and the brunette, Fat Amy volunteers, "They share a bed back in New York, so that shouldn't be any problem for them."

Beca's eyes bulge out, as her father gives her a look, as if seeing her for the first time. He says, "Oh really?"

Chloe's giggles doesn't help Beca who sputters a response. "I-i-it's a small apartment, but it's the best we could afford, with, you-know, New York prices." The petite brunette face palms, and then looks at her father and says, "It's really no big deal."

He shakes his head, "I never said it was."

Chloe steps in and says, "Trust me Professor, It's easier for everybody that I share Beca's room, and Fat Amy has the guest room."

"It's perfectly fine," Dr. Mitchell says, but Beca detects a bit of a smirk. "Do you have everything?"

The girls all nod and gather their bags. Dr. Mitchell takes a couple and they head to his car. Beca gives Fat Amy a look and under her breath hisses, "AMY!"

Fat Amy chooses to act cluelessly innocent, "What? I need my space." She hands her bags to Beca's father, who places them in the back of his SUV. She then races to the front and shouts, "SHOTGUN!"

Beca lets out a groan of frustration as her bags are loaded. Chloe gives her a quick side hug and assures her that everything is okay, before climbing in the back. The hug does make it a bit better, and with a sigh of resignation, Beca climbs into the back next to Chloe.

As her father turns on the SUV Beca whines. "I'm REALLY hungry. Can we get something to eat?" There's a pause, then she adds, "Chloe promised we would."

The other three occupants of the vehicle just laugh as Dr. Mitchell says, "Sure."

 **o0o**

A tear comes to Chloe's eye as she walks into the Auditorium for the first time in three years. She runs her hands along the seats as she makes her way to the area in front of the stage. Beca watches her and can't help but smile. She knows how much Chloe misses being a Bella.

The redhead pauses and Beca notes she's staring at the center front of the stage, and she's positive she hears Chloe singing under her breath.

 _I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

Before Beca can say anything, more of the girls file in, laughing and greeting each other with hugs and the typical 'how are yous?' and other pleasantries.

The doors to the auditorium opens again, and all the girls excitedly welcome Stacie as she enters.

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe gushes. "You look even cuter than you did a month ago."

"I can't wait to not be pregnant," Stacie replies with a heavy sigh. "I have to pee like every five minutes, I'm always hungry, and I'm so horny I can barely stand it."

"Well, that was more information than I needed to hear," Beca says as she walks away.

"Okay," Aubrey says clapping her hands to get their attention. "I've made a rehearsal schedule. We will start slow since it's been awhile, but then we-"

"Why are you giving orders?," Fat Amy asked.

"I'm the Captain of the Bellas," Aubrey says staring at Amy as if she has two heads.

"You **were** the Captain of the Bellas," Fat Amy replies. "For one year. Shouldn't Beca be the Captain since she led us for three years? Or maybe the most talented person on the team," the blonde says pointing at herself.

"Length of Captaincy should not be a factor," Aubrey answers.

"Okay; so greatest talent then," Amy says, but every Bella shakes their head no. Nonplussed Amy continues, "Then shouldn't the number of championships won be a factor? Let's see, Aubrey, one. Beca, three with a World Championship to boot."

Aubrey begins to sputter, "That's not-"

Stacie interjects, "Aubrey was with us for the World Championship."

"Chloe also has three, and the World Championship," adds Jessica.

Lily raises her hand, but no one pays her any attention.

Chloe jumps in with, "I think Emily should be Captain."

"What? Why?," Emily squeaks out.

"Seriously?," Aubrey demands.

"Um, she's still a child," Amy says with a scoff.

"Hey!," Emily says crossing her arms over her chest and stomping her foot. "I am **not** a child!"

"See," Amy says pointing to Emily. "Child."

"Look," Chloe says looking around at all the girls. "Emily is currently the Captain of the Bellas. I think she has shown that she is quite capable of handling the job. Aubrey, you can be co-Captain since you have the experience, organizational skills, and know your way around all the military stuff we'll have to deal with."

"What about me?," Beca asks feeling a little hurt that Chloe didn't suggest her for Captain.

Chloe pulls her best friend over to the side, and then in a low voice asks, "Do you really want to have to deal with all the crazy that goes with the job?" As Chloe asks she pointedly looks over at Fat Amy in particular.

Beca glances over to see what Chloe is referring to. Fat Amy has ditched the conversation and is now showing Ashley, Jessica, and Flo her impression of 'Fat Amy Winehouse' doing the mermaid dance.

"Point taken," Beca replies. Turning to the rest of the Bellas she says loudly, "I second Chloe's suggestion for Emily as Captain and Aubrey as co-Captain."

"Anyone oppose?," Chloe adds, looking at Aubrey in particular. Aubrey crosses her arms and just looks down.

"Good. Now, Emily, maybe we can use Aubrey's schedule so we can get started," suggests Chloe. She smiles at Aubrey in a reassuring way as the blonde's head comes up.

"Great idea, Chloe," Emily immediately agrees. "Um, so everyone want to pull up a chair and we can go over a few things."

"I knew you'd be a good teacher," Stacie whispers when Chloe sits next to her. "And, right then, I saw Miss Beale take charge and get her students to fall in line."

"Thank you," Chloe whispers back with a bright smile.

The girls all sit around as Emily discusses the schedule Aubrey has put together. Chloe intervenes once or twice with helpful suggestions when Aubrey starts to take over too much, and if Emily steps back, deferring to much to the older woman.

"Emily," Chloe says, "What if we let Beca plan our songs list? She's the one who created the new Bellas sound after all."

"That's a really good idea," Emily answers. "Thank you, Chloe." The younger Bella then turns to her co-captain and asks, "Aubrey? How many shows are we scheduled to do?"

"The tour is scheduled for ten days," Aubrey says after checking the tour schedule on her iPad. "And we have four shows, we start in Spain, then go to Italy, then Germany, and the last is in Greece. Then there's something in France, if we win the competition."

"I knew there'd be a competition," says Chloe in satisfaction. "There's always a competition."

Beca asks, "What competition?"

Aubrey answers, "DJ Khaled, he's like famous, he even was like in a soap commercial," the Bellas all seem impressed. "He will be judging the groups performing, and will select one to open for him when he performs for the Seventh Fleet in the south of France." This news just adds to everyone's excitement.

"Wait! There's going to be a fleet week in the south of France!," exclaims Fat Amy, suddenly getting really excited. "I love FLEET WEEK! All those sea-men!"

Everyone's face blanches at Fat Amy's outburst.

Aubrey chooses to ignore her, "We may need one set in reserve if we win the competition and get to perform with DJ Khaled."

Cynthia Rose asks, "How many songs do we get to perform?"

Aubrey answers, "We have the stage for approximately 15 minutes, give or take a few seconds. Whatever we can fit in during that time."

"Okay," Emily says, turning to the DJ. "Beca, can you give us a set of songs to work on tomorrow and a second set by next week?"

"Um, yeah, I can do that," Beca replies. "I was going to suggest that we maybe use our _"Toxic"_ routine for one of the shows. It went over well as the finale of our World Championships winners tour and the song is still pretty popular."

"Ooh, that's one of my favorites," Chloe says.

"That's a good one," Cynthia Rose says. "I think we should use it."

"Does everyone agree?," Emily asked.

The girls all agree and Beca says she has it on her laptop if they wanted to give it a quick run through.

"I wasn't there for the tour," Aubrey said. "I wasn't a 'regular' Bella then, just one of the alumni. I don't know the choreography."

"That's okay, Bree," Stacie said. "You can do my part. I'll show you the steps and you'll have it down in no time."

"I'd like that," Aubrey says with a smile.

"Stacie, can you dance?," Chloe asks. "Maybe you can do your part with us so Aubrey can see it."

"I think I can still do all the moves without any trouble," Stacie answers.

"Sounds good," Emily says taking charge. "Places everyone."

 **o0o**

Outside the Auditorium Gail and John are hiding in some bushes, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Bellas.

"Here we are back on campus at Barden University," Gail says into the camera. "Back where it all began with the first group of Barden Bellas to win the ICCA Championship. Their reign as ICCA Champs continued throughout the past six years under both the leadership of Beca Mitchell and now, Emily Junk."

"Junk," John snorts. "What kind of name is that."

"They 2012 Champions have come back together once again to try and win another competition," Gail continues, ignoring John. "They have started rehearsals for the USO Christmas Tour where one band or group will win a chance to open for DJ Khaled. It could also lead to a recording contract. They graduated college and spread their wings attempting to fly."

"Attempted, being the operative word," interjects John.

Gail ignores his commentary as she continues, "They are taking this chance to fly together once again, hopefully, breaking the chain of failures that they all seem to have succumbed to."

 **o0o**

Inside the Auditorium, the Bellas have made one run through of their _"Toxic"_ routine. Stacie takes a seat and fans herself.

"Wow," Stacie said. "That was fun."

"You did great for someone almost 8 months pregnant," Beca observes. "And I thought I'd be more winded, but I guess all that walking around New York for the past three years has been good for me."

"It sure has," Chloe says taking a quick peek at Beca's ass. Stacie sees her and raises an eyebrow at her. Chloe just smiles and shrugs it off.

"Okay, girls," Aubrey calls out.

"Bree," Chloe says with a nod toward Emily.

"Right," Aubrey says and backs off.

"Um, that was really good," Emily says still a little hesitant at fully taking charge. "Aubrey, do you think you can work with Stacie and have the routine down in a couple of days?"

"I think so," Aubrey says looking at Stacie. "Stacie, are you available to help me after practice?"

"Sure," Stacie said.

"Okay," Emily says excited. "Maybe we should talk costumes."

"Ashley and I can help with that," Jessica volunteers. "I'm thinking we should do a military theme, but have a different outfit for each show."

"I like that idea," Ashley agrees. "We could have the outfits, fit the base we're on. A Navy theme, Air Force, Army…"

"What's wrong with just sticking to tradition?," Aubrey asks. "We all still have our original Bellas uniforms."

"No, for me on that," Fat Amy exclaims.

"Yeah, Aubrey," Beca agrees. "I'm with Fat Amy on this one. Let's not go backwards. Let's move forward and stay with changing things up."

"I agree," Emily says. "So, Jessica-"

"Wait," Aubrey interrupts. "Maybe we should take a vote on the uniform idea."

"Bree," Chloe whispers to Aubrey. "Don't. Emily made a decision. She's the Captain. Let her Captain."

"You're right," Aubrey sighs. "I'm sorry. Never mind. Continue."

"Right," Emily starts again. "Jessica, can you and Ashley bring us some ideas tomorrow? We'll need time to find the outfits once we decide on them."

"We'll do some research tonight," Jessica assures her.

"We work part time with a community theater," Ashley adds. "We should be able to come up with something great."

"Okay, ladies," Emily said. "We have three weeks to perfect four kickass sets with routines. Let's go through _"Toxic"_ one more time. Places everyone."

Aubrey stands off to the side and watches Stacie. She tries to follow along with the routine to get a sense of what she needs to really work on. She realizes it's been six years since she did anything like this, and it's going to be hard work getting back into the routine. Suddenly she's really nervous that she made a mistake suggesting this idea.

As the song finishes, Emily smiles at everyone.

"That was great," Emily says beaming. "I was wondering if it would be okay to invite my Bellas group watch us once we get our routines ready? They could review us and let us know if they see something we could do better or really need to work on."

"We know what we're doing, Emily," Aubrey says petulantly. "I don't think having them critique us is necessary."

"I think it's been three years since you all performed together," Emily points out, sounding a bit put off. "And, my girls are still performing. So, I think a review and critique is in order."

"I think it's a great idea," Chloe says. "Don't you, Beca?"

"Yeah, no," Beca shakes her head. "Don't drag me into that. I'm cool with whatever is decided."

"It couldn't hurt," Stacie chimes in. "We, I mean, you guys are performing for our military. Don't you want to give them the absolute best performance you can? I think having someone on the outside of our group watch and give us some constructive criticism is a really good idea."

"You're right," Aubrey said. "Maybe we can schedule it in two weeks. That will give us a week to make whatever changes we may need to make. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a great idea," Emily answers.

Emily and Chloe both mouth a thank you to Stacie. She just smiles and winks back at them.

 **o0o**

The next day's rehearsal goes a bit better. Beca gives them the list of some of the songs she thinks will work for them.

"I definitely like that we are using _'Toxic',"_ Beca is saying. "I think we should also use, Sia's _'Cheap Thrills'_ , Flo Rida's _'I Don't Like It, I Love It'_ , and DNCE's _'Cake by the Ocean'._ What do you guys think?"

"I would like to add Sia's ' _The Greatest',_ " says Flo. "I really enjoyed Emily's Bella's rendition at the aquarium."

"We can add that," nods Beca.

"These are really great ideas," Emily says.

"It's a USO Christmas Tour," Chloe says. "Shouldn't we have some Christmas songs mixed in somewhere?"

"I think we should," Ashley says, with Jessica immediately agreeing.

"That sounds like a good idea," Flo says.

"I think we should have a couple ready," Aubrey says. "They don't have to have any elaborate choreography, just singing the song acapella style. Like Pentatonix."

"Exactly," Chloe says with a big smile.

"Sounds like a good plan," Emily agrees. "Chloe, Stacie. Do you think you two and Cynthia Rose can start working on some choreography for the non-Christmas songs?"

"We need to decide on solos first," Aubrey chimes in. "We can't do choreography if we don't know who needs to be where."

Emily starts to say something and Chloe jumps in.

"She's right, Em," Chloe says. "We usually do our choreography based on who is doing the solo parts. It helps make things go faster."

"Okay," Emily says. "Beca, since you're handling music, do you have some suggestions for solos?"

"Chloe, why don't you lead the girls in some laps," Aubrey suggests. "That way, Beca, Emily, and I can discuss the solos before they are announced."

"Thanks, Aubrey," Emily says. "That's a good idea."

Chloe smiles and gets the others started on running laps. Beca, Emily, and Aubrey huddle to discuss the solos and finally come to an agreement they can all live with.

"Okay, girls," Emily says to get their attention. "We've figured out the solos and will email the list and the music to everyone tonight. I say we call it a day because I have a paper to work on."

"Emily," Aubrey says. "We've only been at this for two hours. I think we should continue practicing."

"Practice what, Aubrey?," Emily asks. "We can't do a run through of ' _Toxic'_ until you learn the choreography. The solos have just been decided so we aren't ready to rehearse those yet. I'm calling it. You can stay and rehearse with Stacie as long as you like. No one else will be using the Auditorium tonight."

Aubrey stares at Emily and Emily just stares back at her. The other girls stand back and watch to see who will break the stare down first. Chloe holds back because she doesn't want to have to keep being the intermediary between the two.

"Come on, Bree," Stacie finally says breaking the tension. "I need to eat before we do any more dancing or singing. Let me take you to dinner and we'll come back and work on the routine."

Emily and Aubrey both let out a sigh and look away from the other. The rest of the Bellas let out a collective sigh as well.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow at 2:00," Emily says. "I'll send you the solo list and Beca will email you the music. Try and listen to it before we meet up again. Good night."

Emily takes her stuff and walks out of the Auditorium. Chloe hurried to follow her.

"Hey, Em," Chloe called causing the younger girl to stop. "You're doing a great job. I know Aubrey is stubborn, but you're handling everything the way a Captain should. Don't let her get to you. Stand your ground and she'll back off."

"Thanks, Chloe," Emily said. "I'm glad you're here."

"You're welcome," Chloe said and gives her a hug. "Now school work comes first so get to it."

"Yes, mom," Emily says with a laugh and hurries off to the library.

Chloe watches her leave. Beca and Amy come up to the redhead to see if she wants to get something to eat before they head back to the Mitchell's house.

 **o0o**

The next two weeks find the girls working hard to perfect their routines. There is still some tension between Emily and Aubrey, but Chloe or Stacie manages to intervene and get things back on track.

Emily has scheduled her Bellas to watch the routines and today is the day. The Bellas, both old and new, are in the Auditorium. Chloe is off to the side, whispering to a nervous Aubrey.

"Come on, Bree," Chloe whispers as she rubs Aubrey's back. "We really don't want a repeat of our Junior ICCAs."

"Sorry," Aubrey says and swallows. "I thought I was past all this nervousness."

"Well, it has been three years since you performed," Chloe says.

Aubrey sees Stacie looking at her with some concern. She gives Stacie a small smile, pulls herself together and says, "Let's do this."

Emily leads the girls through all their songs. When the last note has been sung, the girls all squeal and hug each other. The younger Bellas clap and cheer for them. Emily suggests that everyone take a break so their guests can discuss the routine and then give them their critique.

The younger Bellas huddle together and discuss the routines. Beca and Chloe are watching them closely.

"Do you think they really liked it?," Chloe asks Beca chewing her lip nervously.

"They clapped and cheered," Beca says.

"They could have just done that to be polite," Chloe says. "Oh, God! We sucked."

"No we didn't," Beca says and pulls Chloe into a hug. She knows that Chloe is always calmer when she gets a hug.

The younger Bellas tell Emily they are ready. Emily gathers the other Bellas and they all sit down. Emily tells Skyler to start.

"Um, that was really good," Skyler says looking a little nervous.

"What's wrong, Sky?," Emily asks.

Skyler looks at her group of Bellas and back to Emily. "It's just that," Skyler starts and stops.

"It's just that you guys are our idols," Mary Jean says.

"Well that goes without saying," says Fat Amy.

Mary Jean continues after a second, thrown a little by Fat Amy. "We don't feel comfortable saying anything bad about your routine."

"Wait," Beca says. "You think our routine was bad?"

"No, no, no," Skyler says quickly. "We just mean that we do have a few suggestions. We just feel weird telling you guys. You guys are the reason most of us even wanted to join the Bellas."

"Give it to us straight. It's like my father always says, 'If you can't take criticism, Afghanistan will eat you alive." Everyone gives the blonde a look, so Aubrey sighs, "Just tell us, we can take it."

The other girls all nod and Skyler takes a deep breath.

 **o0o**

One week later the girls have taken what Skyler and the other young Bellas suggested and made changes as needed. The routine is polished and everyone is feeling good about their chances for opening up for DJ Khaled.

"Hey, Em," Aubrey calls out the younger girl. "I just wanted to say that it was a really good idea to have your Bellas watch us. The suggestions they made really helped make the routines better."

"Really?," Emily says. "Thank you, Aubrey. You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that."

Aubrey gives the younger girl a hug. Emily holds on tight for a moment. When she pulls back she wipes away a tear. Aubrey looks at her with concern.

"I'm sorry," Emily says. "It's just that I admire you so much and have been so worried about disagreeing with you or overruling some the things you bring up. It's just good to hear that I got something right."

"Oh, sweetie," Aubrey says. "I'm sorry if I've been a little overbearing, but I'm so used to being in charge, that it just consumes me sometimes. I'll try and be better at being co-Captain. And if I do overstep, knock me back. Or get Chloe to do it. She knows how to handle me when I go full on Aubrey Posen."

Emily gives a cheeky little grin and says, "Don't think I haven't noticed how Stacie can handle you as well. Is there something going on that I should know about?"

Aubrey blushes but chooses to ignore the question and grabs Emily by the arm. "The girls are going to the diner for dinner. Let's join them."

Emily laughs as she allows Aubrey to lead her to meet the other girls.

 **o0o**

The Bellas are slowly dragging their suitcases behind them as they make their way across the tarmac to the hangar they were directed to meet their escort. Chloe is literally bouncing as she walks.

"I can't believe we're in Spain," Chloe says and grabs Beca's arm.

"That plane ride took forever," Beca says in her usual grumpy manner.

"At least you got to sit next to Chloe," Cynthia Rose grouses. "I was next to Amy and I think she was fighting dingos or crocodiles in her sleep. I have the bruises to prove it."

"Hello, Bellas!," a shrill voice calls out. The girls look around and see John Smith and Gail Abernathy exiting the cargo plane to their right.

"What the Hell?," Beca says. "How do they keep finding us?"

"How did you even get here?," asks Chloe.

"We're everywhere sweetcheeks. That's right, there's no avoiding us," declares Gail.

"What are you two doing here?," Aubrey asks as Gail and John stop in front of them.

"We're part of the tour," John says, as he holds up a set of press badges. "That's right ladies. We got full access; so you can run but you can't hide.

"We've been given the green light to continue our documentary," Gail says and waves a laminated pass in front of them. "See, we're part of the Press. You can't get away from us now. Wherever you go, we go."

The girls stare blankly at John and Gail. They turn and look at each other and then one by one they turn and walk toward the hangar. They are told to stop and wait where they are and someone will be out to greet them. The girls look around the base pointing out various things to each other.

Two men in uniform catch the Bellas attention as they step sharply in front of them, one slightly behind the other. Chloe bites her bottom lip and tilts her head while looking at the man in front. Beca looks over and sees the way Chloe is looking at the guy, and finds she doesn't like it. She crosses her arms in front of her and gives the guy her best resting bitch face.

" _He's kind of cute_ ," Chloe thinks to herself, as she checks the guy out. " _I bet him and Emily would look good together_."

"Good afternoon, Bellas," soldier #1 says. "I'm Captain Chicago Walp and I will be your escort for the next ten days. Welcome to Rota Spain, ladies."

 **o0o**


	6. Chapter 6 - Let's Get Ready to Riff-Off

**A/N: Okay, our favorite part of the movie was the Riff-Off so we've tried to keep it as close to the original as possible. We hope you enjoy.**

 **BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please Review, we really appreciate them.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 6 - Let's Get Ready to Riff-Off** **  
**

 **o0o**

"Good afternoon, Bellas, I'm Captain Chicago Walp and I will be your escort for the next ten days. Welcome to Rota, Spain, ladies."

Captain Chicago Walp. Beca already dislikes the man, and thinks his name is stupid. He's standing there like some alpha male wearing aviator shades, as if he's Tom Cruise. It's not helping that Beca notices the way Chloe is looking at GI Joe over there.

He introduces the African American officer standing just behind and to the side. Beca thinks the man's name is Zeke. She has to wonder what's up with the names of these soldiers. Doesn't anyone have a normal name?

Currently the Captain America wannabe is telling the Bellas something but Beca can't understand a word he's saying. A jet airplane is warming up its engines not a hundred feet away and the sound is washing away everything else.

The jet finally pulls away, and the sound subsides.

"... if you don't follow these instructions exactly as told over the next ten days, you could die."

The Bellas all look at each other in alarm. Chicago takes off his aviator shades, grins, and says, "I'm just kidding. You all are in safe hands. Zeke and I will be accompanying you on this European tour and providing security."

The Bellas all let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, they're setting up the stage for your show inside. I was thinking we would show you around, introduce you to the other-"

"So, this is first base," Fat Amy says. "Will we be going to second base with you guys? And then to third base?" Fat Amy's look leaves no room for misinterpretation.

Chicago chokes on Fat Amy's blunt suggestion, unsure how to answer. Zeke is quick to answer, "That's a firm no for me."

Fat Amy doesn't pay any attention to the two officers' answers. She turns to Beca and asks, "What comes after third base?"

Beca can't help answering, "If anyone knows it's you Amy."

"Alright, ummm, if you ladies want to follow us inside," Chicago stutters out, clearly thrown off his game by the boisterous Aussie. Fat Amy seems to sense this, and continues to make comments solely to fluster the young officer.

Beca follows the Bellas, allowing everyone to walk past her. In the background she still hears this Chicago character speaking, though Beca's really not paying attention. He's telling the Bellas something about their schedule and seventeen hundred.

"Seventeen hundred?" Chloe asks as a follow-up question, "Is that like… after night?"

Chicago smiles at Chloe and clarifies by saying, "It's five o'clock p.m."

Beca rolls her eyes, wondering why he couldn't just say five o'clock in the first place. And what's with that creepy smile he gave Chloe? I guess he thinks he was being charming.

Stepping aside, Chicago suggests they all go inside the hanger to meet the other groups before rehearsal. He leads the Bellas into a huge cavernous hanger. He continues talking, and Beca begins to suspect that he's one of those people who are always talking. Of course Chloe is paying rapt attention to the Captain, which makes Beca want to listen even less.

Currently he's telling them that the space is usually used to hold aircraft, but points to the center, where there are a multitude of people milling about. Most are in uniform, but a good deal are in civilian clothes, with the majority of those working on or around the large stage.

"On the tour we have three bands," Chicago says as he gestures to a group of people holding instruments. "Hey guys, come over and meet the new group."

Directly in front of the Bellas is a quartet of four very attractive women, three of whom are holding guitars, the fourth, drumsticks. They are sitting on a stage shipping box, in a haughty bored with the world manner. Beca's instantly on guard, as they have 'Mean Girls' written all over them.

To the Bellas left, sitting with their legs dangling over the stage is what Beca takes for a rockabilly group. "Up there, ladies, we have Saddle Up," Chicago supplies. The men all either nod or give a little salute.

Pointing in the opposite direction Chicago says, "That's Young Sparrow and DJ Dragon Nutz."

Both men give a wave; one stepping forward, "Ladies, I'm Young Sparrow, and this is my main man DJ Dragon Nutz. Don't mind him, on the stage he's the man, but off, he's a bit quiet."

Lily is completely enraptured by DJ Dragon Nutz. She whispers, "Hello, is it me you're looking for?" No one seems to hear, save for the DJ who returns her look.

Not noticing this interchange, Chicago points to the group directly in front of the Bellas, the 'Mean Girls'. "And this is Evermoist."

A beautiful woman with a badass look that Beca finds herself appreciating speaks up, "Hello, I'm Calamity, this is Serenity," she points to the beautiful woman sitting to her left with mocha colored skin and bleach blonde hair styled in a tight faux mohawk. Calamity then points to the woman to her immediate right, "this is Charity," the indicated woman holds up her drumsticks. Calamity then points to the last woman of the group, "and that's Veracity." That woman lifts her head from looking at her bass guitar, giving a nod, and then refocusing on her finger placement.

Fat Amy, being Fat Amy, jumps in, "Wow! If I was to join your band, I could be Obesity."

Chicago chokes on the statement and walks away to talk to Zeke. The women of Evermoist don't look amused.

Aubrey decides it's a good time to make their introductions, "Hi-hello; uh, we're the Bellas formerly of Barden University, and currently," she looks behind her at her teammates and says, "of life."

Serenity is the first to speak. "You guys just sing other people's songs, right?" The condescension is just dripping from her voice.

"Oh my God," says Chloe shocked at this question.

"Umm, we sing covers of popular top 40 hits, but we do so without the benefit of instruments." Beca smiles as in her head she hears Aubrey's implied "you bitch."

"So you're like Karaoke singers," snarks Serenity.

Chloe asks offended, "What?"

"No!" Aubrey answers emphatically. "We do sing originals. We won Worlds using an original, written by Emily."

The youngest Bella isn't expecting to be put on the spot. She automatically defers, saying, "Well, it was just that one time, but I don't even write anymore." All in an effort to undersell herself.

Aubrey gives the younger woman a glare, "Who's side are you on, Emily?"

The women of Evermoist notice the dissension, and continue needling them. "Didn't you end up on this tour because your daddy pulled some strings?"

Aubrey sputters, "What? No!"

"Guys, just stop," Emily says. "They don't want to share the shine of the spotlight, so they're just trying to intimidate us."

Cynthia Rose looks at Emily and asks, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Emily looks back at her and asks, "What are you thinking?"

"A riff-off!," shouts Fat Amy.

The Bellas all begin to chatter excitedly among themselves about doing a riff-off.

Emily, caught off-guard by this sudden suggestion, mumbles, "That's not what I was thinking…" but she's too insecure to take charge.

Gail, who along with John have managed to get all their equipment into the hanger, and are now just twenty feet away, perks up when she hears the words, 'riff-off'. "Wait! YES! A riff-off! RIFF-OFF!" John and Gail scramble to get their equipment out and setup.

"What's a riff-off?," Calamity asks.

"A riff-off is a little game we like to play to keep up our skills. It requires teamwork, singing ability, and musical knowledge," answers Chloe.

"We'll show you," adds Aubrey. "The category is 'party music'. Lily, can you give us a beat?"

Lily moves out between the two groups of women, and starts beatboxing. It's impressive the sounds she's able to make, and she definitely catches the eye of of DJ Dragon Nutz. Aubrey and Chloe pick up the beat and tempo, best friends perfectly in sync as they start singing.

 _I'm coming up so you'd better get this party started_

Ashley and Jessica providing the backup echo ( _I'm coming up, I'm coming_ ), while the rest of the Bellas begin singing.

 _I'm coming up so you..._

Aubrey holds up her hand and switches song in mid sentence.

 _You dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me_

The Bellas transition to ' _Shut Up and Dance_ ' without a moment's hesitation. They are all very thankful that Aubrey had incorporated mini-riff-offs into her training schedule.

 _I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me..._

Beca then slides in next to Aubrey, touching her arm as she picks up with a new song.

 _Me that toot toot  
Lemme give you that beep beep_

The Bellas singing has begun to attract the attention of the men and women who are working throughout the hanger, with many stopping to just watch. One of these is sitting over with DJ Khaled. He had already taken notice of the Bellas singing, but his interest is piqued even more as he watches Beca sing and do a little move in front of the other young women singing.

 _Running her hands through my 'fro  
Bouncing on 24s  
While they say on the radio it's..._

Chloe is enjoying the show Beca is putting on. For a woman who complained nonstop her freshman year about dancing, she really gets into it when performing. As Chloe watches, Cynthia Rose steps up to Beca and joins her in singing R. Kelly's ' _Ignition_ '.

 _It's the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rolling_

It's Fat Amy who cuts to another song, affecting a very deep, 1920's Speakeasy sound.

 _Rolling in my 6-4._

Ashley and Jessica provide backup vocals, (Bha-Dha-Bha) She nods to the other Bellas.

 _With all my Bellas singing_

She nods to the other Bellas as they provide backup. Emily jumps in with the chorus, her voice a perfect accompaniment for the sound Fat Amy is delivering,

 _Swing down sweet chariot stop and  
Let me ride _

Amy gives her boobs a good squeeze as she provides a _(Hell yeah),_ and winks at Chicago and Zeke. Chicago turns red.

 _Swing down sweet chariot stop and (Let me ride)  
_ _Let me_ _ **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE**_

Fat Amy shouts out the final line, throwing her arms in the air, as she drags out the final word; holding the last note while flipping-off Evermoist.

DJ Khaled hear's Fat Amy's stretched out note and looks to the ceiling, "Is that feedback?"

The bearded young man next to him shakes his head no, but continues to watch Beca intently.

"So you sing," says Serenity, not showing even a modicum of being impressed.

"Well it's more than that," replies Chloe. "We take a theme of music and we begin to sing. The next group that comes in has to match the last word sung, all the while keeping the tempo, pitch, and rhythm going."

A small smile grows on Beca's face as she listens to Chloe explain the intricacies of a riff-off. She uses the examples just provided by the Bellas, to make her point. The redhead's explanation is quick and full of passion. Beca can hear the love of music the redhead still maintains. If there is one thing Beca has always loved about her best friend is how passionate Chloe gets about all things music.

The other three bands appear to get the gist of what Chloe is explaining. It's a credit to the redhead's improved ability to explain things clearly and directly while keeping everyone's attention. Beca can see that she's becoming a truly great teacher.

"So you sing," Serenity says again. Still affecting the mean girl attitude.

Aubrey ignores the derision, "Let's try another round, you can join in. This time," she looks at Chloe, and an idea comes to her. She says confidently, "Artists you didn't know were Jewish."

The members of Evermoist begin to move immediately, Calamity having whispered something. Saddle Up all remain seated on the stage, but huddle among themselves as they begin to whisper between one another. Young Sparrow picks up a microphone and meanders over, ready to join the Riff-Off.

Beca has to give it to Aubrey and Chloe, they had enticed the other groups with the challenge of the riff-off; that's for sure.

Calamity remains on the storage box as the rest of her mates jump behind, and roll her over till she's directly in front of the Bellas. The drummer, Charity, begins to beatbox, and she's really good, while Veracity provides harmonization, and even before the box has come to a complete halt the lead sexy siren has begun singing.

 _I wish that I could fly  
So very high  
Into the sky (Yeah)_

Calamity's acapella rendition of Lenny Kravitz's ' _Fly Away_ ' shows that the woman has talent.

 _Just like a dragonfly  
I want to  
I want to  
I want to get away  
I wanna fly away (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _I..._

Saddle Up's lead singer cuts in, he's really intrigued by the concept and knows he can jump in with Maroon 5's ' _One More Night_ '.

 _I stopped using my head, using my head  
Let it all go_

The Saddle Up member holding the fiddle begins singing the echo refrain.

 _(Let it all go)  
_ _Got you stuck on my body, on my body  
_ _Like a tattoo (Like a tattoo)  
_ _And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid  
_ _Coming back to you_

Young Sparrow begins singing into his microphone he's carrying, joining in on this surprise jam session.

 _Call me any day or night  
Call me_

Evermoist sing backup for the Hip Hop artist, ( _Call me!_ ). Aubrey points out, "You're **Not** on the same team!" Young Sparrow doesn't miss a beat.

 _On the line, call me, call me, any, any time  
Call me (Call me)  
Oh love_

It's Chloe who comes up with a song to get the Bellas back into the riff off.

 _ **LOVE**_ _me harder_

Chloe's move does not go unnoticed by Chicago, who to this point has really been enjoying the impromptu performance. He had definitely noticed the redhead out on the tarmac. Who wouldn't, besides the hair, she's just really beautiful. Now seeing her sing, he thinks he's falling in love.

 _And if you really need me  
You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder  
Gotta love me harder  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

Beca is enraptured by the sheer look of joy on Chloe's face, as she really begins to get into the song with all the Bellas providing vocals.

 _Love me, love me, love me  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
Harder, harder, harder  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
Yeah_

A bald soldier standing about twenty feet from the Bellas cuts in.

 _If I were a boy_

The Bellas are shocked at this intrusion. Aubrey points out, "You're not even a part of this contest." The soldier keeps singing though, being joined by a half dozen men and women in uniform who start providing backup vocals.

 _Even just for a day  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted and go_

" **Okay** ," says Aubrey out loud, bringing that riff session to an end. She looks around at the other bands and the Bellas and says, "That was…" she pauses, but concedes, "good. How about something easier." Looking very proud she says, "Let's say, 'Zombie Apocalypse'."

"We still need that sound check with the instruments," yells a man sitting at the mixing board.

The members of Evermoist look at each other, they share a sly smile, and then quickly make their way up onto the stage, joining Saddle Up. Calamity takes position at the center microphone stand, as the rest of Evermoist take their usual positions on the stage. With a wink at Aubrey, Calamity starts singing.

 _Another head hangs lowly  
Child is slowly taken_

The Evermoist drummer, Charity, brings her sticks down, the sound of the drum like a shot. Chloe speaks up, "You can't use instruments. We like to keep it strictly oral."

 _And the violence, caused such silence  
Who are we mistaken?_

Calamity and Serenity begin playing their guitars, while Veracity lays down the bass. Aubrey speaks up, "We try to keep the focus on the singing, the voices." Evermoist ignores this and really begin to play the Cranberrie's ' _Zombie_ '.

 _With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head, in your head they are crying  
In your head, in your head Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie_

Saddle Up jumps in, suddenly blending their playing with Evermoist's. The fiddle player blending his sound with the all female rock group's. The lead singer for Saddle Up joins Calamity, gives her a look, to which Calamity nods, and steps back. Without missing a beat the Saddle Up lead man begins singing

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Saddle Up take over the playing, as Evermoist fade out. The transition is flawless, you would have thought the groups had rehearsed this. Beca notes that DJ Dragon Nutz is layering in a sound in the background, but she doesn't recognize it at first.

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

Young Sparrow jumps in again, as his partner DJ Dragon Nutz works his turntables.

 _I'd catch a grenade for you_

Evermoist sings backup.

( _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ )  
 _Throw my hand on a blade for you (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _Jump in front of a train for you (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _You know I'd do anything for you (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Beca is thinking as fast as she can, trying to determine a song that can fit into a Zombie category, while fitting the tempo. An idea pops into her head, and she immediately sings.

 _ **But**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **only**_ _ **HUMAN**_ _  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down_

Over at DJ Khaled's dressing table the young man takes off his sunglasses and really watches Beca singing. He subtly sits up straighter as he listens to her music.

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
And I'm o-_

Serenity kneels down on the stage just above Beca, and strums her guitar letting the note play. Aubrey is shocked at the rudeness of this act, "What's that?" Serenity strums another note in answer, and then starts shredding it. The lead guitar of Saddle Up joins in, as DJ Dragon Nutz again layers in another sound.

The lead singer of Saddle Up begins singing.

 _So wake me up when it's all over_

Calamity sings backup.

( _Zombie-ie-ie_ )  
 _When I'm wiser and I'm older  
_ _All this time I was finding myself  
_ _I didn't know I was lost_

It's now Saddle Up, Evermoist, and Young Sparrow singing, with all the instruments playing.

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Wake me up when it's all over (Zombie-ie-ie)  
When I'm wiser and I'm older_

"Is it weird that everyone else is better at the one thing that we do than we are at that thing?," Beca asks looking around at the bands playing together on stage.

"What do we do?," asks Flo.

"I think we should just go," Beca says.

 _All this time I was finding myself  
You know I'd catch a grenade for you_

"We should go," answers Aubrey.

"I agree," seconds Emily. With that, the Bellas all gather their suitcases and walk away, looking dejected. The three other groups singing up on the stage don't even seem to notice that the Bellas are slinking away.

 _I didn't know I was lost (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Gail is giddy as she asks, "Are you getting this? It's perfect!"

John continues to videotape all of it, zooming in on the sad dejected faces of the Bellas as they walk by. "That's right folks, the Bellas do what they always do when things get tough. They run away."

* * *

 **A/N: So that was the Riff-Off. We hope we did it justice.**

 **Songs in the Riff-Off:**

 **Pink "** _ **Get The Party Started**_ **"  
Walk the Moon "** _ **Shut Up and Dance**_ **"  
R. Kelly "** _ **Ignition (Remix)**_ **"  
Dr. Dre "** _ **Let Me Ride**_ **"  
Lenny Kravitz "** _ **Fly Away**_ **"  
Maroon 5 "** _ **One More Night**_ **"  
Blondie "** _ **Call Me**_ **"  
Ariana Grande & The Weekend "** _ **Love Me Harder**_ **"  
Beyoncé "** _ **If I Were A Boy**_ **"  
Cranberries "** _ **Zombie**_ **"  
Avicii "** _ **Wake Me Up**_ **"  
Bruno Mars "** _ **Grenade**_ **"  
Christina Perri "** _ **Human**_ **"**


	7. Chapter 7 - Fighting and Flirtations

**A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed, faved, and followed this story. It means a lot to us.**

 **BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please continue to review; we really appreciate them.**

* * *

 **o0o**

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 7 - Fights and Flirtations**

 **o0o**

The Bellas continue walking dejectedly out of the hangar, dragging their suitcases behind them. They only stop when they realize they aren't sure where they are going.

Chicago and Zeke hurry to catch up with them. "Ladies, we have a bus to transport you to your hotel," Chicago tells them. "Follow me."

The girls follow Chicago to a transport bus and immediately start boarding, while Chicago directs some soldiers to load their bags. He tries to get Chloe's attention, but Fat Amy stops him before he can get on.

"I know we've just met," Amy says. "But, I feel like I know you, intimately, maybe, like from another life. Do you feel it, too?" The blonde moves into the soldier's personal space.

"Um, I, it's," Chicago turns beet red, swallows audibly, then stammers, "We should get on the bus."

Amy chuckles at the retreating back of the soldier, "Too easy." She follows Chicago onto the bus, wondering if pinching his ass would be too forward at this point .

Chicago regains some measure of calm as he gets to the top of the stairs. He takes a deep breath and then smiles at Chloe. He's a little disappointed that Beca is in the seat next to the redhead. He passes her and she returns his smile. He sits by the window s couple rows behind Chloe and Beca. He sighs heavily as Amy sits in the seat next to him. He gives her a small smile and looks out the window.

Beca looks back with a smirk at the somewhat frightened look on the soldier's face. It's at this point she notices Emily and Aubrey seem to be having a bit of a tiff, nothing new there.

"My lips are lonely," Fat Amy's voice can be heard throughout the bus. "Would yours like to meet them?"

Chloe giggles as she listens to Fat Amy's unique style of wooing of the young soldier. She smiles as she looks back and watches Amy flirting with Chicago.

Chicago's face lights up when he notices Chloe smiling in his direction. Chloe gives him a wink and turns back around in her seat. Every time Amy says something outrageous to the soldier, Chloe can't help but look back. The faces the young soldier makes are priceless. He does seem to perk up when he notices Chloe looking back. He smiles and winks at her. Chloe just laughs and gives him a little wave.

"Looks like someone has an admirer," Beca says seeing Chicago wink at Chloe. "I guess he thinks he's cute with the winking and smiling."

"I have to say, he's not too bad on the eyes," Chloe says looking back again. She turns back around and sees Beca's frown. She smiles to herself because, maybe, just maybe, Beca's a little jealous.

Chloe is pulled out of her thoughts when she hears Aubrey's raised voice.

"Emily," Aubrey says. "We only have a few days to show DJ Khaled what we can do. I think a mandatory practice this afternoon is called for."

"I disagree," Emily says. "It was a long flight and we're all tired. I think we should rest tonight and practice tomorrow."

"I disagree with your disagreement," Aubrey says. "There's no such thing as practicing too much; more practice is always better than practicing too little. I'll find us some practice space when we get to the hotel."

"What? No," Emily says looking at Aubrey. "We will practice tomorrow morning."

The disagreement continues going back and forth. Chloe can see that the two girls are getting even more frustrated as the argument escalates. She pulls out her phone and starts typing a message.

"Who are you texting?," Beca asks looking over Chloe's shoulder.

"You'll see," Chloe says and hits send. She's hoping that this works, because things are spiraling between the co-captains.

"I'm sorry Aubrey, but I'm overruling you," Emily says firmly. "Today, we had a three hour flight to New York, a two hour layover, a seven and a half hour flight to Barcelona, with another two hour layover, and then an hour flight to the base. The girls need a break."

Aubrey upset that she's being overruled, gets up in a huff and moves to the back of the bus. She plops down in an empty seat next to Jessica and Ashley, who are fast asleep, with their heads on each other's shoulders. Aubrey crosses her arms and sulks, unknowingly mimicking the exact same pose as Emily at the front of the bus.

Fat Amy's snoring catches her attention and she sees the blonde Aussie is snuggled in tight on a very uncomfortable Captain Walp. Aubrey then notices that Denise and Cynthia Rose are asleep snuggled together, and Lily seems to be in a trance, sitting in the classic Lotus position.

It's beginning to dawn on Aubrey that Emily may have a point when her phone rings. She looks at her phone and smiles as she accepts the call.

"Hey, Stacie," Aubrey says happily. Her smile instantly washing away the bitch face she had going a second ago. Stacie just has this affect on her.

"How are things going?," Stacie asks softly. "Did you arrive safely?"

Before going on a tirade, Aubrey looks up and sees Emily's asleep in the front of the bus. She goes into a mini-tirade telling Stacie about the botched riff-off, Emily overriding her decision to have a practice, even Emily undermining the Bellas when confronting the Evermoist mean girls, saying she doesn't write anymore. "Emily doesn't understand how important it is that we practice tonight, Stace. We need to be the top of our game, because this show is probably the one chance my father may actually get to see me perform." The blonde's voice reveals she's quite nervous.

"Bree," Stacie says sympathetically. "So what if the riff-off didn't go your way. Don't be discouraged. You are the Barden Bellas. You will rise above whatever you need to and come out fighting like the strong women I know you are."

Aubrey sighs. "It's just," Aubrey stops. "It's just that I'm not used to taking orders from someone else."

"Yes, but you have to admit she's not being unreasonable. From what I saw, you two make a good team. I think the bigger issue here is Emily," Stacie says. "You didn't really get to know her like I did. She used to write all her thoughts down in a journal and turn them into songs. She carried it with her everywhere. It's a really big deal that she stopped doing that. Maybe you could talk to her about it. She may just need a friend right now, not an antagonist."

"I, um, I didn't know that about Emily's journal," Aubrey answers as she bites her lower lip and looks out the window.

"Maybe you could convince her to start writing in it again," Stacie suggests and then makes a noticeable noise of discomfort.

"Hey, are you okay?," Aubrey asks; growing a bit concerned upon hearing her good friend whimper.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Stacie replies. "Just nine months pregnant and can't find a comfortable position. Now, about Emily."

"I'm sorry, Stace, but I have to go. We're pulling up to the hotel, and I seem to be the only Bella awake. I'll talk to you about this later."

"Okay," Stacie says with a sigh.

"Oh, and Stacie," Aubrey says and smiles. "Thanks."

"No problem, Bree," Stacie said. "I'll talk to you later."

Aubrey ends the call and starts waking the Bellas as she's walking back to her seat. She says to the tired group of women, "Stacie says to tell everyone hi." All the Bellas make positive sounds in reply.

Beca looks over at Chloe with a raised eyebrow. The redhead replies with a knowing smirk, and shrugs innocently.

Aubrey misses this silent exchange between the roommates as she sits back down next to Emily. The younger woman doesn't look at her. "I'm sorry, Emily," Aubrey says and the young girl looks at her. "You're right. We should rest tonight and practice tomorrow."

Emily smiles at her blonde friend, and says "Thank you, Aubrey, that means a lot."

 **o0o**

The girls are again dragging their suitcases behind them as they enter the hotel courtyard. It's very pretty, and for the first time the Bellas really feel as if they are in another country. Ashley and Jessica race around taking pictures of everything. Aubrey sees a puppy and asks the owner if she can pet it, Beca can't help but reach down and scratch the puppy behind the ears. Cynthia Rose takes Denise by the hand and they make their way to a small fountain to watch the water cascading down. Chloe is talking to Flo. Chloe asks the important questions. "How do you say, 'where is the bar?'"

Flo smiles, answering in her native tongue, "¿Dónde está el bar?"

"And if I want to order a beer?," Beca asks falling into step with Chloe.

"Una cerveza por favor."

Chloe is giggly as she asks, "And, 'where is the bathroom?'"

"¿dónde está el baño?"

Fat Amy is walking just behind with Emily. She confidently says to the taller Bella, "Stick with me kid, I know a ton of Italian." Emily looks at the Aussie clearly perplexed, and so Fat Amy begins to recite, "Gelato, Margarita…"

"I don't think Margarita is Italian," interjects Emily.

"... raveolie…"

"Umm. Amy, we're in Spain…"

Beca and Chloe both shake their heads at the Australian woman's antics as they enter the hotel. Beca is immediately pulled away by Amy and Flo. Aubrey takes Emily to the side. Chloe tells Emily and Aubrey she'll take care of the rooms, as she makes her way towards the registration desk.

"Thanks Chloe," Aubrey says to the retreating redhead. Chloe waves it away with a smile. Aubrey then focuses on her younger friend. "Hey Emily. Is it true, are you not writing music anymore?" There's real concern in her voice.

Emily looks at the older Bella, and sighs, "Well right now. You know, I mean you definitely know. Being the Captain of the Bellas is a full time job." Aubrey nods at this. She definitely understands. "I was taking twenty-one credits, and will have another full load when we get back. The GRE is right around the corner, so I've been like super busy studying," She pauses, "and I got a hamster."

"Oh that's nice, but I thought I had heard you were hoping for a career in music?"

"Oh, I do, I did. My mom is totally on board, but you know my dad is always, 'it's cool you wanted to follow in your mom's cute hobby'," the younger woman affects an exaggerated deep voice.

"Let me guess, he wants you to be a doctor," says Aubrey.

"Yeah, you know he's one, and he's super successful, while my mom, you know, has never done more than sung in the coffee house circuit," Emily pauses, "but she loves it so much, and says she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, and I miss it. I've kind of lost my words though. You know I used to just see the words, and they're not there anymore, so maybe my dad's right."

"Trust me, I understand trying to meet the high expectations of a super successful father…"

Emily cuts in with a question, "What expectations did your father have?"

Aubrey sighs, "Law school, the military, JAG," she pauses as she notes Emily's questioning look. "Judge Advocate General, military lawyers."

"Oh," replies Emily. "And you weren't interested in that?"

"I wasn't interested in joining the army, and law school didn't feel right when I left Barden, though I've been reconsidering it." There's a wistful look on the blonde's face. Suddenly she realizes the conversation is going down a different track. "Umm, but I would hate for you to give up something that means so much to you. It's as my father always says, 'time may give your face wrinkles, but quitting gives your soul wrinkles."

Emily isn't sure how to take this advice, so just nods.

At the same time, Chloe has made her way to the front desk. She asks the woman behind the counter if she speaks English, and when the woman nods, she tells her she's there to check all the Bellas in. She's not the Captain anymore, but it's something she always does for the group.

As she's standing by the front desk Chicago joins her. "Hi," he says, flashing the redhead his best charming smile. "I'm sorry but I didn't get your name."

"Oh, hi, I'm Chloe," Chloe tells him with a smile, extending her hand. "Chloe Beale.

"Nice to formally meet you, Chloe," Chicago says as he shakes her hand, a bit of pride and arrogance lacing his voice. "I'm Captain Chicago Walp, but you can call me Chicago."

"I remember," answers Chloe "You know, because you introduced yourself at the hanger.

"Oh, yeah," he replies sheepishly.

She thinks for a moment, feeling bad that she embarrassed him, and decides to make small talk. She asks, "So how about them Bulls?"

The question catches Chicago off-guard. When he doesn't reply, Chloe tries to think of another Chicago related item she can mention. She kind of remembers something her brothers told her once. "Gotta love those Cubs." Realization seems to dawn on Chicago, but he's still tongue tied. The receptionist hands Chloe some paperwork to fill out, which she starts to read. Absently she continues with a topic closer to her heart. "Love that deep dish pizza, because, you know, it's so deep," Chloe pops the 'p', even as she starts filling out some of the forms the hotel receptionist handed her.

Chicago looks a little disheartened at Chloe's lack of attention. It's not what he's used to. He tries getting her attention with a little wave. "Umm?"

Chloe looks up, sees his confusion. "You know," Chloe says, "Like Chicago, the city."

The Captain chuckles, while shaking his head. "Oh, I'm not from Chicago, I'm actually from Georgia."

Turning to the officer with a questioning look, "Oh? So how did you get a nickname like Chicago?"

"Oh, it's not a nickname, it's my real name," he answers affably.

"Your real name is Chicago?," Chloe asks with just a hint of disbelief. "Were your parents from there?"

"No. Would you believe, my parents were huge fans of the band _Chicago_. I think I was conceived during a Peter Cetera solo."

Chloe can't help but giggle at this. Continuing the small talk, she asks, "So what's your story? How did you end up here?"

"Well, long story short," the Captain falls easily into talking about himself. He's sweet, and Chloe can tell he's interested, but she can tell he has no problem talking about himself. He also has no problem using acronyms and military jargon. "I was a NCO in the NG, but my CO recommended me for OCS after AIT…" Chloe has really no idea what he's saying, she's pretty sure it's English, but its incomprehensible for her.

She looks around and sees Beca with Amy, Flo, and Ashley, taking selfies. She can't help but smile at their shenanigans and get a little teary eyed watching them mess around. They are her family and she loves them all, and she's so happy they are having this adventure. She sees Beca look over at her, but quickly realizes it's more like glaring at her. Chloe is confused by it until she realizes that Beca is actually glaring at Chicago. " _Could Beca actually be jealous of Chicago_ ," Chloe wonders, and can't help but smile even brighter.

Chicago notes Chloe's smile and thinks she's looking at him. He looks at her expectantly, and she apologizes, "I really have no idea what you just said."

"Sorry," he replies good naturedly. "I joined the National Guard. They helped put me through college. My boss recommended me for Officer school, and I became a Military Police Officer, and now work with the K9's. I train police dogs, mostly German Shepherds and Pit Bulls."

Chloe's face lights up. "Oh! Dogs! I love dogs, they're cute." Finally he had said something interesting, she could understand.

"You're cute," he says, then looks surprised.

This actually catches Chloe off-guard. "What?"

He sputters, "I mean, what, uh, what about your story?

Chloe smirks, getting a kick out of his stumble. "Shorter story. I was in an award winning singing group in college, and now I'm still in that singing group." She pauses, thinks for a second, then adds, "but not in college."

"You're committed," he offers.

"Yeah, I'm committed," she looks over at her friends, her eyes again falling on Beca, who is again trying to act like she hadn't been staring in her direction.

"That's great. I love commitment, of being committed," Chicago begins to ramble, "not like to an asylum, though." Chloe's eyes widen at this statement, and her confusion confounds him, making his ramble worse, "You don't need to be in a hospital. Woah!" He holds his hands up and shakes his head.

"Well, yeah." Chloe is trying to figure out if his nervous ramble is cute or something she should run away from. She decides it's cute, and a bit flattering, as it's been awhile since a guy tripped all over himself over her; so she smiles at him with her patented Beale smile.

He smiles back at her as the clerk puts a bunch of room keys on the counter.

"Hey, guys," Chloe called out to the Bellas. "Looks like we're doubling up and won't be sleeping on top of each other."

Chicago immediately asks, "Uhh? What?"

She quickly looks at Chicago and immediately adds, "Not in a sexual way. Well, there was that one time."

Chloe registers the look on Chicago's face, and thinks she may have broken him. She gives a dismissive wave of her hand and says, "You know what? Never mind," as the Bellas all gather around.

"Emily and I have put together room assignments in the event we would be doubling up," Aubrey says to the group as she and Emily join Chloe and Chicago at the front desk. "It's me and Chloe, Emily and Beca, CR and Denise, Ashley and Jessica, Flo and Lily, and Amy will be flying solo."

"Yes!," Amy fist pumps the air. "Crushed it!"

The rest of the Bellas seem to agree with this arrangement, though Beca feels a tinge of disappointment. She looks over at Amy with a smirk. It's funny how no one ever questions why Amy gets a room to herself. Beca looks back at Chloe and sees the redhead looking back at her with an odd expression Beca can't read. She start to say something, ask her if she's alright, when the redhead speaks up.

"Wouldn't it be better for you and Emily to share?," Chloe asks the co-captains. "I mean, since your Captain and co-Captain you'll have a lot to discuss. You know about the rehearsals, and schedules, and the show and stuff."

"That actually makes sense," Beca chimes in. "And since I'm doing the music and Chloe's handling the choreography, we'll need to confer quite a bit, too. You know, to make sure the songs I'm looking at will be easy to choreograph and stuff."

"Why don't you two just tell them the real reason?," Amy says causing both Beca and Chloe to whip their heads around to look at her. Beca has a slight blush on her cheeks and Chloe seems nervous.

Chicago asks Chloe, "What?"

"What, um, what do you mean, Amy?," Chloe finally asks with a squeak. She clears her throat and looks hard at Amy.

"Well, it only makes sense that the oldest in the group should look after the aca-child," Amy says as if the answer were obvious.

Beca and Chloe both look relieved to hear this, not the part about calling Emily an aca-child, just the part where Amy doesn't say that they are used to sharing a bed in their tiny apartment. Seeing this, Aubrey narrows her eyes and looks at Beca and Chloe. They both just look back at her with blank expressions on their faces.

"Beca and Chloe both have valid points," Emily says, "Amy not so much." Looking at Aubrey and ignoring Amy's shocked expression. "It would be helpful if we room together so we can discuss things as they come up."

"I agree," Aubrey nods.

"Great," Chloe says cheerfully. "Now that's settled, let's get our keys and find our rooms."

Chloe hands out the keys with Amy the last to get hers. Chicago tries continuing his conversation with Chloe. "So, uhhh, you mentioned a one time…"

Beca grabs Chloe by the wrist, and pulls her away, "Never you mind," Beca says through gritted teeth. Chloe allows herself to be pulled along, flashing a smile at Chicago as she gives a wave goodbye. Secretly she's thrilled by Beca's territorial behavior.

This leaves Fat Amy with the two officers, holding her key. She looks at Chicago like she would a supreme pizza with extra cheese. "You know, I'm sure they'll give me a second key so you can just come to my room any time you want," Amy says and winks at the Captain. Chloe tries to hide her smile at the panicked look that comes over Chicago's face as she's pulled up the stairs.

"I, um, I'm rooming with Zeke," Chicago says. "We, uh, have to, um, discuss security protocols for protecting you Bellas." He grabs his key from the counter, and hurries away from Fat Amy.

"I think I'm wearing him down," Amy says with total confidence, before walking leisurely towards the stairs to find her room.

 **o0o**

The Bellas have been in the hotel for a little less than an hour, having all changed into more comfortable clothes. Though everyone is tired, they also have a restless energy. As if on cue, all the Bellas stuck their heads out into the hallway at the same time.

With an excited yell, Jessica and Ashley run into the hallway with their arms full of snacks and treats. "We have CHOCOLATE!" Jessica yells out. All the Bellas pour into the hallway, and follow the women with the treats. Of course, as was the case so many times in the past when the Bellas are on the road, they all end up congregating in Beca and Chloe's hotel room.

The Bellas all make themselves comfortable and start exchanging treats. The girls end up having an unofficial chocolate tasting, with them comparing chocolates from various European companies.

Cynthia Rose asks the room, "Anyone going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Denise hands her a swiss white chocolate. "Thanks, babe."

Emily looks at her as she tries a German milk chocolate, "What do you mean?"

"Those groups were all a lot better than us," says CR as she gives her wife an Italian chocolate filled with a liqueur.

"I don't know about that," says Chloe as she tries a Belgian dark chocolate.

"Oh they are," Fat Amy says candidly as she tries a French truffle filled chocolate.

"Those groups are going to kick our asses," says CR.

"Look, those groups are professional," Emily says, "but I truly think that we should just stay true to ourselves and it will all figure itself out."

Fat Amy looks at Emily as if she's an idiot. "Emily, please hear this in the best way possible. You're a very naive child." Emily just looks at the blonde Aussie rather hurt.

Chloe cuts in, "You know, maybe it won't matter if we win or not, because they will like us so much that they will invite us to keep touring with them." Suddenly the thought of continuing to tour with the Bellas has Chloe lighting up. "And it won't matter if I don't get accepted as a full time teacher, because we'll be together as a family, supporting each other." She looks around the room hope in her eyes. "And in the end isn't that what it's all about?"

Emily and Aubrey both say "Yes"

"Yeah!" Fat Amy mock cheers, before saying, "But all families break apart, and the only person you can truly count on is yourself." Amy holds up her hand for a high five, but Aubrey only looks at her incredulously.

Fat Amy shrugs, then starts getting off the bed. "Well, it's time to drop a smash."

The Bellas all cringe in horror. Chloe and Beca do the Count Dracula impersonation to cover their faces. Emily pulls her tee-shirt over her nose. "Oh yeah, it might be a whole album," Amy says proudly. The Bellas shoo her waving their arms to ward off any lingering smell.

Amy smiles as she makes her way to her room. For some reason, her bodily functions have always entertained her. Amy opens the door to her room and switches on the light, her eyes are immediately drawn to her bed. She cautiously searches the room to make sure no one is in it. She slowly walks over to the bed and looks down at the bedraggled stuffed, what used to be pink, bunny. "Mr. Hugglesworth," she whispers as she picks it up and looks at it closely. It's dirty and worn, and full of memories; most good.

She remembers when her father first gave it to her and how he sung to his 'little turnip-top'. She remembers how she took it with her everywhere she went. She holds it to her chest and once again looks around the room nervously.

"Fergus Hobart," Amy says to the empty room. "How did you find me?"

 **o0o**


	8. Chapter 8 - Phone Calls & Bad Practices

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. Glad to see you're still hanging in there with us.**

 **This is again more original scenes. It sets up a major plot change from the movie.**

 **BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please review. We really appreciate them.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 8 - Phone Calls and Bad Practices**

 **o0o**

Between the extra sugar, adjusting to the new time zone, and the sheer excitement of the trip and performing together again, all the Bellas found themselves having trouble falling asleep. When they finally did fall asleep, for most, it was a restless sleep, wrought with the energy of anticipation and nervousness.

Then a strange thing happened at three o'clock in the morning; each of the Bellas' rooms got a phone call. The phone kept ringing until it was answered, but no one was on the other end of the line when it was finally answered.

For many of the women, the rude awakening made it difficult to get back to sleep. When they finally did, the same thing happened again at 4:00 a.m. The only one not affected was Fat Amy, who slept right through all the calls.

Then at 6:00 a.m., Aubrey received a wake-up call from the front desk. Aubrey couldn't think straight as she told the hotel employee that there was a mistake, she didn't ask for a 6:00 wake-up call. She didn't think to give the correct wake-up time of 8:00 a.m. Thus, there was no 8:00 a.m. wake-up call and the Bellas didn't get up when Aubrey had planned. So, the Bellas continued to sleep through the morning.

 **o0o**

The sun streams through the window, as the ocean breeze blows the drapes aside. Chloe blinks as the light shining through the window falls across her face. Slowly she wakes from her deep slumber. As she wakes she cocks her head to the side, wondering why it's so bright outside.

She feels Beca move against her, and Chloe forgets about the light as she shifts so she can observe Beca sleeping. Chloe loves watching Beca sleep in the morning. It's her number one super secret thrill, one that absolutely no one knows, not even Aubrey. Lucky for her Beca has never become a morning person, and Chloe has had three years of getting to watch Beca sleep in the morning. Not in a super pervy way, but just a couple minutes where she can appreciate just how beautiful Beca is. There's just something perfect about the petite brunette when she sleeps.

Chloe shifts, rolling onto her side, so glad that Beca had fallen asleep in her bed, even though there was a second bed in their room. The two women had been restless the night before, and so had been talking late into the night. When they finally had succumbed to sleep, they had both been in the one bed, which Chloe wouldn't have any other way.

The noise of the town drifted through the window, catching Chloe's attention. Glancing over at the window again, she raises her eyebrows in question. It does seem rather bright. Reaching over to the nightstand, Chloe picks up her mobile phone. She squints at it and it takes a second for her to register what she's seeing. When it does register, Chloe's eyes bulge. It's 1:22 p.m. In the afternoon!

They had slept too long. They were supposed to have been at rehearsal over two hours ago.

Chloe, immediately jumps out of the bed. She calls Aubrey's mobile, but doesn't get an answer. She texts Aubrey a quick message apologizing for missing rehearsal, but realizes something's off. There's no way Aubrey would have let Chloe and Beca miss practice. A second wave of worry washes over her, as Chloe thinks that Aubrey might have overslept too. With that revelation, Chloe realizes she'll need to go to Aubrey's room. Looking at the bed, she decides she wants to take Beca with her. She doesn't want to face an angry Aubrey by herself. And when the blonde realizes what has happened, and just how late they are, she's going to be livid.

Maybe it's not fair to Beca, but these are drastic times, hence the need for drastic measures. Besides, she always feels braver with Beca at her side. Now, how is she going to wake Beca up? Chloe smirks, deciding she might as well have some fun with it. Right?

Chloe suddenly grabs the blanket Beca has adorably wrapped herself up in and yanks it away. Beca rolls away, and then jerks up in surprise. "Where? What? Why?," Beca mumbles as she looks about disoriented. She pulls strands of hair from her mouth, spitting to get it out. "Chloe?"

"Oh, Beca, since you're awake…"

 **o0o**

Aubrey just stares out at the Spanish afternoon through her hotel room window in total disbelief. She had listened to Chloe explain that she, and apparently all the Bellas, had slept through the entire morning. It had taken a few seconds for the blonde woman to register the words coming from the redhead. At first she couldn't believe it, her mind a jumble of disbelief, yet she knew her longtime best friend wouldn't lie to her.

She didn't say anything at first, not to Chloe who was trying to explain what had happened, not to Emily who was apologizing profusely, not to Beca, who was being her usual snarky grumpiness. "I think we broke her, Chlo," Beca loudly whispers.

With that, Aubrey's mind finally catches up with what's happening. She spins about and asks frantically, "How can it be 1:30 in the afternoon?"

"I.. I don't," Emily stammers, "I can't believe we slept so late."

"It's okay." Chloe assures the two co-captains. "We'll just get the rest of the Bellas up. Get some breakfast into them…"

"It's too late for breakfast," interrupts Aubrey.

"Lunch then," concedes Chloe. "We'll get food in them. Get back to the base, have a quick walk through..."

Beca doesn't help things with her complaints, "Can't we just go back to sleep? Did we really have to wake up? I'm tired!"

Aubrey doesn't sound impressed, "You're always tired."

"Hey! I've changed since my Freshman year," Beca whines. Aubrey just gives her a look. The petite brunette petulantly grumbles under her breath. "I have…"

"I know you have," agrees Chloe as she massages the younger woman's back.

"This is your fault, Legacy," Aubrey accuses. "We should have rehearsed last night. Now we won't be properly prepared!"

Emily looks at the older blonde incredulously, "How is this my fault? Like I could have predicted that we would keep getting phone calls throughout the night…"

"Wait. Your room was called last night?" Chloe asks the two co-captains. They look at her and nod. "That's weird. Beca and I received a couple of calls last night, or rather early this morning…"

"Which is _why_ I'm _tired_!," huffs Beca. Chloe resumes rubbing her back soothingly.

"And what was with the early morning wake-up call?," asks Emily.

"Wait. We were supposed to get an early morning wake-up call? Is that Aubrey's idea of going all military on us?," Beca asks incredulously.

"No, I had requested a wake up call for _8:00 A.M_.," Aubrey says dejectedly. "This one came so early that I fell back asleep."

"We didn't get an 8:00 a.m. call," Chloe says.

"Obviously, neither did I," Aubrey snaps back. She holds her head in her hands, "How did this happen?"

"We can figure that out later," Emily replies. "We can turn this around."

"You're right Emily," Aubrey says, taking charge. "Chloe get ahold of Chicago, tell him we need transportation back to the base." She turns to Beca, "Find food for the Bellas, preferably something to go." She then looks at Emily. "We'll wake the rest of the Bellas, and get them going."

The three women just stand there for a few seconds, trying to register Aubrey's shift from panicked franticness, to cool and in control. The lightning quick shift a little jarring. The pause causes Aubrey to snap. The blonde starts clapping, "Move People! Move, Move, MOVE!" The three spring into action, not sure what else they can do.

 **o0o**

It takes a bit of time, but the four Bellas manage to get the rest of the group up and dressed. Chloe contacts Chicago, and asks the Captain to please secure transportation back to the base.

Once the Bellas are down in the courtyard, they discover there is no restaurant within the hotel, and Beca is only able to secure some oranges and grapes, and a mess of candy bars that she secretly steals from Fat Amy. Aubrey insists they don't have time to go someplace else to eat, so this will have to do.

Chicago and Zeke arrive with the bus, and Aubrey starts loading the Bellas right away. She has Beca pass each Bella some of the food she's managed to procure as they enter the bus. Fat Amy gives the candy bar she's handed a curious look, before her eyes grow wide, she inhales loudly, conveying her displeasure. She looks at Beca, who looks everywhere but at the Aussie. This is all the confirmation Fat Amy needs, but before she can say anything, Aubrey is pushing her onto the bus.

Aubrey storms back to the hotel as the rest of the girls hurry onto the bus.

As Beca and Chloe take their seats, Beca can feel Fat Amy's eyes on her from the back of the bus,and she sneaks a peak over her shoulder. Fat Amy points to her eyes and then at Beca. "Chloe, stick close to me, please," whispers Beca.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," replies Chloe with a big grin. The antics of her two roommates always the source of endless amusement for her. "Besides it's only fair since Amy totally devoured your Halloween stash of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups you had in the freezer."

Now it's Beca's eyes that widen. "She convinced me I ate them all when I was rather smashed after your Halloween party, and she convinced me to do shots!" Beca spins about and glares at Fat Amy. The Aussie, who had been giving Beca the evil eye sees this and recoils; her eyes growing to the size of saucers.

"Chicago," Chloe calls out to the Captain as he steps onto the bus. He stops next to her seat and asks what he can do for her. "Well, I would love," Chicago stands a bit straighter at these words, "to have both of my roommates alive at the end of the day. Would you be a dear and sit with Amy?"

Chicago is noticeably crestfallen as he looks toward the back and asks, "You want me to sit next to Fat Amy?"

"Please?," Chloe asks with a sympathetic smile. "This day has gone crazy enough. I really can't have my roommates at each other. I'll keep Beca from coming back, and you keep Amy from coming forward. It will take teamwork, but we can do it."

The Captain brightens at the mention of teamwork, as if even the idea of teaming up with Chloe is incentive enough. He gives a fake salute and goes to the back of the bus and sits next to Amy.

Beca can hear an "Oh, yeah!" from Amy causing her to smile.

"That was smooth Beale," Beca says.

Chloe shrugs and says, "It'll make Amy happy." She doesn't add it will also make Beca happy.

As this craziness is happening Emily is off to the side asking Zeke if it would be possible to secure something to eat for the Bellas when they are at the hanger. He tells the young Bella he'll see what he can do.

"Please try. These women are hard enough to manage on a good day. When they're 'hangry', it's ten times worse."

Zeke smiles, "Don't you sweat it. Chicago and I will take care of it. Speaking of 'hangry'," he nods at the determined form of Aubrey Posen who is marching her way towards them.

Emily sighs, "No, that's just Aubrey being Aubrey."

"Emily, we need to go now if we want to have any chance of fixing this mistake," the blonde's tone leaves little in the way of doubt that she's still blaming Emily.

Emily is tired and 'hangry' too, and snarks back as she hurries onto the bus with Aubrey right behind her. The two co-captains end up bickering all the way back to the base.

"See what I mean about families," Fat Amy stage-whispers to Cynthia Rose, who reluctantly nods.

 **o0o**

Of course, once the Bellas arrive at the hanger where the concert is going to be held, they've missed their scheduled time on the stage. Saddle Up is just finishing up, and Evermoist is preparing to go up on stage.

Calamity looks at the Bellas as they file in, and says, "Look who finally decided to join us."

Emily is chagrined as she says, "Yeah, uh, hi. Any chance we can get time up on the stage?"

Serenity shakes her head. "You've got to be kidding. Look, we got here on time, because we're professionals," she indicates her band and Saddle Up. "So why don't y'all run along and leave this to the groups that are taking this seriously."

Jeff, the lead singer for Saddle Up, shrugs, apologetically. "I would love to help you out, but our time's up. It's their stage time now." He does look truly sorry, and Emily tells him it's fine, and thanks him.

"Why don't you all run along now and let the _real_ bands get back to preparing for tonight," Calamity snidely says to the Bellas just before Evermoist starts playing.

Aubrey looks like she's about to blow her lid. Chloe steps up quickly, putting her arm around the blonde's shoulders and guiding her away while whispering words of encouragement.

Emily on the other hand seems to just deflate under the withering scrutiny of Evermoist. Beca does for Emily what Chloe did for Aubrey.

The rest of the Bellas, save for Ashley, follow with shoulders slumped. Ashley approaches from the opposite direction. She comes up to Aubrey and Chloe, "Hey, I've found a room they said we could practice in." The brunette hooks a thumb back at where she had come from.

"That's great, Ashley. Way to take the initiative," Chloe says with a pleased smile.

Aubrey perks up at this, standing a bit straighter. She turns out of Chloe's arm and faces the Bellas. "Alright, ladies, we can still do this!" The blonde reminds her friends of the time she was their captain at Barden. She has the same glint in her eyes. "Follow Ashley! Let's go girls, go, go, go." The blonde fast steps her way towards the room Ashley indicates. To a woman, the Bellas all swallow, mouths suddenly gone dry.

 **o0o**

Aubrey has the Bellas going over their choreography again and again, attempting to tighten up the dance moves, fixing and fine tuning any the little issue she can identify. She's doing everything she can think of to make the Bellas better for their performance that night. Emily tries to make suggestions, but Aubrey is on a roll, and the young captain gets steamrolled.

Unfortunately, Aubrey's quest for perfection is making the Bellas self conscious, and just adding to their nerves.

Chloe tries to intervene, but like with Emily, Aubrey is too caught up in trying to make everything perfect.

"I need this performance to be amazing, Chloe. You know, just in case my father is watching."

"There's no reason to be worried, Bree. We're going to be aca-awesome. You just have to relax. Maybe we all should just relax till it's time for the show?"

"Chloe, this is too important. This may be the only chance for my father to see me, I mean us, perform."

Emily tries to say something, "Maybe…"

"Too important, Emily!" Aubrey shuts the younger woman down immediately.

"But I'm hungry," Fat Amy adds. "We haven't had anything to eat!"

"Yeah," CR agrees. "We need food."

The rest of the Bellas make their feelings known on the whole food matter.

"We need to get the girls some food, Bree," Chloe says determinedly.

Aubrey is about to retort, when Chicago comes in, pushing a cart piled high with plastic packages.

"I come bearing MREs," Chicago says cheerfully.

The Bellas look at him with incomprehension. Chicago looks up from setting the prepackaged meals on the table and notices the curious looks. "Meals Ready to Eat. It's food. Not five star cuisine, but they are perfect for in the field and providing a burst of energy."

"I'll take it," declares Fat Amy. "Legacy was beginning to remind me of a chicken leg." The blonde Aussie rushes over to the table collecting thee meals immediately.

Before Aubrey can say anything, Emily declares, "Break! Everyone, we're on a break. Grab food."

Aubrey closes her mouth as all the Bellas rush to the table.

"Thanks, Chicago," Chloe says as she looks through the assortment of meals. "We really appreciate this. Today's been a mess. The Bellas really needed something to eat."

"Oh, no problem. I will say they've gotten a lot better tasting."

"They're good enough for our troops, they're good enough for the Bellas," Aubrey declares.

Chicago whispers to Chloe, "They really should be consumed with a lot of water."

"Good to know," Beca whispers back as she takes Chloe by the hand and pulls her out of the room. "We'll get plenty of water, thanks!"

Chicago is left trying to figure out what just happened, as Chloe laughs at her best friend's antics.

 **o0o**

The two Bellas quickly find a vending machine and begin emptying it of water bottles. "You know, Chicago might have been helpful with this," suggests Chloe.

"Nope," Beca answers succinctly. "We don't need him." She pays for another bottle and stacks it on the pile forming in Chloe's arms.

"We might have gotten him to pay," Chloe adds.

Beca pauses as she buys another bottle, then shakes her head, "No, sticking with my original answer."

"Hola," a man says as he slides up next to the two Bellas while they are talking.

Beca turns and is surprised to see the guy. He's definitely not military with his haircut and beard. He's dressed pretty nicely in all black European men's style, so Beca assumes he's Spanish. "Oh, hola, umm, yo no hablo…"

"Bonjour, ciao," the man starts saying, completely baffling Beca.

She looks back at Chloe, but the redhead can only shrug, as she finishes, "... español."

There's a hint of a smile as he continues "Inglés, Kon'nichiwa, somnamanama…"

"Oh, English," Beca says. "You speak English?"

"Yes, that's right," he flashes a smirk, that suggests supreme confidence. "I saw your sound check, singing thing, yesterday." The man waves his hand in the air between them.

"You mean, the riff-off 'thing'," Beca answers.

"Riff-off thing, yeah…" he says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why we challenge people to those," Beca answers, her voice dropping as she's a little bit embarrassed. "We never win."

Chloe scoffs. "We won the Barden Pool riff-off in your Junior year."

"Right," Beca says and turns back from Chloe. She smiles and tells the guy, "We did win the Barden Pool riff-off. Once."

The man looks at her with a bit of incredulity. "You sang in a pool?"

"Well, it was empty…" Beca says, even as she thinks this is a really strange conversation.

"Empty. That makes sense." He chuckles as if it truly does make sense. "Hi, I'm Theo." He extends his hand.

Beca shifts the water bottles she's holding and takes his hand. "Yeah, I'm Beca, this is Chloe," she gestures to the redhead standing behind. Theo gives a quick glance towards the redhead, with a mumbled greeting, but his attention immediately returns to Beca.

It's now Chloe's turn to not be too happy with someone showing her roommate undue attention. He's seriously all about the eye contact with the petite brunette. Chloe realizes she could walk away at any moment and Theo wouldn't even remember she had been there. It's at this realization she decides it's time to extricate Beca from Theo and his weird eye contact. "Umm, Beca? We should get these water bottles to the Bellas."

Beca breaks eye contact with Theo and notes the redhead's plaintiff look. "Oh, yeah, we need to go, and deliver this water." She looks down at the water in her arms.

"Oh, yeah, if you have to, you know," Theo responds waving his hands at the water in Beca's arms. Chloe can tell he's disappointed; she really could care less. She totally recognizes that the tendrils of jealousy are intertwining her actions.

Beca and Chloe leave Theo at the vending machine. They both glance back to see him watching Beca walk away. He's still sporting a sly smirk.

"What was that?" Beca asks.

"That was a lot of eye contact," Chloe says.

"I know. It was weird." Beca says.

"Who do you think he is?" Chloe asks looking back again. Theo is gone.

"Who knows? But I doubt we'll see him again," Beca says with a shake of her head.

"I don't know about that…" Chloe trails off. Theo has definitely set off her Beca alarms.

 **o0o**

Chloe and Beca are talking about how they think the show is going to go when they walk back into the rehearsal room. They unexpectedly enter chaos.

The Bellas seem to be in complete disarray. Aubrey and Emily are arguing again; about what they can't tell. Cynthia Rose and Flo seem to be in a heated discussion; again about what is undetermined. And Fat Amy is bemoaning something to Ashley and Jessica. Lily seems to be arguing with two imaginary beings. She keeps pointing at the empty spaces in front of her, wagging her fingers like she's chastising someone. Her mouth keeps moving as if talking, though, as expected, no one can hear her.

Chloe's immediate reaction is to try and call Stacie, but her hands are full. Beca calls out, "Guys! Someone want to tell us what's going on?"

Just then Aubrey's phone starts sounding off, signaling she's getting a Skype message. " _Quiet_ everybody!" Aubrey shouts. The Bellas all shut up at once as her voice still has that power over them. In a softer voice she says, "It's Stacie."

Beca looks at Chloe, but the redhead shakes her head no, letting Beca know she didn't have anything to do with this.

"Hey, Stacie," Aubrey answers. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a whale," Stacie says through the phone. "I just wanted to wish you well with your performance later."

"We're going to need it," Fat Amy says.

"Yeah, we're about to humiliate ourselves," CR adds.

"Everything is going to be fine," Aubrey says trying to sound positive, but to everybody else, she sounds like she's trying to convince herself.

"Are you loco? Have you not been paying attention to how this practice is going?," Flo pipes in, shaking her head.

"And they gave us crap food," Fat Amy says holding up an empty MRE package.

"Amy, you ate three of them," Emily points out.

"Don't question your elders, Legacy," Fat Amy admonishes Emily.

"We're in trouble," Denise says. All the Bellas begin talking all over each other again.

Stacie takes it all in, then calls out to get everyone's attention. "Guys. Guys!" The Bellas quiet down. "I agree with Aubrey."

"Big surprise," Fat Amy mumbles, immediately shrinking under Aubrey's withering glare.

"You all are going to be great!" Stacie continues. "You know why? Because you're world champions. You're talented and amazing, and each of you can sing your asses off." The Bellas all begin to nod and smile at Stacie's pep talk. "But most importantly, you are all super sexy women on a US Military base, about to perform in front a couple thousand sailors and soldiers. You're going to be more than fine!"

"We're going to be surrounded by SEAMEN!" Fat Amy shouts.

"That joke's never going to grow old for you, is it?," Beca snarks with a shake of her head.

Fat Amy gives her a peculiar look, as she asks, "Joke?"

Stacie continues, not paying attention to Fat Amy. "And I know you're going to look HOT in the costumes Ashley and Jessica have designed for you."

"Wait. You have outfits for us?" Emily asks.

"We've been trying to tell you," answers Jessica.

"Yeah, that's what's in these two bags," Ashley adds, hooking her thumb at two suitcases the pair had been dragging around.

"You all haven't seen the outfits yet? You have to see these outfits. They're perfect!" Stacie asserts.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Aubrey asks. "Let's see what you got."

Ashley and Jessica smile at each other, and quickly pick up the suitcases and lay them out on one of the tables. They pause as the Bellas gather around. The two best friends grin and each opens their bag with a great flourish.

The Bellas move even closer and there are sounds of approval. All the Bellas are grinning. Words of encouragement are passed to Ashley and Jessica.

"They're perfect," Emily gushes.

Aubrey nods, "You did a great job." She looks around, "Ladies, Stacie's right. We got this."

All the Bellas can only nod.

* * *

 **A/N: So another original scene. We've moved Theo meeting Beca up a few hours, because we wanted Chloe to observe this interaction, and to have Theo reaching out to connect with Beca more than just one time before the infamous Chloe boob grab scene.**

 **Also, we wanted to have the first part of the tour go really bad, so the Bellas can overcome.**

 **Hope you like these changes.**


	9. Chapter 9 - First Show Blues

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. Glad to see you're still hanging in there with us.**

 **This is the first concert from the movie.**

 **BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please review. We really appreciate them.**

* * *

 **o0o**

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit  
** **Chapter 9 - First Show Blues**

 **o0o**

Together, the Bellas, dressed in their sexy navyesque uniforms, walk down the hallway from the locker room towards the stage. Ashley and Jessica have done a great job, amazing even, with the outfits. The Bellas are all dressed in red and white striped halter tops, that just scream, day out on the water, sailing. The dark blue pants complete the red, white, and blue patriotic feel, while round white sailor caps finish the ensemble, and leaves no doubt the look Ashley and Jessica were going for.

All the Bellas look sexy as all get out.

"Here we have the Barden Bellas," John says while filming the girls. "This is the first concert on their road to possible redemption." John stops and looks back at Gail holding the microphone. "Should I say redemption? That just doesn't feel right."

"Just say it's the first concert on the tour and leave it that. This microphone is heavy," Gail said struggling to hold the mic high enough.

"That's what I get for having a woman trying to do a man's job," John says shaking his head. "Ow," John yelps, having been hit by the microphone that 'slipped' from Gail's hand. "Oops! Sorry," Gail says not looking apologetic at all.

Once the Bellas arrive at the backstage, they see a large number of people bustling about working on last minute set up. More than a few though, slow or even come to a stop, as they notice the Bellas.

The women have sexy down.

A man in a headset walks right past Emily as he approaches Aubrey. "You the leader of the Bellas?" Before either Aubrey or Emily can say anything, headset man continues, "We've shifted the lineup."

"What? Why?," Aubrey asks incredulously.

"When you missed your rehearsal and sound check this morning, we made a change to the schedule," headset man says matter-of-factly. "We thought there's a chance you were going to be late for the concert too."

Headset man's words seem to physically hurt Aubrey. Emily steps in and says, "That's fine. When do we go on stage?"

"You'll be the last set tonight," headset man answers, looking at his clipboard.

As astonishing as it sounds, Aubrey goes a bit paler. "We're the closing act?"

"Yep." And with that headset man is moving on. Over his shoulder he calls, "Make sure you are available when the time comes, and be ready to go on. We have a tight schedule."

"He thinks we're unprofessional," Emily says, her demeanor taking a nosedive.

"He thinks we're a joke," Aubrey says, anger lacing her words.

"So far we have been," Flo adds.

"Big time," agrees CR.

"Well, we're going to change that," Chloe says. "Right Emily?" She gives the younger Bella a hopeful smile.

The taller young woman looks at the redhead with uncertainty, yet sees the faith in her vibrant blue eyes, and finds herself buoyed by her certitude.

Beca catches on and adds, "Yeah. Emily and Aubrey have led us through some particularly intense practices. They've drilled the shit out of this routine, so we know it backwards and forward." Chloe flashes Beca a huge smile, letting her know she appreciates the help.

"You've also got your super secret Tasmanian ace-in-the-hole," Fat Amy says as she points to herself. "Just as in college, know that I'm willing to pick up the slack of you lesser talents."

As everyone rolls their eyes, Chloe jumps back in to regain the momentum she had been building. "We got the look thanks to Ashley and Jessica, we got the music thanks to Beca, we got the moves thanks to CR and Flo, and thanks to Emily and Aubrey we know the set backwards and forwards."

Emily seems to take heart, "Yeah. We do know this. We have worked really hard, and when we go out there tonight, we're going to show them why we were world champions. Right, Aubrey?"

The blonde looks at her co-captain, and does feel a bit better. "Yeah, let's go out there and win this!"

Emily adds, "But also have fun."

Aubrey is nodding, a very determined look on her face, "But also win this!"

The rest of the Bellas decide to let it be. Aubrey doesn't seem capable of letting go, so it's silently agreed upon to just let her be.

 **o0o**

A little bit later as the concert is just about to start, Beca finds Chloe staring at her mobile phone. "Something wrong?"

"I've tried to reach my Aubrey-whisperer, but she's not picking up." Chloe sounds a bit worried. "She hasn't responded to any of my texts either."

"I'm sure Stacie's fine. She'll call when she can," assures Beca, letting her hand rub Chloe's lower back, in a way Chloe has done with her on multiple occasions. A way that always soothes and calms Beca.

"When did you start comforting me?," Chloe asks with a sly smile.

"It can happen, every now and then, but you need to be ready, you know I'm going to need you to be the calm one, any minute," Beca says with a chuckle.

"Got it," Chloe says with a wink.

 **o0o**

The concert begins with a dizzying array of flashing lights as Young Sparrow and DJ Dragon Nutz take the stage.

Young Sparrow immediately starts warming up the crowd, getting them ready to rock, as DJ Dragon Nutz lays down his beats.

"ARE YOU READY?" He calls out to the crowd. Their roar is deafening, but he acts as if he didn't hear them. He puts a hand to his ear and calls out again, "I SAID, ARE YOU READY?" The crowd is even louder than before. Still he acts like he can't hear them, and comes back to the front of the stage, "COME ON ROTA, SPAIN, LET'S MAKE SOME NOISE!"

Emily, Chloe and Aubrey are off to the side, trying to contain their nervous energy as they watch the opening act. Emily whispers to her friends, "Wow, he's good."

"Yeah," agrees Chloe. Watching the two Hip Hop artists really work the crowd. Now actually starting their first song.

 _YOUNG SPARROW!  
_ _Ladies and Gentlemen,  
_ _Boys and Girls  
_ _ATTENTION!  
_ _Girl…  
_ _Girl, don't keep me waitin' now  
_ _Need you to shake it, turn and break it down  
_ _Yeah, you know you got it now  
_ _Got, got it now  
_ _Turn up and break it down  
_ _You got me faded, you got me wasted  
_ _You want a soldier  
_ _You got it, baby (You got it)_

Young Sparrow belts out the lyrics as he moves to the center of the stage.

 _Girl, don't keep me waitin' now  
Need you to shake it, turn and break it down_

The young singer is definitely a showman, getting the crowd into his performance. The Bellas that are watching can see he's going to be stiff competition.

 _I know you got it (Got it)  
You got it, you got it  
I know you want it (Want it)  
You want it, you want it  
I know you see it (See it)  
We see it, we see it  
I know you need it  
I know what you need_

Emily turns to her friends, "You know this is the first time we've performed together on stage in three years!"

Chloe nods with a smile, just so happy to be here, "Yeah."

Emily is just bursting with energy, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Aubrey nods, in game mode, "Yeah, Let's do this."

 _Cause  
My life so crazy amazing  
Problems, I roll 'em and blaze 'em  
Whiskey, my only vacation  
Freedom, my only temptation  
I'm too gone  
I'm too faded  
I've two shots  
So don't place that workout  
That Kanye, I say both down this party _

Young Sparrow is now hopping in place, pumping his fist in the air, the DJ doing the same, and they get the audience mimicking them, as they transition into their next song.

"They are so dope," Chloe cringes at her choice of words, squeezing her eyes shut. When she opens them she sees the looks Emily and Aubrey are giving her. She honestly says, "I'm never using that word again."

Her friends nod and simultaneously say, "Yeah." Then return their attention to the stage.

 _You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

Chloe notices Beca still hasn't caught up, so she heads back to the styling tables where she last saw the petite brunette.

For her part Beca is checking her hair in the mirror. Flo has done a great job making it look amazing. As she's playing with her hair, pushing a few stray strands back, Theo comes sliding up next to her.

"Hola," he says with a sly smirk.

"Oh, hey, hi," she replies with a smile.

"Looks like you're ready to perform," he observes.

"Yeah. Are you with the USO?"

Theo smiles and gives a shake of his head, though doesn't break eye contact. "No, I work for DJ Khaled." He gestures towards the way he came.

"Sorry. So, you're a music exec?"

"Yeah, I'm a music executive at Khaled's label."

Beca grimaces, as she says, "Really?" Her tone reveals her doubt. So much so, Theo looks down at himself, checking his clothes. At the same time Flo, CR, and Denise are eyeing this conversation with great interest.

When nothing is apparent to him, Theo asks, "What?"

Beca just shakes her head, "No I," she pauses, "It's just I work with music executives," she waves her hands at him, "and they don't look like you." Her words come out matter-of-factly.

"Oh." He looks a bit befuddled by this statement. "What do I look like?"

"A turtle," Beca answers automatically. It's like that game, where you say the first thing that pops into your head; and turtle was what came to the center of her attention.

"She just called that man a turtle," Gail said quietly. "That's priceless. You got that, right?" She turns to look at John, who is playing with the camera. He just looks at her and points the camera toward Beca. Gail sighs and goes back to watching Beca and Theo.

For half a heartbeat Theo is at a loss for words. "That's, ummm, a, hmmm, that's incredibly specific." His confident smile has left the building.

Beca knows she's all in now, so just goes with the turtle theory. "But you like literally look just like that."

Theo decides he needs to get back control, he nods and agrees. "Oh no, it's exactly right." This stops Beca from adding more. He then changes topics. "You said you work with music executives?"

"Oh yeah," Beca smiles, but then remembers her current circumstances. She drops her eyes, "Umm, no, I'm a…" she looks up, smiling nervously, "... a music producer."

Theo has always been great at reading people, and Beca's nervous body language tells him there's more to this story. Beca is rambling now and says, "Yeah, I'm freelancing now, and sing for fun." Beca rolls her eyes and smiles nervously.

The bearded music executive knows he has the beautiful brunette a little off kilter, he gestures to the stage and says, "I'm interested to see the Bellas in action."

"Yeah, we're really hoping to open for DJ Khaled," Beca flashes a very strained smile, and gives an awkward thumbs up, before finding the hairbrush on the table interesting.

Knowing he has the young woman off balance, the young executive decides to play with her. He drops into a more serious tone as he asks, "You don't think you can open for Khaled?"

Beca looks up quickly, pulling her hair behind her ear, a nervous habit she's always had. "No, I didn't say that…"

"Yeah you did," he cuts in. "You kind of said it before. You implied it if anything."

Beca finds herself completely flummoxed by how this conversation is suddenly going. She's trying to run through the last two minutes of their conversation in her head to figure out where it went off the rails. She bobs her head back and forth as she says, "Well I, uhh."

"You know I can tell him you just sing for fun," Theo says to Beca. His confident smirk back in place. "If you like."

Beca shakes her head, more confused than ever by this conversation. "No, I just…"

Theo leans in, "I'm going to go, I'll see you later." He points towards the stage, "and I will be watching." He waves to CR, Denise, and Flo, as he walks away from Beca who's still trying to make a coherent response. He nods to Chloe, who is giving him the evil eye, as he walks past.

"What was that?," CR asks.

"That's still a lot of eye contact," Beca answers, laughing off the encounter.

"Yeah, I saw that," deadpans Chloe.

Beca smiles shyly and shrugs, part of her thrilled that Chloe is showing a bit of jealousy.

 **o0o**

The rockabilly band _Saddle Up_ is next to take the stage. They are the beneficiary of the warmup Young Sparrow provided. Already the crowd is singing in time with the band as they bring a mix of country and rock.

 _One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep  
One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave_

Their sound is old-school rockabilly, fun and fast paced, with a country twang that keeps it sounding folksy.

 _My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like ghosts they want me to make 'em O  
They won't let go  
Ex's and oh's_

Jeffrey, the lead singer, rocks his head to the beat as he plays his fiddle. Off to the side, Denise is getting into her groove, really enjoying _Saddle Up's_ sound. Cynthia Rose comes up behind her and pulls the brunette tight against her. Denise smiles at her wife who is resting her head on Denise's shoulder.

This style of music was never Cynthia Rose's cup of tea, but it is Denise's, and so it's grown on her. Denise asks, "Remember when we saw these guys at the State Fair?"

Cynthia nods with a smile. "I remember after the concert even better." Denise shares the chuckle as well as the memory.

"Maybe we can make it two for two?," Denise asks with a hint of promise.

"Definitely," CR nods enthusiastically, as she watches _Saddle Up_ start up their next song.

 _Little sister by the record machine  
A tiny dancer such a sweet sixteen  
She's goin' out, she's gonna party tonight  
She's gonna shake and make it last all night  
Little brother's got a drivin' machine  
A fast driver such a clean machine  
They're goin' out they're gonna put out the lights_

Lily steps up to the craft service table, which is lined with assortment of food and drinks. DJ Dragon Nutz approaches from the opposite direction. The two silently stare at each other, stepping within a few feet of each other.

Lily turns towards the table and picks up a Starburst candy. She places it, wrapper and all in her mouth. DJ Dragon Nutz doesn't react at all, he just watches as she moves her mouth. Lily reaches up, and removes the wrapper from her mouth, perfectly unwrapped and bereft of the candy. DJ Dragon Nutz takes it from her and places the wrapper on his tongue, and takes it in his mouth. Silently the two turn and go their own way.

Ashley and Jessica had been standing on the other side of the craft service table and saw the odd interaction between Lily and DJ Dragon Nutz.

"Do we even want to know?," Ashley asks.

"Nope, not at all," Jessica says with a shake of her.

"You're right," Ashley says.

"Let's go back to watching the concert," Jessica suggests, to which her best friend readily agrees.

 _They gonna rock it, rock it, rock it  
You can still rock in America  
Ah yeah, it's alright  
You can still rock in America  
Ah yeah all night  
You can still rock in America! _

Fat Amy looks over at Chicago and says, "You know you can still rock in America, but trust me when I tell you an Aussie will rock your world."

Chicago turns beet red, as he coughs an unintelligible reply and turns back to the stage.

 _Rock in America  
You can still rock in America  
Ah yeah, it's alright  
You can still rock in America  
Ah yeah all night  
You can still rock in America  
You can still rock in America  
Well you can still rock in America_

The crowd is still going wild, Beca could hear them from her place backstage. She finds Chloe again checking her phone. "Still nothing?"

Chloe shakes her head no, as she intensely stares at the screen, as if willing a message from Stacie. "I'm fairly certain Bree hasn't heard from her either." Looking over at Beca, the redhead sighs. "It's hard to tell though, because any mention of her just adds to her anxiety; which is the exact opposite of what I'm trying to accomplish with Stacie."

"You know she's going to be alright, right?" Beca asks.

"I'm hoping, but you know she's not to far from her due date. I mean we're supposed to be back in time from the tour, but babies sometimes come early."

Beca nods, "Yeah, but we have to have faith that everything works out."

Chloe's smile grows dazzling, "Look at you, twice in one day being my comforter."

"I know," laughs Beca. "We need to switch back soon, this is exhausting. All the smiling and coming up with words of comfort. Not sure how much more I can handle today."

"Okay then, onto other topics." Chloe casually looks over to her left, and sure enough the young bearded music executive is over talking to some of the people with the USO. Even as she is looking in his direction he glances at Beca. "You seem to have gained an admirer." It's not the first time the redhead has noticed him looking in Beca's direction. She doesn't like it.

"What?" Beca who had been checking her phone, shoots her head up quickly, eyes wide. "Who?"

"Mr. eye contact," Chloe uses her bright blue eyes to indicate where he is. Beca makes a clumsy attempt at being subtle, which Theo notices because he is watching her. He waves, and Beca blushes while forcing a strained smile. "The turtle?," She asks as she gives a one swipe wave back.

"Can't believe you called him that to his face," though secretly Chloe's glad. She hopes it means there's nothing there.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head." Beca cringes at the memory of that conversation.

"Oh, I totally see it," Chloe says with a laugh.

"Speaking of fans, here comes your newest," Beca nods to behind Chloe.

Chloe turns to find Chicago fast approaching with a black carrying case, Fat Amy following close behind. The poor soldier looks like he's been getting the full Fat Amy experience. For a second the redhead feels a bit of sympathy for the man.

A sense of relief seems to cross his face as he arrives at Chloe and Beca. "They've asked for all the Bellas to gather." He points in the general direction of the stage. "Umm, the blonde, uhh Aubrey?," Chloe nods and smiles. Chicago visibly relaxes a bit and continues, "She's ordered all of you there. Now."

Beca rolls her eyes. "Ordered?"

"I've been in the military ten years," Chicago says matter-of-factly. "I know an order when I hear one."

Thinking that it is Aubrey Posen he's talking about, Beca nods. "Touché."

"So did Aubrey send you to get us Amy?," Chloe addresses the blonde Aussie.

"No," Fat Amy shrugs. "I was just telling Captain dreamboat," Chloe isn't sure if she's seeing a never before seen shade of red as Chicago blushes, "what I do for a living." The blonde winks at Chicago. "You know aside from being sexy."

Chicago coughs uncomfortably. "Umm, so yeah, uhhh, I can secure your mobile phones during the show." He holds out the carrying case. Opening it, there are a few phones already there. Both Chloe and Beca place their phones into the case and watch him close it. He then informs them that Flo has their microphones.

"Thanks for taking care of those for us," Chloe says. Her smile seems like a relief for the officer.

"No problem. If you follow me I'll take you to where Aubrey wants you."

"I'll follow you," Fat Amy says in an exaggerated dreamy voice. "Cause my mother always told me to follow my dreams."

Beca and Chloe share entertained looks as they follow the quickly retreating Chicago, who is still experiencing Fat Amy in flirtation mode.

 **o0o**

The roadies are quick to break down _Saddle Up_ 's setup, wrapping up cords around their forearms and carting away instruments to be packed up before turning back with new ones. A small cheer rises up from the crowd when _Evermoist_ 's drum is settled into place, their name emblazoned across the kick drum in silver paint. The audience seems to inch forward in eager anticipation.

The lights go down and a cheer rises up over the crowd, people pushing forward even more in their eagerness to get close to the stage.

Beca watches the stage in fascination from where the Bellas have gathered. She always been intrigued by this part of a live show. It's that moment when you just know the performance is about to start and you can feel the suspense. As a young teenager she used to imagine what the performers must have been feeling. Now thanks to the Bellas, she knows.

She can just make out the four figures of _Evermoist_ moving around in the dark, getting into their position. They had entered the stage opposite of where the Bellas are.

A lone spotlight shines on the Emcee as he introduces _Evermoist_. Of course he plays up the sexual imagery as he goes all breathless in his intro.

From the darkness the audience hears Calamity speak into the microphone, her voice sultry, as she whispers, "Yes, we are…" She draws it out, letting the audience wait, getting them ready to feel their show; an act of seduction in concert. " **Evermoist** **!"** The crowd screams in response and Calamity just smirks.

"Who came up with the name _Evermoist_?," Fat Amy asks Zeke and Chicago. "My butt crack is kinda dry. Does anyone have an _Evermoist_ towelette?"

Zeke remains passive, but Chicago can't stifle the uncomfortable sound he makes.

"That definitely stays in after the final cut," John says with a laugh. Gail nods and says, "Let's get some footage of the other bands to show how good they are compared to the Bellas."

John and Gail move to the side of the stage and set up to film _Evermoist_ 's performance. "This is the band to beat," John says into the camera. "We watched their rehearsal and they make the Bellas look like the has beens we know they are."

The darkness on stage is cut cleanly by the thick roll of the baseline that vibrates through the air. Suddenly, lights erupt from the stage, temporarily blinding the audience, as the guitar riff follows along.

The drums drop in a second later, pounding out a rhythm that just seems to charge the air with static electricity. It falls back to just the kick drum, steadily beating out as the lights flare on – and there she is, Calamity, standing right before the excited audience, in person, and lowly singing out the opening lyrics.

 _Step one, take his pictures off the wall  
Getting myself up after the fall, the fall  
I'll be better off after all  
When the pain's a hundred proof  
There are ways to change the mood, it's good  
Getting it like I should _

Fat Amy looks over at Chicago again and says, "My grandmother is in a band; _Nevermoist_."

Chicago tries and fails to keep a straight face.

 _Mr. What's-his-name?  
Oh, they're all the same  
Mr. What's-his-name _

Standing off to the side for a moment, Beca revels in the music and the sheer stage presence the women of _Evermoist_ have. Seeing them on stage does solicit feelings of wanting to do the same. She still wants to be a music producer, but this opportunity to be on stage reminds her how much she enjoyed it as a Bella.

 _I'm gonna smile when it hurts  
Going out tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks _

Calamity is glowing under the stage lights, the gold designs and trim of her jacket and pants practically glued on, chosen just for this effect. She strides across the stage, just owning the moment. She moves like silk, flowing across the stage so fluidly that Beca is afraid to blink and miss a thing. The crowd is dancing along to the beat and singing the chorus.

 _I can't believe it got this far  
It's like the wheels came off of the car, bizarre  
Belligerence in my heart  
I've been broken in the past  
But the feeling doesn't last, collapse  
I always survive the crash_

 _Evermoist_ are performers through and through, and they give a visual performance that rivals the musical one they are delivering.

 _Mr. What's-his-name?  
Bet you feel the pain  
Mr. What's-his-name_

All four members of _Evermosit_ sing the chorus.

 _I'm gonna smile when it hurts  
Going out tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks_

Both Calamity and Serenity duel with their guitars as they come to the bridge of the song.

 _Oh, the devil is in your eyes  
But heaven was in your kiss  
And these are the things I'll miss  
_

The band all play to the crowd as they play the interlude; the audience eating it up. Then again all four yell for the crowd to sing along to the chorus.

 _Smile when it hurts  
Tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Smile when it hurts  
Going out tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks _

Aubrey can barely breathe as the opening song draws to a close. The first two acts had been good, great even, but _Evermoist_ is another level entirely. She fears the Bellas are going to pale in comparison; be judged and found wanting. She has to physically stop Amy from dancing along, because she's afraid she's going to lose it.

 _Got a love for destruction  
Got a feel for danger now  
Hey Mr. Moonlight won't you follow me down  
I need some company  
Every guy tells me your no good  
That's all right with me  
Give me one shot of poison  
A little twist is all I need  
One drop of your sweet poison  
Sets me free  
Come on baby, poison me  
Got a hunger for a fatal attraction  
I'm savin' all my passion for you  
I got a heart break habit that I can't kick  
Only you can ease the pain_

"Wow, this is some classic rock sound," observes Cynthia Rose.

"An updated form of Heavy Metal," nods Beca. "They're making it work."

Emily looks a little lost, "Heavy what?"

"Before your time, child," Fat Amy tells the girl.

 _I'm a midnight animal trying to score  
Before I go insane  
Give me one shot of poison  
A little twist is all I need  
One drop of your sweet poison _

The first couple of songs have a sultry quality to them thanks to the vocals of Calamity. She's good. Beca finds herself wanting to get her into a recording studio.

 _We've been here too long tryin' to get along  
Pretending that you're oh so shy  
I'm a natural man doin' all I can  
My temp'rature is runnin' high  
Friday night no one in sight and we got so much to share  
Talkin's fine if you got the time, I ain't got the time to spare_

 _Evermoist_ really bring a bit of bite into the chorus of their current song. The chorus is sung like an open challenge to every member of the audience.

 _Do you wanna touch? Yeah! Do you wanna touch? Yeah!  
Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah!  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah! Do you wanna touch? Yeah!  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There! Yeah! Oh!  
Yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! My my my my my!  
Yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! _

Beca is smiling to herself, unwittingly drawn in by Calamity's disarming sexy voice and alluring stage presence. She can't help but feel like… like these songs are calling to her.

 _Do you wanna touch? Yeah! Do you wanna touch? Yeah!  
Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah!  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah! Do you wanna touch? Yeah!  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There! _

"This may be my theme song!" Fat Amy declares. "Do you think they'll let me use it as my ring tone?", Fat Amy asks Beca, who can only shrug and say 'maybe'. Amy of course takes this as a yes, and starts singing along, " _Oh yeah! Oh yeah!"_

 _Yeah! Oh!  
Yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! There there there boah!  
Yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Ow  
Yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! _

Thanks to the four women of _Evermoist_ , the atmosphere is full of energy and the audience seems to be having the time of their lives.

 _Evermoist_ launches into another song. Serenity races across the stage and jumps onto an amp to play a solo, jumping off at the end of her riff.

Emily is entranced by Serenity's fingers, moving so surely over the neck of her guitar. She's always wanted to play guitar like that. The music of _Evermoist_ pulses through the hanger.

 _And there I stood, just like a soldier  
I was though, until I saw her  
I said Hello, but she just turned away  
Hey Romeo, watcha doin' with my girl,  
Who are you using now, well I turn and walk away (Turn and walk away)  
_

"Wow, they can really shred," comments Chloe.

"They're even better than _Saddle Up_ ," Aubrey says.

"Yeah, so they're pretty, and polished, and sexy, and, and, I don't know, I just seem to be listing things now," Beca rambles.

"At least you didn't say physically flawless," quips Chloe.

Aubrey arches her eyebrow in question, and Beca shakes her head. "Long story. Don't ask."

 _I'm gonna please her, now you can believe it  
I'll be there to catch her when she falls  
Oooo, here I am (On the edge of a broken heart)  
I'm a man (On the edge of a broken heart)  
Here we stand (On the edge of a broken heart)  
So run if you can 'cause you know  
I'm a man on the edge (On the edge of a broken heart)  
I'm on the edge (On the edge of a broken heart)  
I'm on the outside, looking inside  
You're with him, who's on the wrong side now  
_

Headset man steps up next to Emily. "They're amazing. Don't you think?"

Beca snarks, "Yeah dude, they're great." Her sarcasm goes right past him though.

"That's DJ Khaled over there, and he's taking note." The Bellas all look over to see said DJ, and yes, he is showing a lot of interest in the current performance.

"Oh, you're on after this song," headset man says before walking away.

"Great," Aubrey says with a nervous laugh.

 _Do you still think of me  
I've tried to call, but no one answers  
Two silhouettes, a private dancer  
Lights go dim, as the music starts to fade, away (Turn and walk away)  
I'm the one who needs you, now you can believe it  
I'll be there to catch you when you fall  
Ooo you better believe I'm the man (On the edge of a broken heart)  
Here I am (On the edge of a broken heart)  
And we stand (On the edge of a broken heart)  
So run if you can 'cause you know  
I'm a man on the edge (On the edge of a broken heart)  
I'm on the edge (On the edge of a broken heart)  
Ooohh  
And when I hold out my hands I'll be reaching for you  
I give it all that I've got, that's all I can do  
When you're waiting for love  
I'll be waiting for you (On the edge of a broken heart)  
Only for you (On the edge of a broken heart)  
Oh baby for you (On the edge of a broken heart)  
So run if you can, you know  
I'm a man on the edge (On the edge of a broken heart)  
I'm on the edge (On the edge of a broken heart)  
I'm on the edge (On the edge of a broken heart)  
I'm on the edge (Of a broken, broken, broken, broken, broken, broken, broken)_

 _Evermoist_ finishes their last song and the audience erupts in cheers and catcalls. As the band walks off stage, Calamity sends a smirk Beca's way, and she cant help but blush. Chloe is not amused.

The members of _Evermoist_ high-five a roadie as they walk by. Fat Amy offers her hand but is ignored. Calamity flicks off imaginary dust from her shoulder as she passes Aubrey and Emily.

This just adds to Aubrey's tension. Her nerves kick up another notch, adrenaline thrumming into overdrive for the high-strung blonde.

"It's going to be okay, Bree," Chloe assures her longtime friend. "Don't pay them any mind."

"Why are you getting all tense, Aubrey?," Emily asks.

"I don't know. Just nervous I guess. I should be fine before we go up on stage."

"You will be fine," Emily assures her. "And we will be great!"

Aubrey nods stiffly. "I _**will**_ be fine. Let's get this show on the road."

"You better be," Fat Amy says. "We don't want an incident like your junior year."

"Thanks for the reminder, Amy," Aubrey says sarcastically.

"I mean I wasn't there, but the video is so," Amy mimics the act of puking, "vivid. And surprisingly colorful."

Aubrey pales.

"We get it Amy," Beca says, hoping to cut off this chain of thought.

"I must have watched it a thousand times," Fat Amy continues.

"AMY!," Beca, Chloe, and Emily all stage whisper together.

Aubrey looks close to losing it, but she holds herself straight. "As I was saying. Let's get this show on the road."

 **o0o**

"So our final group for the evening is an acapella group who have some YouTube videos," says the Emcee. "Please welcome the _Barden Bellas_."

There is a smattering of applause as the Bellas run out on stage and get into position. There's a helter-skelter nature to how the Bellas move out onto the stage. Aubrey is kicking herself for not having thought to organize the women so that there would be an order when they take the stage. It just adds to her feeling that she's let the team down.

The crowd gets their first good look at the women. And go silent. It's quite daunting for the young women; their nervousness increases.

The Bellas look out and see that Stacie was right. They are standing in front of a sea of soldiers and sailors who, obviously, are not sure what to make of the women.

The tension is thick as it hangs in the air and silence runs throughout the entire surrounding area. Aubrey looks like she is about to throw up; Chloe's usual smile is replaced by furrowed brows; and Emily is looking for a place to hide from the eyes of the crowd as they silently stare at them.

Emily starts singing, and the Bellas begin to move.

 _One, one, one, one, one_

Flo picks up the beat from the center of the girls, as everyone of the Bellas begin their dance moves.

 _Talkin' in my sleep at night  
Makin' myself crazy_

Ashley and Jessica provide an echo effect. The two Bellas circling around the edge of the stage.

 _(Out of my mind, out of my mind)  
Wrote it down and read it out  
Hopin' it would save me  
(Too many times, too many times)_

Aubrey comes in but she's a bit stiff, and over thinking it.

 _My love, he makes me feel like nobody else  
Nobody else_

Chloe starts singing her lines, but she's worried about Aubrey, and doesn't come in as smoothly as she normally does.

 _But my love, he doesn't love me  
So I tell myself, I tell myself  
One, don't pick up the phone  
You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone  
Two, don't let him in  
You'll have to kick him out again  
Three, don't be his friend  
You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_

Beca is reminded of the regionals her Freshman year. The Bellas are singing and dancing, but they're not delivering the Bellas sound. Looking at them as a whole you might think they hadn't sung together in years.

 _And if you're under him  
You ain't getting over him  
I've got new rules, I count 'em  
I've got new rules, I count 'em  
I've gotta tell them to myself  
I've got new rules, I count 'em  
I've gotta tell them to myself_

The average nature of the performance is not lost on Aubrey, who can see that while some in the audience are nodding their heads and singing along, it's nothing compared to the reaction the other groups garnered. She swallows, fighting down the acidic taste of bile in her throat.

"Zoom in on Aubrey Posen," Gail tells John. "She looks like she could hurl at any moment."

 _I keep pushin' forwards  
But he keeps pullin' me backwards  
(Nowhere to turn, no way)  
(Nowhere to turn, no)  
Now I'm standing back from it  
I finally see the pattern  
(I never learn, I never learn)  
But my love, he doesn't loves me  
So I tell myself, I tell myself  
I do, I do, I do_

Fat Amy of course is rarely affected by her surroundings, and she comes in singing with gusto. It adds a bit of life to the performance.

 _One, don't pick up the phone  
You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone_

Emily picks up on this and puts an extra sway in her hips as she delivers the next line.

 _Two, don't let him in  
You have to kick him out again_

Beca plays off of Legacy and thinks she sees the Bellas starting to loosen up.

 _Three, don't be his friend  
You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_

All the Bellas sing together through the next part and Chloe feels they are finally feeling the moment. Still not where she would expect them to be, but better.

 _And if you're under him  
You ain't getting over him  
I've got new rules, I count 'em  
I've got new rules, I count 'em  
I've gotta tell them to myself  
I've got new rules, I count 'em  
I've gotta tell them to myself _

The Bellas choreography sets them up so half are on one side singing ' _I've got new rules',_ with the other half responding ' _I count 'em'._

 _I've got new rules, I count 'em  
I've got new rules, I count 'em  
I've gotta tell them to myself  
I've got new rules, I count 'em (baby you know I count 'em)_

Cynthia Rose moves right into the next song without missing a beat, affecting a Caribbean sound to her voice. She has Ashley and Jessica on one side of her, and Denise and Flo on the other. They are providing vocal accompaniment while the rest of the Bellas provide underlying melody. The women all sound ten times better.

 _Up with it girl  
Rock with it girl  
Show dem it girl (Bada bang bang)  
Bounce with it girl  
Dance with it girl  
Get with it girl (Bada bang bang)_

Beca takes the first verse, and her voice is warm now. It's got that bit of magic that always sets Chloe's heart a racing. Unfortunately, Chloe notices Theo also seems quite taken with Beca's voice.

 _Come on, come on, turn the radio on  
It's Friday night and it won't be long  
Gotta do my hair, put my make up on  
It's Friday night and I won't be long_

Aubrey leads the pre-Chorus, and Emily is relieved to see that her blonde co-captain seems to be relaxing into the music more.

 _Till I hit the dance floor (Bada bang)  
Hit the dance floor (Bada bang)  
I got all I need  
No I ain't got cash, I ain't got cash  
But I got you baby  
(Just you an me)_

All the Bellas again are in on the chorus, and they can now see over half the audience is really getting into their performance.

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
But I don't need no money  
You worth more dan diamonds, more dan gold  
As long as I can feel the beat  
Free up yourself, get outa control  
I don't need no money  
You worth more dan diamonds, more dan gold  
As long as I keep dancing  
Free up yourself, get outa control_

The crowd really starts warming up towards the girls on the stage and most are now bobbing their heads along to the music. A few are smiling and some whistles re heard.

Chloe has the second verse, and she lets her natural bass add a sultry texture to her singing, trying and succeeding to emulate Calamity. Beca notices it.

 _Come on, come on, turn the radio on  
It's Saturday and I won't be long  
Gotta paint my nails, put my high heels on  
It's Saturday and I won't be long_

Emily leads half the Bellas in singing the chorus.

 _Till I hit the dance floor (Bada bang)  
Hit the dance floor (Bada bang)  
I got all I need  
No I ain't got cash, I ain't got cash  
But I got you baby  
(Just you an me)_

All of the girls have loosened up a bit and are starting to really enjoy themselves, and their sound reflects it. Aubrey doesn't look like she wants to puke; Chloe is all smiles; and Emily is strutting her stuff, front and center on the stage.

The youngest Bella is channeling her inner Stacie as she sings, and it's more than appreciated by more than a few in the crowd.

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(Ooh, I love cheap thrills)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
But I don't need no money  
You worth more dan diamonds, more dan gold  
As long as I can feel the beat_

Denise is totally digging how her wife is singing. CR is really strutting her stuff as she belts out the verse.

 _Mek di beat jus tek control  
I don't need no money  
You worth more dan diamonds, more dan gold  
As long as I keep dancing  
Free up yourself, get outa control_

Beca and Chloe almost appear to be singing to each other as they take the next verse. They look amazing and sound even better. Both Chicago and Theo take note, though each has an eye for a different woman.

 _Me an you girl, you an me  
Drop it to di floor an mek mi see your energy because  
Mi nah play nuh hide an seek  
Wah fi see di ting you have weg mek me feel weak girl (Free)  
Cause anytime you wine an kotch it  
Di selector pull it up an put it pon repeat girl  
Me nah touch a dollar 'na pocket  
Cause notin' in this world ain't more dan what you worth  
[Bridge]  
But I don't need no money  
You worth more dan diamonds, more dan gold  
As long as I can feel the beat  
Mek di beat jus tek control  
I don't need no money  
You worth more dan diamonds, more dan gold  
As long as I keep dancing  
Free up yourself, get outa control  
[Chorus]  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
But I don't need no money  
You worth more dan diamonds, more dan gold  
As long as I can feel the beat  
Make the beat just take control  
I don't need no money  
You worth more dan diamonds, more dan gold  
As long as I keep dancing  
Free up yourself, get outa control_

All the Bellas move in a well rehearsed synchronized formation, that really brings out their voices, highlighting each woman in her turn. The audience is appreciative, and their cheers rival those they gave the other groups.

 _I don't not need no money  
(I love cheap thrills)  
As long as I keep on dancing  
(I love cheap thrills)  
I don't not need no money  
(I love cheap thrills)  
As long as I keep on  
(I love cheap thrills) _

The Bellas are feeling pretty good about their song choice when their speakers go silent and the sound of a lone bugle playing ' _Taps'_ begins playing throughout the hangar. The crowd of soldiers and sailors, thanks to years of training and military courtesy, immediately stand silently at attention, to honor service members who paid the ultimate price. The Bellas look at each other, unsure of what is happening or what to do.

Aubrey yells for them to stand at attention. The Bellas slowly pull themselves into a semblance of attention, half mimicking Aubrey and saluting towards the music.

Feedback squeals out loud from their speakers and everyone in the hangar duck their heads, hands pressed to their ears. Aubrey just wants to break into tears.

 **o0o**

 **A/N:  
Thanks for reading. We decided to take advantage of the expanded format, and add some songs to the concert. I hope you liked the theme we went for with Evermoist. **

**Songs used in this Chapter:**

' _ **You Got It'**_ **by Young Sparrow  
** _ **'Right Round'**_ **by Flo Rida  
** _ **'X's and O's'**_ **by Elle King  
** _ **'You Can Still Rock in America'**_ **by Night Ranger  
** _ **'Shot Of Poison**_ **' by Lita Ford  
** _ **'Do You Wanna Touch Me?**_ **' by Joan Jett  
** _ **'Edge of a Broken Heart**_ **' by Vixen  
** _ **'New Rules**_ **' by Dua Lipa  
'** _ **Cheap Thrills'**_ **by Sia**


	10. Chapter 10 - Casino Royale

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. We really appreciate them.**

 **BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please keep up the reviews. It helps let us know how we're doing.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit  
** **Chapter 10 - Casino Royale** **  
**

 **o0o**

 **Beca and Chloe's Room**

The Bellas again find themselves in Beca and Chloe's room. All of them have showered and changed into pajamas. Everyone is low on energy and the vibe in the room is glum. They are all laying and sitting around the room, feeling dejected. Save for Aubrey, who is pacing back and forth.

Beca is on the bed next to Chloe. She is laying on her side with her head resting up on her hand. She accepts a chocolate from Chloe, who is sitting up against the headboard. She breaks the silence asking, "Should we maybe consider using instruments? Is that crazy?"

Aubrey stops pacing, turns on Beca and laughs. "You know, I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that so we can still be friends."

Beca lifts her head slightly, a faint smile ghosting her lips, not sure how to react to Posen.

Chloe intercedes and says, "If we had drums, we wouldn't need Lily. If we had bass, we wouldn't need me. And if we had piano or guitars, we wouldn't need Jessica and Ashley."

Jessica who is picking up a card from the deck in the Go Fish game she's playing with Ashley asks, "Wait, did they just say our names?"

"Don't be silly, Jessica," Ashley answers as she lays a card down. Jessica just shrugs and keeps playing.

"So, that's a no on the instruments," Beca says.

"Most definitely," replies Aubrey. "You know, I think we just need to show DJ Khaled that we're different, and better, than all those other bands."

"I think we did good, we were coming together. I just think that horn killed our vibe," CR says from the corner chair she's sharing with Denise.

"True dat," Aubrey replies with a wink.

"Yeah, what was up with the horn?," Chloe asks looking up at Aubrey. "Doesn't _Taps_ play at sunset?"

"It does. It must have been a glitch," Aubrey says.

"Weird one," Beca says.

The door to the room opens suddenly causing all the girls to look toward it. Emily comes blazing in, dressed in a sexy dress, looking like she's ready to hit the town. Denise slaps Cynthia's arm as she catches her wife checking out the younger Bella. CR just raises her eyebrows and gives a nod towards Emily. Denise smiles back and nods her head yes, silently agreeing that Legacy looks quite sexy.

Emily is of course oblivious to all this. She's on a mission and singularly focused. "Alright ladies, pick up your tits, we're going out," she says in a rush of words.

"Emily! Language," Chloe admonishes.

Emily drops her eyes, "Sorry." Chloe nods and smiles.

Aubrey looks at her co-captain in confusion. "What do you mean going out?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Emily replies. Her words are coming fast, and everyone can see she's really hyped up. "We just sucked balls in front of DJ Khaled."

"Emily! Language," Beca says mimicking Chloe. Emily blushes.

"Sorry, but it's true," Emily says as she rolls her eyes, but she does love her ACA-Moms. "We need to do something."

Fat Amy rises from her sprawled position at and looks at Emily. "Go on, Legacy. I'm listening."

Emily starts pleading her case. "DJ Khaled is staying in that fancy casino across the street."

Cynthia Rose's eyes widen. "Casino!?" Denise gives her a disapproving look.

Fat Amy flies to the window. "There's a casino?"

"Sí," replies Flo. "I was telling you about it today at the concert."

Looking out the window at the fancy building that just screams money, Fat Amy shrugs. "Sorry, Ashley, I wasn't really paying attention to you."

Flo rolls her eyes but knows better than to continue.

Chloe can see Emily is so excited that she's about to explode. "You were saying Emily."

"DJ Khaled is staying at that casino, and I say we get up, we get dressed, and we go over there and show him we are not a joke."

"Emily," Fat Amy says turning from the window. "I can't believe such a mature idea came from such a child."

Emily isn't sure if she should be offended or complimented. "Umm, thanks."

Fat Amy moves to the middle of the room. She looks around at the girls and says, "I say we get tarted up."

All the Bellas look at the Aussie confused, then to each other. Aubrey asks Emily, "Tatted?," just as Chloe asks Beca, "Tatted?"

"Did she say tatted?," Flo asks Ashley and Jessica.

"It sounded like tattered," Emily says.

"I think she means tatted," Beca says to Chloe.

The redhead raises an eyebrow. "You think?"

Beca responds to the redhead saying, "We could get new tats. I haven't got one in a while."

Chloe gets excited. "We could get matching tattoos." The idea of matching tattoos with Beca truly exciting her.

Fat Amy tries to better explain. "You know tarted up." She points at Flo and says, "She's the caramel tart." She then indicates CR. "The chocolate tart." Fat Amy points to Beca. "The vanilla tart."

"Thanks babe," Beca says.

Fat Amy points to Chloe. "Ehhhh, Strawberry…"

It suddenly clicks for Chloe. "Tart!" She looks at the rest of the Bellas. "She's suggesting we 'tart' it up." Her face drops, she actually liked the idea of getting matching tattoos with Beca.

Aubrey and Emily nod their heads. "Oh, tart."

"Tarted. That makes much more sense," adds Aubrey.

"I'm halfway there," says Emily as she looks at her dress.

"If it is easier, I could just say slutty," Amy concedes. "You know, dress slutty, for attention."

"Okay," Beca says as she sits up. "Let's get slutty."

Chloe's nodding. "Yeah, let's get slutty." It's not matching tattoos, but it is getting all beautiful with Beca.

Beca smiles. "Great! Let's do this."

All the Bellas rise up, talking over each other, excited to dress up and go out. The energy of the room having taken a 180 degree turn.

"Let's aca-rock this," Aubrey says as the women all head to their respective rooms.

"Are we thinking music industry slutty?," Fat Amy asks.

"Hell yeah!," The Bellas chorus.

 **o0o**

 **The Casino**

The Bellas enter the casino with Beca and Chloe in the lead. And it's quite the entrance, eleven gorgeous women, all dressed to kill, they turn more than a few heads. As they all reach the top of the carpeted staircase, they pause and look around, taking in the opulence of their surroundings. Their surroundings are truly majestic. Before moving into the main portion of the casino, Aubrey makes her way to the front and faces the women.

"Okay, Bellas," Aubrey instructs the girls. "We are here to find DJ Khaled. I think we should split up. Like my father says, 'divide and conquer, and if you can't do that, use heavy artillery'." The Bellas all nod at first, before looking at each other confused. Aubrey strains a smile and says, "Pair up and start looking. Text us if you find out where he is." She turns to her co-captain and says, "Emily, you're with me."

The two co-captains walk away leaving the group to self divide.

Amy rushes off on her own, and quickly meets a bald gentleman in a suit, he says something to her and guides her up a staircase. Chloe grabs Beca's hand and leads her off in another direction, the two being inseparable. The other Bellas pair as expected, Jessica and Ashley, Flo and Lily, CR and Denise. They all walk off in different directions looking around as they do.

Beca and Chloe wander about, just chatting away, mostly making commentary about the people they see in the casino. It's similar to what they would often do in New York, on Sunday afternoons, wander the streets, and people watch, while exploring their new home city. They find themselves climbing another set of stairs together and into a crowded carpeted corridor.

Beca notices Chicago looking around and thinks he's probably looking for Chloe. She definitely doesn't want to share the redhead with Captain America, so she takes Chloe's hand and leads her into a small group of people that are walking past. She looks back until she is sure Chicago is out of sight.

"Beca," Chloe says pulling Beca to a stop. "What are you doing? We're supposed to be looking for DJ Khaled."

"I thought I saw, uh, Calamity," Beca says with a shrug. "We don't want her or her band to know we're here. Right?"

"Good thinking," Chloe agrees and then is suddenly pushing Beca back against a wall, her hands are on Beca's chest. Chloe looks around the corner, through a potted plant. "It's turtle man."

"Turtle man? You mean Theo?," Beca asks as she tries to look. She just catches a glimpse of the music executive shaking hands with a couple Army officers before Chloe pushes her back again.

"Yeah," Chloe replies. "We should text Aubrey and let her know. We can follow him to DJ Khaled."

Chloe continues to try and watch Theo through the leaves of the plant. She is still holding Beca back with her hands on her chest.

"Um, dude, what's this about?," Beca says looking down at Chloe's hands on her breasts. Beca, surprising herself, doesn't make a move to push Chloe off of her. Truth be told, she found she was sort of enjoying it..

"What?," Chloe asks turning to look at Beca. "Oh," Chloe says in surprise, as she looks down at her hands. She can't help herself and squeezes Beca's breasts. The redhead hears Beca's breath catch. "You're not wearing a bra." Chloe squeezes again and pushes Beca's breasts up and lets them go. "How are they so perky?" She starts to press her breasts together to accentuate Beca's cleavage, when she hears a voice behind her.

"What are you two doing?," Aubrey asks.

Chloe quickly drops her hands from Beca's chest and turns around at the same time Beca crosses her arms over her chest, like she's protecting it. Unfortunately, Chloe moves to block Beca from the others view and places her hand over the brunette's crotch. Beca pushes her hand away.

"Nothing," they say in unison. Beca and Chloe look at Aubrey, as Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas stare back at them. Aubrey just looks at them with a raised eyebrow, seemingly unconvinced that 'nothing' was going on. CR and Denise are smirking at the two with knowing looks. Emily is looking down at the ground, her face flushed from what she just witnessed.

"We saw turtle man. I mean, that Theo guy" Chloe says trying to change the subject, and turns to look to where she had just seen him. Theo was still there talking to a couple of men in uniforms.

Squinting her eyes, CR asks, "Isn't that Mr. Eye Contact?"

"He knows DJ Khaled right?," Emily asks.

Beca nods, as Chloe answers, "We thought he could lead us to DJ Khaled."

"Good thinking," Aubrey said and they all watched as Theo gets on an elevator with the men he had been talking to. "Let's follow him."

Chloe moves to the front with Aubrey and Emily, leading the rest of the girls towards the elevators. Cynthia Rose hangs back with Beca bringing up the rear.

"I see you liked that groping Chloe gave you back there," CR says with a smirk.

"What? No," Beca sputters in response. "It's not what it looked like. We were hiding. We didn't want to be seen by Theo."

"Really?," CR says looking at Beca's chest. "Cause your high beams say otherwise."

Beca looks down and blushes bright red. She put her arms across her chest and hurries to catch up with the rest of the girls as they walk onto the elevator they had witnessed Theo stepping on a few moments before.

 **o0o**

Emily had noted that the elevator had stopped at the fifth floor before, so once all the Bellas are loaded on, she hits the button marked 5. It's a quick journey and the doors open into a lavish suite. It turns out that the entirety of the fifth floor is DJ Khaled's suite. The Bellas tentatively step out off the elevator, and into a party that is already going. They quickly spot 'Mr. Eye Contact' chatting up a couple of women on a couch that's directly in front of the stairs that lead out of the elevator.

Theo spots the Bellas coming out of the elevator, and excuses himself, and climbs over the couch to reach the Bellas, or, more specifically Beca. "Beca! What a pleasant surprise!" Chloe can't help hating his British accent.

Beca of course is trying to play it cool. "Theo, what are you doing here?"

Adopting his wannabe suave, debonair persona, Theo answers smoothly, "I was waiting for you."

Beca gives him a look. "Umm, that's weird."

Knowing the feisty brunette has the ability to knock him off his game, he immediately decides to get her off-balanced again. "I saw you hiding behind the bushes."

It works, Beca does feel somewhat unnerved that he'd seen her hiding behind the plant downstairs, and more importantly what Chloe had "accidently" done. She recognizes that last time they talked she had let him get the upper hand, and she can already feel it slipping towards that again. She responds, "No, I don't think so. This is a really popular jumper, and hairstyle, so that wasn't…" She hears him chuckle and looks up to see his smirk as he says "Oh," so she decides to change the subject. "You know what? I see what's happened. This is not my friend Lenny's suite. This is embarrassing."

Theo interrupts, "No, it's DJ Khaled's suite."

"Is it?," Beca replies, as all the Bellas make surprised sounds behind her.

"We're throwing a little party for him," Theo continues, "If he decides to show up." He looks up at all the Bellas now, finally breaking eye contact with Beca. "You should all come in and hang out. You wanna hang out?"

"Twist my arm, I'll do it," answers Beca, pleased how all this is working out. The rest of the Bellas all voice their acceptance to the offer.

"Great! Let's go. I'll give you a tour." Theo's attention is again squarely on Beca when he makes the offer.

"Great," Beca says as she glances to her left. She's relieved to see Chloe is with her. Theo has this weird charm about him, it almost reminds her of Jesse, like Jesse's super cool, British cousin. Being with the Bellas, and Chloe especially, means that it is certainly less intimidating to be with him, one-on-one.

Beca walks alongside Chloe as Theo starts talking about some 'Feng Shui' phase his boss is going through. Glancing at the furnishings and ornaments around the suite, she thinks it's not bad, and a lot better than the apartment she and Chloe share with Fat Amy.

For a fleeting moment she pays some attention to the guests who are enjoying the party. The Bellas fit right in, 'getting slutty' had been the right call. She does notice that John and Gail are there enjoying the party. The two annoying Acapella commentators raise champagne flutes in mock toasts towards Beca, which leaves her grumbling, "Who let those two in?" Chloe doesn't answer, she just rolls her eyes and continues walking.

The petite brunette can feel the redhead's arm grazing hers from time to time as they follow the Brit. She has to admit she's paying more attention to those fleeting touches than the discussion of 'Feng Shui'.

Glancing behind she sees most of the Bellas are also following Theo. The exceptions are Aubrey and Emily, who have wandered over to some men in uniform, and Lily, who has disappeared completely, which Beca decides not to think about. She glances at Chloe, who gives her a warm smile, which just fills Beca with a sense of comfort.

For Chloe's part, she was completely conflicted. As unbelievable as it sounds, Emily's plan seemed to be working. Things are going well, they had found their way into DJ Khaled's suite, and been invited to join the party. While at the party, the Bellas would prove how great and cool they truly are, and once they'd proven to DJ Khaled that the Bellas were worthy contenders for his competition, they could go on and win this thing. Unfortunately, access to the suite and party was at the invitation of Theo, the turtle man, Mr. WAY-TO-MUCH -EYE-CONTACT. Already the music executive was making moves on her best friend, and though she would never say it out loud, she would sacrifice the Bellas chances of winning the competition in a heartbeat if it kept Beca away from Mr. Suave and British.

Chloe focuses on what Theo is saying as he gestures enthusiastically to the man behind the bar. "Sunburst here is Khaled's juiceologist." Theo stops in front of the bar and signals all the Bellas to join him.

Beca and Chloe both look over at the 'juiceologist' who is grating a cucumber, trying their hardest not to laugh at the ridiculous title 'juiceologist'.

"Ah, Theo! Pardon my zesting," Sunburst says before turning to Flo, offering her a glass of a deep purplish-red concoction. "Would you like a beet juice? Your glands look frustrated."

Flo looks shocked at the suggestion, but takes the drink, reverently and says, "In my country, beet juice is reserved for the king."

"DJ Khaled is the king of the beats…" Theo says, looking over at Beca for her reaction, when Beca and the Bellas don't laugh, he tries to explain the joke, "you know like the…beat king? Because he..."

Beca says in a rather sympathetic tone, "Oh, honey, that was…we didn't like that at all."

"I know..," Theo says sheepishly.

Beca decides to change the subject. Something has caught her eye. "Um, can you explain this…uh…terrifying situation?," Beca asks, pointing in Theo's general direction.

"What my..uh..the face?," Theo asks in a confused tone, pointing to his own face. Chloe wants to say yes, but Beca is busy shaking her head.

"No, not your face, um, the thing behind you," she points again, making it obvious what she's pointing to.

Confused, Theo turns about, and then smiles, "Oh the Apiary?" Theo steps to the side, motioning to the collection of bees contained in a large wood box with glass panels behind him. "Yeah, no, this is a portable beehive that Sunburst uses to harvest natural honey."

Chloe's eyes grow as she realizes that there's a beehive right there not six feet away from her. She swallows loudly, because she is terrified of bees, she's extremely allergic to their stings. The redhead naturally shuffles closer to Beca who is quipping in a quiet, nervous, sarcastic manner, "That doesn't seem like a disaster waiting to happen." Chloe feels her best friend take her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. Beca knowing full well that the redhead is scared of bees.

Chloe isn't sure if Theo notices the action by the petite brunette, but he suddenly gets very excited. "Yes, it could be. Oh, Beca! I gotta show you something. You're gonna love this."

"Ssssure," Beca says slowly. Beca looks over at Chloe, who gives an almost imperceptible nod. She says a little more assure of herself, "Yeah, let's do this."

"I'll bring her right back-," Theo says to Chloe as the redhead made to follow Beca. It's the first time he's ever addressed her. "I'm just gonna borrow her for a second," Theo adds to the redhead to reassure her that Beca would be back soon.

"Oh..yeah..just her.." Chloe feels her heart sink as she realizes Theo only wants to show this next thing to Beca specifically. She hesitates, looking from the music executive to her best friend – who wants to be a music executive – and sees the conflict in Beca's eyes as she looks back at her. Her best friend is clearly as surprised as she is that he's specifically asking Beca to go with him. She doesn't want Beca to go with him, but it could be really good for her career, and Chloe knows Beca's slight detour is weighing on her best friend. So despite Chloe's stomach twisting with jealousy, she merely shrugs and forces a smile onto her face, when Beca asks if this is cool, and answers, "Yeah, sure."

"Whatever..," Chloe adds as casually as possible as the two walk away, though she feels a coldness in her stomach while she watches Theo lead Beca into a little side area of the suite that is divided by what looks like silk curtains. Chloe turns on the spot, her heart racing, the threat of tears in her eyes. She needs to be away from that, she needs to forget, she needs a drink, and fast!

With one final glance over her shoulder at where her best friend had just disappeared to, Chloe strides over to the cocktail bar to join Flo in getting her drink on.

 **o0o**

"Ooh, is that an AKGC24?," Beca asks as she steps past the curtain, and sees an old recording mic and mixing deck.

"Yes, it certainly is. Incredibly rare," Theo replies with pride. "Madonna, Beyoncé, Joan..."

"Oh, I'm happy for them," Beca interrupts as she gets a closer look.

Theo chuckles at her, and then says, "Yeah, DJ Khaled likes to keep it with him. You know, keep it handy if inspiration strikes."

"Oh, it must be nice to be rich," replies the young DJ, who can only dream of having a setup like this, just sitting around for whenever the mood hits. She runs her hands over the controls, and spies the pair of headphones.

The young Brit notices, and says with a smile, "You want to have a go?"

Beca acts all coy, saying "No", but even as he insists, Beca smirks and pulls back the chair, sitting herself down. "Couldn't possibly."

"Are you sure?," she asks even as she's putting on the headphones. She finally lets out an exasperated "Okay," as if he had really had to twist her arm.

The moment she's behind the microphone, and at the mixing table, all is well with the world. This is where she's supposed to be. She can feel the music coursing through her fingers, ready to be unleashed by this magnificent instrument before her.

Theo watched in silent awe as the young woman seems to transform in front of his eyes. He already knew there is something special about Beca Mitchell. He had sensed it when he first saw her sing, and had it reinforced in their limited banter sessions. After all that, he was still unprepared for what he was watching at this moment. Beca moved her hands around the mixing table like she had owned it for years.

The buttons and dials are gentle beneath her fingertips as she plays, humming along with the sound and bobbing her head in rhythm to the music being crafted by her touch.

Lost in the moment, Beca didn't hesitate to start laying down a track. With no instruments and only a few hums, the petite DJ had suddenly created a melody, and was well on her way to creating an entire song. Theo had no doubt that, if he were to leave for an hour, Beca would have created an entire song, and, most likely, a smash hit.

Theo picks up a second set of headphones and places them over his ears. He's instantly swept up in the sound she's creating. He can't help bobbing his head to the music.

He's disappointed when he feels his iPhone vibrate, not happy with the distraction while he's watching an artist at work. Reluctantly pulling it free, he sees it's his boss, and he knows he has to take it.

He taps Beca on the shoulder and holds up the phone. He then nods towards the main room. Beca looks at him, understanding. "Oh, okay. Do you need me to...?" She points to leave, but Theo shakes his head and tells her to continue. He's actually quite excited to see what she creates. "Good, because I wasn't actually going to leave, to be honest," teases Beca, before she again gives the equipment her full attention.

"No, no, carry on, you stay, destroy everything," he waves his hands at the equipment, but she's already tuned him out, again submerging herself into the rhythm.

Theo pauses at the curtain, glancing at the beautiful brunette, realizing she's again lost in her music. Lost in a way he rarely sees anyone sink into music. And he knows he's discovered something amazing in Beca Mitchell.

 **o0o**

Chloe notices Theo step out of the little alcove that he had taken Beca and is a little distressed when her tiny DJ is not with him. She can see he's on the phone, talking with someone as he makes his way out of the suite. The redhead considers racing over to where she last saw Beca, you know, just to make sure her best friend is okay, but shakes her head and decides that's not the best course of action.

Instead, she decides to meander her way over. No rush, no alarm, just a casual stroll, that if it just happens to take her into the alcove, is purely coincidental. To that end, she leaves Flo talking with CR about the need for more Latino Hip Hop artists. She notes that Denise, Ashley, and Jessica are all talking to the members of _Saddle Up_. She smiles at that. The groups, even though competing, should get along together. They all have a love of music and wildly divergent sounds, so there's definitely room for all.

Jessica catches her eye and holds up a drink in silent toast. Chloe returns the toast with her own drink, lifting it towards the ceiling. The blonde giggles and points over to the bar. Chloe follows her gesture with her eyes and sees that Lily has joined Sunburst the juiceologist. Sunburst seems to be somewhere between perplexed, amazed, and downright frightened by the tiny Asian woman who is making some concoction.

Continuing on, Chloe notes Legacy with her oldest friend, Aubrey, talking with a couple men in uniform. Those two were slowly becoming quite the pair of co-captains. Chloe was so glad that she had suggested they work together to lead the Bellas. They each had strengths that helped to offset the other's weaknesses. All-in-all, she thought, they might just become as good of co-captains as she and Beca had made.

Finally, the redhead makes it to the curtain where she saw Beca disappear about ten minutes before. She moves the curtain aside with her hand, and peaks in on Beca. She breathes a sigh of relief. Beca is at a mixing table, doing what she does best, making music.

Chloe doesn't know how long she lingers there, but she does for a while, just watching the petite DJ perform her craft. Beca is completely oblivious to this, lost in the sounds she's manipulating, imagining what she wants to layer in, and then making it happen. The petite DJ sits perfectly straight, her head slightly bobbing to the beats, her finger moving from dial to button, and over to slide controls, as if she's been working with this board for years.

It's easy to see Chloe made the right choice letting Beca go with Theo. As much as she fears what it might cost her in the future, this is where Beca belongs. This is her environment.

Reluctantly, Chloe lets the drape fall back into place and turns to rejoin the rest of the Bellas. Realizing she had finished her cocktail while watching Beca work, the redhead makes her way over to Lily who is still behind the bar, and seems to be interacting with the DJ, Dragon Nutz, she thinks. It's hard to tell, neither Lily or the DJ say anything, but they do seem to be communicating to each other from Chloe's perspective. "Hey Lily, please give me the usual," she says as she places her empty glass on the bar. Quick as lightning, Lily has placed another Long Island Iced Tea before her.

"Thanks…," Chloe starts to say, but realizes that Lily won't hear her, as the quiet Korean is completely focused on DJ Dragon Nutz as she continues to pull tied cherry stems from her mouth and lay them on the bar before her. Chloe counts fifteen and makes an impressed sound. Lifting her drink she says, "I'll leave you to it."

The redhead then starts over to where the rest of the Bellas are congregating. Cynthia Rose has joined her wife, and seems to be having a lively conversation with a couple members of _Saddle Up_. Ashley and Jessica are talking to the rest of the band, who seem quite taken with the attractive friends/couple? Chloe is still not sure.

She spies John and Gail, that annoying twosome, in the corner talking to some USO executives, and her mouth drops into an 'O' as she realizes John is holding a video camera and the little red light is on. He's surreptitiously filming the party!

She thinks she hears John say something about it being like watching a car crash. Gail nods, "Yes, you just can't look away." Chloe realizes they are focused on Lily at the moment.

Part of Chloe wants to march right over and put a stop to it, but Chloe knows that it will get caught on tape, and right now there's nothing worth filming. A video of the Bellas attending a cocktail party hosted by DJ Khaled isn't the worst thing that the Bellas have ever been videotaped doing.

Chloe is approaching Aubrey and Emily who are still speaking with an older gentleman in a dress uniform. As she approaches, she overhears him talking about Aubrey's father. "I was just in a classified briefing with General Posen."

"Wait, so you were just with Aubrey's dad?" Emily's voice rises with excitement. She looks over at her co-captain who reflects the same level of excitement.

Chloe smiles because she can see how happy her longtime friend is. Chloe knows that one of Aubrey's collegiate regrets was her father never seeing her perform live.

"Oh, yes, and let me tell you, he was so excited to see you perform. He was even more disappointed that he got called away for a call from the National Security Council. It's just too bad he couldn't make it," the officer says solemnly.

Chloe's steps falter as she watches Aubrey's face drop. Chloe can tell her blonde friend had really had her hopes up that this time her father would be there.

"Oh," Aubrey says. "Oh, that's okay." Emily places her hand on the blonde for comfort. "No, really, it's okay."

"Yeah, it's okay," Emily tentatively says with a small smile and a nod of understanding

Aubrey is telling Emily, "It's totally fine. You know, he's a busy man." Chloe can tell though that her friend is trying to convince herself. She hears Aubrey slide into the tried and true method of using one of her father's questionable quotes when she's nervous, "It's like my father always says, 'expect finite disappointment, and there's always more where that came from'."

"Oh, Aubrey, it just doesn't seem fair," says Emily with heartfelt conviction. She throws her hands out in frustration.

"Emily, watch out!," warns Chloe, but it's too late. The tall brunette catches the candle stand with her left hand, knocking it over. The gossamer curtains immediately catch fire and burn brightly like a Roman candle.

Aubrey tries to pick up the candle stand but a breeze through the open window causes the fire to flare. She drops the stand and more curtains catch.

Emily flinches backwards as the fire flashes, knocking Ashley and Jessica off balance. Before the blonde can catch herself, she's falling through a glass table and Ashley is falling over an ottoman into Denise, who crashes into Flo.

Chloe loses track of what happens next as she jumps over the couch to help Jessica. She sees the fire is spreading, and she hears Gail ask, "You're getting all of this, right?"

"Oh, yeah. This is documentary gold," laughs John. Chloe spares a glance their way and sees the bothersome twosome are blatantly filming everything. Still, Chloe can't worry about that, she needs to make sure Jessica is alright. She helps Jessica up and asks, "Are you okay?"

The blonde shakes her head, but it seems like it's more to shake the cobwebs free rather than an answer. Chloe starts checking for deep lacerations, but the blonde surprisingly seems to have escaped with only some minor scratches. Chloe breathes a sigh of relief when she notices the buzzing. Looking up she realizes that at some point the Apiary had been knocked over and the suite is now filling with smoke and bees.

Aubrey knows of Chloe's allergy and immediately rushes over to the redhead, swinging pillows to keep away the bees. "Open that door," she orders Emily. The tall brunette responds right away, trying to open the decorative French doors that lead to the balcony. Either the doors are locked or are jammed, because Emily can't open them. Thinking fast, the youngest Bella grabs a guitar that's sitting to the side on a stand and swings it like a battle hammer. With a primal yell she tosses the guitar through the glass door.

"That's a keeper," John says excitedly. Chloe can only shake her head at the man's callousness.

Unfortunately, the new source of fresh air causes the fire to burn hotter and faster. Looking up, Chloe sees the bees flying around the suite, the ceiling completely shrouded by smoke, and everything brightly lit because of the fire.

"CR, Denise," Chloe calls out. "Help Jessica and Ashley onto the balcony." Once she knows Jessica is being helped, she tells Aubrey and Emily, "Lead the Bellas out of here."

"Chloe, you need to get out of here before you get stung!," Aubrey yells.

"I'll be right behind you. I have to get Beca," Chloe answers.

"She may have already evacuated," Aubrey says as she points to how many people have already fled.

"I bet she hasn't even noticed," Chloe says. "Just go!," she says when she sees Aubrey going to argue some more. Before her blonde friend can say more, she heads for the alcove, hoping no bee takes an interest in her.

She knows Aubrey will do the right thing and get the Bellas out. Just then there's a ding in the general direction of the elevator. Chloe cringes as she sees DJ Khaled step off with Theo and the band _Evermoist_. The look on his face is one of astonishment, while Theo is just shocked. All the members of _Evermoist_ look quite smug.

Chloe thinks she might actually hear Calamity say, "Check and mate, Bellas." Chloe can't ponder this though, because she needs to get to Beca. At that moment the suite's sprinkler system kicks in and, suddenly, Chloe is drenched. But at least the curtains leading to where Beca is still sitting, are now flame free.

Running into the alcove Chloe finds she was right. Beca hasn't even noticed the maelstrom happening behind her. Even now, the sprinklers don't reach here and Beca just absently swats at the bees buzzing around her. Another bee lands on Beca, spurring Chloe to action. She sprints forward, swats the bee away, and grabs Beca by the hand.

Swinging the startled brunette around, Beca is at first shocked and upset at someone grabbing her. "Dude," she says to the redhead, then her eyes grow wide as she takes in the craziness that is the rest of the suite. "DUDE!"

Beca barely gets the headsets off before she's being pulled along to the balcony and out of the catastrophe that is the suite.

"Chloe!" The redhead pauses as Chicago runs up. "Thank heaven you're alright." He points to the rest of the Bellas who are being treated down bellow. "I came back the moment I realized you weren't with the rest."

"Guess she handled the rescuing," Beca says with just a bit of sarcasm.

"Umm, yeah." He looks a little crestfallen. "Can I help you now?"

Chloe and Beca shake their heads, and Chloe answers, "Nah, we got this."

* * *

 **A/N: Changed it from Aubrey starting the fire to Emily, because Pitch Perfect 2 had already set the point that Emily is a little klutzy. It only makes sense to have it translated to the third movie.**

 **Also you may have noticed some of the running gags from the movie have been slightly changed. We really didn't like how mean Fat Amy was at times with Emily, especially the insults to her intelligence. So these have been changed to be more about how young Emily is. Hope you like these changes.**

 **Last, for those who might notice that Fat Amy's story line was not in this chapter, never fear, it is still in this version of PP3. It won't be exactly how it was in the movie though; it's going to be a different take on it, that we believe better incorporates it into the overarching plot line. Look for that in the next chapter.**

 **Please let us know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Bella

**A/N: Just a friendly reminder for those who keep telling us to update "soon." We have a schedule and we will update chapters on Wednesday and Saturday. So far we've been keeping to the schedule.**

 **BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please keep up the reviews. It helps let us know how we're doing.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 11 - Bella**

 **o0o**

The morning after finds the Bellas sitting outside the hotel, waiting for the bus which will take them to the airport. The mood is subdued, each woman thinking about the events of last night. Typical Bellas moment if they are being honest, but not what women who are three years removed from college want to be part of.

None of the Bellas notices John setting his camera on a tripod and aiming it so it can catch all of them. "Are you sure about this? They don't look very lively this morning?, he asks his partner.

"Trust me," Gail assures him. "Put those girls together for two minutes and they'll be squabbling."

John shrugs and says, "If you say so." He finishes everything and hits record. He watches for a few seconds, but the Bellas are pretty lifeless. Lily looks directly into the camera and smiles a slightly off putting smile and waves. John and Gail retreat behind the corner, leaving the camera running.

News of the incident in DJ Khaled's suite has spread like wildfire. Not everyday someone sets a casino suite on fire. Beca is pretty sure _Evermoist_ has taken great delight in letting everyone know what the Bellas had done.

Everyone of the Bellas can remember the look on DJ Khaled's face. They are all pretty sure they have no chance at winning his little competition. It's left all the Bellas in a funk. Especially Aubrey.

Aubrey is tired and annoyed. She and Emily had spent an additional three hours speaking with the police about the events that had occurred. It had taken a lot of explanation, but Aubrey was able to convince the authorities that the fire was caused by a clumsy moment. Her defense was bolstered when Emily, in trying to explain what had happened had been using a lot of hand motions, and had accidently hit a coffee by an officer who was standing to the side, listening to the two American's story. The coffee had flown from the police officer's hand and onto a laptop, shorting the computer out.

"I'm tired," complains Aubrey. It's not the first time she's said this.

"Yes, I've noticed," Emily says back, trying to be patient.

"I honestly don't think last night could have gone any worse," exclaims Aubrey.

It's at that moment _Saddle Up_ comes out of the hotel, lugging their luggage and instruments. One of the members, James Gwyn, looks over at the dejected women and can't help himself. "Y'all really 'lit' it up, last night," he says and chuckles as he walks by. His buddy, also named James, does a little ditty on his banjo, almost like doing a rim shot.

"Great joke," Beca deadpans. "Really funny."

"And like the Phoenix, rising from the ashes, only a really sad version where there's no Phoenix and just ash," says Calamity as she steps in front of the Bellas. The look she gives the girls is one filled with contempt. She looks at them as if she's smelling something funky. Serenity comes up next to her bandmate and shakes her head.

Amy starts laughing loudly at Calamity's statement. Loud and boisterous, way more than the statement warranted. In the middle of it she starts coughing. Her cough devolves into a serious hacking fit. At a certain point the Aussie has to hack up some phlegm to regain her voice.

She looks over at the members of _Evermoist_ , who all look revolted, and says, "I'm sorry, I forgot where we were in the conversation."

The two women shake their head in disgust. "Next time you try to impress DJ Khaled," Serenity says. "Try to do it with some dignity."

"Well, we don't do anything with dignity," Fat Amy responds as the band members walk away.

"Hey," Beca says looking at Fat Amy. "Where did you go last night?"

"You mean when you were setting the casino on fire?," Amy asks though she can't look Beca in the eyes.

Beca recognizes when Amy is feeling guilty. "Dude, where were you?" Beca can't help wondering what trouble her Aussie friend was getting into.

"Okay, I was with my father," Amy concedes.

"You were with your father?" Beca asks shocked. Fat Amy had once told her that her father was dead. "What? How? I thought you said he was dead."

Amy sighs as all the Bellas start asking questions. "Okay! I'll tell you," Amy yells getting everyone to stop talking. "So, it started last night when we went to the casino. I went my own way because I didn't want to make any of you look bad. You know standing next to someone so gorgeous like me." The Bellas all roll their eyes but remain silent, knowing Amy is just getting started.

 **o0o**

 _ **Flashback to the night before**_

" _Okay, Bellas," Aubrey instructed the girls. "We are here to find DJ Khaled. I think we should split up. Like my father says, 'divide and conquer, and if you can't do that, use heavy artillery'."_

 _Amy nodded with the rest of the Bellas, though she wasn't paying any attention to Aubrey's fatherly saying. Like most things Aubrey or Chloe say, she ignores it. Her ears did perk up when she heard the blonde captain say, "Pair up and start looking. Text us if you find out where he is." Aubrey then turned to her co-captain and said, "Emily, you're with me." And the two co-captains walked away._

 _Amy headed off on her own, the only Bellas she would pair up with are not available. Beca was of course off with the ginger. If she was anyone else, she might have questioned her status as Beca's best friend, but she knew her place in Beca's hierarchy of friends. Next would be CR, but she was with Denise, of course. Last would be Stacie, but she was obviously out._

 _Amy decided it was better to be off on her own anyway. She didn't really care about finding DJ Khaled, she wanted to hit the gaming tables._

 _She's 'tarted' herself up in a silver dress and she wanted to see and be seen. The best place to do that is on the casino floor. She knew she must be looking good when a bald gentleman in a suit approached her. He's older than she goes for, and bald, but who was she to deny anyone a chance to get close to her sexy ass._

" _You are expected," the bald man said. "This way to the VIP room." He gestured up another staircase._

 _Fat Amy looked up and saw security about halfway up the stairway so she knew that was where the VIP room was. "Of course."_

 _The bald man led Fat Amy up the staircase and into a room straight out of a James Bond film. Amy felts like she was where she belonged. The man guided her to an empty blackjack table, and Amy thanked him as she pulled a wad of cash from her cleavage._

" _I bet it all," she said with all her usual confidence and slapped the money on the table._

 _The dealer behind the table looks at the money and then up at Fat Amy and said evenly, "Minimum bet is ten thousand euros."_

 _Fat Amy's face fell, but in true Fat Amy fashion, she said, "Can you show me to," she looked to be calculating something, counting using her fingers, "eighteen ATMs?"_

 _Suddenly, a gravelly voice with an Australian accent said from behind her, "I'll cover her."_

 _Amy's head jerked around, her eyes grew large, "Fergus…"_

" _Hello, Patricia. How's my little turnip-top?," the older gentleman asked. "I've missed you. I didn't expect you to stay away for so long."_

" _I go by Amy now," she said._

" _I know, but you're my little Patricia, or…"_

" _Don't say it," Amy warned._

 _Fergus pushed forward though, "...my little turnip-top."_

 _Fat Amy rolled her eyes. Still a part of her is thrilled. "How did you even find me?"_

" _I have my ways," Fergus answered with a smirk._

" _So are you still representing all those 'Twig Bitches' ," Amy asked. There's genuine hurt in her voice._

" _I'm still a promoter, and I run an entertainment management company," Fergus replies. "There's still a place for you if you ever decide to come back."_

 _Fat Amy gives him a look. "What? As the receptionist?"_

" _Patricia, you know I love you and think you're so talented, but you don't belong out on stage, or in front of the camera," her father says this like it's obvious and Fat Amy is too stubborn to see the truth._

" _Joke's on you. I am on stage. I'm the most talented member of a world champion singing group," Fat Amy says proudly; defiant in her declaration._

" _Oh, I know," Fergus responds._

" _We're on a tour right now!" Amy declares. "A competition."_

 _The older man nods. "I know."_

" _We're," she stops. After a pause to register what he's been saying, she asks, "What do you know? And why are you here?"_

" _I've got a new project, an act. I think they have what it takes to make it big. I'm working on something to get them some mega publicity." Fat Amy can see the gleam in her father's eyes as he talks. He had been very successful in Australia, New Zealand, and Southeast Asia, but he always wanted to make it big in America. He would always have the same look when he thought he had found the one that was going to get him to the United States._

 _Fat Amy looks at him closely, "But why are you here?"_

 _Fergus shrugs, "My project has brought me here."_

" _What project?"_

" _It's a new band, lots of potential…"_

" _What band?"_

 _Fergus fixes Fat Amy with a look before he says, "Evermoist."_

 **o0o**

"So, yeah, he's still in the entertainment business as an agent," Amy concludes. "And, he's now managing _Evermoist_ …"

"Ugh, that's the worst," Beca says. All the Bellas concur.

"At least your dad is paying attention to you," Aubrey says. "I wish my dad would pay attention to me."

"You don't get it," Amy says with a twinge of hurt and anger in her voice. "He was always ashamed of me. He never would give me a chance. All he ever wanted was twig bitches like _Evermoist_."

"Maybe he's changed," Emily suggests. "He found you last night." Emily looks up at the blonde Australian with hope.

Amy looks at Emily and shakes her head. "Legacy, not everyone's dad is Mr. Perfect like yours. Stop being such a naive child."

Emily is tired and embarrassed from everything that happened last night, and just at her wits end. She's tired of Fat Amy's constant digs at her age. She bites back, "I'm NOT a CHILD!"

Crossing her arms, Aubrey practically hisses at Emily, "Can you please lower your voice. I'm tired and feel hungover despite only having a single drink last night." The look on Aubrey's face clearly shows that she is placing all the blame on Emily .

"You say that like it's my fault," Emily says, though she does look a little guilty.

"Because **it** **is**!," Aubrey hisses.

Emily looks at the blonde and argues back, "I've apologized repeatedly, but it's not like you're blameless."

Aubrey is shocked by this accusation. "Yes I am!"

"If you hadn't tried picking up the candle stand the fire wouldn't have spread so fast," Emily exclaims.

"I shouldn't have had to pick up the candle stand at all, if some clumsy baby giraffe hadn't knocked it over in the first place," Aubrey yells back. The Bellas are not helping matters. Fat Amy seems to have jumped in on Aubrey's side. Flo has taken up Emily's side.

"You're awful and I can't stand you," Emily yells at her blonde co-captain before maturely crossing her arms and stamping her feet.

"Real mature," Aubrey replies through gritted teeth, crossing her arms as well.

"I don't care," Emily says sticking out her tongue. She's just as tired as Aubrey and she's apologized for her role in last night's debacle on several occasions. She feels her co-captain needs to let it go.

"You do realise that you are acting like a child?," Aubrey says looking smug.

"Girl fight!," Cynthia Rose yells from the back of the group.

"CR!," Denise admonishes her.

"Get her Aubrey!" Amy throws in.

John and Gail peek around the corner, both grinning like the cats that ate the canary. "Told you," is all that Gail says.

"This is why women can't do men's jobs. They are too emotional," says John with a nod.

At this point, Emily huffs and throws out her arms. She unleashes her anger on Aubrey. "Now I understand all the stories the Bellas told me about what a psycho-Nazi bitch you were!"

Aubrey scowls back. "Now I understand all the comments about what a childish brat you are!"

Chloe pointedly looks at Fat Amy, who at least has the good sense to look abashed.

Emily snarks back, "Better that, than having a stick up my ass like you."

Chloe tries interceding, but to no avail.

Aubrey stiffly lifts her chin to meet the taller woman's eyes. She just glares at Emily who just glares back. It's at this point Emily's phone begins to buzz. Both women look down at where Emily had set it. Both can see the call is from Stacie.

Aubre looks up at Emily. "Why is Stacie calling you?," she asks in an accusatory tone.

"Maybe she's tired of dealing with a psycho bitch like you," Emily answers back with a snarky tone.

"Is that why I haven't heard from her? Have you been talking to her behind my back?"

"Are you completely mental?," Emily asks incredulously. "Your phone ran out of charge while we were at the police station."

"Oh," Aubrey had forgotten that, but she's too far into the fight to let it go. "You, Legacy, are single-handedly ruining my tour!," Aubrey declares.

"It's OUR tour," Emily hisses through her teeth. "And, you, you aca-nazi, are making me crazy,".

"What!?"

"You. Are. Making. Me. Crazy!," Emily shouts.

Aubrey just rolls her eyes as she says, "Oh please, Legacy…"

"My name is EMILY! I'm not a LEGACY! I'm a BELLA! And I happen to be a VERY successful CAPTAIN!"

"I'm well aware of what your name is," Aubrey replies. "And, for your information I was a very successful Captain as well."

"Yeah," Emily says. "But only because Beca stepped in and saved you."

"Oh, hell no," Beca jumped in. "Do not involve me in this, whatever this is."

Aubrey and Emily glared at each other. Emily could feel the tears prickling at her eyes and looked away.

"None of you seem to understand," Emily says feeling even more tired. "You had each other. I've had just me since you all graduated. You always say we're a family, but you treat me like an outsider. Like I don't belong." Emily stops and runs a hand through her hair. She looks around at all of the Bellas. "All I've wanted during this whole tour was to be considered one of you."

Emily stands there looking unsure of herself. She stares at the ground when she sees all the Bellas look at her with sad smiles on their faces.

"I didn't know you felt that way, Emily," Aubrey finally breaks the silence.

"Yeah, well now you know," Emily says quietly.

The girls all stand there, not knowing what to say when Chloe's phone buzzes with a FaceTime request from Stacie.

 **o0o**

Chloe accepts the FaceTime request and Stacie asks why neither Aubrey or Emily was answering their phones.

"Things are a little tense right now," Chloe tells her.

Suddenly all the Bellas are gathered around Chloe, talking at once.

"Emily's being immature."

"Aubrey's being her old nazi self."

"We're getting our asses kicked!"

"We've really messed this up."

"Guys!," Stacie yells to get them all to quiet down. "I had the baby." She holds up a sleeping baby to show them.

"Oh, he's cute," declares Fat Amy.

"He's a she," Stacie says.

Fat Amy's face drops slightly. "Oh, average then."

Aubrey gives her a look, then focuses on the phone. "What did you name her?"

"Baby Fat Amy or Baby Fat Patricia," Fat Amy shouts. "I'm good either way."

This sets off all the Bellas who start talking over each other. Beca is trying to remind Stacie that she's always been her favorite. Aubrey is begging Stacie to ignore Fat Amy. Jessica and Ashley seem to be recommending 'Jeshley'.

Stacie tries to get her friend's attention, "Guy, guys," she sighs, whispers a soft apology to her daughter, then says, "GUYS!" The Bellas all quiet down. She smiles softly and holds her daughter so the Bellas can see her again. "Bellas, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Bella."

A collective "Awww!" is heard as they look at the baby. The girls are all cooing over how adorable the newest Bella's name is.

After a minute, Stacie looks at them through her phone. "What is going on with you ladies? You're acting like the Bellas we were after Muffgate. What happened to finding your harmony? To being a family? Family does not act like this. You all need to lighten up and start having fun like the old Bellas used to."

Feeling chastened, Aubrey steps up to Emily. "She's right." Aubrey gives Stacie a warm smile, then focuses on her own-captain. "I'm sorry, Emily. I have been treating you more like an outsider than a real Bella."

Stacie and Chloe both smile at Aubrey. They knew it took a lot for their old Captain to apologize. Emily smiles at Aubrey and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, too," Emily replies. "I guess since you all were treating me like a child, I reverted back to actually being one."

Aubrey gives a light laugh and the tension from moments before seems to dissipate. Emily starts laughing too. Stacie says through the phone, "From what I've heard of you, you've been trying to be too much like Aubrey."

"Maybe," the younger woman says. Emily steps from the group and turns so she can look at everyone, "Can we stop trying to win this competition and just have fun and sing?"

It was at that moment the Bellas all agree that they would stop bickering with one another and just enjoy this tour for what it is.

"I was hoping for more scratching and hair pulling," says a dejected John as he starts to pack up the camera.

"There's always tomorrow," Gail says to cheer him up.

The Bellas are talking now with a little more pep in their voices, and all seem to have more energy. Still, they know that they are talking about their final batch of performances together, as a group, so it's all bittersweet for them. It turns far more bitter than sweet for Beca when a cheery voice rings out.

"Ciao, Bellas!"

Beca turns on the spot with the rest of her friends. Her stomach knots with jealousy as her eyes follow Chicago stepping up. He comes to a halt near them, directly in front of Chloe, a big grin on his face. "Who's ready to go to Italy?" The knot tightens in Beca's gut as she hears Chloe let out a small delighted chuckle beside her.

"Hey, Stace," Chloe says. "Our ride is here. We have to go. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay," Stacie says. "Call me, Bree! Bye everybody."

"Bye, Bella," Chloe coos before she disconnects the call and turns to face Chicago.

"Chicago!," Chloe says. "I'm so glad you're here. We are so excited for the next leg of our trip."

"Well then," Chicago says, smiling as he stares into Chloe's eyes. "Everybody onto the bus. Italy here we come!"

Beca grabs Chloe's hand and drags her onto the bus. Chloe just smiles and lets Beca take charge. They sit down next to each other and the other girls find seats as well. Chicago gets on and his face falls somewhat when he sees all the seats around Chloe are taken. Beca just smiles at him as he starts to walk by.

"So, where are we going next?," Chloe asks as he's passing their seat.

"Um, Italy," Chicago answers, perplexed at the question since he just said 'Italy here we come'.

"She knows that," snarks Beca, although she is secretly happy that Chicago is proving to be a bit of a dimwit. "But Italy is a fairly large place. Where exactly in Italy are we going?"

"Oh, umm, yeah that makes sense," the Captain mumbles. Beca's beginning to think Chloe has the ability to short circuit his brain. He perks up though. "We're actually going to my permanent duty station, Caserma Ederle, it's near Vicenza in Northern Italy. It has the most beautiful view of the Italian Alps."

"Oh, that sounds lovely," Chloe says in her Chloe like way.

"It is," Chicago assures her. "Quite romantic, too," he adds with a wink.

Beca feels her blood pressure begin to rise. She's about to say something when Aubrey speaks.

"I lived there for a couple of years as a teen," Aubrey says, "My father was stationed there. He was with the Airborne battalion. It's the first place I ever parachuted."

"Really?," Chicago asks, quite shocked at this revelation.

"Oh, yeah," Aubrey says. "Chloe and I have parachuted together several times. It's are real rush."

"It's better than sex," Chloe adds-in, causing Beca's eyes to open wide. Chloe sees this and turns to her. "It really is. You should try it."

"I've had sex," Beca whispers to Chloe.

"Not that silly," Chloe says with a laugh. "You should try parachuting."

Beca blushes and says maybe she will. Chicago watches the two girls closely as they whisper to each other.

"So, um, we also have K-9 training at the base," Chicago says trying to get Chloe's attention again.

"Dogs?," Chloe squeals and turns back to Chicago. "I love dogs."

"These dogs are trained to kill, Chlo," Aubrey tells her. "They're not cute, cuddly puppies."

"Seriously?," Beca asks and looks at Chicago. "You have killer dogs on base?"

"It's okay, Beca," Chicago says with what Beca is sure he thinks is a charming smile. "I've trained a few of them myself. They will only come after you if I give them the code word to attack."

Beca looks at him, feeling like he's threatening her in some way. She just squints her eyes at him and glares.

Chloe is beyond excited to see how Beca reacts to Chicago showing interest in her. She decides to ease the tension somewhat.

"So, Emily," Chloe says turning her attention to the Bellas Captain. "I think to help us be the old Bellas we should do some Bellas bonding activities like we used to. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea, Chloe," Emily says enthusiastically. "What do you have in mind?"

"Shots!," Amy yells from the back causing a few groans along with a few laughs.

"Maybe later, Ames," Chloe says with a laugh and turns back to Emily. "Maybe we can brainstorm some ideas on the plane."

 **o0o**

Chloe is standing in the aisle talking to Emily about what bonding activities the Bellas can do. Chicago walks up and stands right next to Chloe causing Beca to get up and stand on the other side of Chloe. The two look at each other in silent battle. Beca raises an eyebrow at the guy and he in turn raises his. Chloe sees all this and is trying to hide her smile as she looks at Beca.

"Got any ideas, Beca?," Chloe asks innocently.

"Maybe we can find a place to go parachuting?," Beca says with a smile. "Since you and Aubrey speak so highly of it, I thought it might be fun."

Chloe squeals and grabs Beca in a hug. Beca gives Chicago a smirk over Chloe's shoulder.

"That's a great idea, Becs," Chloe says and Aubrey agrees.

"I can arrange that for you," Chicago says causing Chloe to let go of Beca and spin around to face him.

"Really?," Chloe gushes. "This is so exciting. Do you hear that Bellas? We are going to parachute out of a plane."

Beca sends Chicago a glare. Chicago responds with a wink and a smile. The girls all talk excitedly about jumping out of a plane.

"We can probably get a jump in this afternoon if you want," Chicago tells the girls although he is looking at Chloe when he says it.

"I think we'd like that," Emily tells him and Aubrey agrees.

"Consider it done," Chicago says before finally going to back to his seat.

Chloe sits back in her seat next to Beca. "Isn't this exciting, Becs? I haven't parachuted in while. There is something orgasmic about it."

"Orgasmic? Do you listen to _Titanium_ when you're free-falling?," Beca asks with a teasing smirk.

"Don't have to," Chloe says in a low voice. "It's very **orgasmic** without it."

Chloe gives Beca a seductive wink and Beca blushes and chokes on her own spit.

"You're so easy, Mitchell," Chloe says laughing at her.

* * *

 **A/N: So we changed Fat Amy's father's role. We did this for a couple reasons. A lot of people did like Fat Amy's 'Mission Impossible' storyline, but we felt it took the overall plot off on a wild tangent which didn't advance that overall plot. At the same time, Pitch Perfect 3 introduced** _ **Evermoist**_ **, but then didn't do much with them. So we decided to keep Fat Amy's father, but tie him into** _ **Evermoist'**_ **s storyline.**

 **Let us know what you think. Do you like this change? What are your thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12 - Bellas Bonding

**A/N: Just a friendly reminder for those who keep telling us to update "soon." We have a schedule and we will update chapters on Wednesday and Saturday. So far we've been keeping to the schedule.**

 **BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please keep up the reviews. It helps let us know how we're doing.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 12 - Bonding Bellas**

 **o0o**

"I thought we were going parachuting this afternoon," CR comments as they walk into the meeting room.

"Chicago wasn't able to put it together that quickly," Aubrey said. "So, we decided it best to meet and then have a practice today."

"You mean, you decided," Emily mumbles.

"I _**am**_ the co-Captain," Aubrey tells her. "After the fiasco at our last performance we need to step up our game."

"What happened to having fun and just enjoying performing together?," Emily snipes back.

"This is fun and we will enjoy our performance more if we tighten things up," Aubrey retorts.

"I think we should-"

"We're already here so let's just do this," Aubrey interrupts.

"Guys," Chloe said getting between the two. "This needs to stop. We're all supposed to be friends here."

"We should've elected Chloe as Captain," Fat Amy says, earning death glares from Aubrey and Emily. The usually boisterous blonde decides best not push her luck and grabs a seat without another word.

"No," Chloe shakes her head. "We made the right choice. They just have to learn to work together; better."

"If you think it's so easy," Aubrey says in annoyance, deciding to challenge Chloe. "Why don't you take charge of this meeting?"

"Yeah," Emily adds.

Chloe purses her lips and taps them with her index finger, as if contemplating the offer. Then, as if a light bulb has gone off above her head, she breaks into a huge smile. "Since you both finally agree on something," Chloe says with a smug look. "I will. Ladies, take a seat. Lily, can I borrow you for a moment?"

Lily nods silently and seems to float over to Chloe, as Emily and Aubrey look at each other and frown. As all the other Bellas sit down, Chloe has a brief conversation with Lily. No one can hear Chloe's conversation with the quiet Bella, but Lily does nod a lot. With a final nod and a salute, Lily leaves the room without so much as a whisper. It's at this point Chloe looks at the two co-Captains who are the only Bellas still standing. She proceeds to silently stare at them with a raised eyebrow. Feeling duly chastised without any words being spoken, the two finally take a seat as well.

"Okay," Chloe said standing in front of the group. "There's something I want to discuss with you all, but we'll wait until Lily gets back for that. In the meantime, let's discuss outfits. Ashley? Jessica? What do you two have for us?"

Ashley and Jessica share a big grin, and hurry to stand near Chloe. They are each carrying a garment bag and Ashley unzips hers to show the costume they had designed for the next performance.

"We had another idea," Ashley said. "But, this one is a bit sexier so we went with it." She pulls out a form fitting camouflage costume, and holds it in front of her best friend. Jessica pulls out a camouflage hat, and places it on her blonde curls.

"I like it," CR says with an appreciative nod. "Can't beat camouflage."

"It looks good," Beca said.

"We also have a little something extra for everyone," Jessica says as she unzips her bag. "We had these made for the performance at the Air Force base, but since we decided to go in a different direction, we thought it would be fun to wear these when we go parachuting."

The girls all look at the green flight suit that Jessica shows them. Ashley smiles as she says, "Jessica was inspired by the movie ' _Top Gun_ '." She points to a patch over the left breast and comments, "They even have our names on them."

"That's so cool," Emily says excitedly. "I love them both."

"Thank you so much, Ashley and Jessica," Chloe said. "Both outfits are perfect! Wouldn't you agree, Aubrey?"

"Hmm, well," Aubrey said checking out the two outfits.

"Aubrey," Chloe points out. "Jessica and Ashley really worked hard putting together these outfits for us. Don't you think they deserve a special thanks?"

Aubrey knew by Chloe's tone that the only answer to her question was yes. "Definitely," Aubrey agrees. "Thank you, Ashley. Jessica. These outfits are absolutely perfect."

Jessica and Ashley return to their seats with huge smiles on their faces. They are so excited that the girls have liked the outfits they've put together for them. Chloe goes to speak again when the door is suddenly opened, causing all the girls to turn to see why. Amy gasps.

"What are you doing here?," Amy asks.

"I just came to see my little turnip top," Fergus Hobart answers.

"Turnip top?," Beca mouths wondering what kind of a name that was.

"I'm sorry but this is a private meeting," Aubrey says, going to stand in front of Fergus. "Bellas only."

"You can't prevent me from seeing my daughter," Fergus said, almost daring Aubrey to say more.

"I can and will," Aubrey takes the challenge, staring the man down.

"Patricia," Hobart whines, finally looking away from Aubrey and over at Amy. "I would like to speak to you. Can you spare a moment?"

Aubrey looks at Amy and can see that she doesn't really want to speak with the man at the moment. "I'm sorry, Amy," Aubrey says. "But this meeting is very important. Perhaps you can make arrangements to speak with your father later."

"Um, yeah," Amy finally says. "I'll catch up with you later, Fergus."

Aubrey then turns to look at Fergus with raised eyebrows. She motions toward the door and basically shoos him out.

"Fine," Fergus huffs and glares at Aubrey, then looks with pleading eyes at Amy. "But we will talk, Patricia. That's a promise."

With that, Fergus leaves the room and Amy sinks back down in her chair. "Thanks, Aubrey," Amy mumbles.

While that drama was going on, Lily had slipped back in, and talked to Chloe. She hands the redhead a small bag with a big smile.

"Thank you, Aubrey, for handling Amy's father," Chloe says. "Amy, we're here for you, if you need us. Which is a perfect transition to what I wanted to speak to you all about."

Chloe reaches into the small bag and retrieves a very familiar blue and yellow scarf. This gets the Bellas attention. "You remember these?," Chloe asks as she begins passing out the Bella's scarves to each of the women. "Do you remember how we wore them at Nationals?" Chloe hands one to Emily. "How we wore these at Worlds?"

All the Bellas are nodding and murmuring 'Yes' as Chloe pulls out one last blue and yellow scarf and ties it around her wrist. "This was the one part of the traditional Bella's costume that we kept." She holds up her scarf covered wrist and continues. "We kept them as a sign we were all a part of the Bella family." The redhead looks over at Beca, who flashes a proud smile.

"You all know there's little that means more to me than the Bellas." Chloe tries to resist but can't help her eyes flicking over to a certain petite DJ. Thing is, she's pretty sure Beca's eyes flicked over to her. She looks out over all the seated Bellas as she continues. "At Nationals, we wore these around our wrists, our necks, in our hair – whatever way best fit us individually – to signify we were a family, and we'd do anything for each other."

"Families have squabbles." She looks pointedly at Aubrey. "Sisters bicker." She looks at Emily. "But in the end," she continues as she looks at Beca and then to each of the other Bellas, "we're always there for each other." All the Bellas smile at one another nodding their heads in agreement.

"We will try to win this competition," Chloe says looking at Aubrey. "But we will do it the Bellas way." She looks at Emily and adds, "Which means we will have fun while doing it."

All the Bellas voice their approval to this.

"Okay, enough of the seriousness," Chloe says. "Beca. Let's talk music."

Beca stands up and says, "Well, um, our next song is going to be ' _I Like It, I Love It_ '. The arrangement is good. I, um, I think," she looks at Aubrey and Emily, unsure if she should continue.

"Go ahead, Beca," Chloe says. "You think what?"

"I think we need to work on the choreography," Beca says grudgingly. "It's not bad but we do need to work out some kinks."

"I told you so," Aubrey says smugly looking at Emily. "If we had practiced more, we wouldn't have this problem."

"Like I could foresee all that's happened to us," Emily said. "It's not like you didn't have us rehearsing every single day for an entire three weeks."

"And, obviously it still wasn't enough, especially if even Beca thinks the choreography still needs work," Aubrey snaps back.

Beca stands next to Chloe as Aubrey and Emily continue their argument. "Sorry," Beca says to Chloe.

The redhead shrugs. "We're family. And you know what they say; Rome wasn't built in a day."

Beca watches the co-captains bicker. "Still, I had a feeling this would happen but we really do need to tighten up the choreography."

"I agree," Chloe says. Before she can do or say anything she hears Emily yell at Aubrey. "Why are you so on me? It's like your mad at me all the time!"

"Because you stopped writing!," Aubrey yells at her. Everyone stops and stares at the two. Even Chloe is at a loss for words.

"You stopped writing?," Beca asks in disbelief. "Like, totally stopped?"

"Yes," Aubrey answers for the younger woman, as Emily looks down at the floor, embarrassed. "Last night I was skyping with Stacie and she reminded me again about how Emily used to write all the time." She looks at Emily and lifts her chin so Emily has to look at her. "You are so talented. You wrote the song that helped the Bellas win the Worlds. I'm sure there are so many more songs left in you. You can't just stop. You really need to keep writing."

"Beca helped me with ' _Flashlight_ '," Emily answers, pulling away from Aubrey. "I can't do the music like she does. The words are nothing without the music. Without the music there just a bunch of stupid poems."

"Emily. Dude," Beca says kneeling in front of the young girl so she can see her. "You should have said something. I'm here for you." Beca stands up and looks at the other Bellas. "I think we need an original song to end our final performance together. We only have a couple of days so we'll need to work fast. Emily? Do you have any of these 'stupid poems' you've written with you?"

"I did bring a notebook or two," Emily says with a shrug. "Hoping to maybe get inspired again."

"Well then," Beca says with a smile. "After rehearsal you and I are going to take a look and see what we can use and come up with an original song. What do you say to you and me collaborating again?"

Everyone holds their breaths waiting for Emily's response. She finally looks up at Beca with a huge smile and says, "Who else feels like a winner tonight?"

Beca gives her a big smile and everyone laughs and cheers. Aubrey nods her head with a big smile. "Now we're talking."

"Okay," Chloe says. "I think we need a break. Let's get lunch and meet back here in an hour."

All the Bellas cheer this idea.

 **o0o**

"Let's run through the choreography one time," Emily suggests. "Then we can have Beca tell us what part she thinks we need to work on."

"That sounds like a good plan," Aubrey agrees with a smile.

The girls get started and run through the routine. Beca stops them when they are doing a crossover move.

"This is the part I think we need work on," Beca said. "The stage we used was smaller than our rehearsal space so I'm afraid it's going to throw us off. We'll be running into each other."

"Chloe," Emily said to get the redhead's attention. "Do you think you and CR can come up with something to fix this part?"

"I'm sure we can, though I want to borrow Flo to help," Chloe answers. "We just need to block out the size of the stage and run through it one more time. I think then we can determine what we need to do. What do you think CR? Flo?"

"I agree," CR said. "I have a couple of ideas already but I want to see how it looks on a smaller stage before I say anything."

"Most definitely. We didn't think about stage size back at Barden," Flo said.

Aubrey looks at Lily, Denise, Jessica, and Ashley. "I want you guys to focus on the support percussion and vocals. Since we don't have instruments, we need you at your best. You all subtly give us our sound."

Ashley and Jessica both beam. "Thanks, Aubrey."

"Alright ladies," Emily says clapping her hands. "You heard them. Let's use the chairs to block out the area." She directs the girls and Aubrey offers some guidance as well. The chairs are placed and both co-Captains and Beca are satisfied with the setup. Emily nods her head and calls, "Places ladies."

They are working their way through the routine and as soon as they reach the crossover they are bumping into each other. They all stop when they hear a gleeful cackle come from behind some equipment in the back.

"Are you getting this?," they hear Gail ask.

"What the hell?," Aubrey says as she heads toward the noise.

"Uh-oh," John Smith said. "She looks mad."

"Just keep filming," Gail said. "We may need it as evidence later."

"What the hell are you doing here?," Aubrey asks when she reaches the bothersome twosome. "This is a closed rehearsal."

"We have all access passes," John says smugly holding up his press credentials. "We can film anywhere, anytime."

"That's for the USO folks," Aubrey says. "This is a Bellas rehearsal. We paid for the space, not the USO. So, you need to leave. Now."

"Did we really?" Beca whispers to Chloe.

"No, but go with it. I'm tired of these two," Chloe whispers back.

The rest of the Bellas have come over and are now standing behind Aubrey. They all have their arms crossed and look ready for a fight.

John looks at them and says, "Aren't you girls afraid you're going to break a nail or something?"

"We're going to break something," CR said. "But it won't be our nails."

Aubrey holds up a hand to stop CR and looks at John and Gail. "I really think it would be in your best interest to leave. I will not be responsible for your safety if you stay."

John looks at the Bellas. "There isn't anything worth filming anyway." He takes the camera and starts walking toward the door. Gail is following behind him trying to carry everything else. "Why do you always have to open your mouth? We could have talked them into letting us stay if you'd just learn to keep your mouth shut." They bicker and argue until they are out the door.

"Well, that was a boatload of fun," Beca snarks.

"Let's get back to it ladies," Aubrey says.

Chloe notices CR and Flo in conversation. Both are using a lot of hand gestures. "You two have something?"

They both nod at Chloe. "We think we know how we can fix the crossover," CR tells Chloe as they walk back to the stage area.

"What are you two thinking?," Chloe asks.

"We need everybody to get back into position just before the crossover," Flo tells the girls. "We just need to do a walk through and we can fix it as we go."

The girls do as they are told and CR and Flo both move around and make minor changes to the routine.

"Does everyone have it?," Chloe asks. "Let's go through it one time and see if we need to fix anything else."

They girls are getting into position when the door opens again.

"What now?," Beca asks throwing up her hands.

"Um, hi," Theo says as he walks through the door. "Beca, may I have a word?"

"Um, okay," Beca says looking around at the girls. She notices that Chloe's now glaring at Theo but figures it's because he's interrupted their rehearsal. Beca walks over to Theo. "What?," she asks.

"I, uh, just wanted to make sure you had everything you need," Theo said looking directly at her.

"You should probably be checking with our co-Captains," Beca says, happy to be able to deflect him. Before Theo can say or do anything, she's calling to the two co-captains, "Aubrey! Emily! He actually needs to speak to you two."

Beca walks back over to the girls with a devilish smirk and stands next to Chloe. Aubrey and Emily shrug, and walk over to Theo.

"What is it?," Aubrey asks impatiently. "We're in the middle of a rehearsal."

"Um, I was just, uh," Theo stutters and looks over at Beca.

"Dude, spit it out," Emily says exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry," Theo says and turns his attention back to Emily and Aubrey. "I just wanted to check to see if you had everything you need."

"We're good," Aubrey says. "Thanks," she adds dismissively.

"Well, uh, very good then," Theo says. "I'll leave you to it." He looks at Beca and smiles. "Ladies," he says with a slight bow and goes out the door.

"What is with that dude and the eye contact?," CR asks no one in particular.

"In my country, you fear anyone who makes that much eye contact," Flo says.

"He might be trying to steal your soul," mumbles Lily. "Which is why I wear contacts." Of course no one hears her.

"He only does it with Beca," Amy says and starts making smooching noises. Both Beca and Chloe scrunch up their faces in distaste.

"Dude, no," Beca says shaking her head.

Emily looks at Aubrey. "How about we try and get at least one complete run through done and then break for dinner."

"That's a good idea," Aubrey says and turns to the girls. "Alright, ladies. If we can make it through the routine one time, uninterrupted, we will take a dinner break. Let's do this."

The Bellas are about halfway through the routine when they are interrupted. This time by Chicago.

"What the fuck?," Beca mumbles.

"Noooo," Amy says.

"What now?," Aubrey and Emily both say.

"Hello, Bellas," Chicago says flashing them a smile. He sees Chloe and gives her a wink. Chloe smiles back at him and Beca just glares at him. "I thought you might be ready for a dinner break." He looks pointedly at Chloe. "I know the best places to eat. There's a really great place just down-"

"We're in the middle of rehearsal," Beca says cutting him off. "We need to get through our routine at least once before we can even think about dinner. Right, Em? Aubrey?"

"She's right," Emily agrees. "We keep getting interrupted and we really do need one good run before we can stop to eat."

"Great!," Chicago says and grabs a chair. "I'd love to see you rehearse."

"No," Beca says. "It's a closed rehearsal."

"It won't hurt for him to watch, Becs," Chloe interjects.

Chicago gives a beaming smile at this. "Please proceed."

Everyone looks at Beca, waiting to see if she says anything more about Chicago staying to watch the rehearsal. She looks at Chloe and then shrugs her shoulders and gets into position. The other girls follow and start the routine.

When they finish Chicago jumps up and starts clapping and whistling. "That was really good, Bellas."

"That _**was**_ really good everyone," Emily says. "Thanks to CR and Flo, those new moves really worked. I say it's time for a dinner break."

"Yes!," Amy yells.

"I have some good news," Chicago says looking mainly at Chloe. "Tomorrow at 0930 we will be parachuting."

The girls all start talking excitedly about parachuting. They are gathering their stuff and ready to head out.

"That's great, Chicago," Chloe says excitedly at the idea. "Isn't that great, Becs?"

"Yeah," Beca says with decidedly less enthusiasm. "Great."

Amy comes over an takes Chicago by the arm and starts dragging him out of the room. "Uh, what," Chicago says. "What's happening here?"

"You need to show me this great little place you were talking of about earlier," Amy says. "I'm starving and I need to eat, pronto."

Chicago doesn't get a chance to say anything else as he is practically dragged out the door. Beca is trying to hide her smile at Amy's antics. The rest of the Bellas are all laughing as they follow Amy and Chicago out the door. Beca and Chloe are walking out together when Aubrey and Emily catch up to them.

"Hey, Chlo," Aubrey said as they walk out. "Emily and I were talking and we think it would be really helpful if you take charge of our Bellas bonding activities."

"I'd love to," Chloe answers with a big smile. "And I promise, I won't let you down."

"Yeah," Emily says. "We figure you can work with Chicago to set them up."

"Wait. What?," Beca says. "Why? Shouldn't one of the Bellas help with the Bellas bonding activities?"

"Usually, but Chicago has the military contacts," Emily explains. "He can get the right permissions and such so we can actually do the activities. Like the parachuting and seeing the K9s in action."

"Why can't Aubrey do it?," Beca asks. "Her dad's been in the military forever. She has all the military know-how."

"I would," Aubrey answers. "But, Emily and I need to deal with the private rehearsal schedule, as well as the actual rehearsal on the stage, and then there's dealing with the USO people, and the-"

"Okay, okay," Beca says interrupting Aubrey. "I got it. You're too busy."

"I think Beca's right though," Chloe says. "I should have another Bella to help me. How about it, Becs? It will be like old times. You and me, co-captaining the Bellas activities."

Beca chews her lip and thinks, "If I say no, that means Chicago will have a lot of alone time with Chloe. But, if I say yes, she'll have more alone time with me. And Chicago." She looks at Chloe who is staring at her with a pleading look. "Sure, why not?," Beca hears herself say. "Just like old times."

"Great," Chloe said.

"It's settled then," Emily says excitedly. "Let's go eat."

 **o0o**

Everyone has finished eating and they sit around the table talking about their upcoming performance and parachuting the next day.

"Um, Chloe," Chicago says from across the table. "I was wondering if you would like to watch the sunrise and have breakfast before we go parachuting tomorrow? It's not that early. Sunrise here is around 0730 in the morning."

"I hear the sunrise over the Alps is really beautiful," Ashley says. Jessica nods in agreement.

"That sounds wonderful," Chloe says. "We can make it another Bellas bonding event."

"Um, no, that's not,-" Chicago stammers.

"I'd love to watch the sunrise," Beca says. "And get breakfast before we go parachuting."

"Sounds romantic," Denise says kissing CR's hand.

"We're in," CR says.

"It does," both Jessica and Ashley say.

"What do you say girls?," Chloe asks looking around at the rest of the Bellas. "Watching the sunrise over the Alps can be our next Bellas bonding activity."

"Well, since Captain America here will be there," Amy says putting an arm around the soldier. "I'm definitely in." She gives Chicago a wink.

The rest of the Bellas all agree and Chloe turns to Chicago. "Can we get a bus to take us all somewhere to watch the sunrise?"

"Um, sure," Chicago says giving her a tight smile. "I'll take care of it. Let's plan to meet at 0700 in front of the hotel."

"Tomorrow is going to be so much fun," Chloe says with a bright smile. "Don't you think so, Becs?"

"Oh, yeah," Beca says with a smirk while looking at Chicago. "I can't wait to watch the sunrise with you." The petite brunette pauses before adding, "And the rest of the Bellas."

"You know," Amy says pulling Chicago closer to her. "We always pair up when we do these bonding activities. I'm usually solo but it looks like I'll have a partner tomorrow."

Chicago swallows and looks around the table. He notices Chloe leaning in to say something to Beca and Beca looking at him with a smug smile on her face.

"You're right, Chlo," Beca whispers. "They do look cute together."

* * *

 **RJRMovieFan's Note: Chloe's speech about the Bellas' scarves and family was inspired by Theperksofbeingme15's FanFiction story,** _ **'Lights Will Guide You Home',**_ **a very sweet story that I highly recommend. The language used by Chloe in this story was heavily inspired by Theperksofbeingme15's writing, and used with permission of the author.**

 **Please let us know what you are thinking of the story.**


	13. Chapter 13 - It is Orgasmic!

**A/N: BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please keep up the reviews. It helps let us know how we're doing.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 13 - It is Orgasmic!**

 **o0o**

The sun crested over the horizon, reflecting its warm light on the majesty of the Alps, and it's as beautiful as Chicago made it out to be. Beca will at least give that much to Captain America; but nothing else.

The Bellas all watch the sun rise into the early morning sky. They are thankful they let the persistent redhead talk them into getting up at what they considered a God-awful time of the morning, especially after their late night. This is a moment they will treasure forever, especially since it's shared with such close friends.

For Chloe, it's a near perfect moment. Sunrises have alway inspired within her a feeling of tranquility. Now if only Beca was next to her, so she could hug her tight, and they could share each other's warmth against the crisp coolness of the morning.

Looking over at the redhead, Beca can't help but appreciate the beauty of her friend and how her cerulean blue eyes glimmer as she observes the colors being painted across the morning sky. Chloe absolutely loves it; though truth be told as she takes a deep breath, Beca can't help appreciating the sight too; even if she is a bit cool.

Chicago breaks the moment as he says, "I suggest we head over to the cafe and get some breakfast and coffee. Then we can head to the airfield."

Fat Amy loops her arm through Chicago's. "You always know just what to say to me," she says, and again Chicago finds himself being escorted away by the boisterous blonde.

 **o0o**

Beca looks at her coffee in irritation. When they had arrived at the cafe she had had to avail herself of its facilities, and when she returned Chloe was seated between Aubrey and Chicago. Beca's pretty sure soldier boy even had a bit of a smirk as she was forced to sit at the other end of the table.

If she's going to be awake at this time of the morning, she at least wants to be next to Chloe. Sighing in ill disguised frustration she sips at her coffee, savoring the robust taste, thankful this place has awesome coffee.

The other annoying thing for Beca is Chicago has been chatting her up; which Beca finds odd. And there's something about the questions he's asking that are off. Nothing overt, or out of line, but Beca gets the feeling the questions are asked with the intention of putting her in a bad light.

For example, Chicago looks over at Beca and asks, "So you're 'in between jobs'?" He actually uses his fingers to air quote in between jobs.

Beca frowns at the question, feeling she's being put on the spot. "Well, as a producer. I've continued to DJ at clubs around New York."

"Any that you're a regular at?"

"Uh, no, more like freelancing," Beca replies.

"Beca has numerous offers though," interjects Chloe. "She doesn't want to get tied into a contract before she settles on a new studio." The redhead flashes a proud smile at her tiny DJ.

Chicago doesn't seem as happy at Chloe's contribution to the conversation, but the redhead doesn't pay him any attention. She's too busy talking to the Bellas about their pending adventure.

"I'm so excited! I've always wanted to do this," Ashley says excitedly.

"I don't know, I'm kinda nervous," Jessica says.

Ashley places her hand on the blonde's. "You'll be fine, and it's going to be great." She gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Jessica smiles and thanks her. Flo looks at the blonde and agrees. "Ashley is right. My brother is a paratrooper in my home country. He says it's quite exciting."

"I did a night jump into North Korea," Lily whispers. "Twice." That actually gets Chicago's attention. He looks at Zeke, who just shrugs. All the Bellas ignore it.

Aubrey comes back into the cafe, holding her phone. "Stacie says 'hi', and wishes you all luck."

Cynthia Rose looks at her watch. "Isn't it pretty late back in Atlanta?"

Aubrey shrugs, but a faint smile touches her lips as she says, "She's on Bella time. And it's feeding time according to her." Beca notices Aubrey is smiling down at a selfie of mother and daughter that Stacie took. Beca shares a smile with Chloe.

"Well ladies; it's time to get to the base. The bus is outside. We have a bit to do before we can fly. But I have to say, I'm truly look forward to being a part of your adventure," Zeke says.

All the Bellas gleefully get up and make their way to the waiting bus.

 **o0o**

The jump instructor, a rather fresh-faced, overly-muscled soldier, steps in front of Beca and gives a chuckle. "I'm surprised they let you onto this ride." The man looks over at Chicago and asks, "Are you sure this one meets the minimum height requirements?," and chuckles again.

Chicago and the rest of the soldiers who will be the Bellas' jump instructors, all share the chuckle as they continue packing their gear and checking their parachutes for the upcoming jump.

"Ha ha, funny joke," Beca mumbles with a signature roll of her eyes. "Never heard a height joke before. That's so original."

There are twelve jump instructors in total so each Bella will be jumping in tandem with one of the Airborne instructors; even Aubrey and Chloe, who are actually quite proficient.

Unfortunately for Beca, her jump partner is chuckles the clown. It might have been a deal breaker because she's not that gung-ho about this adventure in the first place. But this is important to Chloe, and the rest of the Bellas are really excited, so she bites her tongue and gives a fake smile. She does wonder why her instructor is the tallest of all the jump instructors. Wouldn't it make more sense for Corporal Comedian to be paired up with Emily? Again, though, she bites her tongue.

She looks over to Aubrey and Emily who are in conversation with the officer in charge. He's a Major; at least Beca thinks that's his rank. The Major seemed actually quite impressed with Aubrey's jumping history. He was even more impressed when he found out who her father is. It had definitely helped curb any reluctance concerning this endeavor.

When the Bellas had arrived there had definitely been an air of hesitancy, that maybe the Major was having second thoughts about this entire endeavor. Of course there are moments when Beca wouldn't mind if this particular Bellas bonding moment were to be cancelled. Those moments when she isn't entirely sure why she is going parachuting. Or how she allowed herself to be roped into this. Then looking over at Captain America, she's quickly reminded.

Chicago seems to have gone all in on his pursuit of Chloe. He is making no attempt to disguise his scrutiny of her redheaded best friend – instead, he watches her every movement openly, unreservedly. Not that Chloe notices, but as her best friend, Beca sure does.

Unfortunately, Chloe is being Chloe and responds to his quips and jokes with light laughs and easy smiles.

 **o0o**

Fat Amy being Fat Amy tries to get Emily to make a bet about the jump.

"Come on, Legacy," Amy said. "I bet I can get closer to the target than you can."

"Amy, leave Emily alone," Beca said. "She's not taking your bet."

"Thank you," Emily says and moves away from Amy.

"What about you, Shawshank?," Amy says with a wide grin. "Want to bet with me?"

"Hell no," Beca replies. "I'm still trying to get over the whole leprechaun thing."

"I for one really enjoyed that bet," Chloe says with a big smile. She leans in and whispers to Beca, "You looked quite sexy in those green tights."

"Don't encourage her," Beca says, blushing as she glares at the smiling redhead.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Amy said shaking her head sadly. "Badass Beca Mitchell afraid of a little bet." She lets out a heavy sigh. "My world as I know it, has come to an end."

"Cut the dramatics, Ames," Beca says with a huff. "Fine. I'll bet you, but I'm coming up with the bet."

"What do you have in mind?," Amy asked, smiling like she knows something Beca doesn't.

"First, is there even a target?," Beca asked Chloe.

"Not really," Chicago responded, having overheard the conversation. "There is just an area we mark as the landing zone."

"Okay, then," Beca said. "Whoever lands in the landing zone thingy, wins. If I win, you have to do whatever I say. AND, I get to decide when and where to make good on the bet. If you win, I will, um. . ."

"Dress up like a leprechaun for St. Patrick's Day again," Chloe finishes for her.

"Dude, no," Beca balks at the very idea.

"Seriously, Beca," Chloe says and gives her a wink. "Super sexy in those green tights."

"It's a bet," Amy says quickly. She walks away laughing as Beca tries to figure out what the hell just happened.

 **o0o**

Forty-five minutes later, dressed in their Bellas aviator uniforms that Ashley and Jessica provided, now supplemented with goggles and helmets in hand, and parachutes on their backs, the Bellas climb the back ramp into the C-17 plane's fuselage to the applause and good-natured cheers of the assembled airborne jump instructors.

The weather is nice, beautiful even. It's sunny and just a little bit crisp. Perfect for parachuting.

Aubrey has warned the Bellas that it's important for them to pay close attention to the plane's load master, as he would instruct them on where to go, and they need to take this seriously. She gives a pointed look to Amy who just shrugs and smiles.

The Bellas are strapped in with the help of their assigned jump instructor. Grinning like crazy, adrenalin flooding her system, Chloe can barely contain herself as the plane starts to move; taxiing to the runway.

 **o0o**

The takeoff is smooth and the plane quickly rises to cruising altitude.

Beca sighs deeply as she tries to push down her anxiety. She's a nervous flyer at the best of times and knowing she's going to be deliberately jumping from a perfectly fine plane in the not too distant future is really not helping her.

Seeing how excited Chloe is, Beca thinks that maybe the parachuting trip that Chicago organized is pretty amazing, but there's no way she would admit this out loud.

"There's something about jumping out of an aircraft from 10,000 feet that's just amazing," Chloe says almost breathless with excitement.

"There's something about jumping out of a perfectly fine aircraft from 10,000 feet that's just insane," Beca counters, breathless with anxiety.

Chloe just laughs, and it eases Beca's anxiety, which seems to be fifty percent excitement and fifty percent dread. Both rising in equal measures in Beca's stomach.

 **o0o**

Roughly ten minutes after they'd taken off, Chloe taps Beca on the arm. "It's time."

A noise at the back of the aircraft catches the Bella's attention as the the load master opens the rear hatch, a giant ramp designed to allow a tank to be driven onto the plane. Beca is happy the door is fifty feet away. She's not ready to be that close to an open door at 10,000 feet in the air.

Each Bella is standing near the instructor they've been paired with. The Major and head jump instructor is explaining how they will be jumping in tandem.

Fat Amy is of course joking around. All morning she's been telling everyone stories about jumping in Tasmania and in the outback of Australia, "Oh yeah, I'm old hat at this Beca. I've done jumps into the outback, with nothing but a compass and hunting knife. It's no bother, Beca. All you do is grab this and pull!"

To demonstrate the blonde Aussie reaches across the petite brunette's chest and yanks the ring that sits on Beca's upper left chest.

"Dude…"

The results of this action are instantaneous. Amy's eyes grow to the size of saucers as she stares at the ring. Chloe's mouth drops in shock as she watches Beca yanked off the deck, and backwards by the opening parachute. The petite brunette looks absolutely terrified as her arms and legs flail uselessly, swimming against the air as she is propelled backwards.

"Beca!," Chloe screams as the petite brunette disappears out the open cargo ramp at the back of the plane.

 **o0o**

For Beca, everything slows for a moment as she registers the ring in Fat Amy's hand. There's a heartbeat where she thinks that's not right. Suddenly, she's feeling a massive tug on her back and her sternum feels like it's being yanked through her spine. She feels her feet leave the deck. In a blink she's at the back of the plane and as her arms flail for something to grab onto she spots Chloe's shocked face and sends a quick prayer up to God asking that she get to see it again.

"I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!," is the mantra going through Beca's head.

The air rushes past Beca frighteningly fast, and she doesn't actually see anything for a few seconds because she's overwhelmed by being suddenly expelled from the plane. Beca has to admit that the whole occurrence has been scary as hell, but also kind of thrilling. It's kind of like riding a rollercoaster but in much more deathy kind of way.

The fall feels like it lasts both for a few seconds and for eternity.

When she finally takes in the view, it's, well, it's beautiful, like spectacularly beautiful, like Chloe Beale beautiful. There are fields and meadows, a forest off to the left and the coast to her right. The mountains of the Alps spread before her as far as she can see. And far below her, amongst all of the greens, tans, and browns of the farmland, is a ribbon of blue, a river, moving lazily through the countryside.

Outside of Chloe, she's not sure she's ever seen anything so beautiful. Which is a particularly amazing thought since she's potentially about to die. Which is all the more reason she's going to haunt Fat Amy for the rest of the Aussies natural life, because now that she's going to die, she won't be able to enjoy the beauty that is Chloe Beale.

Beca starts cursing Fat Amy with all the gusto and creativity she can muster, which is considerable. She's always had a reputation for having a bit of a mouth, but she knows she's never laid down quite so graphic and colorful stream of obscenities. It's quite liberating.

Even as she's cursing up a storm, she's promising to murder Fat Amy, revive her, and murder her again, then repeat over and over.

And then she's sure she's died, because even over the roar of the wind she hears the voice of an angel.

 **o0o**

The redhead registers both Aubrey and Chicago yelling "Chloe!" as she's racing for the open door. But she pays it no mind and before she has time to think about the consequences she jumps.

The air roars around her as she desperately tries to orient herself while also trying not to tumble. She keeps her arms and legs straight, desperately trying to glide and not fall. It's a skill Aubrey taught her back in their sophomore year.

Instinctively she seeks out her favorite DJ. She's glad she already had her goggles on so she can see. Chloe spots Beca and breathes a sigh of relief. The petite brunette is still flailing around, but her chute is open and slowing her descent. Chloe wishes she knew how to steer better. Luckily her momentum has her going in the right general direction.

The redhead can feel herself struggling to hold her position, wondering if she's using actual technical ability, or if she's just being lucky.

As she nears her best friend she realizes she can just hear some of the most colorful language she's ever heard from the petite brunette. It brings a smile to her face and a tear to her eye.

She allows herself to glide below Beca's height, while still twenty feet away. Guessing completely, Chloe pulls on her release cord and instantly hears the snap of the parachute, feels the tension in the cords just as the parachute unfurls above her, and then is yanked up as the chute catches.

When she's relatively settled, Chloe starts calling Beca's name, as loud as she can.

Beca doesn't register Chloe calling to her at first, but then she begins to realize her name is being called. Looking around, her eyes grow wide as she sees Chloe floating under a parachute roughly twelve feet away.

"Chloe?" Beca is actually quite incredulous to see the redhead now grinning at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, you know, doing well considering I'm about to DIE!"

"You're not going to die Beca," Chloe says confidently, showing more confidence than she's feeling. "I'm going to guide you down."

Chloe tries to follow Beca as best she can, holding on to her steering lines. Beca doesn't know about the lines, and is just letting the winds blow her around. "Beca! Beca!" She grabs her friend's attention. "Take hold of those lines," she gestures with her hands that are holding her lines. "Yes those, above your head." She sees Beca grab the lines, "Yeah, take those. They will help you steer. Yes, those lines. Gently, don't yank!"

The two parachutes settle into a gentle descent, which allows both women to look out at the magnificent sight of the Alps and the Italian countryside growing bigger every second. To her right she can see the Adriatic Sea.

God, it's beautiful. And for a time both women enjoy lazily drifting over the Italian countryside.

Way too soon though, the ground is rapidly coming closer to the two young women, becoming more detailed.

There's a field of winter wheat rising up below them and Chloe breathes a sigh of relief. They could have landed in a river, or on rocks, or in a forest, or the side of a mountain; the potential for danger was great. Luck, however, is on their side.

"Beca, we have to be careful not to get tangled in our parachutes," she sees the brunette nod. She looks nervous about landing, never mind spot landing, so Chloe just goes over the basics. She tells Beca to be sure to land running, or at least roll correctly when she lands. Beca keeps nodding, but Chloe isn't sure she's really hearing her. Still she keeps reassuring her best friend. .

Beca's touch-down is none too gentle. She feels the jarring impact in her legs, spine and teeth. She over-balances, and ends up falling forward. She remembers at the last second to roll, both to mitigate the impact and to get out from underneath the parachute that was landing softly behind her.

She lays there on the ground, staring up at the pure blue of the clear sky, whooping and laughing with joy. She's so thankful to be alive. She can't believe that happened. She's feeling so fantastic!

Looking at the blue sky reminds Beca of her best friend's eyes, which in turn reminds her that Chloe had followed her out of the plane. She scrambles to get up, but finds she's slightly tangled in the parachute's lines, and so falls back down at first.

Spotting Chloe, she whoops again! "OH MY GOD! Chloe, that was AMAZING!"

Chloe rushes over to the petite brunette and engulfs her in a hug, the force of which knocks the both of them to the ground. Beca feels the wind knocked out of her as she is tackled. She starts to voice a protest at being tackled to the ground, when she notices Chloe's face is inches away from hers. She sees a small tear make its way from Chloe's eye and down her cheek as she stares down at Beca. Beca stares into Chloe's eyes and sees something that she had only dreamed of. "Chlo" is all she manages to whisper before Chloe's lips are on hers. Beca's eyes grow wide again, bigger than they ever have as she realizes Chloe is kissing her. And, she's not freaking out. Chloe's lips are soft and sweet, and taste like strawberries. Beca closes her eyes and tightens her arms around Chloe's waist as she kisses the redhead with as much passion and emotion as Chloe is kissing her with. She thinks she might just have to thank Amy for making her fall out of the plane.

No, she's still going to kill her. But Beca might buy a huge floral arrangement for the Aussie's funeral.

Chloe pulls back from the kiss and buries her face in Beca's neck and cries. "I thought I was going to lose you…and never get the chance to kiss you." Beca barely hears the last part as it comes out a whisper.

"Hey now, everything is okay. There's no need to worry. I'm fine. After I thank Fat Amy, I'm going to kill her, but I'm fine. And I think I might want to kiss you again."

"We'll talk about that later," Chloe says as she pulls back and sits up. "And, you can't kill Fat Amy,"

"Yes I can," Beca says determinedly. She sits up as well.

Chloe shakes her head, "You won't be able to since I will have already killed her." Chloe says it so nonchalantly, and in such a manner, that Beca is suddenly very afraid for their Australian friend and roommate.

Deciding that a change of subject is in order, Beca looks at Chloe with the biggest grin ever. "Chloe, you were so right! That does rival sex. It _**is**_ orgasmic." Beca can't believe the words that just spilled from her mouth. She realizes, she does mean it. It was orgasmic.

Chloe hugs her best friend, "Would you want to do it again?"

"Not a chance in HELL," declares Beca.

"Well then," Chloe says. "We'll just have to find another activity that is just as orgasmic."

Chloe stands up and puts her hand out to help Beca. Beca looks a little flushed as she takes the offered hand and is pulled up. Chloe pulls her close and gives her a smirk and a wink. Beca becomes flustered but can't help the smile that comes to her face. She leans forward and kisses Chloe again. This one more chaste, but it leaves each woman smiling.

"We need to start walking back to the base," Chloe says. "Let's gather up our parachutes and get moving."

"Walking?," Beca says. "Can't we just sit here and wait for someone to come and get us? I almost _**died**_ , Chloe. That should give me a reprieve from doing anything."

"Don't be such a big baby," Chloe says. "You weren't going to die. I was never going to let that happen."

"Fine," Beca says with a sigh as she starts to gather her parachute.

Beca and Chloe start walking. They are silent for the most part. Every once in a while Beca touches her lips and smiles as she thinks about their kiss. She shifts the parachute pack so she's holding it in one arm like Chloe. Chloe's arm brushes hers every once in a while and she finally takes Chloe's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. Chloe looks down at their joined hands and then looks back up at Beca with a big smile on her face.

"So, you kissed me," Beca decides to broach the subject.

"And, you kissed me back," counters Chloe.

"True, but you kissed me first," Beca pushes.

"Well, I've only wanted to do it for like seven years," Chloe answers honestly.

"Wait, what?" Beca is truly shocked at this revelation.

"I was going to kiss you after our first Nationals victory," Chloe says, her voice dropping to just above a whisper.

"Oh? Oh." Beca realizes the implications of this admission.

Beca starts to say something when they hear a horn blast and look up to see a military humvee coming towards them. They stop and wait for the humvee to reach them. As soon as the vehicle stops Chicago is jumping out and rushing to them. More like he rushes to Chloe. He grabs her in a hug.

"That was the bravest thing I've ever seen," Chicago says as he tightens the hug. "Are you okay?," he asks as he pulls back from her. He looks down and notices that Chloe is still holding hands with Beca.

"I'm fine," Chloe tells him.

"I'm fine, too," Beca points out. "Thanks for asking, you know since I'm the one who actually fell out of the plane." Beca looks at Chicago and furrows her brow. He didn't seem to hear what she said. "It's funny how Chloe has saved me twice now while you've been MIA both times. Why is that?" She looks at him as if expecting an answer.

Chicago becomes flustered under Beca's scrutiny. He looks to Chloe for help but Chloe is also just staring at him. "We should get you girls back to base. Your friends are really worried."

Beca shoves her parachute into Chicago's arms and Chloe does the same. They then walk over to the humvee, still holding hands and smiling at each other. "I can't wait for our next Bella bonding session," Chloe says.

"God help me," sighs Chicago.

 **o0o**

"So…," Beca starts, her voice only loud enough so Chloe can hear it. She had waited till Chicago was distracted to talk. Now that he's talking with Zeke about where they're headed, she figures they have a moment's privacy.

"So?," Chloe whispers back.

Beca has been hoping Chloe would take the lead. "Uhh, so. . .we kissed?"

Chloe gives her friend a mischievous smirk. "I think we've established that."

Beca sighs with frustration. "But What does it mean?"

"Well, it could mean we were caught up in the emotions of a truly adrenaline inducing moment, and it was a one time thing, never to be repeated." Chloe's answer is almost clinical.

Beca's heart drops. "Oh."

Chloe can't leave her best friend hanging. "Or, it was the catalyst that finally shattered the barrier that's kept two people who obviously have feelings for each other from acting on their emotions."

It takes a heartbeat for Beca to register Chloe's words. "Oh?"

Chloe smiles and winks. "My recommendation would be plenty of experimentation to see where on the spectrum we are." Chloe's smile grows. "You know, for scientific purposes."

Beca returns Chloe's smile. "Yes, of course, for scientific purposes." She nods her head in agreement.

"Although, I do think we should keep the experiment clandestine," Chloe says seriously.

"What? Why?" Beca asks, slightly hurt by the suggestion.

Chloe takes her hand. "I don't want to take the Bellas' focus off the tour. I don't want to be the center of attention. I don't want to be the subject of jokes or innuendo. I do want to enjoy the experiment, to savor the moment, to have you to myself for a little while."

Beca feels her heart swell. "That sounds like a plan."

Chloe looks out the window of the humvee and suddenly sits forward, staring hard outside. "STOP!"

Zeke jerks in surprise and asks, "What's wrong?"

Chicago turns in his seat. "What is it?"

Chloe is pointing to the outside. "Stop the car. Just stop the car!"

Zeke brings the humvee to a stop and then turns in his seat. "What is it?"

Chloe already has her door open and is exiting the humvee. Over her shoulder she yells, "It's Lily!"

Beca, who had been scrambling after Chloe, pauses as she echoes, "Lily?" She hears both Chicago and Zeke simultaneously ask, "Lily?"

By the time Beca follows Chloe out of the humvee, the redhead is hugging the quiet Korean, who is carrying her bundled parachute under her left arm.

As Beca approaches, she barely hears Lily say, "It was a lovely day to jump."

From behind them Chicago asks, "How in the hell?"

Beca turns to him. "Trust me, the less you know the better." And, with that, she heads back to the humvee with Chloe and Lily following close behind.

Chicago looks at Zeke and shakes his head. "Weirdest assignment ever."

Zeke nods. "Amen, brother."

* * *

 **RJRMovieFan Note: This chapter was inspired by a brief scene flashed in the outtakes shown during the credits of _Pitch Perfect 3_. It lasts only a second or two, and it literally was Beca getting sucked out of a cargo plane after Fat Amy pulls her ripcord. I wondered how the filmmakers thought about using it, and knew I wanted to incorporate it into our retelling. I hope you like our interpretation. Oh, and Beca and Chloe Kissed; so that happened. **

**BeChloeIsLegit Note: YES! FINALLY THE BECHLOE KISS WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Obviously, RJRMovieFan and I are not afraid to give the people what they want.**

 **Please let us know what you are thinking of the story.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Dog Days of the Tour

**A/N: BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please keep up the reviews. It helps let us know how we're doing.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 14 - Dog Days of the Tour**

 **o0o**

Emily is tired. Beca is irritated. They had been working for hours in Beca and Chloe's room, and neither had slept properly. Now they're both seated at the same table, in the same cafe as they had been the day before. Chloe and Aubrey had brought them here after finding them asleep next to Beca's laptop on Chloe's bed. Both young women were exhausted and a bit stiff from sleeping awkwardly.

The two women had spent a good portion of the previous evening attempting to take Emily's writings and make them a song. It had not gone as well as they had hoped. They had talked through a number of ideas, and tried out some things on Beca's laptop, but no matter what they did, they couldn't find that perfect rhythm that would match the lyrics Emily wrote and make it a song. They both had fallen asleep in mid process.

The failures of the previous evening especially peeves Beca. She felt the lyrics Emily had provided were amazing, so she was getting gradually more infuriated when her work didn't yield the results that she desired. She felt she was letting the younger Bella down.

She realizes that if she wants to do a really good job, she would need access to proper equipment, not just her laptop. At one point she had made this complaint outloud, which had prompted Emily to ask what kind of equipment they needed. Beca had immediately thought of DJ Khaled's, but she didn't think that would be available; especially after the Bellas last visit to DJ Khaled's suite.

It all just combined to leave Beca feeling very annoyed and disheartened. Chloe sleeping in Emily and Aubrey's room only added to Beca's irritation. They hadn't had a chance to be alone since the parachuting incident. When they arrived at the base, the Bellas had of course crowded around the three Bellas. Everyone had been so thankful that Beca was safe and couldn't believe Chloe had jumped after her. Everyone could believe that Lily had somehow managed to jump too.

As usual, Chloe seems to have sensed Beca's annoyance and delivers just the right remedy. A fresh cup of the coffee Beca had found so delicious the day before, plus a sweet cinnamon danish-like breakfast pastry the cafe bakes on site that Chloe thought was to die for.

Aubrey mirrors Chloe's actions, bringing Emily a hot chocolate instead of a coffee. She asks them, "How late were you two up?"

When Beca lifts her head up from the table, she smiles at the site of the coffee and pastry. She mumbles her reply, even as she carefully picks up the hot beverage and savors the warmth in her hands. "Three A-M?" It comes out more question than statement.

"Aww, baby," Chloe coos as she runs her hand over Beca's upper back, giving a light massage. She notices Aubrey's raised eyebrow and quickly amends her words to, "Poor baby."

Emily didn't seem to notice Chloe's slip, she nods and says, "Maybe a little over."

This catches Aubrey's attention and distracts her. Emily breaks into a huge smile as she sips at her hot chocolate. She looks rather adorable with a chocolate mustache, grinning in a way that's all Emily Junk. "Thanks, Aubrey." The blonde waves her thanks away as she seats herself.

"So, what's wrong?," Chloe asks Beca softly.

"I just can't get this song right. Nothing I am doing is helping it to come out right. I want Emily's song to be perfect."

"It will be perfect, Beca," Emily assures her. "I have complete faith in you."

"I'm with Emily on this one," Chloe says.

Chloe and Emily's words warm her, even more than the coffee she's drinking.

"We have so little time. If we're going to do an original song during this tour, we have to push through," Beca says, bummed she has to be the downer with these two perpetually upbeat women.

"Even with the condensed timeline, you don't want to push yourself too hard," interjects Aubrey. "It's like my father always says, 'Genius, is one percent inspiration and ninety-nine percent perspiration, but lacking on the former and overdoing the latter only make the results feel forced'."

Beca looks at the blonde and blinks, then says hesitantly, "I'm sorry, Bree, and I mean no offense, but I must be really tired because that bit of your father's advice actually made sense." Aubrey just shrugs it off with a smile.

Beca sighs. "The truth is, I need more equipment than my laptop if we're really going to do this."

"Is there anyway you can get access to the equipment you need?," Aubrey asks.

Beca hesitates, so Chloe answers. "DJ Khaled has the equipment."

"Oh," Aubrey says as the implications dawn on her.

"The good news is 'Mr. Eye Contact' seems to like you," says Emily in a hopeful manner.

"Great," Beca says with mock enthusiasm.

"I think you're going to have to ask Theo," suggests Aubrey.

Chloe doesn't like this idea at all. She speaks up. "Maybe we can find some other equipment?"

Beca shakes her head. "We don't even know where to start looking. As much as I'm not looking forward to it asking Theo for any favors, DJ Khaled's equipment is exactly what we need."

Chloe deflates, but she knows it's true. Beca gets up from the table and Chloe asks her, "You're going now?"

"Yeah," Beca says. "Time is not on our side."

"I'll go with you," Chloe suggests as she goes to get up.

Beca holds up her hands. "Unfortunately, I think our best chance of success is for me to go alone."

Chloe's face drops. She doesn't like this idea at all. Beca sees Chloe's disappointment and gives her a reassuring smile. "I'll be okay."

"Yeah, Chloe," Emily says. "I don't think Beca has anything to be worried about. Theo really seems to like her."

Beca blushes at this, shrugs, and tries to give a silent reassurance to the redhead. Chloe smiles at her and tries to do the same. They each silently wave to each other as Beca leaves.

Again Aubrey raises an eyebrow at the actions of her two friends. Before she can comment on it, Jessica and Ashley step into the cafe with members of Saddle Up. Denise and Cynthia Rose bring up the rear.

"I'm telling you, this place has amazing coffee," Jessica is telling James.

The lead singer for Saddle Up, Jeffrey, is walking just behind. "I don't know. We really love our coffee. We're a bit of coffee snobs."

"Trust us," Denise says. She points to her wife, who has her arm around her shoulders, and says, "Nobody is a bigger coffee snob than my baby here, and she made sure we came back for more."

"What can I say?," CR says as she kisses her wife's cheek. "I like what I like."

Flo starts speaking to the owner of the cafe in fluent Italian, ordering coffees and pastries for everyone. CR looks at her questioningly. The young woman from Guatemala shrugs. "I speak five languages."

"I didn't know that," Jessica says. "Which ones?"

Flo easily rattles off, "Spanish, English, French, Italian, and Portuguese."

Ashley looks over towards where Chloe, Aubrey, and Emily are seated. "Hey y'all, is it okay if we join ya?"

Emily sports her signature smile as she tells them it's okay. The four Bellas sit immediately, while the five members of Saddle Up pull over another table. The Bella's co-captains and Chloe are easily integrated into the conversations that had been going on between the members of the bands as they made their way to the cafe. It is all light morning conversation and easy banter. It reminds Emily and Chloe of the interplay between the Bellas and the Treblemakers after Bumper Allen left.

One of the Saddle Up members, James, Chloe thinks, leans over the table. "So, we heard rumors about y'all's adventure yesterday."

"Oh," Aubrey replies carefully. "What did you hear?"

Jeffrey answers. "That y'all went on a parachuting excursion, which is awesome, and we're jealous."

Jessica points at Chloe. "You have to blame that one for that. She's our head of R&R."

"Oh, yeah?," James says. "We also heard something about one of you jumping after a friend who fell out of the plane?"

"You also want to talk to her," Ashley says as she to gestures to Chloe. The redhead blushes under the attention.

"Is that true?," Jeffrey asks.

Chloe nods and says, "Yeah, it's true."

"I gotta hear this story," James says.

"Maybe we'll tell you when Beca's with us and we've had a few beers. This story definitely has liquor written all over it." This elicits a round of laughter around the tables.

The door to the cafe opens and in walk the four members of Evermoist. Chloe is amazed at how put together the quartet is this early in the morning. Save for their outfits, which are not as flashy as their stage clothes, they all look like they're ready to step onto stage and into the limelight.

"Well, well, well, and they call me Calamity," says the lead singer of Evermoist. "I hear Ginger here is trying hard to earn that mantle." The members of Evermoist all chuckle.

"What can we do for you ladies?" Aubrey's question comes out formal and stiff. She holds her chin high.

Serenity says, "We were just wondering what adventures you have planned for today."

"We do have a trip," says Emily excitedly. "We're going to see the dogs at the K-9 unit."

"Oh, my God! An honest to God field trip. That's so sweet," snarks Calamity.

Choosing to ignore Calamity's snark, Chloe smiles warmly. "Yes it is. Thanks for noticing. You're more than welcome to join." She looks at the members of Saddle Up and says, "You all are."

Calamity scoffs, "As if." She and the other members of Evermoist make their way to the counter to order their own coffees. Calamity and Serenity don't seem happy with this latest exchange with the Bellas.

Jeffrey gives a two finger Boy Scout salute, saying, "We'd be delighted to accompany you."

A small satisfied smile slowly grows on her lips as Chloe feels she won this latest exchange and is more than happy to include Saddle Up in this endeavor. "As my mother always says," she winks at Aubrey, who takes the well meaning jab with grace. "The _**more**_ the merrier."

o0o

Beca stands outside Theo's room for about five minutes, just standing there contemplating her next action. She really doesn't want to be here, asking this favor. Theo is just a little too intense for her. Still, he has the equipment she needs and Theo did let her utilize it once before. It's worth a shot asking. Well, at least that's what Aubrey suggested.

Beca goes to knock on the door, but before her knuckles strike the wood of the door, she hears, "I was just wondering how much longer you intended to stand there without doing anything?" Theo's voice comes from her left and is stern in its clipped British accent, but this is belied by the amusement Beca can see in his eyes.

"Not that I'm complaining. It makes for a rare and refreshing change to have you coming to me," Theo says with a bit of a chuckle.

"I..." Beca steels herself and forces the words out of her mouth. "I have a favor to ask."

"Really?" There's genuine surprise in his voice.

"Yes, really," Beca huffs. "I need you to do something for me." She fidgets from foot to foot.

"I can't believe Beca Mitchell is asking me for a favor?" A smug smile graces Theo's lips as he regards the petite brunette steadily. "This should be good." He begins rubbing his chin absently. "What kind of trouble have you and your Bellas gotten yourselves into this time?" He fixes her with a look. "It must be something bad if you've brought yourself to ask me for help." Somehow Theo's British accent makes him sound even more smug.

"You know what? Never mind," Beca says as she turns away.

Amusement gives way to surprise, evidenced by the slight arch of Theo's eyebrows. "Okay." When Beca continues to turn away, he grabs her by the upper arm. "I said okay."

Beca looks back at him and then gives a pointed look at his hand. Theo wisely lets go and holds up his hands in surrender. "What can I do for you?" There's actually sincerity in his voice.

Beca turns back to face him and says, "I need you to get me access to the AKGC24 and the rest of DJ Khaled's equipment."

"What?"

"I need access to DJ Khaled's recording equipment," she says it in an exaggerated slowness.

"Why?"

"Are we literally going to go down the whole litany of who, what, why, and when?," Beca asks in irritation.

"Possibly," Theo shrugs, keeping his eyes focused on this fascinating brunette.

"Emily. You know the tallest Bella? She has lyrics to what could be a really great song. We want to use it in our show. But, in order to do that I need access to better equipment. I can't produce it with just my laptop."

"You want to what? Produce a new original song in a couple of days?" Theo is incredulous.

Beca shrugs. "Actually, in a couple of hours."

"I'm almost tempted to say yes, just so I could see this feat," Theo says.

Beca sighs. "Look, I'm not saying I can have this top 40 ready to play on the radio, but I can have it ready for the Bellas to make it their own and perform it."

"So it would be you, and…"

"Emily," Beca offers.

Theo asks for clarification. "Just the two of you?"

"Yeah," Beca nods.

Theo is relieved the redhead won't be there. He blinks slowly as he ponders on Beca's request. She thinks she might see a flicker of something in his eyes. Then a devilish smile settles on his face. One corner of his mouth curves up and his look of amusement becomes more pronounced.

Beca's not sure she likes what his facial expressions are conveying. "Um… what's happening here?" Beca waves her hand towards his face. "I'm not sure I like the look on your face. What's going on in there?"

Theo leans against the wall. "I'm thinking this is a big favor."

"I don't like where this is going," Beca says wearily.

"If you want me to do this favor there are a few conditions," he says. Beca nods slowly, so he continues. "First, I'm there to supervise…"

"What? No way, dude," Beca interrupts.

"The last time the Bellas were in DJ Khaled's suite there was over a million euros worth of damage," he deadpans.

Beca purses her lips for a second, then nods "Okay, fine. You can stay, but only as an observer."

"Great, I'm looking forward to seeing the great Beca Mitchell in action," he says with a smile.

"Don't make this weird dude," Beca replies matter-of-factly.

"Sorry," he says a bit sheepishly. "Second, it's just you and Emily. Nobody else. I don't want all the Bellas coming through the suite." In his mind he's only picturing one particular Bella.

Beca is picturing that same Bella and the disappointed puppy dog eyes she was going to have to face. Still she needs the equipment, and Chloe will understand. Reluctantly, she nods and says, "Agreed."

"Last, but definitely not least, is that you have to have a drink with me after the next show." He's totally sporting the confident smile.

Taken aback, Beca pauses. Theo only smirks, and there it is, that's what Beca was picking up on, the amusement lurking in his eyes again. This riles her up. Beca purses her lips and half-glares at him in response. "Look, dude, I need a favor. Can you help me or not?"

"Yes. If you'll go out for drinks with me," Theo says, his confidence brimming at the moment.

Beca rolls her eyes. She doesn't want to say yes, but she really needs access to the AKGC24 and DJ Khaled's mixing board. Finally, she makes up her mind. "Fine!" She hisses the answer. He arches his right eyebrow in question, and she continues. "Yes, I will go out for drinks with you after the second show," she deadpans.

He smiles. "Then let's set the time."

Beca rolls her eyes.

o0o

It's mid morning when the Bellas, with Saddle Up in tow, arrive at the base's K-9 training facility. It's a rather large facility on the outskirts of the base. Zeke is guiding the group up to a rather large green area that sits behind the main kennel and a fenced in obstacle course.

Chloe is the first to spot Chicago walking towards the group, leading a German Shepherd. She squeals as she moves forward, automatically kneeling down as she reaches the pair. "She's beautiful," Chloe gushes patting the dog gently.

"Well, she's a he, but he thanks you all the same," Chicago chuckles.

"Sorry, boy," Chloe coos as she scratches his muzzle. "What's his name?"

"Detroit," Chicago answers automatically.

"Your dog is named 'Detroit'?," Beca asks, her voice heavy with snark.

"Yes, Detroit is the name of my partner. And, yes, we get ribbing for it, but it grows on you," Chicago says.

"I like it," Chloe says, still focused completely on the dog.

Chicago beams and gives Beca a look like he just scored some point.

Beca notices another soldier approaching with a second German Shepherd. Chicago announces to the group, "This is Staff Sergeant Patterson and his partner. Together we're going to put on a demonstration of the K-9's capabilities." He nods to the other soldier, who walks up next to him. "Staff Sergeant."

Staff Sergeant Patterson gives a wave and says, "Howdy folks and welcome. As the Captain said, my name is Staff Sergeant Sam Patterson, but you can call me Sam. This is my partner, Buzz," he says patting the German Shepherd's head.

The dog moves over to Chloe, his tail wagging. "Hey beautiful," Chloe says now petting two German Shepherds. Her smile is radiant, she's practically beaming.

Beca watches Chloe with the dogs, and just smiles because this is Chloe Beale at her very essence.  
The petite brunette decides she could spend an eternity just watching her best friend interacting with the dogs. Unfortunately, she notices Chicago seems to be having the same thoughts.

Sam says, "If you'll excuse us, ma'am, there'll be more time for you all to interact with the K-9s, but first we're going to perform a demonstration."

Chloe frowns and Beca wants to yell at the Staff Sergeant for making Chloe frown, but the cloud passes and Chloe is back next to her. Beca has to fight the urge to take Chloe's hand in hers. She can feel a twitch in her hand, as if it's drawn to Chloe's. She smiles at Chloe and would swear she notes a similar twitch in Chloe's hand.

Chicago and Sam have now positioned themselves in front of the Bellas and Saddle Up. Chicago starts the presentation. "We are a K-9 unit within the Military Police company on this base, though we provide K-9 units to a number of military facilities in the Southern European theater." Chicago is proud of the impressed looks his audience gives him. He flashes Chloe a wink.

"Alright, let's get to the basics. What do we generally use police dogs for? Any guesses?," Chicago asks.

"Search and rescue," Jessica answers.

"Correct," says Chicago.

"Suspect apprehension," Denise says.

"Also correct," says Chicago. "Any other answers?"

Aubrey offers one. "Drug interdiction."

"Yes, another good answer," Chicago says. "Any more?" When no more answers are forthcoming, Chicago starts his spiel. "Those were all great answers. And, yes, we do all those things, but our day-to-day routine is general patrolling. It's just that our partners are dogs. You'll find more often than not our day is just patrolling as any normal military police officer would do, it's just we have the coolest partners." Chicago explains. "But as you noted, there are many situations where a K-9 officer is vital."

"Okay, this is Detroit," he says to the Bellas and Saddle Up. "He and I have worked in the field for about two years, and he also works with me in the training program."

Chicago tells Detroit to sit and stay, and the dog sits back on his haunches and stays. "Now one of the most important things to know when working with one of these dogs, is positive reinforcement. Everything they do right is treated positively. Any bad behaviour is basically ignored. They find someone or something and play is usually used as the reward. Most of you have probably seen this at some point in your life, but we are going to do an example of a suspect chase down today. Now, I need a suspect volunteer."

"Does that mean your gonna set the dogs on that person?," Beca asks.

Chicago nods, "Essentially yes, but…"

"Fat Amy volunteers," Beca announces loudly.

"What?," Fat Amy says.

"That's an excellent idea," seconds Aubrey. She's sporting a huge smile.

"Wait now…," Amy tries to speak up.

"I concur," Emily announces loudly. She and Aubrey share huge grins.

"Now wait…," sputters Fat Amy.

"It really is an excellent idea," adds Ashley.

"But…," more sputtering from Fat Amy.

"I mean you always claim your the best dingo wrestler in Tasmania," Flo says.

Fat Amy looks to all of the Bellas and realizes they are using this as punishment for her causing Beca to get sucked out of the plane and them not getting to parachute.

Finally, Fat Amy's shoulders slump and she says, "Yep, I volunteer," while raising her hand.

Chicago was quite amused by the goings on of the Bellas. They really are a little family unit. "Okay, Amy, if you will accompany Corporal Tillerson and Corporal Jones, they will take you into the facility and get you suited up in the protective suit." He points to two more soldiers standing to the side.

Fat Amy heads off with them and the Bellas can hear the boisterous blonde regale the MPs with tales of dingo wrestling. The Bellas all chuckle at the Aussie's antics.

"Now ladies," Chicago nods to the Bellas, "and gentlemen," he nods to Saddle Up. "While Amy gets ready, we're going to go over to the training course where Staff Sergeant Patterson and I will take our partners through a demonstration of their capabilities, using the obstacles of the course."

The two music groups follow Chicago and the Staff Sergeant towards the training course. Chloe hears a quiet whine. It's distinctively a dog's whine and it sounds quite plaintive. She looks over and sees a sad looking German Shepherd, alone in a cage, lying flat with its head on its paws, looking quite dejected.

"Hey, Zeke," Chloe catches the Captain's attention. "What's the story with that dog?"

Zeke follows her gesture and frowns when he sees the dog she's indicating. "Oh, that's Electra. We've been forced to segregate her."

Chloe is shocked at his statement. "What? Why?"

If anything, Zeke seems more depressed as he contemplates his answer. "Her partner was killed in the line of duty. Electra was also badly hurt." He shakes his head. "It's amazing that Electra even made it into the program. She was the runt of her litter and was actually sent to us by mistake." Zeke looks wistful, memories leaving a sad taste. "We were going to send her back, but Sergeant Snow instantly attached herself to the pup and they became partners."

He looks at Chloe. "They may have been our best team. Unfortunately, they ran across some gun smugglers from Albania and in the ensuing firefight both were wounded. Sergeant Snow fatally. Electra has never recovered. She barely eats and won't let anyone, whether dog or trainer, near her." Zeke shakes his head again. "At some point, we're going to have to put her down."

Chloe's eyes are glistening with unshed tears, her heart breaking at Zeke's story. She looks over at the sad dog. "You can't," she whispers.

"Trust me, we don't want to, but she's been quite violent with both trainers and other K-9s. We've been delaying it as long as we can," Zeke answers. He looks a bit abashed. "Shall we follow the others? Chicago has been dying to show off for you."

Chloe gives another look over to the lonely German Shepherd, then turns back and reluctantly nods. She slowly follows Zeke back to the rest of the group.

Chicago smiles brightly as he sees the redhead join the others. He starts giving his well rehearsed speech, and as he does, Sam takes the dogs through their motions. It's easy to see that they have done this before, because Chicago and Sam trade off who is working with the dogs and who is talking to the audience rather easily.

It's interesting and fun, yet Chloe can't help looking over to Electra. Beca catches her a couple times. She caught what Zeke had told her friend and she just knows that story was breaking the redhead's heart.

They are both distracted from this though, when Fat Amy comes sauntering out in a huge protective suit. It's a forest green puffy suit, that makes Fat Amy look like the Michelin man joined the army. The Bellas all whistle, cheer, and even let out a few catcalls. Chicago explains to everyone, "Amy is wearing a full protection police bite suit. It will protect her from harm as the K-9 units chase her down and subdue her."

Fat Amy follows Sam into the training course and listens to his instructions. At his signal, Fat Amy starts running and Chicago explains what's about to happen. He's about to send the dogs when Emily stops him.

"She could use a little cardio," suggests the young Bella.

Aubrey looks at the younger girl, impressed. "Good call, Emily. Yes, Chicago, give her a little more of a head start."

Chicago grins and waits, everyone enjoying the spectacle of Fat Amy running in the protective suit.

Aubrey looks to her left and has an idea. "Emily," Aubrey says pulling the young girl's attention away from watching Fat Amy run around. "I have another idea." Emily looks at her with furrowed brows. "Just follow me."

Aubrey meets John and Gail as they approach the Bellas. "You can't stop us from being here this time," John says. "This is a public space."

"Of course," Aubrey says with a fake smile. "I was just going to suggest that you might want to get some video of Fat Amy working out with the K-9 patrol dogs."

"Oh, that's good," Gail said. "Hurry, John, let's set up."

"Take all the time you need," Emily says with a smile, catching on to Aubrey's delaying tactic. "Just let us know when you're ready."

John and Gail start setting up. Emily fist bumps Aubrey as they go back and join the other Bellas. Amy is running and looking around for the dogs to attack. She sees they are still being held by Chicago and Staff Sergeant Patterson.

"Come on, dogs," Fat Amy yells huffing and puffing. "Sic me. Attack!" She runs towards the dogs waving her arms and screaming. Detroit looks at her and yawns.

"Oh, come on," Fat Amy says.

"Is the camera on?," Gail asks. "We should get this part, too."

"Just a second," John says. After another minute or two he yells over to Aubrey. "We're ready."

"Okay, Captain, if you will," Aubrey says.

Chicago gives an order and the two dogs are off like lightning. When Amy sees the dogs move she gives a squeal and starts running away from them. They cover the ground in seconds and Detroit launches at the blonde Aussie, going for her shoulder.

Fat Amy actually dodges this first leap but can't avoid Buzz. The German Shepherd grabs hold of Fat Amy's protected forearm, locking his jaw onto it. She tries to shake the dog, but it's jaws are too strong. Detroit leaps again, slamming into the Aussie's back. Fat Amy drops to the ground, and Buzz releases her arm. Detroit immediately grabs Amy's shoulder, holding the suit and growling loudly.

Chicago and Sam both move towards where Fat Amy is. The Bellas and Saddle Up all follow, save for Chloe, who starts walking towards Electra. Beca notices after a second and backtracks to catch up with the redhead.

"Umm, Chlo, what are you doing?," Beca asks, though she already knows.

"Beca, they're going to put down that dog and she's a hero," Chloe says emphatically.

"Umm, yeah, I mean that sucks, but you heard him, she's dangerous now," Beca says sympathetically.

"Pffft," Chloe blows out a dismissive sound. "She's not dangerous." And as if to prove the point, Chloe opens the cage and strides right in.

Beca's eyes grow round in shock at this audacious move. "Chlo," she hisses, desperately trying to not get anyone else's attention, but definitely trying to convey the serious danger of the situation.

Chloe though is on a mission, and while she does slow down her approach, she doesn't stop or hesitate. She just starts talking to the dog and holds out her hand.

"Chlo!" Beca's plea is at stage whisper level now, but it's to no avail. She steps into the cage, preparing herself to yank Chloe away from the dangerous dog, when the German Shepherd shocks her by just licking Chloe's outstretched hand.

The redhead turns to her with a 'see-I-told-you-so' look. Beca rolls her eyes, but can't help the chuckle that escapes her. Of course the dog wouldn't bite Chloe. That would be like trying to destroy a rainbow. She can hear Chloe start to coo and baby talk the dog, who is responding to her scratches and pets. Chloe whispers into Electra's ears, and then when the dog licks her face, she smiles at Beca and says, "Come here, Becs. Electra wants to meet you."

"She told you that?," Beca deadpans, not wanting to get any closer.

"Well, I told her you're my most special and closest friend and asked if she wants to meet you, and she licked my face, so, yeah." Chloe grins. "You want to meet Beca, don't you?" Electra again licks Chloe's face. "See."

Beca shakes her head, but does come over so the dog can smell her hand and give a few licks. Chloe pulls Beca down next to her so they both can pet and scratch the German Shepherd.

Over on the training course, at Aubrey and Emily's suggestions, Fat Amy has been taken down by the pair of dogs on several occasions.

As much as Chicago is enjoying this, he decides it's time to move on. Fat Amy lays flat on her back. Cardio is hard enough. In this ginormous suit, it's deadly. On top of that, having two dogs constantly tackling you, makes this the most intense workout she's had in years.

Detroit decides to take advantage of the Australian blonde laying on the ground and licks up the side of her face. "Gross," she hollers, wiping the slobber off her face.

Chicago calls the dog back, and then looks for Chloe, hoping she's been impressed by the demonstration.

It's his turn to have his eyes widen in horror. He had just clipped the leash to Detroit's collar, so he tosses the leash to Sam and then pushes through the Bellas. When he's past the crowd he takes off at a full sprint. The Bellas and Saddle Up quickly follow.

"CHLOE! What are you DOING!?," Chicago shouts at the redhead as he gets closer .

"I'm showing Electra here some love," Chloe says matter-of-factly, as she scratches the German Shepherd under the jaw. She begins to talk to the dog in an overly cute voice, "Isn't that right girl? Who's a good girl?"

"You don't understand. That dog is dangerous," he cries. He slowly begins to approach the cage.

Chloe fixes him with a look that causes him to come to a halt. "No she's not. She's a hero who has suffered a terrible loss." She's literally using her teacher's scolding voice.

Beca smirks. She's heard Chloe use that voice, especially with the Bellas.

Chicago opens the gate slowly and holds out his hand to the two women. "Chloe, Beca, slowly back out of the cage. This isn't safe."

"It's fine," Chloe tells him, then goes back to baby talking Electra.

"It really isn't," Chicago says, putting a foot into the cage. For the first time Electra growls and rises up on all four legs. Chicago immediately pulls his foot back. When the Captain steps in again. Electra gives a sharp warning bark. Chicago leaps back.

Beca looks up at Chicago with a smug smile and says, "Hmmm, seems that it's only you who isn't safe in here. We seem to be just fine." She scratches Electra behind the ear and whispers, "Good girl."

Chloe giggles at Beca's antics.

"Chloe, please, I beg you. Come out of there," Chicago pleads.

"Okay, fine." Electra whines. Chloe assures the dog, "Everything is going to be fine, Electra. We're going to make things right. I promise."

With reluctance, Chloe follows Beca out of the cage. When she is out of the cage, Chicago grabs her by the arm and pulls her away. The moment he does, Electra starts barking and moves toward the gate. Zeke slams the gate shut and secures it. Both Chicago and Zeke jump back as Electra barks furiously at them.

"What the HELL do YOU think YOU were DOING?!," Chicago Shouts at Chloe.

The redhead crosses her arms and glares at him. Beca steps up to stand on her right and Aubrey is now on her left. The rest of the Bellas form up behind. No one yells at a Bella like that.

Chicago steps back under the hard glares of all the women. "You might want to step back, soldier boy," Cynthia says with a bite of menace.

"You don't talk to Chloe like that," Beca says.

"You don't talk to _**any**_ Bella like that," Aubrey says.

Chicago steps back again. "Look I'm sorry." He holds his hands up in surrender. "I was just worried about Chloe." He looks Chloe in the eyes. "I was just worried about you."

Chloe doesn't look impressed, she maintains her stance with arms crossed. "What happens to Electra?"

Chicago sighs with remorse. "She's a danger. She'll have to be put down."

"Unacceptable," says Chloe. Her red curls swing back and forth as she shakes her head no.

"What would you have us do?," Chicago asks plaintively.

Without missing a beat, Chloe says, "Give her to us."

Beca is nodding along, enjoying the fact that Chicago has so stuck his foot in it with Chloe. At Chloe's declaration, she automatically agrees. "Yeah-what?" She looks at her best friend in confusion.

"Chloe…," Chicago starts in a condescending tone.

She cuts him off saying, "If you're just going to kill her, then give her to Beca and me." Chloe is in full determination mode.

"You and Beca are going to take a dog back with you?" He looks over at the diminutive DJ before continuing. "To New York?"

Chloe answers automatically, "Yes." They both look at Beca, who suddenly feels trapped in the crossfire. She hesitates, because she actually would be arguing Chicago's side if he wasn't here. Yet one look into Chloe's pure blue eyes and she knows she could never deny the redhead. She looks Chicago in the eyes and says, "Yep. What she just said."

"This is ridiculous," Chicago groans. "It's not like it's up to me."

Chloe unfazed turns to Aubrey. "Bree, can your dad help us?"

The blonde is quiet for a moment, then says, "I don't know, but I'll ask him."

Chloe nods, accepting this. She then turns to Chicago. "Give us time to find a solution."

Chicago holds up his hands. "It's not like I want to do anything to Electra."

"Good," Chloe says and turns back to Electra, squatting down to talk to her through the fence.

Chicago tries to come near, but Electra growls, causing him to back off. Beca squats down, joining Chloe in praising the dog.

Chicago looks to Aubrey and Emily, who shrug and say simultaneously, "It's a Bellas bonding activity."

Chicago looks to the sky and whispers, "God help me."

* * *

 **RJRMovieFan Note: This chapter was also inspired by a brief scene flashed in the outtakes shown during the credits of Pitch Perfect 3. It is a scene of Fat Amy in a police bite protective suit being taken down by a pair of dogs. Again, I wondered how the filmmakers thought about using it, or if it was just a fun activity for the actors. I knew I wanted to incorporate it into our retelling, and have Chloe fall in love with one of the dogs.**

 **BeChloeIsLegit Note: Thanks everyone for all the kind reviews (especially for the last Chapter). I'm glad you are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying working with RJRMovieFan to write it.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Friends and Family

**A/N: BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please keep up the reviews. It helps let us know how we're doing.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 15 - Friends and Family**

 **o0o**

The Bellas and Saddle Up are dropped off back at their hotel. The guys all thank the Bellas for including them, and tell them they'll catch them later.

Chloe, Beca, Emily, and Aubrey are walking together at the back of the Bellas when Beca and Emily peel off to talk. Chloe doesn't notice as she's hellbent on being able to take Electra back to New York with her. She looks at Aubrey.

"Bree, can you call your dad? Like now?," Chloe asks as soon as they enter the hotel. "I really want to know what we need to do be able to take Electra home with us."

Aubrey sighs because she knows when Chloe becomes passionate about something, there's no slowing her down. Still, she smiles and says, "Come on, let's go to my room and we'll call him."

It's at this point Chloe notices Beca and Emily are off to the side whispering to each other. Chloe waves at them and says, "Are you guys coming?"

"Sorry, Chlo," Beca answers. "We have to meet Theo so we can record Emily's song."

"Our song," Emily corrects causing Beca to smile at her.

Chloe walks over to Beca. "Um, can I talk to you for a sec?," Chloe asks her.

"Sure," Beca says. "Excuse us, Em."

Chloe walks Beca over to the side and looks at her plaintively. "Can't you just give me a few minutes?," Chloe asked. "I really want to call General Posen before we go."

Beca shifts her feet from side to side and looks down at the ground. "Uh, about that."

"What?," Chloe asks, suddenly wary. "Is there something wrong?" She's worried Beca is going to try and dissuade her from trying to rescue Electra.

"Yes, no, sort of," Beca stammers and sighs. "One of the conditions for us to use the equipment was that only Emily and I were allowed to be in the room. No other Bellas are allowed. I'm so sorry, Chlo. I tried but he didn't want another fire and bees situation."

Chloe gives Beca a small smile. "Oh, that's okay," she says quietly. "I totes understand." Though she is super disappointed. She just loves watching Beca in her element.

"Are you sure?," Beca asks and gives Chloe's hand a quick squeeze. "We could just forget it and figure something else out."

"No," Chloe quickly says. "You go do your thing. I'll take care of getting Electra home."

"We're really doing that, huh?," Beca asks with a smile. "I love, um, you. .I mean I love that you have such a big heart."

"I really want to kiss you right now," Chloe says, doing everything she can to prevent herself from doing just that.

"Same," Beca says and looks over at Aubrey and Emily. "I should really go. Emily and I are supposed to meet Theo in like ten minutes."

"Okay," Chloe says, also looking over at their two co-captains. She gets a determined look on her face and says, "Come on, girls. Bree and I have a dog to save and you two have a song to record."

The girls take the elevator up to Aubrey and Emily's room. Emily gets her notebook with the notes she and Beca made to her song, and Beca goes next door to grab her laptop. They leave Chloe and Aubrey with promises to meet up for dinner later. Beca leads Emily to DJ Khaled's suite. She knocks on the door and Theo answers.

"Welcome," Theo says and motions them into the suite.

 **o0o**

Theo has made himself quite comfortable on the sofa near the equipment so he can watch Beca in action. Beca and Emily are sitting in front of the AKGC24 and mixing board.

"I have an idea for the music intro for the song," Beca tells Emily. "Let me just pull up some stuff from the laptop and show you."

Beca pulls up some music she had put together before she fell asleep the night before. Well, before she fell asleep this morning. She played it and Emily starts nodding her head and smiling.

"This is good, Beca," Emily said.

"Yeah?," Beca asks with a smile. "Start with this and let's sing some of the lyrics to see how it fits."

"Got it," Emily said.

They spend the next ten minutes working on the flow of the song. Beca makes a few changes to the music and makes suggestions on some of the lyrics.

"What made you write this?," Beca asks Emily after they've listened to part of the song they've recorded.

"A guy told me I wasn't like most girls," Emily tells Beca. "I felt that we've been accepting the compliment 'You're not like most girls' for a very long time. I have. I feel like there's been this golden standard or rule that in order to be special you have to be different to other women," she explains. "It's about being happy in your own skin, rather than simpering to a boy's idea that you're only worthwhile because other girls aren't. I think our generation of women is more than ever banding together and really lifting each other up, and I think girls and guys are really starting to think that way as well." She pauses and looks at Beca. "One day the girls and I were sitting around, and everybody was just doing their own thing. Skyler and I were working on the set for the Aquarium. Some of the girls were getting a little loud and she looked up, shaking her head at them, and said 'some girls'. It kind of stuck with me and I knew that I wanted to use 'some girls' in a song. I thought about some of my own insecurities. I mean, look at me. I'm tall and gangly, and a major klutz. I like being tall but could do without the gangly klutz part. But, that's what makes me who I am. I thought about all these things and wanted to write something that would empower girls. Make them realize that being like 'most girls' is not a bad thing."

"Em, I get it," Beca says, taking the young girl's hand. "We all have our insecurities. I mean I thought by now I'd be some big shot music producer and I'm not. I feel like I'm not good enough. But, you know what gets me through each day believing that it will happen?"

Emily just shakes her head. Beca looks over and sees that Theo is eavesdropping so she lowers her voice.

"Chloe," Beca tells the younger Bella. "She has always believed in me and I will do everything I can to make sure that I don't disappoint her. She's the main reason I'm not giving up. You just have to find your Chloe. And, I know this sounds cheesy, but I believe your writing is _**your**_ Chloe. You write songs that make people feel good about themselves. This song is gonna make a difference to so many girls."

Emily gives her a smile. "You, Chloe, and Aubrey are my idols. I look up to all of you." She wipes at a tear that falls down her cheek. "And, I just want to make you all proud of me."

"Oh, sweetie," Beca says pulling her into a hug. "We _**are**_ proud of you. All of us. Me, Chloe, Aubrey, the rest of the Bellas. And, believe it or not, even Fat Amy. You alone took over the Bellas as a Sophomore and helped them win Nationals two straight years. And from what we saw at the Aquarium, you're gonna make it three."

"You think so?," Emily asks as she reluctantly pulls out of the hug. She was enjoying it since Beca Mitchell does not initiate hugs.

"Absolutely," Beca says with conviction. "And, don't worry about Aubrey. She loves you and is hard on you because she wants to see you do your best at all times. It's what she knows, it's how her father shows his love."

"That explains a lot," says Emily with a grin. She looks sincerely at Beca and whispers, "Thank you, Beca," then hugs her longtime idol. Wiping at her face as a single tear travels down her cheek. "Look at you," she says with a small laugh. "Badass Beca Mitchell being a big old softie."

"You tell anyone and I will hurt you," Beca says, all the while smiling. She picks up Emily's notebook. "You know, I bet there are a few really good songs in here. What do you say after we get through this tour and your graduation, we take a look at some of them. I bet you could have another hit on your hands."

"I'd like that," Emily says.

"Cool," Beca says. "Now let's get back to it."

Beca pulls up the track they have so far and replays it. They listen and Beca is trying to figure out a part when she notices that Theo is now standing beside them. Beca pulls off her headphones and gives him a questioning look.

"I have a suggestion," Theo says. "I think if you-"

"No, dude," Beca says stopping him. "This is not about you. This is about Emily. And me. We," she points between her and Emily, "are working on this song. You are not a part of it. You are only here to observe. Got it?"

"But, if you let me-"

"No."

"But, I'm-"

"Dude, no," Beca says, getting irritated. "What part of no are you not getting? We are going to succeed or fail on our own. I know you have experience and you're some hotshot, but this is for the Bellas."

"Beca," Theo tries again.

"Stop," Beca says, her irritation with the man reaching its peak. "I'm not listening to anything you have to say. When the Bellas win this thing, I don't want anything to detract from them winning it fair and square. If you put your hands on this, we will be forever tainted. So, no, just no. Understand?"

"I get it. Sorry," Theo finally says raising his hands in defeat. "I'll just be over there. Please, continue."

Beca waits until Theo sits back down before turning back to Emily.

"Yep," Emily says with a big smile. "That's the badass Beca Mitchell I know and love."

Beca smirks at her and places the headphones back over her ears. She pushes a few buttons and her and Emily begin listening. Emily gets to a certain point in the song she's been pondering, and waves at Beca to stop.

"I was just thinking," Emily says. "What if we change 'some' to 'most' on the chorus? We can keep 'some' on the other verses, just change the chorus."

"Let's try it," Beca says. She does her thing and has Emily sit in front of the mic. She presses a button and nods her head. Emily starts to sing. When she finishes the chorus Beca is smiling and nodding her head. "That's it. That is it!"

Emily smiles and they high-five each other. Theo is by their side once more and Beca looks at him frowning.

"What now, dude?," Beca asks.

"Sorry, but it's almost six thirty," Theo says, pointing to his watch. "Aren't you supposed to be meeting the Bellas for dinner?"

"Shoot," Beca says. "I forgot. We need to sing this one time all the way through so I can download it on a thumb drive. Can we do that?"

"That's fine," Theo nods. "Do it."

Beca sets the music to play and she and Emily stand side-by-side at the mic. Emily starts and Beca provides harmony and background vocals. Once they make it through the song, Beca downloads it and grabs her laptop. She turns to Theo.

"I can't tell you how much this means to us," Beca tells him sincerely. "Thank you."

"I must say I was very impressed with watching you work," Theo says. "You really do have something."

"Yeah, she does," Emily gushes.

Beca blushes and says, "We should probably go. Chloe and Aubrey are probably looking for us."

Theo smiles and nods his head. He waits until the girls leave before he goes over to the equipment. He hits the playback button and listens to the song all the way through. He can't help but be impressed that Beca got the entire song done in a matter of hours. And it was good. Really good.

 **o0o**

Emily and Beca catch up with Aubrey and Chloe as they are coming out of Aubrey's room.

"Hey, Bree," Beca says. "I think we need a room for tomorrow to rehearse. Probably starting early in the morning and going to early afternoon."

"You guys finished the song?," Chloe asks, clapping her hands in excitement.

"We did," Beca says proudly. "And, it's awesome. Emily did a great job on it."

"Can we hear it?," Aubrey asks, followed by Chloe asking, "Can we? Please?"

The other Bellas start emerging from their rooms to see what all the excitement is.

"Hey, Chloe," Cynthia Rose calls out. "What's got you all excited? We could hear you in our room."

"Looks like we're all here," Emily says to Beca. "Let's just let them listen to it before we go to dinner."

"Yes!," Chloe says and is already pushing the door open to Aubrey's room.

"Come on girls," Aubrey says. "Beca and Emily put together an original song for us."

This catches all the Bellas attention and they excitedly pour into the co-captain's room. They pile onto the bed, while Beca sets up her laptop. She feels a bit of nostalgia as she sets it up, it's been a long time since she played something for the Bellas. Turning, she's greeted by the sight of all the Bellas, looking at her expectantly.

Aubrey is holding up her mobile phone and asks for a minute while she skypes Stacie. When that's accomplished, and everyone is settled, Beca happily calls out, "All right you awesome nerds, here it is."

 **o0o**

After dinner Chicago is taking the Bellas and the other bands to the Officer's club for drinks. Once there, the Bellas and Chicago beg Beca and Chloe to regale them with the parachuting story.

It just so happens that John and Gail are there and overhear Beca and Chloe telling the story.

"You don't suppose you could go back up and re-enact the whole thing again? You know so we can video it?," John asks Beca.

"It would definitely make the documentary so much better," adds Gail. "So, so much better."

"Dudes, are you insane?," Beca asks incredulously.

"Listen, little Missy, don't think we won't cut you from this documentary," John bluffs.

"If that's all it takes to have me cut," Beca says. "Then I am definitely not re-enacting anything." She then turns and walks away. The rest of the Bellas shake their heads at the two interlopers and follow Beca.

"That's it," John says. "She's out."

"We can't do that, John," Gail tells him. "She's the reason behind the whole Bellas sound and becoming who they are. It's because of her we're even able to do this documentary. If we cut her out, there's no reason for us to be even be here."

"Women," John exclaims before walking off to get a drink.

Neither notice the young British music executive standing off to the side, who is quite interested in what they are saying. He makes a mental note to talk to those two in the near future.

In a huff, Beca leads the Bellas over to the bar. Chloe can tells she's irritated and tries to calm her down. Aubrey notices Chloe's hand rubbing and down Beca's back as if comforting her. But, this looks different than the usual way Chloe comforts Beca. She's whispering to her and Beca seems to be responding. Beca's not pushing Chloe away like she usually does? What's that all about? Aubrey goes to say something when Emily is suddenly standing next to her excited about something.

"Oh, my stars," Emily says. "They have a karaoke machine."

Aubrey's eyes light up and she looks over to see Jessica and Jeff, from Saddle Up, looking through the song book. Ashley and CR are talking to the lead guitarist of Saddle Up, while Denise is signing up to sing with Flo. Aubrey is genuinely excited about this.

There's a commotion by the door that grabs Aubrey's attention. Looking over she sees the women of Evermoist waltzing in like they own the joint. One can almost feel the arrogance from across the room.

"Great," Aubrey mutters. She notices Amy tense up and immediately goes over to the Aussie. "Amy? Are you okay?"

"Fergus is here," Amy says through clenched teeth.

"Fergus?," Aubrey asks. "As in your father?"

"Yes," Amy responds. "He's Evermoist's manager."

"Oh, yeah," Aubrey says. "I take it you've not spoken to him since he interrupted our rehearsal."

"No," Amy says. She downs the shot she's holding. "But, now's as good a time as any."

Amy marches over to her father.

"Turnip-top," Fergus says with a smile. "So good to see you. Can we talk now?"

"That's why I'm here," Amy says.

 **o0o**

Aubrey watches Fat Amy, a bit worried about her boisterous friend. Her thoughts are interrupted by the buzzing of her mobile phone. She can't help the smile that graces her lips when she sees who the call is from. Aubrey's days have been made so much better by the daily calls from the distant Bella.

She quickly thumbs the accept button. "Hey, how are my two favorite ladies?"

"Missing you and super jealous. I can't believe the adventures you all are experiencing," Stacie says, with a bit of a pout. "And that song Emily and Beca put together, wow! Make sure someone videotapes it when you guys perform it and send it to me."

"Absolutely! And, if it makes you feel better, I wish you were here too. I would trade all these experiences to be with you two," Aubrey says with great sincerity.

"Aww, Bree, you're going to make me blush," Stacie teases. Little Bella gurgles happily in her mother's arms. It makes both Aubrey and Stacie smile at the tiny bundle of joy.

Suddenly an arm is wrapped around Aubrey's shoulders and she feels herself pulled in tight to Chloe's side. Chloe flashes a smile at her best friend and then into the screen at Stacie. "Stacie!," Chloe stage shouts to show her enthusiasm. "How's our favorite mother and the newest Legacy?"

"Hey, Red. You keeping the Captain here out of trouble?," Stacie asks.

"Oh, totes!," Chloe replies with a cheerful smile.

"Oh, please," Aubrey says with an exaggerated huff. "Says the woman who leaped out of a plane and climbed into a cage with a dangerous animal."

"What-what?," Stacie asks.

"Didn't you tell her?," Chloe asks Aubrey.

The blonde shrugs. "This is actually the first time just the two of us have talked since the night before the parachuting trip."

"And it seems like I'm missing a ton. What happened?"

"Beca fell out of the plane and I jumped out after her," Chloe says.

"What!? Is Beca alright?" Stacie is incredulous.

"She's fine," Chloe tells her as her mind wanders back to that day. She remembers how beautiful Beca looked laying beneath her. The images of her lips and eyes still so vivid in her mind's eye. Memories of the feel of Beca's soft lips against hers caused her to blush. She doesn't realize she's blushing, nor that a warm smile touches her lips, until Stacie's voice brings her out of her reverie.

"You and Beca hooked up!," Stacie gasps.

"What?," Aubrey gasps.

Chloe blushes even redder and doesn't know what to say.

"You have," Aubrey says. "It totally fits. You're right Stacie."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right about these things," Stacie says. "Though you haven't banged yet."

"Stacie!" Chloe and Aubrey say together.

"Just saying, she doesn't have the after-sex glow," Stacie continues.

"Okay, you're right. Beca and I kissed in the field we landed in. We were overcome with emotion…"

"So you had to cum…," Stacie interjects.

"Stacie," Aubrey sighs. Chloe is sure she hears the mental facepalm.

"No. It was perfect. But we haven't been able to revisit it. We've barely had a moment alone together." Chloe's voice is wistful. "We weren't going to tell anyone just yet." She looks at Aubrey with regretful eyes. "I'm sorry, Bree. We didn't want to distract the Bellas or take any of the focus away from the tour."

"Wait. Don't you two share a room?," Stacie asks.

"We do," Chloe responds. "But last night she spent the whole night with Emily working on their new song. And then this morning we had to literally drag them out to get coffee. And then we had the K-9 visit. And then she had to meet Theo so they could record the song. I just want to kiss her again so bad." Chloe sighs. Aubrey hugs her and Chloe whispers, "I just hope Beca isn't mad."

Aubrey chuckles. "Don't worry. Even if she gets mad you know she can never stay mad at you."

 **o0o**

Fat Amy sits across from her father. "So ya wanted to talk, so talk."

"Patricia," her father say.

"I go by Amy now. _**Fat**_ Amy," she says, emphasizing the word fat.

"Pat…" he starts, but at Amy's look he says, "Amy. Don't be like that. I've missed you."

"Be like what Fergus? Be _**Fat**_? Isn't that what you called me? You don't think I heard how you described me to the entertainment execs from ABC Studios?" Her questions come out as accusations. "You know I heard how you let those twig bitches talk about me. But I really should thank ya, because of you _**Fat Amy**_ was born."

"I was trying to protect ya honey," he pleads. "The entertainment industry is cutthroat, and they have a look…"

"No!" Amy slaps the table top. She fixes her father with a glare. " _You_ have a look." She notices Denise has stopped singing up on the Karaoke stage, and sees that the rest of the Bellas are looking her way. "And, here they come," she says in exasperation as she notices the four women of Evermoist coming up behind Fergus.

Fergus just looks at her, not sure what to say. "Turnip-Top…" He cuts himself off as he feels an arm draping over his shoulders.

"Hey, Fergie," Calamity purs. "What'cha doin'?"

"Are we recruiting a new member for the band?," Serenity asks. "Your friend here already came up with her band name." She gives a very fake smile as she asks, "What was it? Oh, right, Obesity."

Fat Amy really regrets that joke earlier. She goes to say something, but the women of Evermoist aren't done. Charity asks, "But what instrument would she play?"

Without missing a beat, Veracity answers, "Oh, that's easy, _COW_ bell. We can always use more _COW_ bell in the act."

"That's _**ENOUGH**_!," Aubrey says as she storms over.

"Leave her _**ALONE**_!," Emily says as she stands next to her co-captain. "You're being a bunch of _**MEAN**_ Girls!"

Calamity holds up her hands in bemused surrender. "Hey, whoa, ease off there, Pollyanna." She smiles innocently. "We're just kidding around. It was her obesity joke.

"It was funnier when she said it," says Beca, who now stands next to Aubrey with Chloe on her other side. The rest of the Bellas are now standing behind Fat Amy, staring daggers at Fergus and the women of Evermoist.

"Hey, she's the skank having a meeting with _**OUR**_ manager."

"Are you just going to sit there and let them talk about your daughter like that?," Emily demands of Fergus. The older gentleman has just been sitting there, stoically, as all this has gone on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Calamity holds up her hands. "This is your daughter?," she asks her manager pointing a finger at Amy. Fergus nods. Calamity gives a small chuckle. "Man, you said she was a big girl, but I didn't realize she was a _BIG_ girl." Calamity exaggerates the size with her hands and blowing out her cheeks.

"I said _**ENOUGH**_!," Aubrey says as she steps forward.

"Or what?," Serenity asks. "You going to throw down and fight us?"

"Wouldn't be the first time we threw down," Beca says, stepping forward as well.

"There's a reason she's called Shawshank," Cynthia Rose says, indicating Beca. The petite brunette smirks proudly.

"Ya know what? This isn't happening," Fat Amy says and gets up from the table. Fergus rises too, unsure of what to do. "Don't talk to me, _Daaaad_ ," she exaggerates the last. "Ever!"

"Patricia, where are you going?," the old man pleads. "This isn't what I wanted."

"The name is _**Fat Amy**_ , and _**DON'T**_ you ever forget it," the usually jubilant blonde hisses. "Now I'm going over there and have a drink with my _real_ _family."_

"And I think it's time for you all to go," says Chicago. He and Zeke had unobtrusively approached from the side.

"What?," Calamity asks incredulously. "We've got every right to be here."

"Actually," Zeke says. "In this case, you're only allowed in as invited guests of myself and Chicago. And we are uninviting you."

"Which means it's time for you five to depart," Chicago says and starts waving them out.

"Patricia!" Fergus tries to get his daughter's attention, but Fat Amy keeps her back to him.

"How could you do that to your own daughter?," Emily asks him, both sad and angry at the same time.

"It's a cutthroat business. I needed talented clients that had a chance of success," Fergus shrugs.

"Amy has talent," Aubrey responds.

Fergus laments, "People want to see sexy, slender, model-like women." This comment triggers a bad memory for Aubrey and how she once only wanted girls with 'bikini ready bodies' for the Bellas.

The blonde captain says, "Talent overcomes."

Fergus shakes his head. "No it doesn't. You all will never win this competition if you have my daughter take a prominent role. But you know this. It's why you have these two," he indicates Beca and Chloe, "her," he points at Emily, "and yourself at the front of the stage most of the time, taking the solos. You put forward your sexiest." With that, the older man walks away, dejected. Evermoist was staring daggers back at the Bellas as they are escorted out.

When the last member of Evermoist is out the door, a collective sigh is exhaled.

"Hey, Pitches! Shots are on me!," Fat Amy yells and heads for the bar.

The Bellas look at one another, each wondering what to do. There answer comes when Amy yells, "Get your flat butts over here! I need a drink." Beca signals the Bellas to follow her over.

Aubrey touches Emily's arm and signals for her to hold back.

"Yeah, Bree?," Emily asks. Then she blushes. "Is it okay for me to call you Bree?" Emily holds her hands to her mouth. "I'm so sorry. That was presumptuous…"

"Emily," Aubrey cuts in. "It's okay. All my friends call me." She smiles at the younger woman.

Emily lights up at this. "So, uhh, sorry, but you wanted something?"

"Yeah." Now Aubrey frowns. "Amy's Dad struck a nerve. I think we should consider some changes to the act."

Emily looks at the older captain, perplexed. "What are you thinking?"

Aubrey nods to where Jessica is taking up the microphone for the karaoke machine. Flo standing behind her in line. "Maybe Fergus had a point. And maybe we should make some changes to the routine, so _ALL_ the Bellas have a chance in the limelight."

Emily purses her lips, thinking it over. "If we do this, we probably won't win."

Aubrey smiles. "But think of how happy they'll be," she says, gesturing to the Bellas.

Emily smiles. "You mean, maybe just sing for fun?"

Aubrey smiles broadly. "Yeah. A very smart and successful captain suggested that, and I think she's right."

Emily is bouncing on her feet, trying to contain her smile. She's absolutely beaming with pride.

A noise at the bar catches their attention. They turn as one, to see Fat Amy throwing back another shot. "We need to give Fat Amy a solo," they both say in unison, then laugh.

Aubrey throws her arm around Emily. "Come on Captain, let me buy you a drink. We can help Chloe with Fat Amy."

 **o0o**

After downing a couple of shots with Amy, Chloe goes over and sits next to Beca at the end of the bar. Beca looks at her and smiles. Chloe is chewing on her lip, trying to figure out the best way to tell Beca that Stacie and Aubrey knows about the kiss and them being together.

"What's got you all worried?," Beca asks looking around. "Is Amy okay?"

"She's fine. Emily and Aubrey are with her," Chloe says. She looks at Beca and sighs. She lowers her voice and says, "Don't be mad, but Stacie and Aubrey figured out we are together." Chloe grimaced waiting for Beca to explode.

"That's okay," Beca says, causing Chloe to look at her in astonishment. "Emily sort of knows, too. Don't worry, she won't say anything."

"Aubrey won't say anything either," Chloe says, breathing out a sigh of relief. "I'm kind of glad they know. We'll just keep it from the others for now."

"I agree," Beca says. Before she can say anything else, Beca sees Chicago getting up on stage. She raises an eyebrow at Chloe. "I didn't know the guy could sing."

Chloe just shrugs her shoulders and looks over to the stage. Chicago sees her and smiles. He waves her over. Chloe looks back at him in confusion and Beca sits a little straighter in her seat.

"Chloe," Chicago says into the mic. "Could you come closer?"

Beca instantly narrows her eyes and glares at Chicago. Chloe looks hesitantly at Beca. "Come on, Chlo," Beca says taking her hand. "Let's get closer. I gotta see this."

"This should be fun," Aubrey says with a smile, as she sits back and watches.

Chloe lets Beca lead her over to the stage. Beca does not let go of Chloe's hand but Chicago doesn't seem to notice. The music starts. Chicago gives Chloe a smile and a wink as he starts to sing.

 _Blue eyes  
Baby's got blue eyes  
Like a deep blue sea  
On a blue blue day_

Beca and Chloe's eyes widen. "Oooooh, soldier boy got it bad for Chloe," they hear CR say and the rest of the Bellas laugh.

 _Blue eyes  
Baby's got blue eyes  
When the morning comes  
I'll be far away  
And I say_

Chloe can't take anymore and turns to Beca. She grabs Beca by the collar and smashes their lips together. Beca is surprised by the bold move but takes only a second to melt into it and deepen the kiss.

Denise looks at CR and says, "To bad for him because it looks like Chloe got it bad for Beca."

Chicago stops singing and stands there staring at the couple, mouth hanging open, speechless. Aubrey's smile gets wider. Emily claps giddily, and yells "Yes!" The rest of the Bellas start cheering. Beca and Chloe are oblivious to it all and continue kissing.

"Bhloe is legit!," Amy declares.

"BECHLOE is legit," Emily says, correcting her.

Zeke walks over and puts his arm around a still dazed Chicago's shoulders and leads him off the stage. "Come on, Walp. I think you need a drink and I'm buying." Zeke looks back over his shoulder and can't help but smile when he sees the Bellas engulfing Beca and Chloe in a group hug.

* * *

 **Song used is** _ **"Blue Eyes"**_ **by Elton John. We don't own anything to do with the song or with Sir Elton John.**

 **BeChloeIsLegit Note: Where Emily is explaining to Beca why she wrote the song** _ **"Most Girls"**_ **, the beginning of Emily's explanation is a quote from Hailee Steinfeld on what the song means. I thought it explained it better than I could.**

 **RJRMovieFan: Completely original chapter, but we thought an important one. We both felt that the filmmakers could have tied the third movie better to the first two, and that Fat Amy's father and his storyline should have been tied better to the overarching plot. By the way, thank BeChloeIsLegit for getting you your BeChloe fix; she came up with the idea of having Chloe just go for it.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Love You Awesome Nerds

**A/N: BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please keep up the reviews. It helps let us know how we're doing.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 16 - Love You Awesome Nerds**

 **o0o**

Chloe wakes slowly, savoring the warmth of the woman beside her. In some ways it's like a dream, but a thousand times better. The comforter on their bed is soft and warm, surrounding them both like clouds, and a wondrous sense of peace has pervaded Chloe's mind.

Because this morning she's sleeping with her girlfriend; Beca effin Mitchell. This morning, there's the pleasant haze of a dream come true and a bliss that doesn't let her go so easily. So she floats happily in a euphoric state of half-conscious happiness, stroking a hand along the outside of Beca arm in slow, gentle caresses. Beca's arm instinctively tightens around Chloe's waist and she mumbles something in her sleep, which just sends Chloe over the moon.

Chloe lifts her hand up and run her fingers through Beca's brown hair, lazily stroking along her scalp. Still asleep, Beca shifts against the redhead, exhaling a pleased groan, pressing a kiss to Chloe's bare shoulder.

Chloe adopts a mischievous look, before she begins to blow on Beca's eyelashes, causing her eyebrows to twitch a little. Beca lets out a soft groan but then continues snoring ever so softly.

Chloe brings her face so close to the petite brunette's, she can feel Beca's nose touching her own. Chloe smiles, she had spent her first night with Beca as her girlfriend. Beca Mitchell, whom she had been in love with for seven years, and is now sleeping soundly beside her, is her girlfriend.

Chloe softly blows on Beca's eyes again.

"Nn…" Beca mumbles when Chloe presses a kiss on her cheek. Beca's lips form into a smile but her eyes remain closed. Beca looks like she is enjoying a beautiful dream. Chloe watches her face, memorizing every curve and detail she can see.

Chloe inches closer, she's tempted to kiss her tiny DJ awake. Then realizes that is a perfect plan. Beca must be on the same wavelength, because they shift as one. Even in sleep, Beca tilts her chin up, waiting for the kiss Chloe's already bending to press against her mouth. Their eyes stay closed as their lips slide together in an unhurried exploration.

There's no hurry on either of their parts, no compulsion to turn this kiss into something more. They had done that last night by silent, mutual, consent. Now it's just two women enjoying the feel of their love being given and received.

Beca's eyes blink open slowly, bleary with sleep. Once open, she whispers, "Good morning." Beca's voice is husky with sleep.

Chloe sighs happily. She can't imagine a more perfect moment. She kisses the petite brunette again, enjoying the softness of her lips. Beca's still a bit sleep dazed, she responds to the redhead's kisses, with kisses of her own.

When the younger woman's eyes finally do fully open, she finds herself looking into the most brilliant stare on Earth. And the look Chloe is giving her, is enough to send a shiver of desire to her very core.

Chloe nuzzles Beca's neck and before long she's opening her mouth to kiss the soft skin of her throat. Chloe nibbles gently with her teeth down to the point where the collarbone is, and then begins to suck at the skin until it lightly bruises.

Beca moans at the sensations she's feeling. Chloe smiles and licks the spot, finishing her work with a smug grin.

"Good morning, Beca," Chloe giggles as she places one more peck on Beca's lips.

"Wake ups like that definitely fall into the good morning category, Chlo," Beca responds as she gently starts to rub Chloe's back. "You're wide awake and in a very happy mood."

"How could I not be?," Chloe giggles. "Your face is the first thing I saw this morning."

"Oh, that wasn't cheesy at all," Beca deadpans.

"I can't help it. You bring it out of me." She leans in and kisses the brunette. One kiss turns into two.

"Good morning indeed," Beca says when Chloe pulls back. She gently takes the redhead by the back of her head and tugs Chloe's face back down to hers for another nice long kiss.

"Becs, I'm afraid it's time to get up," Chloe whispers between kisses.

"No," Beca pouts. "I wanna stay here, cuddled up with you."

Chloe considers it because Beca does make a compelling case. But she also knows Aubrey will come and yank them both out of bed and drag them to the morning's rehearsal, even though they are both as naked as the day they were born.

"We have to Becs, lest Bree comes and gets us."

Beca looks at her girlfriend with a smirk, "She wouldn't dare." Chloe arches her right eyebrow. "Okay, she totally would." Beca concedes. Chloe smiles and slips out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"Shower," is Chloe's one word answer.

Yawning as she swings her legs out of bed, Beca scratches her scalp as she watches the redhead's bare butt heading for the bathroom to shower. She sits mesmerized by the sight, as the memory of the second time Beca ever saw Chloe flashes through her mind. Memories that have secretly played a major role in more than a few fantasies over the years.

That's when she hears Chloe's voice softly singing over the water in the shower.

 _You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up _

Beca smiles and bolts for the bathroom.

 **o0o**

The Bellas all gather in the room that Aubrey had secured for practice. There's an excitement in the room, more so than has been at any time on the tour.

The room erupts into excited chatter when Beca and Chloe enter. Both women blush at the attention.

"It's Bhloe!," Fat Amy shouts excitedly.

Denise looks at the blonde Australian, "I thought we were shipping Bechloe?"

Amy shakes her head, "No way! Everyone loves a good Bhloe."

Cynthia Rose looks at her wife and says, "It's true." Denise can't help giggling at her wife, even as she smacks her arm.

"Oh, my God! Can we not make our relationship sound like a sexual act," groans Beca.

Fat Amy seems to consider this, but then shakes her head again, "Nope."

Chloe laughs good naturedly and throws an arm around her girlfriend, who is grumbling out loud, and guides her to a pair of open seats.

"Honestly, I'm surprised that the both of you are awake at all right now," Fat Amy says. "I figured the release of all that repressed sexual energy would have drained the both of ya."

"Amy," Beca groans covering her face.

Fat Amy of course ignores her petite friend, "That and the multiple orgasms."

"Oh, my God!"

All the Bellas break into fits of laughter at Fat Amy's interactions with the petite DJ. Before any more can happen, the Bellas co-captains appear.

"Alright ladies, settle down," Aubrey says as she and Emily step into the room. "We have a lot to cover." The blonde captain smirks at Beca. "You all can discuss the Hobbit's sexual abilities later."

"E tu, Aubrey," Beca groans. Chloe laughing next to her is not helping Beca.

"As fun as it is to mess with Beca, we do need to get started," Aubrey says. "Emily."

Emily smiles and says, "Thank you Bree." Looking at the Bellas she continues, "As you know, we have a concert tonight and we are more than ready." She glances over to Aubrey.

"What you also know is that Beca and Emily have been working on a new song. An original piece," Aubrey adds.

"That song rocked," CR comments.

"Yeah, you both did a great job," Jessica says while nodding her head.

Emily and Beca both whisper "Thanks" to those comments and others the Bellas throw their way.

"It does rock," Aubrey agrees. "Which is why I would love to introduce the new song tonight."

Everyone, save for Beca and Chloe, are shocked by Aubrey's suggestion. "How can we do that? Don't we have a set time?," CR asks.

"We can fit it in. We actually have the shortest play time on the tour. Our whole set is sung in roughly fourteen minutes and eleven seconds. In contrast, Saddle Up does their performance in sixteen minutes, thirty seconds. Evermoist is the worst, clocking in at eighteen minutes, forty-two seconds. I know we've got a full setlist, but I'm thinking we can squeeze in Emily's song. What do you guys think? Do you all feel up to fitting one more song in?"

Each Bella voices their approval in unity. Emily sighs in relief. She looks at her favorite producer, "So Beca, do you feel up for taking the solo on it?"

"No way, dude," Beca shakes her head no. "Your song, your solo."

"But, you're a better singer than me," Emily says.

"Thanks," Beca says. "But I disagree. And even if that was the case, I would still insist you sing this song." She stands and walks over to the taller Bella. "This song has your heart."

"I agree with Becs," Chloe says. "You should definitely take the solo.

"If you want the most talented Bella to sing it, I'll do it," Fat Amy interjects. As everyone gives her a look, she boldly states, "Being the most talented as I am."

"Emily's taking this solo." Aubrey holds up her index finger to silence any protest from her younger co-captain. "She knows the song better than any of us, so can sing it with the least amount of practice." She then gives the tall young woman a warm look. "And I know she will rock it."

Looking out at the Bella's Aubrey continues, "But Amy does bring up a good point."

"What? That I'm the most talented of you lot?"

Emily ignores Fat Amy, taking over for her blonde co-captain. "No, that we have other talented women on this team. So, after tonight's concert, we're going to make some changes to the set."

"What do you mean?," Flo asks.

"What we mean, Flo, is that we want more of the Bellas to have their moment in the spotlight," Aubrey answers. " Everyone of you is going to get your chance to shine."

"Yeah, this is a Bellas performance and we want you all to have your moment in the sun," Emily continues. "Whether that's you taking a bigger role in an existing song on the set list, or we incorporate another song into our set, we will figure it out starting tomorrow."

"Wait," Ashley says. "Could Jessica and I sing together on a song?"

"What do you have in mind?," Aubrey asks.

"With Emily taking the solo on her song, can Ashley and I take a bigger role in ' _I Don't Like It, I Love It'_?"

"Yes, absolutely," Emily says. Ashley and Jessica high five.

"Can we introduce ' _Despacito_ ' into the set list?"

"Yes, Flo," Aubrey says.

The Bellas are all excited by this opportunity.

Emily looks at Ashley. "Can you pull out the new uniforms for tonight's performance?"

Ashley breaks into a huge grin and she follows Jessica back to a rack they had set up the in the back. The brunette says, "We were thinking, since this is an army base…"

With great flourish they open a garment bag and present the newest uniform.

"Ladies, you've outdone yourselves," Chloe says. The Bellas all agree.

 **o0o**

"What do you think?," Chloe asks, showing off her outfit. Ashley and Jessica had provided the Bellas with army inspired uniforms. Dark forest green with just a hint of a camouflage pattern in the form fitting blouses.

"It makes your ass look great," Beca answers honestly as she tries on the soft flat hat. She's trying to imitate how she's seen a number of officers wearing it.

Chloe smiles as she smooths a few non-existent wrinkles, while turning so her butt is towards the younger woman. "You were looking at my ass?"

Beca nods as she appreciates the form fitting pants her girlfriend had chosen to complete her ensemble. "Always. It's a very nice ass."

"Glad you finally noticed," Chloe smirks.

"Oh, I always noticed," Beca shoots back. "Do you think Ashley will do my hair like she did Jessica's?"

"Of course she will. Just ask her right away because I think a couple of the girls are also going to ask her. Oh, and she's the brunette one," Chloe says with a wink.

"I know that," Beca says with feigned indignity, though silently she thanks Chloe.

"Oh? Do you also know that you look quite sexy, too?," the redhead nods towards Beca. And it's true, the uniform Jessica presented to Beca fit the petite woman like a glove. Chloe really appreciates the way it hugs the younger woman's curves. She especially likes how Beca's top accents her cleavage.

The two women continue to go back and forth, their years of friendly exchanges and easy teasing easily sliding into sexual banter.

The two women are so focused on the other that they don't even notice the audience that is watching them. A number of the Bellas are just enjoying the sight of their good friends finally being honest with each other.

Further back, Chicago is sadly watching Chloe with Beca. He had thought there was a connection, but now the shorter woman's disdain for him made a lot more sense.

 **o0o**

The Bellas, all decked out in their army inspired uniforms, make their way to the backstage area. They again are turning heads, looking quite sexy in their uniforms.

As they near the stage area, they begin to sense that something is off. Lily is the first to pick up on the fact that something isn't right, and spies the source of this tension.

"Hurry up with the equipment! We don't wanna disappoint our fans!," shouts Young Sparrow.

Cynthia Rose walks over to see what the problem is, followed by Lily. "Yo man, what's the prob?"

Young Sparrow looks over to the Bella and sighs in exasperation. "My man Dragon's equipment is on the fritz. It's totally whack at the moment."

CR can see DJ Dragon Nutz scrambling around his equipment. Lily pulls out a screwdriver with such a quick motion it causes Young Sparrow to jump back; CR is unphased. The silent Korean slips forward without a word and starts working on the mixing equipment. DJ Dragon Nutz gives her a look which she returns. They stare into each other's eyes for an uncomfortable amount of time, until the DJ shrugs, and Lily starts to work again.

Young Sparrow looks repeatedly between his partner, Lily, and CR, and finally asks, "What the Hell just happened?"

Cynthia Rose shrugs. "Lily is going to help fix it."

Pointing to Lily, he asks, "She can do that?"

"Pretty much."

Even as they watch the quiet Korean, she disappears beneath the equipment, and starts removing access panels. She snaps her fingers at DJ Dragon, who seems to understand exactly what she's thinking. He starts fiddling with the knobs and slide levers, and suddenly sound is coming from the speakers.

CR looks at Young Sparrow and says, "Told ya." The young singer can only nod. Both watch bemused as DJ Dragon gives Lily a huge hug, which she just melts into.

 **o0o**

Saddle Up is really rocking the stage as they jam out to the 80's classic song _Danger Zone_ , which was synonymous with the military in its day.

 _Revvin' up your engine  
Listen to her howlin' roar  
Metal under tension  
Beggin' you to touch and go  
Highway to the danger zone  
Ride into the danger zone_

 _Headin' into twilight  
Spreadin' out her wings tonight  
She got you jumpin' off the track  
And shovin' into overdrive  
Highway to the danger zone  
I'll take you  
Ridin' into the danger zone_

The stagehand gives Aubrey a signal as Saddle Up winds down their final song of the evening.

"Five minutes to showtime!," Aubrey stage yells to the Bellas as they gather around her. "Okay, ladies. This is where we show DJ Khaled and the rest of them that we have just as much right to be here as everyone else. This is where we show them all what we are really made of. This is where we show them the real Barden Bellas."

"This is where we show them all that we are not a joke," Emily chimes in, smiling. "We said we were going to start having fun. We said we were going to be the Bellas who won the Worlds. This is where we put our money where our mouths are." Emily is pumped. "Let's get out there and nail it!"

Beca is just as pumped as Emily and can't restrain herself. She jumps in the middle of the group and shouts"I love you awesome nerds!"

"Let's aca-do this!," Aubrey says with a twinkle in her eye.

The Bellas are all excited as they listen to their co-captains. They are relaxed and know that Emily's song is going to make people sit up and take notice.

"Alright, ladies, hands in," Aubrey says and places her right hand in the center of the huddle, with Emily mirroring the action. All the other Bellas follow suit, placing their hands on top of their co-captains'.

"On three," Aubrey says. "One...two...three!"

"Ahhhh," the Bellas sing in unity, bringing their hands back in perfect synchronicity.

"Nailed it," Fat Amy says with a fist pump. She hurries to follow the Bellas as they get into position.

 **o0o**

"And now, please welcome, the Bellas!"

There's a smattering of applause, the audience again isn't sure what they are seeing, but the Bellas aren't affected this time. Instead of the chaotic mad dash from backstage they come out in an orderly manner that allows all the Bellas to find their marks in short order.

"Here we are again, John," Gails says. "Watching the Barden Bellas try to play in the big leagues. So far, they have shown themselves to be more like a double A team that got called up to the majors way before they were ready."

"I have no idea what you just said," John tells Gail. "But, it sounds about right. They've continued to show that not all entertainers are that entertaining."

"The Bellas are ready," Gail says. "Let's see what they have for us tonight."

The spotlights shine on the girls as they move to their spots. They look amazing in their armyesque uniforms.

Emily is feeling happier than she has in a longtime. Working with Beca and Aubrey has recharged her. It's amazing to be surrounded by friends who know her so well and to perform with them again. She starts singing and the Bellas begin to move to their new tighter choreography.

 _One, one, one, one, one_

Flo picks up the beat from the center of the girls, as everyone of the Bellas begin their dance moves.

 _Talkin' in my sleep at night  
Makin' myself crazy_

Ashley and Jessica sing the echo effect. The two Bellas circling around on opposite sides of the stage.

( _Out of my mind, out of my mind)  
Wrote it down and read it out  
Hopin' it would save me  
(Too many times, too many times)_

The Bellas are more loose and comfortable in their movements, and their voices convey their love of singing and performing.

 **o0o**

CR is standing in the center of the stage, twerking her hips as she sings out the verse. She's letting the music just wash over her.

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills) _

The crowd is now singing the chorus in sync with the Bellas.

 _I don't need no money  
(I love cheap thrills)  
As long as I keep on  
(I love cheap thrills) _

Theo steps up to the corner of the stage, intently watching Beca perform. She notices him staring up at her and gives a bit of a shrug and smirk as she sings. He returns the smirk as he continues to consider her performance.

 _As long as I can feel the beat  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing_

The Bellas all sing together the final lines of the song. Flo had suggested that the Bellas all come together and then open up like a flower at this point, because the sound would be incredible, and she was right.

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la (I love cheap thrills)  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la (I love cheap thrills)  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la (I love cheap thrills)  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la (I love cheap thrills) _

As the song comes to an end the crowd goes wild, really feeding off the energy the Bellas brought to the performance. They're clapping and cheering at the top of their lungs. DJ Khaled takes note from his spot offstage.

Emily moves to the very center of the stage and into the spotlight shining there. She basks in the light and all the emotions of the moment. Over the last three years she has had numerous occasions to sing in front of an audience, but none compare to this.

The spotlights are bright, but she's ready; her eyes are closed. Slowly opening her eyes, she smiles at the crowd, and softly she begins to sing.

 _Some girls, feel best in their tiny dresses  
Some girls, nothin' but sweatpants, looking like a princess  
Some girls, kiss new lips every single night  
They're stayin' out late 'cause they just celebrating life_

At first the only voice was Emily's, but as the second verse starts, Beca and Aubrey join her.

 _You know some days you feel so good in your own skin  
But it's okay if you wanna change the body that you came in  
'Cause you look greatest when you feel like a damn queen  
We're all just playing a game in a way, trying to win at life _

The rest of the Bellas join in as they all sing the chorus.

 _Most girls are smart and strong and beautiful  
Most girls, work hard, go far, we are unstoppable  
Most girls, our fight to make every day  
No two are the same  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like _

The crowd roars its approval with cheers and applause, totally getting into the performance of the young singer who stands in the center of the Bellas as they move around her.

 _Some girls, like to keep their physique real private  
Some girls, wear jeans so tight, 'cause it feels so right, yeah  
Some girls, every day searching, keep the page turning  
Sleepin' in late 'cause they just celebrating life _

At this point it looks as if Emily is singing to Aubrey, and in some ways she is, because this dear friend pushed her to rediscover this lost part of her soul.

 _You know some days you feel so good in your own skin  
But it's okay if you wanna change the body that you came in  
'Cause you look greatest when you feel like a damn queen  
We're all just playing a game in a way, trying to win at life _

The Bellas feed off the energy of their young friend, and sing with renewed vigor.

 _Most girls are smart and strong and beautiful  
Most girls, work hard, go far, we are unstoppable  
Most girls, our fight to make every day  
No two are the same  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like _

Aubrey and Beca stand to either side of Emily as they sing with the young Bella. Their voices blend so well.

 _Most girls, yeah  
Most girls  
Wanna be, wanna be, wanna be  
Most girls, our fight to make every day  
No two are the same  
I wanna be like _

The whole group again come together around the three Bellas harmonizing perfectly.

 _Most girls  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls_

The lights on each Bella dims, with the last one on Emily, until it too fades, leaving all the Bellas cloaked in darkness.

 _I wanna be like, I wanna be like  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like  
I wanna be like _

The song dies out, to be replaced by the roar of the audience with applause. The light comes up enough for the Bellas to to begin leaving the stage. At the sight of the Bellas the crowd roars even louder. Each and every Bella swells with joy, but none more so than Emily. She's missed this feeling.

 **o0o**

"Oh, my God," Gail screams. "The Barden Bellas just pulled off another original song much like they did at the World Acapella Championships three years ago. From the roar of the crowd I'd say they may just have a hit on their hands."

The Bellas are still riding high as they continue celebrating backstage. The guys from Saddle Up come over to congratulate them on a great performance. DJ Dragon Nutz stares into Lily's eyes and she mumbles a 'thank you' before walking off with him.

Aubrey looks across the stage and sees the girls of Evermoist in a heated exchange with Fergus Hobart. He glances over and sees her. Aubrey gives him a slight nod and smirk. He frowns and pushes Calamity out of the way and storms off.

Theo is talking with DJ Khaled and looks over at Beca. DJ Khaled looks over as well and nods and smiles at her. Beca looks around to see if anyone else noticed when Chloe runs over and grabs her in a hug.

"Did you see that?," Beca asked.

"See what?," Chloe said. "Our awesome performance? See it? I was a part of it!"

"No," Beca said. "I mean, yeah, it was awesome. I meant did you see DJ Khaled look over here? I swear he nodded and smiled at us. I think he really liked it."

Chloe looks over to where Beca was looking and frowned. "Theo."

Beca looked and, sure enough, Theo was making his way toward them. Well, actually, toward Beca.

"Beca?," Theo says. "A word please."

Beca looks at Chloe and she gives a slight nod and goes back to the other girls to continue their celebration.

"What?," Beca asks looking at Theo.

"That song was spectacular," Theo says. "You did a great job on it."

"Emily and I did a great job on it," Beca answers. "There wouldn't even be a song without Emily's words."

"Right," Theo says. "So, I was thinking we could go for that drink tonight."

"What?," Beca asks, confused. "Weren't you at the Officer's Club last night?"

"I was," Theo says. "But I left early because I had to deal with something for DJ Khaled."

"Ohhhhh," Beca said. "Yeah, we can do that drink tonight. Where were you thinking?"

"We could make it easy and just meet in the bar in your hotel," Theo suggests. "Say in about an hour?"

"I can do that," Beca replies. "I'll see you there."

Theo leans in like he's going to kiss Beca on the cheek but Beca just turns and walks away. Theo pulls back and looks around to see if anyone noticed and quickly leaves in the opposite direction. Beca smirks as she meets up with the Bellas.

"So, Theo invited us for drinks at the hotel bar," Beca says. "We're meeting up in about an hour."

"I thought you said he wanted you to have drinks with him," Chloe questions.

"He did," Beca answers. "But, he didn't say I couldn't bring someone else with me."

"I like the way your mind works," Chloe says and kisses Beca. "Let's get changed."

 **o0o**

"Meet me in the bar when you're ready, Chlo," Beca calls through the bathroom door. "I want to get down there before the rest of the Bellas."

"I'll be down in about ten minutes," Chloe calls back.

Beca grabs her room key and heads out the door. She doesn't see any of the other Bellas yet and she smiles. She can't wait to see Theo's face when they all show up. She may just have to tell Theo she's with Chloe in the same way Chloe let Chicago know they were together. The memory of last night makes her smile grow bigger.

Beca makes it to the bar and looks around but doesn't see Theo. She sits at the bar and puts her bag on the seat next to her. She orders a beer and waits. Just as the bartender puts the beer in front of her Theo appears and hands the bartender some cash.

"I've got this and I'll have one as well," Theo says to the bartender. He looks at Beca and smiles. "Mind if I sit here?"

"I'm saving it for someone," Beca says not looking at him. Theo goes to sit and Beca stops him. "Seriously, dude, I'm saving this seat for someone."

Theo looks at her confused but sits in the seat on the opposite side of her. He thanks the bartender for the beer and takes a drink. Beca is just sitting there, sipping at her beer and trying not to look as uncomfortable as she feels with Theo staring at her.

"Dude," Beca finally says. "Please stop staring. It's. . . creepy."

"Sorry," Theo says with a laugh. "I didn't realize I was even staring."

They sit in silence for a minute or two before Theo speaks again. "DJ Khaled was impressed with you tonight. He was quite excited when he heard the Bellas sing your original song."

"It's not my song," Beca corrects. "I've told you, that's Emily's song. I just helped with some of the music."

"And you produced the hell out of it," Theo says. "I was quite impressed with how quickly you made it into something. You've got talent, Beca."

"She sure does," Chloe says draping an arm around Beca's neck and giving her a squeeze. She pulls back but leaves her hands on Beca's shoulders. Beca looks back and smiles broadly.

"Oh, hey, Chloe," Theo says confused at the redhead's sudden appearance.

"I saved you a seat," Beca says picking up her bag she used to hold the seat.

"Oh, we got a table," Chloe says. "I was sent over to get you."

"Okay," Beca says and turns to Theo. "Thanks for the drink." She downs the last of her beer and stands to go with Chloe.

Theo put his hand on Beca's arm. She looks down at his hand and he quickly retracts it. "Sorry, but I thought we were having drinks together."

"We had a drink together," Beca says. "That's all I was required to do. Now, I'm going to go have some drinks with the Bellas. We're celebrating our awesome set."

Chloe grabs Beca by the hand. "Come on, babe."

"Babe?," Theo asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Beca answers. "We're a thing. So, this," she points between Theo and herself, "is not going to be a thing. You really should have stuck around last night."

Chloe pulls on Beca's hand and looks back at Theo with a smug smile. "See you later, Theo."

"Another beer?," Theo hears the bartender ask.

"Give me a whiskey," Theo says as he turns to the bartender. He looks back over his shoulder and sees Beca kiss Chloe. "Make it a double."

Chicago and Zeke walk into the bar. Chicago stops when he sees the Bellas and looks longingly at Chloe practically sitting in Beca's lap.

"Dude, get over it already," Zeke tells him. "Come on. I'll buy you a beer."

Chicago follows Zeke over to the bar. Zeke sits a couple of seats away from Theo and orders two beers. Chicago sits next to Theo, who is sitting with his back to the bar watching the Bellas.

"Pretty hot girls, huh?," Chicago says looking over at the Bella's table.

"I was actually interested in one of them," Theo comments as he takes a sip of his whiskey.

"Same," Chicago answers. "Which one do you have your eye on?"

"Beca," Theo says and downs the rest of his whiskey like a shot. "You?"

"Chloe."

Fat Amy comes to the bar and orders shots for the table. She eyes Chicago up and down and gives him a wink and a smile. She notices him turning and looking at Chloe and smirks. "Ay, Captain America. They say the best way to get over somebody is to get under somebody else. I'm in Room 425 and I don't have a roommate." Chicago sputters and spits out some beer. Amy grabs the tray of shots and winks at Chicago once more before heading back to the Bellas.

"I think I need something stronger," Chicago said and turns back to the bar.

"Hey, girls," Chloe said to get their attention. "I made arrangements for us to visit the military hospital on base to sing for the injured soldiers. I thought we could throw in some Christmas songs as well."

"That's a great idea, Chloe," Jessica said.

"Jessica and I can do _Baby, It's Cold Outside,_ " Ashley suggests and Jessica readily agrees.

"What gave you this idea?," Emily asked.

"Well, I figure we needed to do something where there was absolutely no chance of bodily injury," Chloe said with a cheeky grin while looking at Beca the whole time.

"It's a good thing you're that pretty," Beca said with a smirk.

The Bellas all laugh and then let out a big cheer when Amy returns with the shots. "Shot, shots, shots," they all yell as Amy passes them around.

"Before we take our shots," Aubrey said standing up. "I also have an announcement to make." The Bellas all look at Aubrey, holding their shots at the ready. "I spoke to my dad before coming down here and," she pauses for dramatic effect and looks at all the girls, her eyes landing on Beca and Chloe, "Beca and Chloe are now the proud owners of Electra!" She holds up her shot glass, "To Electra!" The Bellas all yell "To Electra!" and down their shots.

Chloe downs her shot and lets out a "Woo Hoo!" She hugs Beca and has tears in her eyes. "Did you hear that, Becs? We get to take Electra home with us."

"Oh, boy," Beca says, but Chloe's smile melts her and she can't help but return it. Anything that makes Chloe smile like that is totally worth it.

* * *

 **RJRMovieFan Note: Another original content chapter based on a few scenes during the montage in the middle of the movie.**

 **BeChloeIsLegit Note: I'm glad everyone is enjoying out little take on** _ **Pitch Perfect 3**_ **. I picked the song** _ **Most Girls**_ **by Hailee Steinfeld early on in discussions with RJRMovieFan about this fanfic. In the first movie, Aubrey wanted girls with "bikini ready bodies" but ended up with a diverse group of young women who were "smart, and strong, and beautiful." You could pick a line out of the song and it would fit one of the Bellas because they are 'most girls'. I'm probably not explaining it very well, but I hope you like how we used it.**

 **Songs in this chapter:**

 _ **Titanium**_ **by David Guetta  
** _ **Danger Zone**_ **by Kenny Loggins  
** _ **New Rules**_ **by Dua** **Lipa  
** _ **Cheap Thrills**_ **by Sia  
** _ **Most Girls**_ **by Hailee Steinfeld**


	17. Chapter 17 - Christmas Elves

**A/N: BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please keep up the reviews. It helps let us know how we're doing.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 17 - Christmas Elves**

 **o0o**

"Are you serious?," Beca whines to her girlfriend, as she looks at herself in the full length mirror. "I feel ridiculous in this outfit." She is eyeing the green and red stockings that encase her legs all the way up to the tight red shorts, that include a black shiny belt cinched tightly around her waist.

Standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror applying makeup, Chloe knows exactly what the petite brunette is complaining about. But, she can't help messing with her, so she innocently asks, "What?"

"I look like an elf. I look like a flaming Christmas Elf!," Beca says as she sweeps her hands over her outfit. She frowns at the little elf hat sitting crookedly on top of her head.

"But you look so adorable," Chloe coos, leaning her head back to look at her girlfriend through the doorway. .

"I don't do adorable," Beca says firmly. "I do badass." She jingles as she moves about causing the petite brunette to groan. She can't believe the elf costume she's wearing jingles as she walks.

Chloe chuckles. She's never had the heart to tell Beca that she's as badass as a terrier. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree. You are an adorable elf, and we're going to have fun at the hospital."

Crossing her arms, Beca states categorically, "No, I'm not going out in public dressed like this."

Chloe leans out of the bathroom again and says sweetly, "Come on Becs, it's going to be fun."

Beca shakes her head no. The jingle of the bells on her hat only stiffening her resolve. "I already had to walk around dressed as a leprechaun."

"But, Beca, you were super cute then," Chloe pouts. "And, you're even cuter now."

"Oh, in that case, did I say no? I meant, oh HELL NO!"

"That's too bad because not only are you cute, but I think you look beautiful, too" Chloe says.

"It's a good thing you're…" The petite brunette's mouth suddenly goes dry when she sees Chloe step out of the bathroom dressed in her elf costume.

"How do I look?" Chloe bats her eyelashes with a coy lip bite at a suddenly silent Beca.

"Y-you look…" Unfair is one word that pops into Beca's mind. Unfair that Chloe looks so beautiful and sexy in her elf costume, while she looks so ridiculous.

The redhead tilts her head curiously as Beca seems to try to speak more, but can't seem to find her voice.

Chloe stands in front of Beca garbed in a green and red dress, with a frilly skirt that stops mid-thigh. She's sporting black ankle boots with three inch heels, and small bells around the ankle. She is wearing knee high red and white striped socks, and has a green and red trimmed elf hat resting on top of her red curls. A grin pulls at the redhead's lips as she catches Beca's stormy blue eyes zeroing in on her elf costume.

The redhead decides to take advantage of the moment. "Pleeeaaaseee?," Chloe drags out as she takes hold of Beca's face in her hands, lightly kissing her lips. Unfortunately for Beca, Chloe is just far too beautiful with those amazing eyes and her wonderful smile.

Beca rolls her eyes, but knows she has no choice because Chloe really has the puppy-dog-eye thing down. "Fine," she huffs.

"You will?" It's amazing how fast Chloe cheers up. She smirks down at the cute pouting brunette with her arms coming up to loosely wrap around the other woman's waist.

Beca rolls her eyes once more, but nods her head in response to the redhead. "Yes!"

As impossible as it seems, Chloe's face lights up even more with happiness. "On one condition," Beca says. Before Chloe's face can fall, she continues with a smirk, "You wear this tonight, when it's just the two of us back here." She slides her hand down Chloe's back toward her bottom. The look in her eyes one of lust and wanting.

A quiet chuckle escapes the redhead's lips as she stands in front of her costume-clad girlfriend with only an inch of space left between them. Chloe pulls back with a smirk causing Beca's hand to fall away, which results in an immediate pout. "We'll see." Chloe winks at her girlfriend. "Just so you know, I think that you are a ridiculously sexy little elf, too."

Beca swallows at the sultry sound of Chloe's voice. She whispers, "So are you." Chloe lightly kisses her on the lips and winks.

Shaking her head, trying to regain her balance, Beca decides to change the topic. "Where did Ashley and Jessica even find these outfits?," Beca asks

Chloe shrugs. "They are surprisingly adept at putting together costumes. They must be rockstars at their community theatre."

o0o

The Bellas, all wearing matching elf outfits, gather in the hotel lobby before they head over to the Military hospital. Everyone seems to be into this bonding event, and to the consternation of Beca, everyone seems to love their costumes. The young DJ even hears multiple compliments directed towards Jessica and Ashley.

"Seriously Jessica, you and Ashley outdid yourselves," Aubrey tells the blonde Bella. She's holding up her iPhone, scanning over all the Bellas.

From the phone, Stacie can be heard saying, "Wow! Those are SERIOUSLY SEXY! I _**want**_ a set." Jessica and Ashley smile proudly as they overhear the tall brunette through the iPhone. "Bree! _**Keep**_ your costume!" Everyone laughs good naturedly at this, save Aubrey who just covers her blushing face.

"Oh, my stars!," Emily squeals as she twirls about causing her skirt to fan out. "How did you both do this? In such a short time?," she asks Ashley.

"Well, when we decided to have some Christmas songs, just in case for our set, Jessica and I grabbed some of the costumes from our theater's rendition of 'Elf'. Then it was just a matter of making some alterations," Ashley says with pride.

Beca appreciates the job Ashley and Jessica have done, but she's still feeling quite self-conscious in her elf costume. It would be been bad enough if it was just the Bellas, but somehow Saddle Up and the DJ duo of Young Sparrow and DJ Dragon Nutz are now tagging along on their trip to the hospital. The only saving grace is the DJ duo are wearing reindeer antlers that match the ones Lily is proudly wearing. DJ Dragon Nutz seems quite proud of his too, while Young Sparrow seems to in the same boat as Beca. At least if his resting bitch-face is anything to go by.

"Oy, my favorite leprechaun is now a Christmas elf," declares Fat Amy.

Beca looks over at Fat Amy and her jaw drops. Somehow Fat Amy has managed to only have to put on a green shirt with candy canes and the words, ' _I'll Kiss Santa Under the Mistletoe_.'

"Wait? Why aren't you dressed like one of Santa's Little Helpers?," Beca asks incredulously.

It's at this point Theo steps off the elevator and Beca has to fight the urge to face palm. As he starts to smirk at her she says, "Of course you're here."

"Love the choice of wardrobe. Will you be making X-rated toys for all the good boys and girls?," Theo says cheekily.

"And here I thought you had a staring problem before," Beca snarks back.

"I do think I was shortchanged in the drinks department," the British producer says.

Beca shrugs and nods to her favorite redhead. "As I said, I'm with someone."

Theo simply shrugs. "While I won't say I'm not disappointed, I still want to have drinks. You can bring Chloe. I would like to discuss business with you."

Beca quirks her brows, she wasn't expecting that. Theo nods to the door. "I've got to go, but I will see you around." He smirks again as he heads out.

"What did Theo want?," Chloe asks as she comes back over to Beca.

The petite brunette shrugs. "I honestly don't know, but he wants to have drinks with the both of us some time. He said he wants to talk business and would see me around."

"Dressed the way you are and looking like that, I can't blame him. Just as long as he remembers you're mine," Chloe says with a wink.

"Seriously, why doesn't Amy have to wear the elf get-up?," Beca asks going to back to her original question before Theo showed up.

Fat Amy condescendingly smiles down at Beca. "Well Shortstack, I could say that there's nothing 'little' about this sexy ass. But let's face it, the real answer is, I'm just not under the spell of a soulless ginger like others might be."

Chloe stifles her giggles, but before she can say anything else, she's interrupted by a loud shout.

"OH, MY GOD!" Gail shouts. "JOHN GET THE CAMERA!" Her voice is like fingernails on the chalkboard, causing everybody to wince. "WE HAVE TO CAPTURE THIS FOR THE MOVIE!"

John is already ahead of his screeching partner, having setup the tripod, and affixed the camera. He begins his unique form of narration as he starts recording. "The Barden Bellas, again reduced to what they know best, using their overt sex appeal in place of talent."

"Hey, I resemble that remark," Fat Amy proclaims.

"Oh, dear God," Beca mutters.

"Can you all squeeze together, so we can get you in one shot?" Gail asks to the gathered groups. She waves her hands as if directing them to tighten up.

"Can it get any worse?," Beca asks, staring up at the ceiling.

It's at this moment the women of Evermoist come striding into the hotel lobby from outside.

"Oh, look. It can," bemoans Beca, which causes Chloe to giggle more.

To Beca's dismay, Calamity and Serenity take one look at her in her getup and guffaw with laughter. She drops her eyes in mortification.

"What do we have here?"

Beca looks up to see Calamity standing directly in front of her, a smirk playing on her lips. Looking the petite brunette up and down, Calamity chuckles and says, "By the way, nice outfit. You make an adorable elf."

Beca groans. Chloe's eyes grow wide with amusement. She pulls Beca tight as she says, "See. Told you so. You're adorable." The redhead decides she's just going to own it. She hopes her petite brunette picks up on this.

"I hate everyone right now," grumbles Beca.

"Oh, zoom in on that," they can hear Gail directing John. "We have some serious ' _Mean Girl_ ' action."

"So, you all are what?," Serenity asks. "Just going around the hospital singing?"

"Yes," Emily happily responds. She's not going to let Evermoist get to her or any of the Bellas. "We're going to sing Christmas carols."

"Haven't the patients suffered enough?," Veracity asks.

"We'll be spreading holiday joy!," Emily explains, even more bubbly. She's decided to fight snark with enthusiasm. It doesn't hurt to see Aubrey beam with pride at her.

"Oh, dear God," groans Calamity. "You are so annoying with your cheerfulness. Anyone ever tell you that?"

All the Bellas look at Fat Amy, who smiles sheepishly.

"It's like the Yuletide rolled in and washed Christmas flotsam all over you all," Calamity observes. "I mean seriously, have you no pride?"

Beca flinches and steps back at Calamity's comments. She nibbles at her lower lip and her eyes narrow as she focuses on the snickering of the rest of Evermoist. She's ready to lunge at the mean girls, but Emily has a better solution.

Emily whispers something in Chloe's ear. Tapping her chin, Chloe's face breaks into a huge smile, that just beams. "That is a wonderful idea! You guys should join us! You wouldn't mind, would you?," she asks sweetly as she turns to the four women, smiling winningly.

"Yeah, you all should join the rest of the bands. It would look great for all the groups participating in the tour to go on this trip to the hospital. You wouldn't mind, would you?," Jeff of Saddle Up echoes Chloe, smirking as he receives a series of death glares from Evermoist. He and Saddle Up have grown rather tired of the 'mean girl' act.

Fat Amy's father steps in at this moment. He gives his daughter a weak smile, which she ignores, but then focuses on Chloe and Jeff. "That's a wonderful idea. So generous of you to offer the invitation," he says with a bit too much faux-sincerity.

The death glares from Evermoist divert from Jeff to their manager, but he takes it in stride as he ushers them off to the side. They can be heard arguing, and the word ' _publicity_ ' is overheard multiple times.

Beca has to bite down on her bottom lip, trying to contain a smile at this turn of events.

Chicago and Zeke enter the lobby from outside. Chicago looks like he's about to speak, but the young officer seems to freeze for a moment as his eyes land on Chloe. The young redhead does offer a warm and sincere smile of understanding, though she continues to hold Beca's hand.

Zeke claps his buddy on the shoulder, and then announces, "We have two buses outside ready to take you to the base hospital."

Chloe calls out to get everyone's attention. "Okay, everyone! Who's ready to spread some Christmas cheer?"

There is a collective shout of approval, even a halfhearted one from Evermoist, and the four groups ready to head out of the lobby to where the two busses are waiting.

"Let's aca-do this ladies," Aubrey says, "and gentlemen." She nods to the male groups.

And with that, everybody exits the lobby, and is off to the hospital.

 **o0o**

At the hospital, the Bellas and other groups are met by a small delegation of hospital administrators, and a Red Cross representative. Chloe, Aubrey, and Emily go with Zeke to speak with them.

Chicago kind of hangs back, which saddens Chloe, but she knows what she did was right. She's been in love with Beca since the petite ball of grumpiness was a freshman. And seriously, what was she really going to do? Fall for a guy in a couple days? One who is living in Europe, while she has to return to the United States in a couple of weeks. No, that's the plot to a really bad rom-com; one even she wouldn't subject Beca to.

Shaking her head and refocusing on the task at hand, Chloe extends her hand and shakes those of the people they are meeting. The hospital administrators are all very happy to see the groups and explain that they will be singing in four designated locations.

A young Captain, who Zeke introduces as Karen O'Neil, is to be their guide and escort. She smiles at the bands and asks them all to follow her.

The four groups are escorted to a large common room which will be the first place they sing on this trip. There are a number of patients already in the room, all who look intrigued by the group of singers. More than a few comments can be heard about the Bella's choice of wardrobe, and to Beca's consternation and Chloe's delight, they are all very appreciative.

Everyone files into the large room, the groups naturally form a crescent shape in front of the audience of patients. The Bellas are the center, facings them. When everyone is set, Captain O'Neil steps in front and introduces the carollers.

At Emily's nod, Aubrey steps forward. "We are the Bellas," she indicates them behind her. "And with us is Saddle Up, Evermoist, and Young Sparrow and Dragon Nutz." She continues to gesture at each group as she lists them. "We are all currently touring with the USO, and today we are so honored to perform for you and do some Christmas caroling with you."

Emily steps forward, "Thank you for this honor," she says sincerely, and then calls out the first song, " _Joy to the World_." Aubrey lifts the pitch pipe and blows a note and the groups all begin.

 _Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world, the Lord is come  
Let earth receive her King_

Remarkably the four groups sound amazing together.

 _Let every heart prepare Him room  
And Heaven and nature sing  
And Heaven and nature sing  
And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing _

Beca can't help but smile as she sings the very familiar words in her soft alto. Sure this whole bonding exercise is all very corny, but then that's kind of the point.

Too quickly the song ends and Emily announces the next song, " _Have yourself a Merry little Christmas_."

 _Have yourself a Merry little Christmas  
_ _Make the Yuletide bright, from now on may your troubles be out of sight and  
_ _Have yourself a Merry little Christmas, now._

The four groups all sing so well together. Their voices blending as if they had been singing together for years. The audience is very appreciative of the talent they are witnessing.

 _Giddy-up jingle horse  
Pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle  
In the jingling feet  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell rock_

Midway through the set of songs, as Saddle Up is leading the caroling with a rendition of ' _Jingle_ _Bell_ _Rock_ ', Aubrey subtly signals Ashley and Jessica. The duo unobtrusively make their way to a piano in the corner of the common room.

Ashley takes a seat at the keys, while Jessica stands to the side, facing the audience. When Saddle Up finishes, Emily introduces the duo, and Ashley begins to play, after a brief but beautiful interlude, Jessica starts singing _'Baby It's Cold Outside_ '.

 _I really can't stay_

Ashley happily sings the refrain.

 _(Baby it's cold outside)  
_ _I gotta go away (Baby it's cold outside)  
_ _This evening has been (Been hoping that you'd dropped in)  
_ _So very nice (I'll hold your hands they're just like ice)  
_ _My mother will start to worry (Beautiful what's your hurry?)_

When the blonde and brunette duet are done, they curtsy to the audience's cheers and whistles. At the same time Cynthia Rose and Denise step forward. Cynthia Rose has a mischievous smile and winks at a suddenly confused Beca. Then the African American woman turns to the crowd, and starts to sing.

 _Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight  
Walking in a winter wonderland_

Beca likes the choice of song, it has fond memories for her. She's surprised then, when Denise starts singing a different song in the background of her wife's.

 _Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus  
Right down Santa Claus Lane  
Vixen, Blitzen, all his reindeer  
Pulling on the reins _

Beca can't help but smile in pride, as Cynthia Rose and Denise reprise the song Beca had done with Snoop Dogg while she was interning. The song that got her noticed. She looks at Chloe who also is beaming with pride.

 _Gone away is the bluebird  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song  
As we go along  
Walking in a winter wonderland  
In the meadow we can build a snowman  
Will pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town  
Later on, we'll conspire(Here comes Santa Claus)  
As we dream by the fire(Here comes Santa Claus) _

**o0o**

All too soon the first set is done, and to the applause and cheers of the patients the four groups are guided out, but not before a lot of appreciative thank yous, hugs, and handshakes. The other groups may even be more pumped than the Bellas by the reception they received and the appreciation given.

The four groups are escorted to another wing, and this time are lead into a cafeteria. The room is remarkably full, and more patients and staff continue to pour in.

Aubrey and Emily again introduce themselves and the groups, before Emily calls out the next song, in this case, ' _It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas._ '

 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Everywhere you go  
Take a look at the five and ten, it's glistening once again  
With candy canes and silver lanes aglow _

Again, the audience is left with the impression that these groups have been singing together for years. They really are harmonizing well together. They may even sound better, as they are still psyched up from the reaction of the first audience.

The groups are four songs into the set, when Aubrey signals Flo. The young Latina smiles broadly as she steps forward and leads the singers in a round of ' _Feliz Navidad_ '.

 _A donde sea que yo esté  
Tu corazón alcanzaré  
Y una sonrisa en tu mirada pintaré  
No habrá distancia entre los dos_

At first it's just Flo singing, then Flo and the Bellas.

 _Al viento volaré mi voz  
Con mis deseos a tu alma llegaré  
Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad_

But then all the groups have joined in.

 _Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Ano y Felicidad. _

And soon a good deal of the audience.

 _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart. _

**o0o**

It's at the third Caroling location, in another common room, that Young Sparrow steps forward. He had talked to Aubrey and Emily as the groups were being escorted about leading a song. Emily and Aubrey had been delighted to agree. Now the rapper is showing his musical chops as he sings.

 _O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,  
wie treu sind deine Blätter!  
Du grünst nicht nur  
zur Sommerzeit,  
Nein auch im Winter, wenn es schneit.  
O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,  
wie treu sind deine Blätter! _

The audience, and his fellow carolers, are all appreciative of the man's talent as he sings in the song's original German.

Later during the caroling, Aubrey motions with her hand to the right, and Jeff, the lead singer of Saddle Up, steps forward, his voice a deep mellow and melodic.

 _Come they told me pa rum pum pum pum  
_ _A newborn King to see pa rum pum pum pum_

The men of Saddle Up step forward to join their lead singer.

 _Our finest gifts we bring pa rum pum pum pum  
_ _To lay before the King pa rum pum pum pum  
_ _rum pum pum pum rum pum pum pum  
t_ _o to honour Him pa rum pum pum pum  
_ _When we come_

Cynthia Rose and Denise join Saddle Up and take the lead.

 _Baby Jesus pa rum pum pum pum,  
I am a poor boy too pa rum pum pum pum  
I have no gift to bring pa rum pum pum pum  
That's fit to give a King pa rum pum pum pum  
rum pum pum pum rum pum pum pum  
Shall I play for you? pa rum pum pum pum  
on my drum? _

Next, Ashley and Jessica step forward and sing.

 _Mary nodded pa rum pum pum pum,  
The ox and lamb kept time pa rum pum pum pum_

Again, Jeff stands alone and solos. The timbre of his voice resounding off the common room's walls, making the song sound even lovelier.

 _I played my drum for Him pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my best for Him pa rum pum pum pum  
rum pum pum pum rum pum pum pum  
Then He smiled at me pa rum pum pum pum  
Me and my drum_

The crowd who have gathered in the common room applaud loudly. Those capable of doing so, standing to their feet and whooping their praises.

 **o0o**

The caroling group again moves through the hospital ward. Throughout their tour, the Bellas have invited both patients and staff alike to join in the caroling.

Their last location is in an actual auditorium and the place is packed; overflowing even. Word has spread throughout the hospital of the amazing job that the groups are doing. Everyone who can has squeezed in to see the final performance.

Beca finds she's actually enjoying herself, loosening up and laughing along with the Bellas and the other groups that are tagging along. She doesn't even remember that she's ridiculously dressed as an elf.

At one point Beca notices that even Evermoist is surprisingly relaxed and happy to be taking part. She's seen Calamity and Serenity chatting with some of the staff near them and adding little flourishes onto their singing. Beca arches her right eyebrow at Chloe. The redhead also notices the changes in Evermoist and smiles happily.

The groups are in the midst of singing about a dozen carols. Emily has done a great job mixing the song choices up.

Beca listens for Chloe's voice and feels that special something low in her chest as she picks out the redhead's voice from the chorus of other singers. She sounds amazing as always. Her rich, somewhat raspy bass that has always sent shivers down Beca's spine. More than once over the years, Beca has recognized that Chloe has a way of making a song even more beautiful.

"You have such a beautiful voice," Beca whispers into the redhead's ear. Chloe smiles warmly at the compliment. She isn't singing loudly but once Beca focuses on her it is like everyone else's voice fades away.

The redhead signals Emily, who nods, and Chloe steps forward still holding onto Beca's hand. She pulls the suddenly self conscious brunette out in front of the rest. Beca is suddenly very nervous, though Chloe gives her a reassuring smile, and then begins to sing.

 _I just can't wait  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

Beca had thought Chloe's voice was beautiful before, but now, soloing, it's a hundred times more beautiful.

 _I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day _

A thousand times more beautiful.

 _I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you  
You, baby _

A signal from Chloe and her solo becomes a duet as Beca joins in.

 _Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Cause baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You_

The rest of the carolers hum along, but they leave this a duet, perfect in this moment.

 _Oh-ho, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?  
Yeah_

Too be honest, at this moment Beca and Chloe don't even remember they are in an auditorium full of people. At this moment in time it's only the two of them, expressing feelings for each other, long repressed.

 _Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby (Yeahhh)  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
For my own  
Baby_

Their singing is magical. Theo, who had made his way to the hospital after meeting with DJ Khaled, takes note once again from his spot near the door.

 _More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby_

As the duet finishes, the capacity crowd erupts in cheers, none louder than Chicago. His hands actually sting from clapping so hard. Suddenly, his heart doesn't feel so heavy, and while the missed opportunity feels like a loss, it's easy to see he never stood a chance.

Beca and Chloe blush a bit and give shallow bows, before falling back into the group behind, which is no longer segmented by groups, but is now intermingled.

Once the noise subsides, Emily calls the next song, and the entire group begins to sing.

 _Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
at the Christmas party hop  
A mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple tries to stop_

After another four songs, as they sing _'O Come, All Ye Faithful,'_ which is to be their final song, Chloe places her arm around Beca's shoulders to her left and then Aubrey to her right. Aubrey places her open arm around Emily, who then does the same to Jessica. Soon all the Bellas are putting their arms around each other in quiet communion. It spreads to the rest of the groups and soon everyone is forming a chain with the others.

Beca steps into Chloe's embrace as she continues to sing, absolutely loving this moment. Beca can't stop thinking how good it feels to be nestled against Chloe's side. She rests her head against the redhead's shoulder, which is at the perfect height. They stay like this, so close that they can feel each other's breathing. The group launches seamlessly into an impromptu encore of _'Silent Night.'_

 _Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild _

The song is as beautiful as ever and Beca feels more than hears Chloe's voice as she is pressed against her.

 _Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace _

Beca feels a deep sense of contentment spreading through her that she hasn't felt in longer than she can remember.

 _Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia_

All the groups are really into the moment.

 _Christ, the Saviour is born,  
Christ, the Saviour is born _

Emily steps forward and says, "Join us please."

 _Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild _

The crowd of patients and staff, to a one, join in.

 _Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace _

All too soon, the song ends. Everyone stands in silence for a few moments, letting the final note ring out throughout the auditorium. The performers slowly start to move apart, chatting happily among one another. Beca and Chloe are among the last people to let go of each other. Before she releases her girlfriend, Chloe pulls Beca into a tight hug and she kisses her deeply.

Both women's eyes are wet with tears of joy. The moment so perfect.

o0o

The air is electric as they all return from the hospital. The other groups are effusive with their praise for the experience and whole heartedly thank the Bellas; even the women of Evermoist.

The Bellas are heady with the rush of adrenaline. They all agree to change and meet for lunch in the hotel restaurant. The other bands go their separate ways. Saddle Up decides to have a brief rehearsal before the concert that night. Jessica is walking with them as she is talking to Jeff about a possible collaboration. Ashley follows along to keep Jessica company. They enter the room where the guys are keeping their instruments.

"What in Sam Hill?!," Jeff yells as soon as he sees his guitar lying in front of its stand. He holds it up for the others to see. "How did this happen?"

Jessica and Ashley look on in astonishment. The rest of Saddle Up rush to their instruments, and are now holding up their stringed instruments as well, minus the strings.

"What happened?," gasps Jessica.

"We don't know," Jeff says. "We've been with you guys all morning."

"We're going to have restring them," James says.

"And we need to get it done before the concert tonight," Jeff tells him.

"We'll help," Ashley says. "Jessica and I can help string and tune them."

"Do you have the strings?," Jessica asks. "If not, we can run out and get some. I'm sure Chicago or Zeke can take us some place to get them. Just let us know exactly what you need."

"I'll write it all down for you," Jeff says.

"I'll find Chicago and Zeke and tell them what's going on," Jessica says and rushes out of the room.

Jessica finds Zeke and explains the situation. "I know a place that will have what they need," Zeke tells her.

Jessica leads Zeke back to the band to get Ashley.

"Don't worry guys," Zeke tells them. "We'll be back as soon as we can. I'm also going to find out who had access to this room."

"Thanks, man," Jeff says sincerely.

Jessica and Ashley follow Zeke out to the humvee he's driving. He takes them to a music store which is part of the base exchange, and they manage to find all the strings and everything else they needed to restring the instruments. They rush back and hurry to find the guys. Jeff is the only one still in the room.

"I sent the guys to get some lunch," Jeff tells them. "We couldn't do much more till you got back."

"We're going to need a pair of wire cutters," Jessica says.

"I can get those for you," Zeke says and rushes back out.

Jessica and Ashley lay everything out on a table and each grab an instrument. Jeff is working on his fiddle and rushing to get it done. He throws down a string in frustration.

"Hey," Jessica says, putting her hand on his. "Take it easy. Slow down and worry about doing it right, not fast."

"You're right," Jeff says. "I just can't believe someone would sabotage us like this."

"Let's just make sure they fail," says Ashley.

"I hear ya," agrees Jeff.

They continue working and Zeke returns with a pair of wire cutters. Jessica takes them and trims the strings she's been working on. She continues, slowly and methodically, to replace each of the guitar strings. In less than half an hour they manage to restring three of the instruments. Jeff tries them all and tunes where it is needed. As he does that, Ashley grabs the banjo and goes to work on it, while Jessica works on the bass guitar.

The other three members come back just as Ashley finishes the banjo. They grab up the instruments and hit the stage. Jessica and Ashley stay to watch. The guys are impressive and the instruments are good to go.

The guys come down and Jeff grabs Ashley and Jessica in a hug. "Thank you ladies so much," he says. "I don't know what we would have done if you two hadn't come in to help." He looks at the two girls and laughs. "I guess we have a true Christmas miracle on our hands with Santa's helpers helping us."

The two girls laugh along with Jeff when they realize they were still wearing their Christmas elf costumes. They bid the band goodbye and hurry to their room to change for their Bellas rehearsal.

* * *

 **RJRMovieFan Note: This chapter was inspired not by a brief scene flashed in the outtakes but rather the Pitch Perfect 3 soundtrack, which has Christmas Carols, that obviously were used in the movie. At the same time, after the hazing the Bellas received in the riff-off, I always thought the Bellas should win over the other bands, and show they belong.**

 **Songs used in this chapter (and not owned by us) are:**

 _ **Joy to the World  
Have yourself a Merry little Christmas  
Jingle Bell Rock  
Baby It's Cold Outside  
Winter Wonderland/Here Comes Santa Claus mix  
It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas  
Feliz Navidad  
O Tannenbaum  
Little Drummer Boy  
All I Want for Christmas is You  
Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Silent Night**_


	18. Chapter 18 - Born That Way

**A/N: BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please keep up the reviews. It helps let us know how we're doing.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 18 - Born That Way**

 **o0o**

Emily is rushing to keep up with her co-Captain as they enter the rehearsal space. Aubrey goes to the front of the group and everyone immediately settles down.

"Okay, ladies, listen up," Aubrey says. "We need to go over our choreography for tonight. Emily and I were just checking out the stage and the set up is a bit different."

"Yeah," Emily interjects. "I think what we have will work but we'll have to adjust a small portion because of the new set up."

"Um, shouldn't we wait until we are all here to discuss this?," Chloe asks.

"Who's not-"

"Jessica and Ashley," Chloe says.

"Does anyone know where they are?," Aubrey asks, slightly agitated.

"Last time I saw them was when we got back from the hospital," Beca says.

"Could someone please see if they can find-"

"We're here, we're here," Jessica shouts as she and Ashley rush into the room. "Sorry, we're late."

"Yeah," Ashley says trying to catch her breath. "We were on our way but forgot to bring the outfits for tonight's show and had to go back and get them."

"That's okay," Emily says. "You're here now. Take a seat and relax."

"No, Emily," Aubrey says her voice shrill. "It's not okay. We are short on time and have to readjust some choreography. Being late is not acceptable."

"We were helping out Jeff and the guys," Jessica says, defending herself and Ashley.

"Why?," Emily asks. "What happened?"

"Someone sabotaged their instruments," Ashley tells her. "We helped them restring their guitars and stuff."

"That sounds like a good excuse for being later," Emily says looking pointedly at Aubrey.

Aubrey shrinks a little under Emily's gaze. "I'm sorry. I should have asked why you were late before I said anything."

"It's okay," Jessica says.

"Does it bother anyone else that stuff like that has happened to all of us?," Beca says garnering everyone's attention. "All of us _except_ Evermoist?"

"What are you saying, Beca?," Cynthia Rose asks.

"I'm saying, that the first night we were here we were all woken up by phones calls all night," Beca says. "We were all so tired the next day that we missed our rehearsal time. And during our set _Taps_ suddenly played. Then Lily had to help Young Sparrow and DJ Dragon Nutz fix their equipment that suddenly wasn't working. And now Saddle Up's instruments were messed with. Sounds like someone is nervous their band isn't going to win this thing."

"Fergus," Amy mutters.

"What was that, Amy?," Chloe asks.

"What? Oh, nothing," Amy says. "I said nothing."

Chloe looks at her with a furrowed brow. She could have sworn Amy said 'Fergus'. Does Amy think her father has something to do with all the bad things that have happened to them and the others? Before Chloe can question Amy further Aubrey claps her hands to get everyone's attention.

"We can't dwell on it," Aubrey says sharply. "We just have to maintain focus and do what we do best. And that's put on the best performance we possibly can."

"And have fun doing it," Emily adds.

"Right," Aubrey says with a half smile. "Where were we? Oh, yeah. Um, CR?"

"Yeah, Captain," CR says.

"Would you and Flo go take a quick look at the stage setup?," Aubrey asks. "See if you can figure out what changes we may need to make to the choreography?"

"Sure thing," CR says. She and Flo get up and leave the room.

"While they're gone," Emily says. "We can discuss what song Amy will solo on."

"How about ' _Wrecking Ball_ '?," Amy asks.

"NO!," all the Bellas shout as one.

"Seriously, Amy?," Beca asks.

"What?," Amy asks, confused by the reaction. "It's a good song."

"With a lot of bad memories attached to it," Chloe says visibly shivering. "Think of something else."

Beca can see Chloe is remembering the Kennedy Center performance and it's not a happy memory. She rubs Chloe's back and looks at her.

"It's okay," Beca says soothingly. Chloe nods her head and gives Beca a beaming smile. She leans over and gives her a quick kiss causing Beca to smile as well.

"Are you two finished?," Aubrey asks with a raised eyebrow. Beca and Chloe realize that everyone is now looking at them.

"Yes, of course," Beca says blushing. "Please carry on."

Emily is just watching all this with a smirk on her face. She looks at Chloe and Chloe throws her a wink causing her to smile at the redhead.

"I've got a better suggestion," Amy says. "What if I do ' _Born This Way'_?"

Aubrey looks at her with a furrowed brow. She thinks about it and then suddenly smiles.

"Amy," Aubrey says looking at the blonde Aussie. "That's an excellent idea."

"Are you good on the words?," Emily asks.

"Check this," Amy says and stands up to sing some of the song.

 _My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir  
"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"_

"Crushed it," Amy finishes with a fist pump.

"I actually have to agree," Aubrey says with a nod.

"Great job, Amy," Emily gushes. "Okay, so now that we have Amy's solo figured out-" Emily is interrupted when CR and Flo come back into the room.

"Sorry," CR says. "We didn't mean to interrupt."

"That's okay," Emily says. "What do you two think? Will we need to make any big changes to our choreography?"

"We don't think so," Flo says. "The only difference we could really see is they added a riser off to the left of the stage. We can adjust for that with very little difficulty."

"Good," Aubrey says visibly relaxing. "I was worried we were going to have to have a major overhaul on the choreography."

"Thank you, CR and Flo," Emily says. "We were just discussing Amy's solo and have decided to go with ' _Born This Way_ ' for her."

"I love that song," CR says. "Good choice."

"Now, Flo," Aubrey says. "You had mentioned that you wanted to have ' _Despacito'_ in the set. Emily and I definitely want to include it and have you solo."

"Yeah," Emily says. "We were wondering what you thought about doing in both Spanish and English?"

"I can do that," Flo says with a big smile. "Thank you."

"You earned it," Aubrey says.

"What about costumes for tonight?," Chloe asks. "I can't wait any longer to see what Jessica and Ashley have for us."

Chloe's excitement is contagious and the other girls are all talking excitedly about the outfits.

"Okay, okay," Aubrey says getting their attention again. "Jessica? Ashley? Show us what you got."

The two girls jump up with big smiles on their faces and rush to the front of the room.

"Since we're at an Air Force base," Ashley says. "We thought these would be appropriate."

Jessica unzips the garment bag she had been holding and pulls out the old Bellas uniform that was often mistaken for stewardess outfits.

All the girls look at them like they were crazy.

"Seriously?," Beca asks. "That's what you decided to go with?"

Chloe looks on and is actually smiling at the idea. Beca sees this and says, "No, no, no."

"I don't know if this is exactly what we want," Emily says, trying to figure out a diplomatic way of saying no to these outfits.

Aubrey visibly pales at the idea. She loved them once but she didn't want to go back to that time. Her mouth moves but there are no words coming out.

Jessica and Ashley both start laughing. "We were just messing with you," Ashley says. She opens the garment bag she was holding and shows them two quilted bomber jackets, one in a colorful floral print, the other with a darker floral print. She also pulls out a casual white tee shirt and blue slacks to complete the outfits. "This is the outfit we thought we could use."

"It's a little cooler here in Germany, so Ashley came up with these jackets." There's nothing but pride in Jessica's words.

"Now this I can get behind," Beca says with an appreciative smile.

"I love the jackets," Chloe says. The other girls nod in agreement. Ashley and Jessica are all smiles.

Emily and Aubrey both let out breaths they had been holding and smile. "This is perfect," they say in unison.

 **o0o**

Emily finishes her shower and is getting dressed. She hears Aubrey talking to someone as she comes out of the bathroom.

"Okay," Aubrey says and smiles. "I'll talk to you later. Give Bella a kiss from me." She notices Emily standing there and adds, "And the rest of the Bellas."

Aubrey ends the skype call with Stacie. Emily smiles at her. "How's Stacie doing?"

"She's fine," Aubrey says with a small smile. "Bella is keeping her on her toes."

"I'm sure," Emily says. She looks at Aubrey like she's thinking about something. "So, what's with you and Stacie? I mean, it just seems like you two have been talking an awful lot since we've been here."

"It's complicated," Aubrey says. "I mean I like Stacie but we're just friends."

"Just friends?," Emily says with a raised eyebrow. "Now you're starting to sound like Beca and Chloe and look where they are."

Aubrey gives Emily a slightly pained look. "I really like Stacie. A lot more than as just friends. But nothing's going to come of it."

"Are your feelings for Stacie the reason you never went into the military like your dad?," Emily asks.

"Kind of," Aubrey says. "I was always a little curious. But, then I met Stacie and I started getting these feelings for her. I've never had feelings that strong for anyone before but I just ignored them. I couldn't even admit to myself that I was gay, or at least bi, until after graduating from Barden. I couldn't bring myself to join the military knowing this about myself because I didn't want to violate the law."

"You know they repealed 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell', right?," Emily asks. "What's the real reason?"

Aubrey looks down at her hands before she responds. She sighs heavily and says, "My dad is a general and I didn't want my sexuality to mess with his career. So, I've pretty much kept it to myself. I haven't even told Chloe, although I think she suspects. I also know that she'll let me come to her in my own time."

"Don't worry," Emily says putting her hand on Aubrey's. "I won't say anything to anyone."

Emily can now understand why Aubrey doesn't go for a relationship with Stacie. She is saddened that her friend is sacrificing her own happiness for fear of what it might do to her father's career. She reaches up and wipes a tear from Aubrey's face and pulls her into a hug. Aubrey gratefully accepts it.

"Whatever you decide, you know I'll have your back," Emily tells her. "All the Bellas will."

Aubrey gives Emily a thankful smile and wipes away a stray tear. "Speaking of the Bellas, we should go meet them for dinner."

"Great," Emily says getting up. "I'm starving."

"You know I hate you," Aubrey says with a laugh. "I must be getting old because I can't eat like you do anymore. I don't know where you put it."

"You have nothing to worry about," Emily says as they exit the room. "You still look great." She gives Aubrey a cheeky grin and adds, "Considering your advanced age and all."

Aubrey lets out a laugh and slaps Emily on the arm. Emily starts laughing as well and the two continue down the hall laughing together.

 **o0o**

The lineup for the concert again has Young Sparrow and DJ Dragon Nutz as the opening act. The duo are really working the crowd.

 _That's a vibe (that's a vibe)  
She wanna vibe, yeah (wanna vibe)  
That's a vibe (that's a vibe)  
Yeah, uh (that's a vibe)  
That's a vibe (that's a vibe)  
It's a vibe (it's a vibe)_

Young Sparrow is bounding around the entirety of the stage, with a frenetic energy that the crowd just feeds off of.

 _That's a vibe, yeah (that's a vibe)  
Yeah, yeah (that's a vibe)  
Oh that's a vibe (that's a vibe)  
Oh it's a vibe (it's a vibe)  
That's a vibe (that's a vibe, that's a vibe, yeah, yeah)  
That's a vibe (that's a vibe)  
She wanna vibe (wanna vibe)  
That's a vibe, yeah  
Yeah, yeah_

"They really are the perfect opening group," observes Aubrey from the side area where the groups have been asked to congregate before they go on.

"Yeah," Chloe agrees. "They really know how to warm a crowd up."

"Good thing," Cynthia Rose says with a shiver, "because it's cold tonight. I'm so thankful Chicago brought us these overcoats to wear while we are waiting." She hugs the jacket tight against her.

"Sí," nods Flo, who still has a bit of a tremble from the cold. Growing up in Guatemala, she hasn't quite gotten used to the cold. "Between Chicago's coat and the jackets Ashley and Jessica provided, it's soportable out here." The Bellas look at her confused and she grins, teeth chattering, as she realizes what she said. "Bearable. Soportable means bearable."

There's murmurs of agreement that ripple through the rest of the Bellas. Chloe looks over at Chicago, who happens to glance in her direction. She mouths a 'thank you' as she points to the parka she's wearing over her Bella costume. Chicago grins and gives a thumbs up.

"Ladies," Jeffrey of Saddle Up says as he approaches the group of Bellas huddled together.

"Hey Jeff," Chloe replies with a friendly smile. "What's up?"

"How are your instruments?," Emily asks. "Ashley and Jessica told us what happened."

Jeff nods to the Bellas and answers. "They're all good to go. That's the reason I stopped by." He focuses on Ashley and Jessica. "Can we borrow you two during one of the songs for our set?"

Ashley and Jessica both say, "Ummm," and look to Aubrey.

The blonde co-Captain looks at the lead singer of the rival group and asks, "You want them up on stage with you for a song?" Her question has a hint of stiffness.

Jeffrey simply nods and replies, "Yes ma'am. We want to thank them the best way we know how."

Aubrey looks at Ashley and Jessica. "It's up to you." Then she breaks into a huge smile. "But I would do it if I were you."

Ashley and Jessica squeal in delight, jumping in place, and quickly agree.

Jeffrey smiles. "We'll have a stagehand give you a cue as to when to come on the stage." He then makes his way back to where Saddle Up is preparing.

The Bellas all squeal again, and chatter happily for Ashley and Jessica; the cold night forgotten. Beca arrives at this point and asks, "What'd I miss?"

Chloe pulls the petite brunette in close. Before she can answer Emily asks, "Guys, uhh, why is Lily on stage with Young Sparrow?"

The Bellas immediately turn as one towards the stage. Sure enough, Lily is standing in the middle of the stage holding a microphone, as the Hip Hop artist beatboxes around her.

Beca says evenly, "That's not something you see everyday."

"It is Lily," Chloe says with a shrug.

"Touché," Beca says.

As the Bellas watch, Lily stands there with her eyes closed, as if she's just feeling the beats.

"What is she doing?," Aubrey asks.

"I think she's going to beatbox," CR says.

"I think you're right," Emily says.

Young Sparrow continues to do a rather funky beatbox that blends well with the beats DJ Dragon Nutz is laying down. Lily continues to stand there, eyes closed, her only movement a subtle nod of her head to the DJ's beat. Then, when she feels the moment is right, Lily begins a rather impressive beatboxing sound of her own into the microphone.

Starting softly, with a slower beat, Lily steadily builds both pace and volume. Her rhythm progressively works to match the beat and tempo DJ Dragon is laying down while, at the same time, blending with the noises Young Sparrow is providing. Quickly the three sounds are intermingled and so vibrant together, their sounds blending into the intonation of one amazing sound.

Their sounds mix seamlessly into each other, settling into one smooth tempo. Together it carries effortlessly over the crowd, who are a bit muted at the moment, unsure of what they are observing.

Young Sparrow's mouth moves in a rhythm that emulates a drum sound, while at the same time a bass sound rumbles from deep in his throat, bringing forth a rather full and vibrant beat progression. As a contrast, Lily's sound is quick, electric, and high in its pitch. Yet the two work well together and DJ Dragon ties them together with his mixer.

Lily begins to introduce movement into her performance, swaying with the beat, spinning about. From their location off to the side the Bellas all share a knowing smile as Lily begins to easily move about the stage harmonizing against the vocals Young Sparrow is laying down. They have always been rather amazed at the Korean woman's ability to beatbox with such skill and have seen her perform martial arts. It's always been a treat when she combines the two.

Lily points to the Bellas and grins, rather maniacally, which only causes all the Bellas to take one step back, okay maybe two. The Korean woman then spins and points at DJ Dragon. She wiggles her fingers in the DJ's direction, who lifts his arms and returns the gesture.

Lily then really begins to move. There's an audible gasp from the audience as Lily goes through a series of highly complex moves, kicks, bends, twists, and seemingly impossible body postures, all the while maintaining her steadily growing beatbox progression. She moves with pure energy, her flow seamlessly connects with the beats being created.

The amazing synthesis of sound and movement combine to allow Lily to seize control of the performance. DJ Dragon begins to match his music to her sounds. Lily establishes the rhythm and controls it with her motion, setting the tempo and style. Young Sparrow responds to the small woman instead of initiating, as she keeps up an uninterrupted flow of sounds without breaking motion and the others fall into harmony naturally.

The crowd is really getting into what they are seeing, applauding, and cheering on the three performers. They are in awe, it seems impossible that sounds so rich, fast, and dark, yet harmonious and nuanced, can come from just three individuals.

At a signal from Lily to DJ Dragon, all the sound is abruptly cut off at once. Young Sparrow had fallen by the wayside moments before; unable to keep up with the tiny Korean dynamo. Lily finishes by dropping the mic, blowing a kiss to DJ Dragon Nutz, and then walking off stage; all to the roaring crowd and their thunderous applause!

The Bellas are in a daze. It's Beca who breaks the silence. "Like I said. Not something you see everyday."

 **o0o**

Ashley and Jessica stand just off to the side of the stage, exactly where the stagehand directed them to. They are shivering slightly as they shed their extra parkas and are now just in their Bella's outfits. Still they are excited about what's going to happen, wondering what Saddle Up has planned.

Saddle Up is currently finishing their song _Ex's & Oh's _when James signals for the two women to come up on stage.

The moment the two step foot on the stage Jeffrey starts talking into the microphone. "Alright y'all, we want to take a moment, if you'll indulge us." The crowd is so amped they immediately yell their ascent. "It's been a real honor performing for y'all tonight and the rest of the troops we've performed for." The crowd again cheers at the top of their collective lungs. Jeffrey just smiles and waits for it to quiet some. "Besides playing for you, the next best part of the tour has been the friends we've made."

Jeffrey signals to the two Bellas they should come over next to him. As both Ashley and Jessica take positions on either side of him, a couple roadies setup microphones in front of the two women. Jeffrey keeps talking through this process. "Now the best friends we've made on this trip are the next performers, _The Bellas_!" The audience cheers, though most probably don't know why.

"The _Bellas_ are an interesting collection of women, who definitely leave an impression." Jeffrey can't help chuckling at this. The rest of Saddle Up share in the chuckles as they each think about the crazy hijinks of the _Bellas._ "Still, what we have learned about these women is that they are warm, honest, caring, brave, and truly a family." Jessica and Ashley blush furiously at these compliments.

"Today, we in _Saddle Up_ , got to see this firsthand. Our instruments were visited by a gremlin and wouldn't have been ready for tonight's show." There are now scattered boos from the crowd. "But for the timely intervention of these lovely ladies, we might not have been able to perform for you." The crowd cheers more and Ashley and Jessica both smile shyly, their skin blushing the color of Chloe's hair.

"Oh, you can do better than that," Jeffrey extols the crowd; and they do.

When it again quiets down, Jeffrey looks to his right. "Jessica." Then to his left. "Ashley. You two have proven to be true friends, and we in Saddle Up want to show our appreciation." With that he starts to strum his guitar. "With a song we think fits the situation." And with that, he begins to sing.

 _Run your car off the side of the road  
Get stuck in a ditch way out in the middle of nowhere  
Get yourself in a bind, lose the shirt off your back  
Need a floor, need a couch, need a bus fare_

The rest of Saddle Up join in. The only instrument, Jeffrey's guitar.

 _This is where the rubber meets the road  
This is where the cream is gonna rise  
This is what you really didn't know  
This is where the truth don't lie_

Robert starts to strum his banjo, while one of the Jameses starts to fiddle.

 _You find out who your friends are  
Somebody's gonna drop everything  
Run out and crank up their car  
Hit the gas get their fast  
Never stop to think 'what's in it for me?' or 'it's way too far.'  
They just show on up with their big old heart  
You find out who you're friends are _

Jeffrey subtly asks the two women if they know this song, and when they eagerly nod their heads, he signals for them to join. They add their voices to those of Saddle Up and sound perfect.

 _Everybody wants to slap your back  
Wants to shake your hand  
When you're up on top of that mountain  
But let one of those rocks give way then you slide back down look up  
And see who's around then_

The Bellas are so proud of their friends up on the stage. It's at this moment Aubrey and Emily know that their decision to open up the set is the right one.

 _This ain't where the road comes to an end  
This ain't where the bandwagon stops  
This is just one of those times when  
A lot of folks jump off_

Jeffrey is having a blast singing with his new friends, but he decides he wants to just enjoy the moment, so he doesn't start singing with the chorus,

 _You find out..._

Ashley and Jessica falter a little as they see Jeff not singing, but he smiles and signals for the two women to continue.

 _...Who your friends are  
Somebody's gonna drop everything  
Run out and crank up their car  
Hit the gas get there fast  
Never stop to think 'what's in it for me?' or 'it's way too far.'  
They just show on up with that big old heart  
You find out who you're friends are_

Jessica and Ashley are just beaming as they continue to sing.

 _When the water's high  
When the weather's not so fair  
When the well runs dry  
Who's gonna be there?_

Saddle Up again joins is, bringing their best, joining the two Bellas in giving the audience the most incredible performance possible.

 _You find out who your friends are  
Somebody's gonna drop everything  
Run out and crank up their car  
Hit the gas get there fast  
Never stop to think 'what's in it for me?' or 'it's way too far.'  
They just show on up with their big old heart  
You find out who you're friends are, you find out who you're friends are_

At Jeffrey's signal they all repeat the last,

 _You find out who your friends are  
Somebody's gonna drop everything  
Run out and crank up their car  
Hit the gas get there fast  
Never stop to think 'what's in it for me?' or 'it's way too far.'  
They just show on up with their big old heart  
You find out who you're friends are, you find out who you're friends are_

Saddle Up and the two Bellas come together as the song ends for a group hug, that's just a wash with the enthusiasm of the crowd, who absolutely love what they just saw.

"Okay, girls," Aubrey says, "Saddle Up, with the help of Ashley and Jessica, have set the bar high." The blonde co-captain looks at each of the Bellas and offers an encouraging smile. "But if you go out and have fun, you'll be amazing. Now on three."

The Bellas all nod, and sing the 'Ahhh' at just the right moment.

 **o0o**

Cynthia Rose moves to the front of the stage as she sings.

 _I don't need no money  
As long as I can feel the beat  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing  
Oh, oh  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

The rest of the Bellas echo back.

 _(I love cheap thrills)_

Cynthia Rose continues to sing, smiling broadly, loving this moment, realizing she's forgotten how much she loves singing in front of an audience.

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
I don't need no money  
As long as I can feel the beat  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing_

Half the Bellas sing ' _La, la, la, la, la, la, la_ ' while the other half sing, ' _I love cheap thrills'._

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la (I love cheap thrills)  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la (I love cheap thrills)  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la (I love cheap thrills)  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la (I love cheap thrills)_

Flo moves into position as the Bellas finish _Cheap Thrills,_ and starts singing.

 _Ay  
Fonsi  
DY  
Oh  
Oh no, oh no  
Oh yeah  
Diridiri, dirididi Daddy  
Go_

The young Guatemalan sings softly, letting her accent to tinge her words, giving just a hint of spice to her singing.

 _Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote  
Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (DY)  
Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome  
Muéstrame el camino que yo voy (Oh)_

Flo is so pumped that Aubrey and Emily allowed this song into the mix. Even though she's Guatemalan and Luis Fonsi is Puerto Rican, _Despacito_ is the most popular Latino song in years, and she's proud to showcase it in the Bellas' set.

 _Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal  
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan  
Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah)_

She moves to the rhythm of her music, swinging her hips to the beat her Bella sisters are providing.

 _Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal  
Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más  
Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro_

Flo has to admit CR, Denise, Lily, Jessica, and Ashley are providing a real Latin sound with their vocals, while the rest of the Bellas harmonize, and then join in.

 _Despacito  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

 _Despacito  
Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube)  
(Sube, sube)_

Flo comes in softly with the next verse, but quickly builds because this song is meant to be sung with passion.

 _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo  
Quiero ser tu ritmo  
Que le enseñes a mi boca  
Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby)_

Emily provides an echo effect and mixes English and Spanish words.

 _Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro  
Hasta provocar tus gritos  
Y que olvides tu apellido (Diridiri, dirididi Daddy)  
Si te pido un beso ven dámelo  
Yo sé que estás pensándolo  
Llevo tiempo intentándolo  
Mami, esto es dando y dándolo  
Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bom, bom  
Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bom, bom  
Ven prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe  
Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe  
Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje  
Empecemos lento, después salvaje_

The Bellas again all join in on the chorus.

 _Despacito  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo  
_

"Who knew the Bellas would show the ability to sing in multiple languages?" John asks as he videos the performance.

"Well, Florencia Fuentes is from Guatemala," Gail points out.

"I thought she was Mexican," says John. "I didn't realize she's from South America."

Gail can only shake her head.

 _Despacito  
Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube)  
(Sube, sube)_

It's Jessica and Ashley who make their way to the center of the stage next, and as ' _Despacito'_ comes to an end, they begin singing.

 _I don't like it, I love it, love it, love it, uh oh  
So good it hurts  
I don't want it, I gotta, gotta have it, uh oh  
When I can find the word I just go  
I don't like it, no, I love it  
I don't like it, no, I love it_

The Bellas continue their choreography, this time revolving around Ashley and Jessica, though this next bit is sung by Beca as she dances to the front of the stage.

 _All out, turn the beat up  
Hey now I'm glad to meet ya  
Turn up girl, blow the speaker  
Yeah up, think about it now, blow the speaker  
I'll speak louder, let's get wild tonite  
Billionaire bottles, we just down em like  
Ain't no problem, all my roads are right  
All right, all right_

Theo is again in his spot, just off to the side and in front. Despite the revelation of the feisty brunette and the fiery redhead as a couple, he's still very intrigued by Beca Mitchell. There's something about her that screams ' _STAR_ '.

 _I don't like it, I love it  
I got another comin' in my budget  
I got a anaconda in my truck fit  
Don't push it, don't push it  
'Cause I'ma hit it til I jackpot, that's right  
Wax on baby wax off, act right  
You can put it on the black card, all night  
And I'll spend it, I'll spend it 'cause_

The Bellas put on quite the show as they perform, with a freedom knowing they don't care if they win or lose. Jessica has always been an underrated dancer, and she's taught Ashley a number of moves over the years, and they are on full display as the two dance and sing with abandon.

 _I don't like it, I love it, love it, love it, uh oh  
So good it hurts  
I don't want it, I gotta, gotta have it, uh oh  
When I can finds the word I just go_

To the sides, Aubrey and Emily are paired, singing to one another, while on the opposite side of the stage Beca and Chloe are mirroring them.

 _I don't like it, no, I love it  
I don't like it, no, I love it_

The choreography delivers Fat Amy to the center of the stage just before she's supposed to begin her solo. When Aubrey and Emily had first offered for her to come up with a song for the solo, Amy had thought it a joke. Her natural inclination at self preservation had lent itself into offering ' _Wrecking Ball_ ' as her song.

When she realized that the offer from the co-captains was real she actually began to consider her options. She of course she considered _'All about that Bass'_ by Megan Trainor. The song was practically written for her. It's pretty much her anthem; but she felt she needed more of a message.

Amy then considered _'Hair'_ by Lady Gaga. It's a pretty upbeat song with a great message she's always liked (I just wanna be myself, And I want you to love me for who I am). But it didn't quite hit the full message she wanted.

 _'Perfect'_ by Pink was also considered but it's more on the emotional side.

 _'Born This Way_ ' by Lady Gaga was her winner. It's message all encompassing. And Amy wouldn't just be singing for herself, but for her family the Bellas, as well.

Besides it's big and fabulous...just like herself.

The opening lines of the song really do remind her of her mama, and what she told her when she was young.

 _My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir_

Where the Bellas often start their solo performances softer and build, Amy begins hers as she lives her life, bold and brash.

 _"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"_

As the boisterous blonde sings out over the crowd, she can't help wondering if her father is listening. He's never seen her really perform. A small part of her is hoping he's there, with Evermoist, realizing she's as good as, no, better than, those twig bitches.

 _I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way (Born this way)_

Amy, being Fat Amy, goes a bit off-script of the choreography. CR and Flo roll their eyes, but they always build in a FA Factor into their dance moves for that inevitable moment Fat Amy does her thing.

In this case, the Aussie starts singing with her best friend Beca. The petite brunette rolls with the change and picks up the song, duetting with her blonde friend.

 _Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Right track baby I was born this way_

Theo again watches Beca sing. He's impressed with how she took what looked like an improvised moment and ran with it. He's also noticed that the brunette has the capability to sing with any partner. She's really great at matching pitch.

 _Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be don't be don't be  
Give yourself prudence  
And love your friends_

Fat Amy moves over towards Cynthia Rose, and Beca, now next to Chloe, continues to sing. The smile both women have as they look into each other is mega-watt. Each woman feels the words they are singing in their soul. Beca and Chloe really do feel they are now rejoicing their truth.

 _So we can rejoice your truth  
In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth  
A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital H-I-M (hey hey hey)  
I love my life I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe, yah  
I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way_

Emily thinks on the lines of the song as she sings backup. Has she been hiding herself? Has she sacrificed a part of herself by focusing more on her studies than her songwriting? Trying to be someone else for those around her? Is she on the right track? She realizes she has a lot to think about. It strikes her as odd that, after all the things Aubrey has said to her about her writing, Fat Amy would be the one to spur such introspection.

 _Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way_

Each Bella in their moment feels the words of this song. Cynthia Rose remembers moments where her sexual orientation was used against her. Jessica and Ashley remember moments of bullying. Denise thinks on how hard it was to come out to her parents. Flo remembers the challenges of her country and making her way to America.

 _Right track, baby I was born this way  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're Lebanese, you're Orient  
Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'Cause baby you were born this way  
No matter gay, straight, or bi  
Lesbian, transgendered life  
I'm on the right track baby_

Aubrey is struck by the lines she's singing. She's loved this song but never really listened to the words. She begins to consider her situation and her decisions. She loves and respects her father, but has she sacrificed a bit of her soul for his career? Has she denied something that would be strong and beautiful because she worried what others would think and judge?

 _I was born to survive  
No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born to be brave  
I'm beautiful in my way_

Who would have guessed that Fat Amy would be the catalyst for such introspection. Aubrey can't help the smile that crosses her lips.

 _'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way yeah  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way (Born this way)  
_

Beca wonders how she's never used this song in a Bella set. It really could have been the anthem for her Bellas.

 _Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Right track, baby I was born this way  
I was born this way hey  
I was born this way hey  
I'm on the right track baby_

All the Bellas are singing, but Fat Amy is a force of one, her voice rising above all others. She's singing like never before; she's singing with a passion she's never tapped. It's her best performance, and she knows if her father sees it, he'll know she is a superstar.

 _I was born this way hey  
I was born this way hey  
I was born this way hey  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey  
Same D.N.A. but born this way  
Same D.N.A. but born this way _

Emily is actually a bit intimidated as she moves into position to sing ' _Most Girls_ '. The crowd is really responding to Fat Amy's performance. It will be hard to match the blonde Australian for her intensity. Emily knows she'll need to put as much into her song as Fat Amy did, so her song isn't seen as a letdown.

Still she needs to sing, so as the audience quiets some, she begins,

 _Some girls, feel best in their tiny dresses  
Some girls, nothin' but sweatpants, looking like a princess  
Some girls, kiss new lips every single night  
They're stayin' out late 'cause they just celebrating life  
_

 **o0o**

"That was AMAZING!," James of Saddle Up shouts as he lifts a beer.

"Here, here," Jeffrey agrees, also holding up a mug of beer. "To AWESOME Performances!"

The Bellas, members of Saddle Up, and the DJ duo, all hold up their respective drinks and cheer. The three groups have taken over the bar next to their hotel. They are in high spirits as the USO show had been incredible.

Fergus sits with the girls of Evermoist away from the other bands looking surly as they drink. Fergus can't believe they put Patricia front and center for her own solo. It was ridiculous. He could not see the performance for what it really was - awesome and incredible. He, unlike every other person who saw the performance, thinks the Bellas just ruined any chance they had of winning the contract with DJ Khaled.

"SHOTS!" He frowns as he hears Patricia yell. He's a bit disappointed at the spectacle his daughter is making of herself, as she yells an order to a waitress.

"To Ashley and Jessica, who totally rocked the night," Chloe says, her cocktail held high, as she stands and salutes the two Bellas.

"Here, here!," Bellas and friends all agree.

Theo leans against the end of the bar smiling at the groups as they call for 'another round.' He looks at Beca and when she looks back he raises his glass to her. Beca just smirks and goes back to talking with Chloe and Emily.

"They're getting drunk," Gail tells John, giddy with excitement. "This should make for some exciting footage."

Theo hears Gail and turns to look at her and John. He hesitates for a moment before he walks over to them. "Excuse me."

John looks up at Theo and just stares at him. Gail gives him a smile. "What can we do for you?"

"I was just curious about this documentary of yours," Theo says. "Do you have footage of all the Bellas?"

"Every one of them," Gail tells him. "Although, sadly, most of it we won't be able to use."

"How so?"

John and Gail regale Theo with various reactions by the Bellas when they were being filmed. Fat Amy mooned them; strict, uptight Aubrey Posen flipped them off and pulled a gun on them; Cynthia Rose chased them around a flight simulator for ten minutes; and, the very reclusive Beca Mitchell had them thrown out of the building she worked in, using some very colorful language.

Theo perks up when he hears Beca's name. "Is there any chance that I can see your footage of Beca Mitchell?"

"Sure, but she might be the least filmed. She's the most guarded of the Bellas, which is too bad," Gail answers.

"Why too bad?," Theo inquires.

"Beca Mitchell is the one who changed the sound of a cappella," Gail says.

"How so?," Theo pushes.

John looks at the Brit for a second, gauging him. "Well, before she came along the Bellas had always been what you would expect. A bunch of semi-talented, pretty girls who never even sniffed any type of championships."

Gail picks up the narrative, "Then Mitchell helps a…" she drags out the last word as she tries to find the right phrasing, "shall we say, eclectic group of girls win the national collegiate championship."

"So Beca helped the Bellas win a national championship?"

"Three of them, actually," John adds, holding up three fingers.

"And a world championship," Gail says.

"A world championship?," Theo asks as he looks over at the Bellas' table. The young women are laughing and talking, still feeling the high of tonight's performance.

"To Lily!," Emily declares.

"Are you getting this?," Gail asks frantically.

"Of course," John says presumptuously. "I know that this technology is beyond your feminine brain, but as long as the red light is on, you know it's taping."

"The red light isn't on," Gail deadpans.

John scrambles to hit the record button. Once he does, and the red light is lit, he says, "See, beyond your comprehension."

Theo grows a bit uncomfortable as Gail glares at her partner. He says, "So this documentary…" as a way to distract this odd couple. Both the would be documentarians give the producer a cold look.

"Why do you think we're trying to do a documentary of them?," John asks, annoyance clearly heard in his incredulity.

The music producer shrugs. "I actually hadn't thought about it," he answers honestly.

Before John can say anything pithy, Gail jumps in. "We've seen the Bellas at their best, and definitely at their worst, but for some reason our audience is always interested in them. They drive our ratings, people are intrigued by them."

"Especially Beca Mitchell. That little spitball just has a quality that connects with people," John says.

Theo nods and looks over towards the Bellas again. He happens to catch Beca glancing over. He raises his drink again. The petite brunette pauses, shrugs, and raises her drink in distant toast. "That she does," the Englishman murmurs; thinking no one can hear him.

He's mistaken.

Fergus Hobart stands in the shadows watching Theo. He continues to listen as Gail and John talk to Theo about the Bellas. He is knocked for a loop when he hears Theo tell Gail, "Keep that camera focused on the Bellas. You may catch something truly exciting."

"Could he be interested in this documentary because he thinks the Bellas are going to win?," Fergus thinks. Fergus immediately goes over to the members of Evermoist and tells them they need to go. No one notices as the girls follow Fergus out of the bar.

 **o0o**

The next morning, Beca wakes nauseated and with a pounding headache, trying to remember how she got back to her room. She puts a hand to her head as she sits up and looks around, realizing that she isn't actually in her room. She lets out a loud groan as she notices that she is on a bed with Chloe snuggled close, but also with Jessica who is spooning Ashley. Looking to the other bed, she sees Emily, Aubrey, CR, and Denise. Fat Amy is sleeping in the chair in the corner.

"What the hell happened last night?," Beca asks no one in particular as Chloe and Jessica begin to stir. "Where's Lily?" She looks around again. "And where's Flo?"

"Good morning, ladies," Flo calls out as she enters the room.

"Too loud," Emily moans.

"I have just the thing for all of you," Flo says, somewhat too chipper after a night of seriously heavy drinking. She sets down a tray of smoothies and looks at the girls.

"Someone get me my gun," Aubrey says, her voice muffled by her pillow. Emily hears her and just grunts.

By this point, the girls are all starting to stir, except for Chloe. Beca nudges her and Chloe moans, turning over to grab Beca around her waist. "Too early," Chloe says.

"Babe, you have to wake up," Beca says, shielding her eyes from the room's brightness.

"No," Chloe said pulling Beca to her. "I'd rather stay in bed all day and cuddle. . .and stuff." She kisses Beca on her neck and snuggles back into her.

"No, no stuff," Beca says, blushing as some of the girls look over at her. She's afraid the redhead isn't aware that they aren't alone. The Bellas all try to smirk, but it comes off more as a grimace.

Jessica and Ashley move to get off the bed and Ashley falls to the floor. "Oh, God." Jessica rushes to help Ashley up. They both sit on the edge of the bed with their head in their hands, softly moaning.

"Here, drink this," Flo says handing Jessica a smoothie. "This is my hangover smoothie and it really works." She hands one to Beca. "It's one of my best sellers on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday mornings."

Beca takes the drink and pushes Chloe off her. "Hey," Chloe mumbles sitting up. "That was so not cool, Becs."

"Here," Beca says and hands Chloe the smoothie.

Flo then continues to give everyone a smoothie. Most of them are skeptical but drink it anyway. Ten minutes later and the girls start perking up.

"Wow," Emily says holding up her nearly empty cup. "This really works."

"Where did you get these?," Aubrey asks, looking so much better than she did five minutes ago.

"I may have flirted a little with one of the chefs," Flo says. "He saw the show last night and loved it. He gave me access to the kitchen. Like I said, it's one of my best sellers and people swear by it."

"This reminds me of those concoctions you used to give us back at Barden," CR says as she sips her smoothie through a straw.

Flo's smile grows broader. "That's because it's the evolution of that drink."

"Huh?," Fat Amy makes a questioning noise, as she drinks two smoothies through two straws.

"I took those hangover drinks I used to make for you all and made them into smoothies. They are hugely popular. I make sure my smoothie truck is next to the University on the weekends. I make a fortune."

"That's awesome," Emily says.

Beca and Chloe are feeling much better. Beca leans over and gives Chloe a quick kiss. Chloe pulls Beca in closer and deepens the kiss. Seconds later they are full on making out. Beca throws her leg over Chloe and accidentally kicks Jessica.

"Um, I think, I'm," Jessica says standing up quickly and pointing toward the door. "I'm just gonna go to, uh, my room."

"I'll go with you," Ashley says hurrying after her.

"Us too," CR says grabbing Denise. "See you all at breakfast later."

"Maybe we should all go," Flo says seeing where Beca's hands are.

The other girls all agree and get up to rush out of the room. Emily stops outside the door and grabs Aubrey's arm. "Wait! This is _**our**_ room."

* * *

 **RJRMovieFan Note: Shout Out To HypersomniacGrad for her suggestion of '** _ **Born This Way'**_ **as the song choice for Fat Amy's solo. It really is a great song for not only Fat Amy, but all the Bellas.**

 **BeChloeIsLegit Note: Shout out to RJRMovieFan who knows how to rock the concert portions of this fanfic. His song selections have been top-notch. I'd also like to add my thanks to HypersomincaGrad for helping with choosing Amy's song. And, of course, many thanks to all of you!**

 **Songs used in this chapter:**

 _ **It's a Vibe**_ **by 2 Chainz  
** _ **Find Out Who Your Friends Are**_ **by Tracy Lawrence  
** _ **Cheap Thrills**_ **by Sia  
** _ **Despacito**_ **by Luis Fonsi  
** _ **I Don't Like It I Love It**_ **by Flo Rida  
** _ **Born This Way**_ **by Lady Gaga  
** _ **Most Girls**_ **by Hailee Steinfeld**


	19. Chapter 19 - Mashups and Mixups

**A/N: BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please keep up the reviews. It helps let us know how we're doing.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 19 - Mashups and Mixups**

 **o0o**

Aubrey looks down and sees that she and Emily are still wearing last night's clothes. She looks at Emily and reaches to open the door.

"What are you doing?," Emily asks grabbing Aubrey's hand to stop her.

"It's like you said," Aubrey tells her. "This is our room. We need to shower and change. I'm going in."

"But Beca and Chloe are, um," Emily blushes slightly. "You know."

"I lived with Chloe for four years during college," Aubrey tells her. "It won't be anything I haven't walked in on before." Aubrey opens the door and Beca and Chloe aren't there. "Where'd they go?"

Emily points to the adjoining door. "Probably back to their room."

"Great," Aubrey says. "I have dibs on first shower."

About an hour later the two co-captains head to the hotel restaurant to meet up with the girls.

"I'm telling you Beca would smash it," Fat Amy declares.

"I agree," CR says. "But it's not up to us."

"What's not up to you?," Emily asks from behind CR. The girls all look up to see Emily and Aubrey standing there.

"Good morning again, Captains!," CR says. "We were just talking about how we think Beca should do a mashup for our next performance. It will be like the old days at Barden."

Emily and Aubrey both move to take seats. "I think that's a great idea," Emily says with a big smile.

"We did have the most fun when the Bellas started using Beca's mashups," Aubrey adds. "We'll have a meeting today to talk to her about it. There's a lot to do. We have to pick the songs, Beca will have to work her magic, and then we'll have to practice. There's not a lot of time to get everything done."

"I think Beca's up to the challenge," Jessica says.

"Whoa, what?," Beca says as she and Chloe join the group. "What challenge am I up to? Oh, God, what did Amy do this time?"

"Hey, offended," Fat Amy says, not looking the least bit offended. "And, this time I didn't do anything."

Beca looks at her skeptically as she sits down. Chloe sits next to her and giggles. "What's really going on guys?"

"Beca," Aubrey says in her Captain voice.

"Uh-oh," Beca mumbles causing Chloe to shush her.

"We were thinking that we could do a mashup for our next set," Aubrey continues. "Do you think you can get something together so we have time to rehearse before our next performance?"

"That's the night after next," Beca says voicing rising slightly. All the Bellas are now staring at her. "I, uh, I don't know."

"Maybe we can use one of our old sets," Chloe says taking the focus off Beca. "Revamp it a little. I think most of us remember all of our choreography. We may need to teach Emily, and maybe Flo the steps, but they're both really good at picking up the choreography. Heck, Flo has even helped create some of it."

"I'm game," Emily says. "Me, too," Flo quickly adds.

"What do you say, Beca?," Aubrey asks. "Will that work?"

Beca furrows her brow and looks around at the Bellas. They are all looking back at her with hopeful looks on their faces. She chews her bottom lip. Chloe puts her hand on Beca's thigh and Beca looks up at her.

Chloe leans in and whispers,"If anyone can do it, you can." She kisses the side of Beca's head before pulling back. Beca smiles at this. Chloe has always been her biggest fan and supporter. Chloe makes her feel like she can do anything.

"Okay," Beca says. "Let's do it."

The Bellas let out a cheer and Chloe is beaming beside Beca. She kisses Beca and whispers, "You're really hot when you're mixing. I can't wait to watch you _work it_."

Beca looks at her incredulously. "It's literally me sitting in front of my laptop."

Chloe smiles seductively as she responds, "Exactly. It's _**you**_."

Beca blushes and is saved from responding further when the waitress shows up to take their orders. After Aubrey places her order with the waitress she gets up. "I'm going to see if we can get the same room we've been using," she tells them. "We'll plan to get right to it after we're done here."

"Actually, Brey," Chloe says. "Can we meet a little later? Beca and I are scheduled to meet with the Major at 1:00 today to talk about getting Electra home."

"I think we can do that," Emily says. "Right, Brey?"

"Uh, yeah," Aubrey says. "I'll reserve the room starting at 2:00. That will give everyone some time to do their own thing before we meet."

"Perfect!," Chloe says with a beaming smile. "Thank you, Brey. You, too, Emily."

Aubrey leaves to reserve a meeting room. Ashley is talking to Flo about her smoothie business.

"I own my own truck," Flo says proudly. "It's just the one but I am waiting to hear from some backers to have _Smoothie Flow_ as a franchise in other cities."

'Oh, my God, Flo," Ashley squeals. "That's incredible."

"If that smoothie you made us this morning is anything like the rest of them," Jessica says, "I'd be at your truck every day."

"I think the Bellas should do the routine they did at Worlds," Denise tells CR and Fat Amy. "That was iconic since it's the first time the U.S. had ever won a World A Cappella Championship."

"I like that one," CR says. "But, I think my favorite is the one we did at our first Nationals. That was the first time we all got to showcase what we could do." She kisses Denise on the cheek. "And you were there for that one."

"Maybe not, CR," Amy says with a slight grimace. "Red over there may not appreciate us using that set."

"Red won't appreciate what?," Chloe asks overhearing part of Amy's comment.

"Uh, um, uhhhhhh," Amy stutters.

"We were just talking about our favorite sets," CR says. "I said I think we should use our first Nationals set. We won and it was the first time an all female a cappella group ever won."

"Oooh, I like that set," Chloe says eyes lighting up.

"But that's the set that Beca created to woo the Treble," Amy says. "Won't it pain you to have to hear her sing that song knowing she was singing it for Jesse?"

Beca is now glaring at Fat Amy. Chloe is looking at her like she had just flashed the President again. CR coughs uncomfortably.

"Maybe we should come up with something new," Emily says trying to ease the tension. "Use a mix of the songs we've performed on this tour."

"All I'm saying is-"

"Shut up, Amy!," several voices ring out.

Everyone is quiet and looking everywhere but at each other.

"Come on," Fat Amy says breaking the silence. "Beca putting that song in the set is the only reason her and the Treble got together. I'm saying it would hurt poor Chloe if we sang it again."

"Amy," Beca said through gritted teeth. "For the love of God it was seven years ago. Let it go. I swear it's like you just don't listen to anyone but yourself. I'm getting tired-"

"Beca, don't," Chloe says and puts a hand on Beca's arm to calm her down. She turns to look at Fat Amy. "Amy, we know what you're saying and we hear you. Just stop talking about it because, honestly, you continually bringing it up is making me very uncomfortable."

"Slap her," CR says causing everyone to laugh.

"Sorry, Red," Fat Amy says with her trademark sheepish grin.

Aubrey arrives back at the table just as the food arrives. Conversation returns to normal and they switch to the topic of what everyone is planning to do before the meeting slash rehearsal. They are all ready to get the check and go their separate ways when Beca speaks up.

"You know, Emily," Beca says. "I've been thinking about your idea and I think it might work. I could probably put something together in a few hours if I'm left alone."

"What idea are we talking about?," Aubrey asks looking between Emily and Beca.

"There was some arguing over using one of the Bellas old sets for tomorrow night," Emily says.

"And Emily suggested using the songs we've performed here to have Beca make a mashup," Chloe interrupts bursting with excitement. Beca looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, Em, I didn't mean to interrupt. It such a good idea I couldn't contain my enthusiasm."

"That's okay, Chloe," Emily says with a smile. "I'm excited about it, too."

"I like the idea," Aubrey says. "But, can we make it a reality?"

"I think so," Beca says. "I've already got a few ideas in my head. I'll start working on it when Chloe and I get back."

"Speaking of," Chloe said, checking her watch. "We have to go."

 **o0o**

The Bellas come together for another team meeting. Aubrey and Emily are waiting for them. Cynthia Rose and Denise are the last to enter.

"Okay Bellas," Aubrey says, getting everyone's attention. "We are tight on time; so we're going to get started."

"We fly out this afternoon. We need to be ready to go by three," says Emily.

"We'll be heading to Greece and performing the day after tomorrow," Aubrey continues. "We don't have a lot of time so we need you all to be responsible for certain things to make sure everything gets done."

"Ashley, Jessica, do you have our next costumes?," Emily asks.

"Yes," Ashley replies. "We thought since we were going to be performing at the Naval Station in Souda Bay, we could wear the Navy themed outfits we wore for the first concert."

"I like those," Emily says. "They're super cute."

"We had them cleaned," Jessica informs the Bellas. "So they're all ready."

"You and Ashley have done a masterful job with our uniforms," Aubrey says. "We really appreciate all your efforts."

Jessica and Ashley beam at the compliments.

"Cynthia, can you, Denise, and Flo, check out the stage when we arrive and determine what parameters we have to work with for the choreography?"

"Will do, Captain," CR responds. Denise nods, and Flo, says a quick, "Si."

"Beca," Emily says. "The part that is going to bring this all together rests on you. Can you get the set done by tomorrow so we have time to rehearse?" The younger Bella is a bit embarrassed to ask.

Beca knew it's a lot to get done, but she really wanted the Bellas to end with a bang. And besides, she always loves a challenge. "I've already started. I can get it done. I'll continue working on it on the flight."

The Bellas all smile at her, none bigger than the smile Chloe is sporting. Beca swallows, nervous about what she's agreed to, but she knows she'll give it her all.

"So we have one more item," Aubrey says, looking at her notepad. "We were asked to do some kind of photo shoot tomorrow."

"What?," Chloe asks, surprised by this news.

Emily nods her head. "They want to do a story in the military paper and the USO wants some pictures for promotional materials. They figure two birds, one stone."

"Yeah, we're going to be covered in the ' _Stars & Stripes'_," Aubrey says proudly.

"Umm, the what?," Beca asks, suddenly wondering if they are going to be wrapped in the flag.

"The ' _Stars & Stripes_' is the military's newspaper," Aubrey explains.

"So we're going to be in a photo shoot?," Chloe asks excitedly.

"Yep," Emily says with a huge grin.

"We should do it in our uniforms we're going to be wearing for the last concert," suggests Ashley.

"Yeah, especially since it's what we wore for our first concert," agrees Flo.

"I could do people's hair," Denise volunteers.

"Thanks, Denise, for volunteering," says Aubrey. "Ashley, Flo, can you also help with that?" The girls each nod. "Okay, then I think we're good. Let's break, pack, and then meet back here to catch the bus that will take us to the tarmac where we will catch our next flight. It's a military transport, so dress warm."

The Bellas all groan at this news.

"Well, I'll just have to get Captain McDreamy to keep me warm," Fat Amy says.

"No luck there," Aubrey says. "Chicago and Zeke will be meeting us in Greece."

"Oh? Why is that?," Chloe asks.

"Something about being needed in court," Aubrey says.

"Considering everything that's happened to endanger us under his 'protection', maybe we're better off without him," Beca says with some snark.

Chloe smacks the brunette's arm. "Be nice."

Beca just smirks more. "Just sayin'."

"On that note, this meeting is adjourned," Aubrey says.

 **o0o**

The Bellas arrive in Souda Bay, Greece, in short order. The flight to Greece was both uneventful and blessedly short, as it was rather cold on the flight.

The temperature difference between Ramstein, Germany, and Souda Bay, is immediately apparent and the Bellas begin soaking up the warm rays of the Mediterranean sun.

"Me encanta el calor, odio el frío," proclaims Flo, who just never felt warm in Germany.

Beca walks over to Aubrey and Emily. "Do we know how we're getting to our hotel? I really need to work on the set."

"I think Chicago and Zeke are supposed to meet us," Aubrey says. Just as she finished speaking, they see Zeke making his way over to them.

"Hello, ladies," Zeke says with a smile. "Welcome to Greece. Chicago sends his apologies. He's tied up and will see you all tomorrow. Now, if you'll follow me I'll get you to your hotel so you can get checked in."

"Thanks, Zeke," Emily says.

Zeke pulls the bus up to the hotel, a very fancy place called _The Imperial_ , it's beautiful in a classic Mediterranean style. The Bellas are all excited to stay here. They stand ready to get off the bus.

"Hey, babe," Chloe says to Beca. "Can you get my bag for me? I'm going to go get us all checked in."

"You got it," Beca says and Chloe gives her a quick kiss before getting off the bus.

Zeke helps unload the bags and the girls collect theirs and head into the hotel. As soon as she enters, Beca hears Chloe's voice raised in frustration and immediately realizes something is wrong. Chloe doesn't raise her voice. Chloe sees her and rushes over to her practically in tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?," Beca asks pulling Chloe to her.

"They said we don't have a reservation," Chloe mumbles into Beca's neck. "They said it was cancelled."

"What?," Zeke asks. "Let me go talk to them."

"It's going to be okay, Chlo," Beca says rubbing the redhead's back. "Probably just a computer glitch or something."

"I'm going to go check it out," Aubrey says and goes over to Zeke at the registration desk.

The Bellas don't know what else to do so they all stand there watching Zeke and Aubrey. Aubrey is obviously arguing with the guy behind the counter but she's keeping it low key and they can't hear what she's saying. They finally see Aubrey look at Zeke and her shoulders slump. She turns to look at the girls and they all look back at her. Zeke follows Aubrey over to the girls

"I'm sorry, ladies," Zeke says. "Your reservations have somehow been cancelled and they don't have any rooms available. They are calling around to see if they can find a hotel for you. I'm truly sorry. I'll make sure the Major and the USO folks know about this."

"Thanks, Zeke," Emily says and turns to the girls. "It's going to be fine. Just a little setback. Nothing we haven't been through before." She looks at Aubrey and Zeke. "Maybe we should just put our bags and stuff back on the bus for now."

"That's a good idea," Aubrey says. "Can someone take my bag for me? I'm going to wait here in case they find us a place."

Zeke grabs Aubrey's bag and the girls all trudge back out to the bus. Zeke helps store their luggage. Beca is standing outside the bus obviously thinking about something. Chloe is standing next to her.

"Are you thinking about our set?," Chloe asks, putting her arms around Beca in a hug.

"No," Beca says and pulls back to look at Chloe. "I'm thinking that this is no a coincidence. Somebody did this to us. It's deliberate."

"Are you still on the sabotage kick?," CR asks.

"I'm telling you, something's going on," Beca says. "And, I think it has everything to do with them." Beca points out Fergus and the girls of _Evermoist_ getting off a bus behind them.

"Good evening, ladies," Calamity says as they pass.

Beca furrows her brow. "Um, good evening?"

"Hey, girls," Emily says with a smile and a small wave.

Fergus looks over and gives the Bellas a smug smile but doesn't say anything. Beca and the girls watch as he and _Evermoist_ enter the hotel. Aubrey comes out a moment later.

"Well, it looks like they found us a couple of rooms," Aubrey says. "We'll have to double up our double ups."

"Let's look on the bright side," Emily says. "At least we have a place to sleep. I mean, how bad could it be?"

Twenty minutes later the Bellas stood outside their 'new' hotel. The place is seedy and rundown looking and the girls hold their luggage closer to them. Zeke is starting to become concerned about the girls' safety as he also looks around.

"Well," Fat Amy says. "I guess we now know how bad it could be."

"Maybe we should just get checked in," Emily says and starts walking to the entrance. The others follow and Chloe pulls Beca to the front. Chloe keeps a hold of Beca as she enters and goes to the desk to check-in.

The girls remain huddled behind Chloe since there is barely room in the small lobby for all of them. Chloe smiles sweetly and thanks the man behind the counter as she accepts the keys. She turns to the Bellas.

"We have three rooms," Chloe says, holding the keys up. "There are two beds in each. Me, Beca, Aubrey, and Emily will be in one. CR, Denise, Jessica, and Ashley will share. That leaves Lily, Flo, and Amy in the last one. Okay?"

"That's fine, Chloe," Aubrey answers. "Okay, ladies, let's get settled in."

"Before you go," Zeke says stopping them. "Chicago and I will be here at 9:00 am sharp to take you to the photo shoot." He takes a quick look around and adds, "We'll bring you breakfast."

"Thank you," Emily says. "I, um, guess we'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, ladies," Zeke says. "Stay safe, okay?"

"That's reassuring," Jessica mumbles.

Zeke heads out and the girls proceed to find their rooms. There is no elevator so they all head to the stairwell, crinkling their noses at the smells that hit them when they enter.

 **o0o**

After having to hold their breaths in the stairwell, the girls are surprised that the rooms are actually clean and not as bad as they thought they would be. Beca throws her bag on a bed and immediately sits at the small table in the corner of the room. She opens up her laptop and puts her headphones on. She had an idea for their set and wanted to start on it right away so she didn't lose anything.

Chloe sits on the end of the bed and stares dreamily at Beca. Aubrey sits next to her and bumps her shoulder.

"You really have it bad," Aubrey says with a smile.

"Can you blame me?," Chloe says. "We've been dancing around each other for years and now she's mine. Plus, she looks super hot when she's working on her mixes."

"What are we going to do about dinner?," Emily asks. "I'm hungry and I'm sure the other girls are as well."

"Think we should venture out and see what's around?," Chloe asks.

"I don't know," Aubrey says. "I'm actually a little scared for our safety if we leave the hotel." The other two nod in agreement. "But, we do have to eat so maybe we can ask the desk clerk if there's someplace close by we can walk to. Safety in numbers and all that."

Aubrey stands and Emily and Chloe follow suit. Emily looks over at Beca. "Should we tell Beca we're leaving?"

"She's in her zone," Chloe says with a proud smile. "She won't even notice we're gone."

The three girls head out to get the other girls. They stop at the desk and the clerk is very helpful so they head off around the corner to find the place he recommended.

About 90 minutes later, Beca smiles as she listens to what she's put together. She makes a few tweaks and then saves her work. She takes off her headphones, saying "Hey, guys, I finished-". She stops as she realizes she's alone. "I hope they're at least getting me something to eat."

Beca pulls out her phone and texts Chloe. Chloe texts back that they are on their way and will see her in a few minutes. Beca asks her to bring all the girls to their room. Beca lays down on the bed to wait for Chloe. They all come into the room about 10 minutes later and Beca gets up. Chloe walks over to her and gives her a takeout box and kisses her before sitting down on their bed.

"Thanks, babe," Beca says and sits next to her.

"You finished the set?," Emily asks enthusiastically.

"Yep," Beca says. "I want to play it for you all so I can make changes if I need to."

The Bellas are excited and grab someplace to sit so they can listen to what Beca has put together. She gets up and grabs her laptop. She opens the file and looks around the room. "Okay, it may be a little rough, and I added some songs, and dropped a few, so the overarching theme would work, but I think it will work. If you don't like it, just say so. I just want you all to-"

"Just play it already," Fat Amy says, ending Beca's ramblings.

"Okay," Beca says and takes a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." She presses play and sits back to listen.

 **o0o**

"You know, we would be available to meet DJ Khaled, any time," Calamity is saying to Theo, who is nodding along, making positive sounds. He seems distracted though and it's frustrating her.

The door at the end of the hallway opens with a bang, and in strides the Bellas. Calamity's right eyebrow arches in question, because the Bellas are in one of their costumes, dressed for the show, but that's not till tomorrow. She also notes that Theo's eyes immediately are on the Bellas. Beca Mitchell in particular.

The young Brit is all too distracted by the Bellas and their nautical inspired costumes. The Bellas are all excited, giddy even. They don't pay any attention to _Evermoist_ or the producer as they pass on by.

Serenity tries desperately to regain DJ Khaled's man's attention, but he's already gone in spirit if not body. He makes half hearted comments like ' _yeah_ ', ' _we'll see_ ', and such to their attempts at engaging him.

Before the women of _Evermoist_ can say anything more, Theo is off down the hallway following the Bellas. "What just happened?," Calamity asks, looking towards Fergus.

Fergus is staring daggers at where the Bellas and Theo have both disappeared. "That ladies is our last hurdle."

"What are you going to do about it?," Serenity demands.

He looks at his clients. "I'm working on it." The look in his eyes actually causes Calamity to take a step back.

 **o0o**

Theo is standing, off to the side, watching the Bellas during their photo shoot, and he's mesmerized. There's just something about the women of the Bellas that's endearing. They are a pretty eclectic group, but they fit so perfectly together.

He can admit the sexy sailor wardrobe the women are sporting doesn't hurt. They all look really good; but it's more than that. It's the spirit they show for each other, the camaraderie.

In Theo's opinion, none shine quite so bright as one Beca Mitchell. Despite her smaller stature and her aura of disinterest, there's just something about her that makes Beca standout. Not for the first time, Theo finds himself a bit jealous of the redhead, who has definitely captured the heart of the petite brunette. Watching them interact during the shoot, it's easy to see their chemistry. How anyone could deny it is just plain ludicrous.

At one point, the photographer had wandered over to his bag to change lenses. Theo had been close enough to strike up a conversation. He had suggested to the photographer that he would do well to make sure Beca was prominent in some of the shots. The photographer had known who was making the suggestion, so he knew it was a good tip.

This little exchange had been seen by Fergus, who was feeling a cold weight in his gut. He had a lot riding on this contest and the Bellas were becoming a major problem.

 **o0o**

Photo shoots are a major drag; that's the considered opinion of Beca Mitchell. Especially group ones. She's tired and hungry, and just ready to be done. She's also annoyed that she sometimes feels like she's being singled out.

Luckily Chloe is there to help her keep her cool.

They've taken what feels like a million photos and Beca's tired. Still the photographer says for the twelfth time. "Hold that position. I want to take some different angles."

It's been like this for the last ninety minutes.

"Okay, now move here..."

"Lean there..."

"Now look over there…"

The photographer gives instructions and the Bellas do as they are told.; it's monotonous. The photographer moves around the Bellas, taking photos from high angles and low, against the light and with.

"Brey! Emily!," Beca whispers yells to the co-captains. When they both look her way, she says, "Can we please be done with this? We still have to rehearse with the new set and lock down some additional choreography."

"Look over here please, ladies," the photographer yells.

"She's right," Emily says and Aubrey nods in agreement. "And, we don't have a lot of time before the concert."

"We're done," Aubrey calls out, moving toward the photographer. "You have enough pictures to write a book and we have a rehearsal to get to."

"I was hoping to get a few more shots," the photographer says. Aubrey just looks at him. "Yes, ma'am, all done." He is slightly intimidated by Aubrey and decides that if she says he has enough pictures, he has enough pictures. "I got all I need. Thank you all for your patience."

 **o0o**

The one saving grace of their new accommodations is it has a small courtyard, and the hotel owner had agreed to let the Bellas to use it. They hadn't been able to secure any other space for their practice.

"So, Captains, we have a different issue with the last concert," Cynthia Rose says as she, Denise and Flo join the Bellas for their rehearsal in the hotel's courtyard.

"What's that?," Emily asks the returning women.

In answer, Denise holds up her phone showing a picture of a round stage. Flo clarifies so all the Bellas understand. "Since we're going to be performing on a round stage, we need to make some tweaks-" CR jumps in and says ' _Major tweaks._ ' Flo gives her friend a look and continues, "Major tweaks, to make it work."

"Can we do it?," Aubrey asks, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, but it means when we have main singers performing their solos or duets, we need them in the middle," CR walks to the center of their rehearsal space, "here."

"And when we have singers performing the choruses we want them on the sides here." Flo walks the perimeter.

"We're going to change the choreography to take into account that there will be audience members behind us," Denise adds.

"Though the bulk will still be to this side, so we will consider this the front," CR says, walking from the center to a spot before her.

"This allows us to us the same marks we learned back at Barden," continues Flo. "So if we can have everyone take theirs. . ."

Aubrey and Emily hang back for a bit, letting the three Bellas get everyone into position. They smile, because it just feels right to let these three take over this portion of the rehearsal. Chloe looks over her shoulder and catches Aubrey's eye. She flashes a very proud smile.

As the co-captains take their respective spots, Denise is explaining, "The biggest change is that the singers in the back won't be facing the ' _front_ ', they will be facing out."

"Chloe," CR calls to the redhead. When she looks over Cynthia asks, "Do you remember that move you used on our Championship tour?"

Chloe looks perplexed for a split second but then lights up as she remembers. She does a slow walk, that ends with a slight hop that changes the placement of her feet, so she swings about as she faces forward again. "You mean that?"

"That's the one," Flo says. "We want everyone to use that as you make your way to the ' _back_ ' of the stage. It will make sure you end up facing out at the audience."

"Chloe, will you demonstrate again?," Aubrey asks. The redhead happily does it again.

"Let's see everyone do it, and then we can work with those who are rusty," suggests Emily. The Bellas quickly get to it, knowing time is of the essence.

 **o0o**

The next morning the Bellas move to the vocal portion of their practice, and Beca has been put in charge. It had taken a while, but the Bellas had all mastered their dance routines and the background music they would be providing. Emily and Aubrey had decided to focus on the underlying sound first, since it would be the unifying thread of the performance.

Beca walks around the perimeter of the Bellas who are each on their respective marks. "So to make this work, you have to play off your partners. The songs are so blended we'll never be able to differentiate, so you follow the lead of your partner. That means Aubrey you are following Emily, Fat Amy you track with Aubrey, and I track you." She smirks at Chloe. "Chlo, follows me." The smile on Chloe's face is so bright Beca has to pause a second. She finishes giving the rundown with a slight blush. All the Bellas find it adorable, though they wisely don't share it.

"Now CR is going to start the rhythm, and Denise and Lily have to maintain it throughout. Ashley and Jessica, and Flo and Chlo,-" Fat Amy guffaws at Beca's unintentional rhyme, which causes Beca to blush. Still she's able to continue. "You all will be pulling double duty. Providing the background harmonies and inserting choruses. Everyone remember, when you are not singing you are humming the sound of Emily's ' _Most Girls_ '. That's the underlying track for the whole performance."

The Bellas all nod. Aubrey puts a reassuring hand on Emily's shoulder, the taller girl just beaming with pride. "Okay, let's actually hum through the song, make sure we have it. CR, you're going to start the performance with that intro you did in Spain. Keep the Caribbean flavor, it works."

Cynthia Rose starts and the Bellas all begin to hum. Lily introduces a new sound and Beca likes it, making a change on the spot. Chloe watches as she hums and just feels proud of how everyone is working together.

 **o0o**

"Has anyone seen the Bellas?," the Stage Manager asks out loud.

The women of _Evermoist_ look up and all shake their heads. "We haven't seen them all day," Calamity says innocently.

"Maybe they're on another one of their ' _field trips_ '," Serenity says.

"Oh dear," Fergus says. "They were late in Spain, too. They just don't seem very reliable."

"I don't have time for this," the Stage Manager says. He looks to one of his people. "Can you go to," he pauses and looks at Calamity, "which hotel did we put you up in?"

Calamity answers honestly. " _The Imperial_."

The Stage Manager nods as if he remembers now. "Can you go to the _Imperial_ and get the Bellas?"

The stage hand says sure and takes off. When he and the Stage Manager are gone, the women of _Evermoist_ break into laughing fits.

 **o0o**

Captain Chicago Walp has been super busy the last couple of days and so hadn't been able to interact with the Bellas, which he found quite disappointing. He is still a little depressed how things played out with Chloe. The fact that she and Beca have such chemistry with each other makes it easier.

Looking around he's surprised that he doesn't see the Bellas. He spots _Saddle Up_ , and asks Jeffrey, "Hey have you seen the Bellas?"

"Nope. They weren't on the bus that brought us from the hotel, but since they were put up in a different hotel, I didn't think much of it."

Chicago thanks the lead singer and goes to find the Stage Manager.

 **o0o**

"Shouldn't the bus have come for us by now?," Emily asks out loud. Aubrey had been thinking that exact same thing. She has to admit she became distracted by the performance and lost track of time.

"What time is sound check?," Beca asks.

Chloe looks at the schedule on her phone. "It was two hours ago.

"I'm surprised no one called at least," says Ashley.

"No cell reception," exclaims Aubrey. "I had to walk a mile last night before I could call Stacie." This news piques the curiosity of quite a few of the Bellas. The blonde however doesn't notice, she's too busy kicking herself. "I didn't even think about it or what it might mean."

"What does it mean?," Fat Amy asks.

"It means we need to grab our stuff and get to the base," Emily says emphatically.

"Flo, can you see about getting us transportation?" The young Latina nods at Aubrey's question and heads to the front desk. "Ashley, Jessica are the uniforms ready to go?" They answer the blonde positively. "Good. You, Lily, and Denise grab all the uniforms and makeup kits." She then turns to Beca and Chloe. "You two make sure Fat Amy doesn't get lost."

"What kind of assignment is that?," Beca asks incredulously.

"A necessary one I would guess," Chloe replies, as she looks about the courtyard and doesn't see the Aussie.

Aubrey just raises an eyebrow at Beca and the petite brunette huffs, "Fine."

 **o0o**

Twenty minutes later the Bellas are all out in front of the little hotel. Aubrey had tried calling the base from the phone at the front desk but it may have been older than the establishment.

Aubrey is close to a panic attack. Things had been going too well. Emily and Chloe are trying to comfort her, but she feels she personally failed the Bellas and was going to embarrass her father.

Just when she's sure she's going to vomit, there's a horn honking and suddenly Flo is pulling up in a 1970's faded mint green VW Van. She opens the door of the still moving van and shouts, "Get in! It'll die if we come to a complete stop."

"Oh, for the love of God," croaks Aubrey. She can feel the bile rising in her throat.

"Look at it this way, Brey, we haven't had our daily dose of potentially deadly activities," Chloe says with a smile.

"I hate you, Chlo," replies Aubrey.

"You and Beca both love me," Chloe says with a wink.

Jessica and CR being a bit adventurous have run alongside the slow moving van and opened the big side door, while Lily opened the back. With the three of them now in the van, the gear is all tossed aboard and they have started to help Bellas get in. It's quite the process. They had to run alongside the van and take CR's hand and then jump up and in.

It takes Flo three passes before they have everyone in the crowded van. Most girls are either on someone's lap, or has someone in their laps. Chloe doesn't mind in the least, as she has her favorite petite brunette sitting on her lap. Somehow Fat Amy had managed to snag shotgun.

"Well, at least we survived," Emily says.

"We're not there yet," Aubrey replies.

 **o0o**

"I can't find the Bellas," Chicago says to Zeke.

"Did a bus go out to get them?," Zeke asks.

"That's the thing. The bus route was changed so it only went to _The Imperial_ , and the Bellas aren't picking up their phones," Chicago says.

"You know my phone had spotty coverage when I was out that way."

"We need to go get them," Chicago says.

At that moment Zeke's phone starts buzzing. "Hello? This is him…"

Chicago's phone starts buzzing. He answers immediately when he sees it's Chloe. "Chloe where are you? You what? Okay, be right there…"

Chicago and Zeke hang up at the same moment."You'll never believe…" they both say together. "The Bellas just crashed outside the front gate." They look at each other in surprise.

"That was the front gate," Zeke clarifies.

"That was Chloe," Chicago says holding up his phone.

Together they laugh and say, "Let's go get those crazy girls."

 **o0o**

"Ladies, a quick word," Aubrey says. She looks over to Emily and silently asks permission to continue. The slight nod from the younger Bella is enough to communicate her ascent.

"I know that there's always a chance we might get selected to open for DJ Khaled. But if we don't, and this is our last time performing, I want you to know it's been a real pleasure singing with all of you again."

The Bellas all smile and there are a few ' _Here Here's_ '. Aubrey continues, "I will admit I came here hoping to impress my father, but I was reminded that I have a larger family; who always have my back."

This time there's a bunch of ' _Awwws_ ' and first Chloe then all the Bellas are giving the blonde co-captain a hug.

 **o0o**

At Aubrey's signal, Cynthia Rose takes her position in the middle of the round stage. She's tasked with starting the Bellas set. She's proud to be given this opportunity. She looks over at her wife who smiles with pride. CR gives her a wink and then starts singing, affecting a Caribbean sound to her sound.

 _Bada baba Bada baba  
Bada baba Bada baba_

Emily comes up besides CR and sings, her pitch and tone blending well.

 _Some girls, feel best in their tiny dresses  
Some girls, nothin' but sweatpants, looking like a princess  
Some girls, kiss new lips every single night  
They're stayin' out late 'cause they just celebrating life_

Aubrey steps next to her co-captain and provides an echo effect.

 _Most girls, most girls, most girls are smart and strong and beautiful_

Fat Amy then starts singing, as always the boisterous blonde sings out with a gusto, yet it melds seamlessly.

 _My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars_

It's Beca who comes forward next, and as always she blends the voices together perfectly with the use of her own so that it doesn't matter that there are now three distinct songs being sung.

 _I can swear, I can joke  
I say what's on my mind  
If I drink, if I smoke  
I keep up with the guys  
And you see me holding up my middle finger to the world_

"Oh, my God," Gail stage whispers as she grabs John's hand. He cringes at the strength of her grip, but she doesn't notice, she's too focused on what the Bellas are doing.

While Denise and Lily maintains the rhythm that Cynthia-Rose started, the young African American woman starts to sing a totally new song.

 _I stare at my reflection in the mirror  
Why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf  
No, no, no, no_

Denise and Lily are joined by Ashley and Jessica in providing an ' _instrumental_ ' for the mashup. The Bellas moved about, dancing with verve and abandon. They are beautiful sexy women one and all, and they are bringing a sensuality to their moves.

The choreography brings Fat Amy to the center and she attacks her next verse, resuming the singing.

 _"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"_

Emily is off to the side, but she skips to the center as she starts to sing.

 _Most girls are smart and strong and beautiful  
Most girls, work hard, go far, we are unstoppable  
Most girls, our fight to make every day  
No two are the same_

Ashley and Jessica dance a bit of a jig to either side of Emily as they sing.

 _I came here for love  
I came here for love  
I came here for love  
And I want you to reach out_

Flo blends her song in, the Spanish lyrics blending beautifully with all already being played.

 _Despacito  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo  
Despacito_

Beca sings with heart and passion, and her star shines. Theo is standing next to DJ Khaled. He watches his boss and knows he sees it too. The petite brunette dances about Chloe as they sing together; first Beca and then Chloe.

 _I'm more than just a picture  
(You're more than just a picture)  
I'm a daughter and a sister  
(You're a daughter and a sister)  
Sometimes it's hard for me to show  
(It's hard for you to show)_

 _That I'm more than just a rumor  
(You're more than a rumor)  
(Or a song on your computer)  
There's more to me than people know  
(There's more to you than people know)_

It's quite the duet, and both Theo and DJ Khaled recognize the changes that were made to the verse.

With her brash style, Fat Amy again seizes the spotlight as she sings.

 _I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way_

Blending in is Beca. The contrast between her voice and Fat Amy's shouldn't work but Beca has always had this keen sense of how to adjust her pitch, so it works as she overlays her singing on top of Fat Amy's.

 _Some days I'm broke, some days I'm rich  
Some days I'm nice, some days I can be a bitch  
Some days I'm strong, some days I quit  
I don't let it show, but I've been through some shit_

The audience has been growing louder as this performance has gone on. Not only were these young women unknown to them, but on top of that they were not singing full recognizable songs. Instead they are mixing and matching. Yet as the Bellas continue, the audience comes to the collective realization that what they are watching is nothing short of incredible.

The choreography has the Bellas, save for Chloe, in the back. The redhead now stands alone as she sings.

 _You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up  
Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
And they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen _

"Are we getting this?," Gail stage whispers.

John is too amazed at what he's witnessing to respond.

Aubrey approaches the redhead, taking over a verse of ' _Born This Way_ '. The two longtime friends smile at each other, in that way best friends do when all in the world is right.

 _Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way (Born this way)_

It's Fat Amy providing the blonde captain with an echo.

The audience has never seen anything like it. Lily is beatboxing with Flo and Ashley, and one would swear there was a full percussion set on stage.

It's Emily who next comes to the front again, actually amazed that they are pulling off this mashup of songs.

 _Most girls are smart and strong and beautiful  
Most girls, work hard, go far, we are unstoppable  
Most girls, our fight to make every day  
No two are the same_

Aubrey again comes in providing the chorus.

 _I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls_

Off on opposite sides of the stage Ashley and Jessica sing.

 _I'm so ready to get on it  
You follow me, you'll be fine  
And I'm in too deep  
Have I fallen, without anyone inside?_

While Beca comes back in.

 _I'm more than just a number  
I'm a hater, I'm a lover  
Sometimes it's hard for me to show  
That I'm more than just a title  
Or a comment going viral  
There's more to me than people know_

With each line Beca sings, Chloe sings.

 _I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave_

Flo continues adding her flair into the mix.

 _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo  
Quiero ser tu ritmo  
Que le enseñes a mi boca  
Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby)_

Emily sings.

 _You know some days you feel so good in your own skin  
But it's okay if you wanna change the body that you came in  
'Cause you look greatest when you feel like a damn queen  
We're all just playing a game in a way, trying to win at life_

Now Aubrey is singing as if in answer to Emily.

 _I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you_

And on the opposite side of the stage Fat Amy again sings. She looks over at _Evermoist_ hoping to see her father. That maybe he would just watch their performance, but he's not there. It's okay though, because she's on stage with her family.

 _Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way_

Beca is just having fun. This shouldn't be working. There was too little time, too little rehearsal, yet the Bellas have remembered their sound and their moves, and together they're creating something original out of the parts of many.

 _Some days I'm broke, some days I'm rich  
Some days I'm nice, some days I can be a bitch  
Some days I'm strong, some days I quit  
I don't let it show, but I've been through some shit_

For Beca it doesn't hurt that she and Chloe are basically doing a duet together.

 _I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave _

Cynthia-Rose sings to her wife as the brunette keeps up the harmonization in the background. For CR the words are perfect and she's so happy she and her wife came on this trip.

 _Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising  
There's nothing wrong with who you are_

Ashley and Jessica sing.

 _This is what we came here for, we came here for love  
I won't give, I won't give it up  
This is what we came here for, we came here for love  
I know this, I know it's enough  
This is what we came here for, we came here for love  
I won't give, I won't give it up  
This is what we came here for, we came here for love  
I want you to reach out_

Flo sings because she truly feels this moment that she is a full Bella.

 _Despacito  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo  
Despacito_

Emily sings not to meet anyone's expectations but her own.

 _Most girls, yeah  
Most girls  
Wanna be, wanna be, wanna be  
Most girls, our fight to make every day  
No two are the same  
I wanna be like  
Most girls_

Fat Amy sings not for her father but for her.

 _No matter gay, straight, or bi  
Lesbian, transgendered life  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born to survive  
No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born to be brave_

Beca sings to Chloe, years of built up passion bursting forth with every word.

 _Some days I'm broke, some days I'm rich  
Some days I'm nice, some days I can be a bitch  
Some days I'm strong, some days I quit  
I don't let it show, but I've been through some shit_

Chloe sings with years of unrequited love.

 _Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

Together they lay down a ballad for the ages

"You know, John, the Bellas just seem to be having fun up on the stage," Gail comments." And their performance shows it." She notices DJ Khaled enjoying the performance. "They just might win this."

"I hear you, Gail. I just wish you wouldn't say it," John replies.

Cynthia-Rose is singing again, putting a very soulful touch to the lyrics. Denise is now singing with her, so thankful to have this chance. She had only the one year with the Bellas and had missed so much. She had loved Cyn's stories, but to now be a part of it - so worth it. The two wives smile at one another before grabbing a quick kiss.

 _Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising  
Just be true to who you are, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Ashley and Jessica sing like they never have before. If this is their last time with the Bellas, they want to make it count. This trip has been so worth it for the two, they have felt more a part of the Bellas than ever before.

 _This is what we came here for, we came here for love  
I won't give, I won't give it up  
This is what we came here for, we came here for love  
I know this, I know it's enough  
This is what we came here for, we came here for love  
I won't give, I won't give it up  
This is what we came here for, we came here for love  
I want you to reach out_

Beca is so happy. The mashup has come together better than she could have expected. The Bellas are such a tight knit family that they were able to do the near impossible; pull together a new mix and new category.

 _F- your ribbons and your pearls  
'Cause I'm not just a pretty girl  
I'm not just a pretty girl, yeah_

Chloe is so happy. When she jumped at this opportunity she could only hope that this would be the outcome. The Bellas mean so much to her, and to have this chance to be with them like this, is so beyond anything she could have imagined.

 _I'm not just a pretty girl  
I'm not just a pretty girl  
I'm not just a pretty girl_

The crowd is amazed at what they are seeing and hearing. The songs are mixed so well, and the voices so well blended, it's hard to realize they are witnessing something that has never been done before.

Fat Amy sings like it's her last chance to prove something. She knows she comes off as above all this, without a care in the world, but seeing her father has reminded the Aussie what's important in her life.

 _Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Right track, baby I was born this way_

Emily and Aubrey sing together. It's soft and sweet in its sincerity after the controlled chaos of the earlier performance.

 _Most girls, yeah  
Most girls  
Wanna be, wanna be, wanna be  
Most girls, our fight to make every day  
No two are the same  
I wanna be like_

Aubrey realizes she's no longer singing for her father. She hasn't even really thought of him. Instead she is singing for her Bellas, her family.

Emily is singing at her most sentimental. She's never been more proud of being a Bella.

 _Most girls  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like  
I wanna be like_

The crowd isn't ready for it to be over. They can't believe fifteen minutes have passed. The Bellas are all locked together arm in arm, each one sporting the biggest smile of her life. If this was the last performance for these Bellas, then they have done themselves proud.

The crowd goes absolutely insane, their cheers deafening; none more so than DJ Khaled.

* * *

 **RJRMovieFan note: So that's the concert we wish the movie delivered. I hope you like it. I wanted something that pulled all the Bellas in.**

 **BeChloeIsLegit: In my humble opinion - He nailed it!**

 **Songs used (and we don't own any of them):**

 _ **Most Girls**_ **by Hailee Steinfeld  
** _ **Born this Way**_ **by Lady Gaga  
** _ **Pretty Girl**_ **by Maggie Lindemann  
** _ **Came Here for Love**_ **by Sigala  
** _ **Who You Are**_ **by Jessie J  
** _ **Despacito**_ **by Luis Fonsi  
** _ **Brave**_ **by Sara Bareilles**


	20. Chapter 20 - Offer of a Lifetime

**A/N: BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please keep up the reviews. It helps let us know how we're doing.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 20 - Offer of a Lifetime**

 **o0o**

 _F- your ribbons and your pearls  
'Cause I'm not just a pretty girl  
I'm not just a pretty girl, yeah_

"She made the song PC, I see," DJ Khaled says as he watches the Bellas from backstage.

Theo shrugs. "She knows her audience and that there would be a lot of families in the crowd."

"You're telling me she pulled this mashup of songs together in a matter of days?," the DJ asks, disbelief clearly evident.

"I'm telling you she pulled it together in a matter of hours," Theo says smugly. "She's got an ass-load of talent in that small frame."

"Are you sure you're not just interested in her ass?," Theo's boss quips. He knows the Englishman's type.

"I'm not going to deny that her looks weren't one of the first things I noticed, but I can honestly say it's her talent that's got me excited," Theo answers.

The DJ turns from the performance, and assesses his young producer. He knows the Englishman has a talented ear, and a knack for finding talent.

 _Most girls, yeah  
Most girls  
Wanna be, wanna be, wanna be_

"You said she produced this song in a day?," DJ Khaled asks skeptically.

"I sat in on the whole thing," Theo answers, nodding his head.

"How many of your suggestions did she take?," Khaled asks with a chuckle.

Theo chuckles along with his boss, before answering, "Not a one."

"Really?," the DJ asks incredulously.

"She shut me down cold." The memory elicits another laugh. "Quite forcefully at that."

"Seriously?"

Theo nods. "Seriously."

DJ Khaled's chuckle turns into a full laugh. "I would have paid to see that."

 _Most girls, our fight to make every day  
No two are the same  
I wanna be like_

"So you stand by your recommendation?," Khaled asks.

Theo doesn't hesitate. "Yes."

 _Most girls  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like  
I wanna be like_

The song comes to an end and there's a noticeable pause as the audience goes quiet along with the singers on stage.

"Let's talk more," DJ Khaled says just as the crowd goes absolutely insane, their cheers deafening; a split second later DJ Khaled joins in.

 **o0o**

"Can't believe we have a whole day off," Beca says as she feels the wheels of the plane touchdown.

"I know," Chloe nods excitedly. "You, me, the south of France. It's perfect."

"So what's the plan for today?," Cynthia Rose asks from the row behind.

Across the aisle Emily replies, "Today we have a free day, we check in to our hotel..."

"Hopefully this one's bigger than our apartment in Brooklyn," observes Fat Amy.

"Amen to that," agrees CR.

"Then tonight," Emily continues, ignoring the side conversations, "we have a reception put on by the USO. It's both to thank all the groups and to announce who is opening for DJ Khaled tomorrow."

"I think we have a chance," Flo says from her seat next to Fat Amy.

"I think you're right," Aubrey says.

"Still, no matter what, we went out with a bang last night," Chloe says.

All the Bellas agree with that sentiment.

 **o0o**

"Okay, welcome to the South of France Bellas," Chicago says. "We wanted to do something extra special for you guys." He leads the Bellas into a grand foyer of an incredible hotel. The foyer might be larger than their last hotel in its entirety.

There's a collective gasp by the Bellas, with a few 'Wows'.

Looking up at the crystal chandeliers, Flo comments, "This feels like a group date on the Bachelor."

Aubrey laughs at the suggestion, but has to agree.

Glancing around the impressive interior, Chloe notices a waiter carrying several flutes of champagne walking by. "Thank you," she says as she takes one of the flutes.

The waiter gives her a scandalous look, and from her peripheral vision she notes Chicago shaking his head, and waving her off. She immediately returns the flute. "Not free," she says meekly. The waiter gives her a curt shake of the head. She smiles, somehow conveying sincere apology and embarrassment in that simple gesture.

Chicago approaches Chloe as the waiter turns away. She mouths a second ' _Sorry_ ', and shrugs chagrined. He shakes his head, and smiles softly, letting the redhead know it's okay.

"So," Chloe starts, she's been wanting to have this conversation for a few days, but life has been really hectic. "I wanted to say both sorry and thank you."

Chloe walks slowly alongside Chicago, who smiles shyly and shrugs. Chloe continues, "I wanted to say thanks," she smiles with genuine warmth, "for all this, and you know for looking out for us on this trip." Chicago blushes and mumbles ' _it's nothing_ '. "And for protecting the country-always."

"It's my pleasure," Chicago says, and he feels not for the first time he really missed out on something with this redhead.

"You're very sweet," Chloe says tentatively. "I'm sorry I couldn't be the girl you wanted."

"It's okay, Chloe," the young officer says, trying to assuage the young woman.

"I know, but I wanted you to know it really is a case of ' _It's not you_ ', but rather, it's _her_." Chloe looks over at the Bellas with a smile on her face. They all look like kids in a candy store. She hears Jessica say excitedly, "Let's get some pictures." And Ashley reply, "I want a group selfie!"

"It's her, and me, and seven years of history," she looks back to Chicago. "And something I've wanted for a very long time."

"Thanks, Chloe," he says. "It's actually nice to be told." Now it's his turn to be distracted by the antics of the Bellas. Beca is being tugged by Flo into a small group photo with Jessica, Ashley, and Fat Amy.

The redhead laughs lightly as she hears Beca letting out her perfunctory groan as she's pulled into a group selfie. Chloe knows it's almost a reflex now for the tiny bundle of grumpiness.

Chloe looks back to Chicago and they share a light laugh. "Still you're a really good guy." She smiles genuinely at him. "It must me kinda lonely; always being away from your family. Being in a different place."

"Yeah," he says, pausing to face the redhead. "But the Army is kinda like having a second family." She stops and listens, though she's a bit distracted by her Bellas. He continues, noticing her divided attention. "Well of course you know..." He points over at Beca and Fat Amy who are squeezing together for another selfie with Flo and Ashley, "…you guys come together for this tour and when it's over you go your separate ways but..."

Chloe's eyes begin to tear slightly as Chicago continues his analogy of the Bellas, because it hits her that their adventure together is coming to an end. The young officer continues "…you're always going to be there for each other, right? You're never really alone; right?"

Chloe's eyes are now focused exclusively on Beca, as Fat Amy places a cookie in her mouth. The redhead nods at what he's saying.

"Wow," Chicago says. "That was really cheesy."

"No," Chloe says. "I really liked it."

 **o0o**

Chloeand the Bellas are following the valets on their way to their rooms to drop off their belongings. Chloe is thinking about what Chicago said and she's feeling nostalgic. The Bellas would all be going their own ways soon. Beca and her would be returning to New York City, but, as what? Would this budding romance continue? Or was this a whirlwind romance, caught up in the moment of this crazy adventure?

She's walking slower than everybody else and is left behind, though she isn't too bothered. It's kinda nice to have a moment of solitude. The Bellas are great, but they can be a bit much.

So deep in her own thoughts, Chloe almost misses Aubrey off by herself, staring out the window at the Mediterranean Sea. Chloe considers leaving her be as Aubrey has always valued her alone time. In the end the redhead decides she and her longtime friend have had too few moments alone on this trip.

"Brey?"

The blonde woman looks over, a little surprised at the intrusion. "Oh, hey Chlo."

"Hey, Brey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Chloe, I'm fine," Aubrey says, though her eyes are forlorn.

"Aubrey, we're like sisters, you're going to have to do better than that." The blonde remains silent, so Chloe decides to use humor to break the silence. "It is Aubrey, right?" The blonde looks over at her longtime friend in confusion. She sees Chloe smiling mischievously and chuckles. The redhead says, "Hey, don't blame me, it's not like we've had many moments together on this trip."

Aubrey grins. "Yeah, we really haven't had many chances to talk."

"My one regret on this trip is that you and I didn't have more time together. I'll miss you when we get back to the States," Chloe tells her friend.

"Mine too," the blonde replies. "It's weird we didn't have more time together. The only thing weirder would have been if you and Beca didn't have more time together."

"Or if I only seemed to talk with Chicago," adds Chloe.

"Seriously," Aubrey laughs.

"So, are you going to tell me what's up?," Chloe pushes when their laughter fades..

Aubrey waits to answer as she gathers her thoughts. She mulls over how much she really wants to say. At first she tries to deflect. "Oh you know, my father was going to come to one of our shows but he wasn't able to; and now unless we get selected for tomorrow night, he'll have never seen me sing."

Chloe studies her friend for a couple heartbeats, scrunches her eyes, as she studies the blonde, then nods and says, "That was really sad Aubrey."

"What?!," Aubrey wasn't expecting this answer from her best friend.

"We've been best friends for over eleven years," the redhead says, putting her hands on her hips. "Do you really think I'm going to buy this, ' _Oh my daddy didn't see me sing_ ' BS?"

Aubrey looks at the redhead, mouth agape with shock at her friend's accusation. The silence stretches, Chloe holding the blonde's eyes with her own. Finally, Aubrey breaks into laughter and Chloe joins right in.

The two women laugh for a good thirty seconds before Aubrey finally says, "Okay, that was lame. I admit it. I am bummed I didn't see my dad, but you're right that's not what's really bothering me."

"So, Brey, talk to me. Is it Stacie?"

"Yeah," the blonde looks out the window. "I realized something this trip. My decisions have kept me from being truly happy these last few years."

"Are you ready to let Stacie be part of your life?," Chloe asks.

Aubrey continues to stare at the sea, but she does laugh lightly. "I knew you always knew."

Chloe shrugs and looks out at the sea, too. "Let's say I was in a similar boat."

"Well at least you remained in Beca's life. Kept her close," Aubrey replies.

"There were downsides to that, but I'm glad it finally seems to have come together," Chloe says honestly.

"It hurt so much when I found out Stacie was pregnant," Aubrey's eyes grow wet and she feels tears forming. "But now I don't think I could love her or Bella any more. And I haven't even held Bella yet."

"Sounds to me you're ready to make the right choice for you," Chloe says.

Aubrey is silent for a bit, then nods. "Yeah. Stacie offered for me to move in with her. It's an offer I don't think I can refuse."

Chloe smiles at her longtime friend. "Brey, when you get an offer like that, you don't refuse."

Chloe takes Aubrey into a hug, which the blonde readily accepts. "Thanks, Chlo."

"Any time."

 **o0o**

Later, when the Bellas have dropped their stuff in their respective rooms, most head down to the hotel's pool to check it out and determine what they are going to do with their free time.

Chloe texted Beca, telling her girlfriend she was with Aubrey, and wanted to take a shower, so Beca should go on without her. She asked the Bellas to text her when they made up their minds on where they were going. Beca texted back it was no problem and would see her later.

In the end it's half the Bellas who show up at the pool. Of course all any of them are interested in is if they will have one more opportunity to sing in front of an audience.

"So when do you think we'll know if we won one more show?," Flo asks.

Cynthia Rose shrugs. "It can't be any later than the reception tonight. They film DJ Khaled's salute to the troops television special tomorrow night. They need their opening act."

"I think we have a legitimate chance," Says Denise.

At the pool, the women of _Evermoist_ are already out sunning themselves. Emily is still seriously peeved with the all-girl band. "Oh, look who it is. Did you guys see how they got off stage yesterday? They literally went out of their way not to congratulate us."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it," Ashley says.

"They clearly must see us as a threat," Emily says just loud enough so the women of _Evermoist_ hear her. This leads to the two groups staring daggers at one another.

Beca makes her way around the pool, not really wanting to get into a spat with _Evermoist_. She's keeping an eye on them, and the Bellas, just in case, when suddenly she's bouncing off someone.

"Whoa! My God," she exclaims.

Theo lets out an "Ow."

Upon realizing who it is Beca says, "You are SO weird."

"Sometimes," Theo says as he removes his dark sunglasses.

Beca regrets saying it immediately. "That's not fair. You seem really nice."

"Can I borrow you?," Theo asks, as he points back the direction he just came from.

Beca looks over at the Bellas. "Uhh, yeah sure." She calls to Flo and CR. "Hey, I'll catch up to you. Text Chloe and me where you all end up."

CR and Flo are distracted, but give a thumbs up even though they really didn't register what Beca just yelled.

Beca not realizing this, allows Theo to guide her away. Theo asks, "Do you want to hold hands?"

"Can you continue to produce music with one hand?," Beca asks in a very casual manner.

"So ' _No_ ' then?," Theo asks.

"That would be a ' _No_ '."

"Cool."

 **o0o**

"So where are we going?," Beca asks as the Englishman guides her to a wing of the hotel that looks even plusher than the reception foyer.

"I have a confession to make…," Theo starts.

"If it's that you're a serial killer, I just want you to know Chloe will seriously hunt you down and avenge my ass."

Theo chuckles and holds up his hands in surrender. "I swear, I'm not a serial killer. And trust me, I would not want to face the redhead when she's mad." He shakes his head. "She literally jumped out of a plane to go after you."

"So what do you have to confess then?," Beca asks, truly intrigued now.

"You remember when you burned down DJ Khaled's suite?"

"Nope," Beca says, shaking her head no. "That wasn't me."

Theo pushes teasingly. "Back in Spain? You were looking for Lenny."

Beca continues to shake her head. "I don't remember that."

"You were hiding behind the bushes," the producer says with a smirk. "You released the bees."

"That was my sister. I hate her," Beca continues half-hearted denials. "What?"

"Right, Khaled wants to meet you," Theo says. "This way."

"What, um, why?," Beca stammers seeing DJ Khaled playing the piano.

"He wants to meet you," Theo tells her. "Boss?"

DJ Khaled stops playing and turns around. "Theo! My man, the man with the magical ears." The DJ pulls Theo into a bro type hug. "And Beca," he says, taking her hands.

"Oh, um, hello," Beca says.

"So beautiful," DJ Khaled says.

"T-Th-Thank you," Beca says and looks over at Theo.

"ASAP!," the DJ calls. "Bring Beca a drink, ASAP. Have a seat." Two seats are suddenly behind Beca and Theo and they both sit. DJ Khaled returns to the piano bench and faces them. Beca is handed her drink and thanks the person who handed it to her.

Beca has to take a second look at the fruit drink. Theo chuckles. "I hope you like cherries."

"Yeah. Um, so what's going on?," Beca asks.

"Beca, have you been talking to my guy Theo?," Khaled asks.

Beca nods her head, "Yeah, he talks a lot." She looks over at Theo. "But I have no idea what's going on. He doesn't actually…"

"I thought, maybe you could break the news," Theo says, gesturing to his boss.

"Congratulations," says DJ Khaled.

"For what?," Beca's words come out as a whisper.

"I want _**you**_ ," Khaled says and points to Beca, "to open for," he points to himself, "me." He points to an imaginary marquee in the air. "Beca, DJ Khaled, are you ready?"

Beca is shocked at this news, she turns to Theo. "Seriously?" The Englishman nods and says ' _Yeah._ ' Suddenly, the petite brunette is fumbling with the ridiculous drink she's holding and hurriedly puts it down.

"That's great! Oh, my God," Beca says excitedly, suddenly unable to sit still and wondering what to do with her hands. "You are not going to regret this. The Bellas will be great. They are going to die. Can I tell them?"

DJ Khaled looks at Beca somewhat confused. Theo turns to Beca and says, "I think you misunderstood what DJ Khaled is trying to say here. He doesn't want the Bellas. He wants you."

The look of excitement disappears in the fraction of a second it takes for Beca to turn from Theo to DJ Khaled. In its place is one of askance.

"The other day when you were just playing around with the loop, and you were singing, I could tell you were just messing around, but I heard it and knew I had to meet you," DJ Khaled says. "I saw what you did with that loop. I knew-"

"The loop?," Beca asks looking at Theo and then DJ Khaled.

"I went back and pulled what you recorded that night in DJ Khaled's suite," Theo says.

"Why would you that?," Beca asks.

"Because I wanted to know what you could do on your own," whispers Theo.

DJ Khaled continues talking. "Like I said I knew you were messing around, but I _**saw**_ something. I _**heard**_ something. And I _**felt**_ something."

The DJ looks at one of his people and nods. "Then my man Theo brings me this." Beca's voice fills the room. It's one of the recordings of _Most Girls_ that she had made with Emily. This particular version was only Beca singing, she had wanted to demonstrate a progression to her younger friend.

DJ Khaled listens for a few seconds, eyes closed. He says to Beca, as he sways to her song, "I listened and heard the soul that was put into this song. It's the soul of an artist."

He opens his eyes and fixes Beca with a look, the intensity causing her to lean back, eyes wide. He says, "Then I saw last night's performance and I felt the soul of the artist. My man Theo tells me you mixed the songs and I knew." The DJ closes his eyes again and continues to listen to Beca singing until the recording ends. Beca actually is a bit uncomfortable listening to herself sing.

When the recording ends, DJ Khaled reopens his eyes and smiles. "That's why I want you to open for me tomorrow night. Beca Mitchell and DJ Khaled."

Beca is shaking her head. "I can't. I'm part of a group. They're my family."

"Yeah, but you're the talent," Theo says.

"Were you paying attention last night?," Beca asks incredulously. "Didn't you see that was a group effort? I was part of a team that pulled off all those shows."

"Beca!," DJ Khaled interjects. "It's time to go to the next level." He sweeps his arm as if indicating the sky. He touches his chest, where his heart is. "I'm DJ Khaled, aka Billy."

Theo looks at his boss and asks, "Who?"

"I know these things," DJ Khaled says, ignoring his man and pointing to his temple.

Beca is flabbergasted and appreciative of the two men's praise. She says, "That is so AMAZING. But I'm part of a group and we _**all**_ have something special."

DJ Khaled leans in and says, "I respect that you love your group, but it's time for you to move on. It's time for you to grow. It's time you climbed to the mountain top. And once you've reached the top you need to see how high Beca can fly. And the group will be happy for you."

Theo leans in. "What Khaled is trying to say is, you've really gone as far as you can with the girls." He looks to his boss to make sure he's on the right track. A nod from Khaled and he continues, "It's time for you to now flourish on your own."

Beca closes her eyes, she can't believe this is happening. It's everything she's wanted, but, not, at the same time.

Theo continues. "Independent...ly."

DJ Khaled seems annoyed now. "These aren't opinions! These are facts!"

"Yes," Theo nods and turns to Beca. "Come with me a second." Theo stands up and looks at his boss. "Can I speak to her for a moment?"

The DJ looks over and nods his head. "Bless up." He returns his attention to his piano.

"Listen, I… I know it's a lot to take in, okay?"

"Uh, yeah." Beca thinks this may be the biggest understatement she's ever been told.

"Beca this is a big deal," Theo steps in close as he says. "The label is going to sign you. They're gonna help you to develop your own material. To make your own music as a solo artist."

"Uh, yeah, this is all really generous," Beca says sincerely, "but we're talking about my family. I'm-I'm not interested."

Theo nods as if understanding. "It's a tough decision. I get that."

"No, it's not," Beca says shaking her head.

Theo takes her hands in his. "It is. It is." He actually leans in closer. "It's a big opportunity for you. All right?"

Beca continues to shake her head, but less vigorously, and the Englishman can see it in her eyes that she wants this. "Look at me. Stop. What are you doing?"

Beca steps back, still slightly shaking her head. "Beca, this is a big decision. Go home. Sleep on it."

"I can't," Beca says, her eyes are going glassy with wetness.

"Yes, you can," Theo says. "You've gone as far as you can go with the Bellas. Now it's time for you to see what you can do on your own." Beca shakes her head no again. "Take tonight to think about it. You come back and you tell me what you want to do in the morning. Okay?"

She looks so conflicted and confused, he pushes a bit more. "This really is an offer you can't refuse. All right?"

"I'm… I really am sorry, I…" Beca says and walks away.

Theo just watches her leave with a look of disbelief and confusion on his face, as his boss plays a sad melody on the baby grand piano.

* * *

 **RJRMovieFan note: So we are back to scenes from the movie. I hope you like the twists we gave them. I actually think the conversation between Chloe and Chicago makes more sense if the movie had done more to show the Bellas being a family. Even setting aside the Bechloe component, I think it would have been better not to have Chloe be so love struck with Chicago, but a self-assured woman. Similarly, I think Beca's rejection of the deal makes more sense, if the Bellas all had had a hand in their performance. Hopefully you feel we did a good job presenting this concept.**

 **Last, I changed the conversation between Aubrey and Fat Amy to a conversation between Aubrey and Chloe. I did this partly because there was absolutely no individual conversations between Chloe and Aubrey. I also didn't like how they made Aubrey so whiny about her father. She's a successful woman, nearing her thirtieth birthday. I think we can expect her to be a little more assured. Yes, Staubrey really isn't in the movies, but I think it fits well into this story.**


	21. Chapter 21 - Offers That Should Refused

**A/N: BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please keep up the reviews. It helps let us know how we're doing.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 21 - Offers That Should Be Refused**

 **o0o**

"Beca, you have to try this cookie," Fat Amy declares, and before the petite brunette can argue the Aussie has pushed it in.

"Thanks, Amy," Beca snarks, though she's sure the sarcasm of it flies past her Australian friend.

The Bellas continue to take pictures and selfies in the hotel's grand foyer; it's like a museum.

A hotel employee, dressed in a white uniform, approaches Fat Amy with an envelope on his silver platter. "Mademoiselle," he says with a slight bow as he presents the note.

Fat Amy sweeps up the envelope, all excited to receive a note in such a posh way, until she sees the handwriting and the name on the envelope - ' _Patricia_ '.

 **o0o**

Fat Amy walks through the open air market with a combination of trepidation and excitement. The market reminds her of the farmer markets Chloe drags Beca and her to back in New York. Maybe there's a stand here selling the tiny cinnamon donuts that she loves so much. Then if it's a bust with Fergus, it won't be a total loss.

Still his letter gave her hope.

She's near a stand selling flowers when she hears him. "Whoo!" He calls out laughing. He's in such great spirits as he comes towards her, that she readily accepts his hug and returns the embrace.

"Your performance was incredible, Patricia," he steps back and takes her hands in his. "I'm so proud of you."

"You watched our performance? You really watched our performance? You haven't watched one of my performances since I was eight," Amy says, truly excited.

"Oh you know, I learned something on this trip," he says striking what he hopes is a sincere tone. "I've learned my ways might not be the best. Your performance taught me that."

Fat Amy pulls her father in for another hug. He says, "What a note to go out on, eh?"

"Yeah, it was. Though if we get selected by DJ Khaled, you'll see one more performance."

"True," Fergus replies, "I've tried to get advanced word, but this Khaled guy is keeping it close to the vest." He waves his hand in the air. "I guess he's one for dramatics."

Fat Amy laughs at this, which causes Fergus to give her a look. The blonde woman shrugs, "Kinda like the pot calling the kettle black. ' _Hello, Kettle, Pot here. You're black._ " She laughs, and Fergus can't help joining in.

 **o0o**

The first thought that came to Beca's mind as she walked away from Theo and DJ Khaled was, "I need to talk to Chloe."

She hurries off to find Chloe when she realizes she doesn't know where she is. She doesn't know where any of the Bellas are. She stops and checks her phone but doesn't see any messages letting her know where they ended up.

Beca decides her best course of action is to check her room first. Maybe Chloe hasn't left yet and she can talk to her. Beca's head is spinning with what just happened. She turned down DJ Khaled!

"Oh, my God!," Beca practically yells, causing a few people to look at her. She smiles politely at them and continues walking.

"I turned down DJ Khaled," Beca thought. "Who does that? But, I'm part of a group, right? I'm not a solo artist. I produce other people's music. But, most of that is a steaming pile of. . ." She pauses in her thinking as another thought comes through. "If I accept the offer I could sing what I want. I could have a say in how it sounds. I'd be the artist and they would have at listen to me and do things my way to keep me happy. Right?"

Beca is chewing her bottom lip as she continues making her way through the hotel to the elevators. Her thoughts all over the place as she contemplates what just happened.

"The Bellas would be supportive if I took DJ Khaled up on his offer," Beca thought. "They'll all be going their own ways soon anyway. Chloe and I will be returning to New York City. Or most likely I'll be expected to move to L.A. Where would that leave me and Chloe? Would this budding romance continue? Or was this just a whirlwind romance, caught up in the moment of this crazy adventure? If it continues, would Chloe expect to have a long distance relationship? Would she want to have a long distance relationship? Or would Chloe move to L.A. with me?"

It's early but she knows she loves Chloe and Chloe loves her. But, will it be enough to keep them going? Will it be enough for Chloe to uproot her life and move to L.A. with her?

Beca really needs to talk to Chloe.

 **o0o**

Fat Amy is actually rather shocked to find she's having a rather enjoyable time with her father. It's been years, and there's a lot to catch up on.

"So tell me the truth, Da, you been messing with the bands during the competition?," Amy asks, a hint of a sly smile on her lips.

Fergus takes on an overly dramatic face, as he replies, "Turnip Top, I'm shocked you could even suggest such a thing."

Playing along Fat Amy says, "So, it's nothing like when Genie Walcott's competition on the final round of _Australian Idol_ got the wrong backup music played?"

"Oh no, that was just bad luck on that boy's part," the devilish grin suggests otherwise. "Sides, Genie was so much more talented…"

"And your client."

"That too, Turnip Top. But I swear I'm innocent…"

"Then why are your fingers crossed?," Fat Amy smirks, pointing at his left hand.

"Oh, guess ya caught me," he chuckles good naturedly. "But I really need this win. You know how much I've always wanted to crack the American market? This is my chance. It's taken a lot to build a new brand, since your Mom, God rest her soul, wrestled the company from me."

"Wait," Fat Amy says, "Mom, took control of the company?" She's shocked to hear this. Her mother passing away had been the final straw, and the reason she had moved to America and never gone back.

Fergus is shocked at this revelation. "Why do you think you've been getting payments all these years?"

Amy just stands there and shrugs her shoulders. She was slightly embarrassed because she never questioned where the money came from.

"You must have been getting statements from the bank?"

"I thought those were collection notices," she says, red-faced. "Thought they were persistent bastards." Realization begins to dawn on her face. "I really need to learn to open my mail!"

Fergus is still confused. "But you would have received notifications from the Board of Directors."

Amy just waves that away. "Oh, I just always marked the box, voting in absentia. So, I have a controlling stake?"

"Yeah. Which is what I was hoping you might sign over, and help me ensure it's _Evermoist_ on the show tomorrow night."

"Why would I do that?"

"Look Patricia, I know I wasn't the greatest father, but I'm still your father, your family," Fergus pleads.

"No," the blonde Aussie shakes her head. "the Bellas are my family. Currently we just share the same 'T&A'."

Fergus straightens, thoroughly baffled by his daughter's last statement. Fat Amy closes her eyes and thinks hard, her lips moving as she recites a litany of items. "DNA!" Her eyes fly open as she remembers. "Ha! I did learn something in physics!" She punches the air. "We share DNA, but the Bellas are my family."

"Patricia, I really need this. I'm in hock up to my ears. I have to get this contract for the girls or I'm ruined. Help me by getting the Bellas to bow out, or maybe sign over your share of the company," Fergus is pleading. He decides to play to where Amy is most vulnerable; her ego. "With your talent, the Bellas are sure to listen to you."

Fat Amy nods. "My talent does tend to compensate for the weaker members of the group, like Beca."

"You might not even be asking them to do much," Fergus argues. "I've been working the back channels and it's razor thin between the Bellas and my girls. But if the Bellas were to pull out, or not show for tonight's reception, it would be assured."

"It means too much to the Bellas," Fat Amy says crossing her arms. "I won't ask them to give it up for you."

"Then sign over your shares in the company," Fergus counters. "It's not like you are even doing anything with it. You'll still have the money paid to you these last eight years."

"How much money are we talking about?" Fat Amy is suddenly very intrigued.

Fergus shrugs. "Considering monthly payments, compounded interest, and the number of years," he thinks for a second, "millions."

The blonde woman face palms. "Really must read my mail."

"Look, Patricia, I'm not kidding about how much debt I'm in. I'm desperate. I've been working the phones constantly to stave off the creditors."

This statement strikes something in Fat Amy. "We did have an amazing last performance last night."

"The very best, hard to top it," Fergus nods, small hope alight in his eyes.

"Maybe our best performance ever," Fat Amy continues.

"Especially yours," Fergus agrees.

"What was your favorite part of my performance?," Fat Amy asks innocently.

"Oh," Fergus says, and looks up and away as he thinks. When he refocuses, he says, "Oh, there's so many, it's hard to select just one."

"Mine was the ending, when the Bellas form a human pyramid as I solo from the top," Amy says as she pulls her father into a hug.

"You're right, that was my favorite too," Fergus says with pride as he returns the hug.

"I _**KNEW**_ IT!," Fat Amy shouts, shoving the older man back. "I knew you hadn't bothered to watch last night's performance."

"I did…," Fergus starts.

"There was no human pyramid," she says accusatory. "And like I would be the top." Her tone goes sad.

"Okay, I had important calls. Because of _Evermoist_ I have a chance to sign a group that could be bigger than the _Spice Girls_. And any contract _Evermoist_ signs will net me more. It's a cut throat business. I can't be taking time to indulge your fantasies."

"If you had watched our show, you might've seen that they aren't fantasies and that we kicked _Evermoist_ 's twiggy asses."

"Patricia, this is serious," Fergus says all earnest now. "I'm in debt to people you don't want to be in debt to."

"Not my problem," Fat Amy says.

Fergus steps forward, there is some menace in his posture. "I'm desperate…"

"Amy?" Chicago's voice cuts through the tension. He and Zeke are standing not ten feet away. "Is this man bothering you?"

Fat Amy looks back to her father and sees a stranger. She nods. "Yes-yes he is."

Chicago steps forward with a purpose, and in his best Military Police voice, commands, "SIR! Step away from the Bella."

Fergus immediately steps back, hands up by his chest, palms out, trying to convey no threat. He looks at his daughter pleadingly, "Patricia…"

Chicago takes Fat Amy by the elbow and gently guides her away. Zeke positions himself in between Fergus and Fat Amy. The three then begin to move away. Fat Amy gives one glance behind as she says, "Goodbye. . .Fergus."

When they are over thirty feet away, Fergus gets a bit of his courage back. "Remember, Patricia, I tried doing this the nice way," he calls out. "You remember that!"

 **o0o**

"DJ Khaled's label wants me. Not _The Bellas_ , just me. What do I do?" These thoughts keep running through her mind, made worse that she hasn't been able to talk with Chloe.

Their shared suite had been a bust. Chloe wasn't there so it was just her, with her thoughts, which isn't always the best combination

"How could they just offer it to me?," Beca asks the empty corridor for about the fiftieth time.

Beca hadn't expected this in the slightest.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening. Yeah, it's an incredible offer. It's coming at the perfect time too. Otherwise at the end of this USO tour I'm back to chasing DJ gigs at various clubs in Manhattan and Brooklyn." It's the same argument going on in her head.

"Yet accepting this offer means the potential of moving away from Brooklyn and Chloe; most likely to L.A."

Moving away from Chloe. How could she do that to Chloe? The woman who tells Beca everyday just how amazing and talented she is. Who has stood beside her for years. Who loves her.

In a daze, Beca has been wandering through this elegant hotel for a couple of hours now. She still hasn't heard from any of the Bellas or Chloe.

"Why haven't I heard from them?," she whispers to herself. "Did they find out? Are they mad at me? Is Chloe worried that I'm going to choose DJ Khaled over her?" She can't believe she hasn't heard from any of her friends. Looking at her mobile phone for the hundredth time, she once again fails to notice the tiny airplane symbol in the top left corner.

 **o0o**

"How do you do this again?," Aubrey asks CR.

"You just pour the water over the sugar like this," CR says as she slowly pours water over the sugar cube on the spoon on top of her glass.

Aubrey does the same and smiles as the sugar slowly dissolves and the sugar water spills down into the absinthe. Chloe watches and her heart is full. She loves these girls so much and is saddened that the tour will be over soon. She looks around the table at all the girls and smiles as she thinks about what each of them means to her.

"A toast," Chloe says lifting her glass.

"Oh, a Chloe toast," Flo mutters. "This should be good."

All the girls lift their glasses and look at Chloe. "Home is where the heart is," Chloe says. "You guys are the homes that my heart lives in. I am inside all of you." The Aubrey and CR look a little confused. "And it feels so good." Flo throws a side glance Chloe's way. "Cheers."

"Cheers," Aubrey says clinking glasses with CR.

"Salud!"

"I love you guys so much," Chloe says looking around the table. There's another round of clinking glasses. The redhead asks Aubrey a little chagrined, "Too much?"

"It's one of the things we love about you," her blonde friend assures her.

"Speaking of which, where do you think Beca is?," Chloe asks, as she checks her phone again. She's truly becoming concerned that Beca hasn't responded to any texts or calls.

"She's probably still with Theo," CR says before taking a drink.

Chloe turns her head in a snap, eyes fixed on the African American woman. "Why would she be with Theo?"

Cynthia Rose actually grows smaller under the withering stare of the redhead. She closes her eyes and hesitantly replies, "Because that's who she went off with at the pool…"

Chloe's eyes widen in shock, "What?!"

CR looks to Denise and Flo for help, but those two wisely decide to remain out of the wrath of the redhead. With a cringe the young woman says, "Uhh-yeah; didn't we mention that?"

Chloe's curls fly everywhere as she shakes her head no. " _NO_ , you most certainly did _NOT_ mention that." If possible, Chloe's eyes grow rounder. "Oh, my God, they've been together for hours- _HOURS_! What if Beca decided she's straight? What if she's leaving me for him?"

Aubrey gives the Bellas a stern glare, then reaches over and grabs Chloe's hand. With a gentle squeeze she says, "Sweetie, take a deep breath. Everything's fine. I'm sure there's an innocent explanation for all this."

Emily, feeling bad for having not told Chloe either, though she hadn't really noticed Beca leaving with Theo, steps in. "Maybe it has to do with the reception tonight and the choice for tomorrow?"

Chloe looks at her tall friend with sad eyes. Emily decides to press on. "Theo must have said something to her by now. The show is literally tomorrow."

Aubrey, hoping to distract her redheaded friend, picks up on this. "You know, guys, if we're lucky to be picked, tomorrow will be our last show together. A toast." The blonde holds her glass up in salute. "To one last great performance."

The Bellas all hold their glasses up and say "Cheers."

As they all drink and laugh with one another, a sharply dressed man in a grey suit walks up to their tables. Straightening his tie, the man, with a strong French accent, asks, "Excuse me, but are you the Bellas?"

The Bellas are all a bit taken with the handsome stranger. Emily answers quickly. "Yes, yes we are." Aubrey says, "Oui, monsieur." Flo simply says, "Si."

The man nods and shares a most charming smile. "My name is Henri. Chicago has sent me to take you to the USO reception."

Aubrey looks up at the gentleman. "The reception? It's now?"

Henri looks at her with a slight shrug, "Something about an announcement? A DJ wanting to make it as soon as possible?"

The word announcement sets the table talking. CR and Denise both repeat the word "Announcement." While Flo asks, "Did we win?"

Henri gestures behind him. "If you will come with me?"

Chloe speaks up. "Sir, we need to find our friends; Beca and Fat Amy."

Without missing a beat, Henri answers, "Oh, they are already there. With Chicago."

Chloe let's out a surprised, "Oh," and looks at her phone. She still doesn't have any messages from Beca.

Flo jumps up, declaring, "Perfect." She looks at all the Bellas sitting round the table, then gestures to Henri. "Let's not keep this handsome Frenchman waiting." She's away from the table with her purse before anyone can say anything. Over her shoulder she shouts, "Shotgun."

Aubrey and Emily look at the rest of the Bellas and say, "Okay. I guess we should go."

 **o0o**

The women all get settled into the back of the spacious van. Flo was highly disappointed when Henri explained that, due to the insurance policy restrictions, she would not be able to ride up front. The Bellas pulled her into the back and were able to get her to crack a smile after some good natured ribbing.

The Bellas all sit back and enjoy the ride. Of course the conversation quickly turns to the reception. By unsaid consent, the topic of the 'announcement' is avoided.

"Jeff told me that there's a rumor the groups are going to be asked to perform something at the reception," Jessica says.

"Really?," Emily asks.

Ashley nods. "Yeah, nothing guaranteed, but Saddle Up heard it from some USO people, so there's a chance.

"We should have a song ready just in case," Chloe suggests.

"What do you all think?," Aubrey asks the Bellas.

"It can't hurt to have a song ready," CR shrugs.

"What song do you guys suggest?," Emily asks.

"What about Rihanna's ' _Needed Me_ '?," Ashley asks.

"How about Kelsea Ballerini's ' _Peter Pan'?,_ " Jessica asks.

"I like Selena Gomez's _'Hands to Myself'_ ," Flo offers. "Or _Duele el Corazón_."

Lily says something in a whisper and Chloe thinks she might have said ' _One_ ' and Metallica. The redhead decides not to relay that.

Cynthia Rose says, "I like Goldlink's ' _Unique_ '."

"What about ' _Cake by the Ocean_ '?," Denise asks.

Chloe lights up at that last suggestion. "Oh, I _**like**_ that one."

Emily also latches onto ' _Cake_ '. "Yeah, that's a fun upbeat song, with a great rhythm."

"It also has a subtle sexuality," Cynthia Rose adds, as she gives her wife's hand a gentle squeeze. "I vote for ' _Cake by the Ocean_ '."

"Okay, do we have a consensus, or do we want to vote?," Aubrey asks the Bellas.

Chloe raises her hand. "I vote ' _Cake by the Ocean_ '."

"Me too," Emily says, mirroring Chloe's motion.

Ashley and Jessica also raise their hands. Soon everyone has their hands up, with Flo being the reluctant last one.

"Okay, it's settled then. If asked, we're singing ' _Cake by the Ocean_ '." The Bellas laugh and cheer. "Emily, would you like to organize us?," Aubrey asks her co-captain, handing the reins over. Chloe gives her a smile of encouragement and Aubrey finds she's quite comfortable deferring to her younger friend.

Emily is grinning from ear-to-ear as she starts laying out the song and giving assignments. Chloe and Aubrey share smiles as they watch the college senior blossom into her leadership role.

It's about fifteen minutes later and Emily feels they're ready to practice. Pointing to Jessica and Ashley, the dynamic duo of the Bellas start the song off.

 _No, no  
Oh, no  
See you walking 'round like it's a funeral  
Not so serious, girl, why those feet cold? _

Flo comes in all smiles for Henri who is intrigued by the performance, and checking out the Bellas in the rearview mirror.

 _We just getting started, don't you tiptoe, tiptoe, ah  
Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece_

Emily takes the lead next and she really brings it. Her innocent facade a contrast to the sexual confidence she's projecting into the song.

 _You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me, ah  
You're a real-life fantasy, you're a real-life fantasy  
But you're moving so carefully, let's start living dangerously_

All the Bellas join in for the chorus, and they are having fun. Each one is moving her hands, and swaying their torso to the rhythm of their song, to the point that the van itself is rocking to their performance.

 _Talk to me, baby  
I'm going blind from this sweet-sweet craving, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_

Denise sings as if she's singing to her wife, sitting right next to her. Her voice is flirty and her expressions hold promise.

 _Walk for me, baby  
I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_

Cynthia Rose lends her rich voice to her wife's song, adding a real sultriness to the number.

 _Goddamn, see you licking frosting from your own hands  
Want another taste, I'm begging, yes ma'am  
I'm tired of all this candy on the dry land, dry land, oh  
Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece_

It's Aubrey who takes the next lead, though she signals Emily to join in. Together they really nail the vocals of this song.

 _You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me, ah  
You're a real-life fantasy, you're a real-life fantasy  
But you're moving so carefully, let's start living dangerously, whoah  
Talk to me, baby  
I'm going blind from this sweet craving, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_

As the Bellas all start singing again, Chloe has the weird sensation of being so happy in the moment, yet the moment is tinged with melancholy. It's moments like this that she's missed so much. It reminds her of the time when the Bellas had spontaneously sung ' _Party in the USA_ ', back in her first Senior year. She had so wanted the Bellas to come together like this and here they are; yet the most important Bella to her is not here. It's weird to not have her best friend next to her as the Bellas have such a memorable moment.

 _Walk for me, baby (walk for me now)  
I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy_

Chloe just sings along, and watches the Bellas let loose They are having so much fun, their performance goes up to another level.

 _Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (ooh, aah)  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (ooh, aah)  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (ooh, aah)_

Back and forth each woman sways to the music they are creating. Their smiles tell the story; this is just incredibly fun. They wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Bellas for life, each feels so special for being part of the whole that can make such amazing music.

 _You're fucking delicious  
Talk to me, girl  
Talk to me, baby  
I'm going blind from this sweet-sweet craving, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_

Even Henri is moving his shoulders and bobbing his head to the music these young women are belting out. They are so alive and vibrant in their singing. He feels bad for taking this job, but still a job is a job.

 _Walk for me, baby (walk for me now)  
I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_

The Bellas are all so excited. They are having the time of their lives, and deep in their hearts they know they have a real chance at winning the competition and singing on national television. They've all worked so hard, each contributing their own portion, just like with this song.

 _Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life  
Confetti, I'm ready, I need it every night  
Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life (ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean)_

"You ladies sound amazing," Henri says from the front of the van.

"Gracias, Henri," Flo says with a flirty smile.

"Are we almost there?," Chloe asks.

"As a matter of fact, we have just arrived," Heni says as he parks the van. He gets out of the driver's seat and opens the door. "Here we are ladies."

"Are we at the marina?," Aubrey asks.

"Oui," Henri says. "The reception is being held on a yacht. If you will follow me I will take you aboard. Please watch your step." The Bellas look suitable impressed and follow Henri.

They stop in front of a beautiful yacht and 'ooh' and 'aww' over it. "Classy," Jessica and Ashley say simultaneously and laugh.

Henri leads them up the walkway to the deck of the yacht. "I am afraid this is where I leave you ladies," Henri tells them.

"Why?," Flo asks putting her hand on his arm. "You can stay as my, I mean, our date for the reception."

"That sounds delightful," Henri says. He frowns and adds, "But I'm going to have to decline. Have a wonderful evening, ladies." He then turns and walks back down the walkway and off the boat.

"Adios," Flo says and waves at him

"Thank you, Henri," Emily calls out to him.

Henri gives a final wave from the dock and the walkway is removed. Aubrey and Chloe look at each other and smile, both excited at hearing DJ Khaled's announcement. The others are busy checking out the yacht.

"Where is everyone?," Emily asks, looking around.

"Maybe everyone is down below?," Chloe says. "We should head down. I want to find Beca anyway."

The girls find some stairs and start walking down. Aubrey and Chloe are in the lead, with Emily directly behind them. Once they make it down they look around and don't see anyone else.

"What's going on?," Emily asks, starting to become concerned. "Where is everyone?"

"Guys, we're moving," Denise says pulling back a window curtain. This causes all the girls to rush to the stairs. They clear the last step and everyone is shocked to see that they are already about fifty yards from the dock.

"What about everyone else?," Chloe asks, worried about Beca now more than ever.

"What the hell?," Aubrey says. The girls stand together on the deck and watch as the dock gets farther and farther away.

"Welcome aboard, ladies," they hear from behind them. They all jerk around as one and see Fergus Hobart standing there with a smug smile on his face.

* * *

 **RJRMovieFan note: So here are a couple more scenes from the movie that have undergone some transformation. I hope you continue to like our changes.**

 **BeChloeIsLegit note: Thanks to RJRMovieFan for this fun ride. I am having a great time working on this and hope that it shows through as much as I think it does. I want to thank everyone for sticking with us.**

 **Song used:  
** _ **Cake by the Ocean**_ **by DNCE**


	22. Chapter 22 - High Seas Shenanigans

**A/N: BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please keep up the reviews. It helps let us know how we're doing.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 22 - High Seas Shenanigans**

 **o0o**

Checking her phone one more time, Beca finally notices that she had it on airplane mode. Several people turn towards her when she smacks her forehead and says, "Fuck!" Blushing profusely, she apologizes sheepishly.

Turning off the airplane mode, the phone starts buzzing with a number of new messages. A group of old women give her disapproving looks. She saw one that said the girls were at the cafe not too far from the hotel. She sent a text to the Bellas group chat to see where they were now. The only text she got back was from Amy saying she was on her way back to the hotel.

She sees Chicago and Zeke walking in, and goes over. "Hey, have you seen Chloe or the Bellas?"

Chicago looks at Beca with surprise, both because the tiny brunette has barely said two words to him the whole tour, and because she and Chloe were basically attached at the hips. "Uh, no. They said something about walking around the old town and hitting a cafe."

"Seriously? You're our security right?," she snarks.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Really need to work on that," Beca huffs as she storms off.

With a shake of his head, Chicago says wistfully, "It'll be easy, Major Welbeck said. Tour Europe with a bunch of beautiful women. See the sights, relax, it'll be like a vacation…"

Zeke nods. "Yeah, I got the same spiel."

"Next time, I'm taking a rotation in Afghanistan instead. At least there you know what crazy you're in for," the young officer exclaims.

"Amen to that, brother," Zeke agrees.

 **o0o**

Amy had entered the hotel and gone directly to her room. She had been so upset, she only hit on the two young officers once on the way back; each. As soon as she opens the door to her room, she sees her old pink bunny sitting in the middle of the bed. She breathes out, "Sir Bounce-a-Lot," as she rushes over, picking it up, and throws it in the trash can by the door. She then flops down on her bed in anger.

She is so angry and desperately trying not to cry. She thought she had steeled herself against any feelings for that man, but it seems a father can always hurt his little girl.

 **o0o**

The Bellas are all sitting on the floor of the yacht's main deck, where Fergus's goons had put them an hour before. They are all looking anxiously at Fergus who is returning their look with a sinister smile. Chloe, hiding behind Emily and Aubrey, stealthy opens her phone to try and text Beca. She hopes to let her know where they are.

"We'll be taking your phones," Fergus says, causing a frightened Chloe to lookup. She hurriedly hits send before turning the phone off, and reluctantly hands it over with the rest of the girls. "Now, on to part two of my plan."

He instructs Aubrey to hold out her index finger and presses the iPhone against it, effectively unlocking it. Fergus then dials Amy's number using Aubrey's phone.

 **o0o**

Amy is startled out of her distraught state when her phone rings. She sits up looking about for it, confused as to where it got to. She finds the phone quickly and sees that it's from Aubrey and decides to answer it.

She tries to fake enthusiasm as she answers. "What's up, Cap'n?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, your Captain can't come to the phone right now," Fergus says with sinister glee.

So shocked and angry Fat Amy doesn't register the fact Fergus is calling from Aubrey's phone. "I told you we were through!," Amy screeches through the phone.

Fergus holds the phone from his ear and chuckles. "I know," Fergus says, "but I told you I tried to do it the easy way. My source in the USO told me the decision had been made and _Evermoist_ didn't win. So I need you to sign over the company." He notices one of the men watching the Bellas give him a look. "And my associates want the money in your account."

"Not a chance," is Fat Amy's automatic response.

Looking at the Bellas with a smug smile on his face. "But, there are some people here who think you should really reconsider."

Fergus holds out the phone and the Bellas start yelling.

"Amy! Get help," Ashley yells.

"We've been kidnapped!," cries CR.

"Your father is a monster," Flo says.

Fergus waves his hand at them to quiet them and puts the phone back to his ear.

"How could you?," Amy asks. "I swear to God if you hurt anyone of them, well except Jessica and Ashley, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"I don't want to hurt anyone, I just need to do what I need to do. You were supposed to be rounded up when we collected your friends," Fergus says. "But you weren't with them, were ya? Oh, well, plan B, in which my friends take over. You have one hour to come to the boat…"

"Wait, you still have the yacht?," Amy interrupts.

"Uhh, yes," Fergus answers.

"Didn't you tell Mom and the insurance investigators it sank?," Fat Amy asks as follow up.

"Yes, but it's _**my**_ boat and your Mom wanted to take it away…" Fergus whines.

"You can sell the boat and pay your bloody debts," Amy cries.

"No, it's _**mine**_ and I'm going to keep it. So, you come to the ' _Fat Dingo Bitch_ ' and sign over the company and give us the bank account codes, or else my friends will make your friends swim with the fishes. And I think you know I mean it."

"Oh, I know you mean it," Amy says, voice deepening as she tries to sound menacing. "Because, you're a terrible person who was a terrible father. But there's one thing you're forgetting, dad, I'm your daughter. Your worst nightmare."

"Hey, Amy," Beca says as she walks into the room. "Um, I really need to talk to you about something…" she says rather hesitantly. "It's, uh, it's kind of important."

Amy looks over her shoulder at Beca. "Hold on one second, Beca," she says, speaking in her normal voice. "I'm on a call."

"Oh, okay," Beca says and stands back to wait. Her nervousness is quite apparent as she fidgets with her hands.

"You think you're bad," Amy says into the phone, deepening her voice again. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. I graduated college, I could do anything."

Beca hears Amy and looks at her with furrowed brows. Though the more she thinks about it, it is Fat Amy, and she does seem capable of doing anything. So Beca shrugs and goes back to waiting. Amy is continuing to talk in some weird low, gravelly voice, Beca begins to wonder if the Aussie is talking to Bumper again.

"Watch your back," Amy continues. "Because Fat Amy is coming. . .for you." She pauses for a few seconds and the yells, "NOW!" and ends the call.

Fergus gives a small laugh as he turns to the Bellas. "So," he says as he sits in a chair facing the girls. "Which two of you are Jessica and Ashley?"

The girls all point to Jessica and Ashley, as Jessica points just to Ashley.

"Aw, shit," Ashley deadpans.

"So, what exactly is your plan here?," Aubrey decides to ask.

"What?," Fergus asks, surprised by the question.

"This doesn't seem that well thought out," Aubrey says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, this plan is so flawed, I can totally believe you're Fat Amy's father," Emily says.

"Seriously, you expect Fat Amy to give up money?," Chloe asks. "She's 'borrowed'," Chloe does air quotes with her hands, "like a couple thousand dollars from me over the years."

"Me, too," Cynthia Rose says.

"Us, too," Ashley and Jessica say. Soon all the Bellas are nodding.

Aubrey looks at the Bellas and nods to them, before turning to Fergus. "So, you see, not really seeing your plan."

"Well," Fergus says, "originally I was just going to make you miss the reception, which would have just reinforced the narrative that I've been spreading that you aren't reliable. That way they wouldn't choose you for tomorrow's performance. It's been pretty easy to make you all look like a bunch of flighty amateurs and silly girls."

The Bellas collectively say, "HEY!"

Fergus waves that away. "Please, you're a bunch of girls holding onto some college memories, not willing to move on."

"That's so _**NOT**_ what this was or _**IS**_ ," Chloe says emphatically. "This was a chance for us to reconnect with our sisters, and to…"

"Relive past glories?," Fergus cuts in.

"Re-find our dreams," Aubrey says. "But it wasn't because we were holding onto the past. It was because we were reminded that we're always there for each other, supporting one another. Yes, the music and performing are fun, but this was about each other."

Emily jumps in. "This was about us having fun and showing the world we are a super collection of talented women."

"Yes," Fergus interjects again. "Too talented. My _Evermoist_ girls lost because you're soooo talented," Fergus adds mockingly.

"Really?," Chloe asks, "Does that mean we won?"

All the Bellas start asking the same question in their way. Fergus has too finally cut them off. "ENOUGH!" He looks at the Bellas in disbelief. "Hello! Kidnapping happening here. You're all prisoners…"

"But we might've won, right?," Flo asks.

"It's my assumption, but yes," Fergus says, and half the Bellas fist pump and hiss "YES!"

"So, you still haven't really spelled out how you see this working," Aubrey says. "Amy signing the company over to you won't work and she barely has two dollars to rub together."

"Oh, she has money," Fergus defends himself. "Patricia's worth millions."

"What?!," all the Bellas shout at once.

"Hell No! I'm getting my money back then," Cynthia Rose declares. Again there's a chorus of similar sentiments from the rest of the Bellas.

"ENOUGH!" Fergus is completely flustered now. "I'm DONE talking to you!"

As the old Australian storms off, Aubrey can't help commenting, "I still think your plan is like a bad movie plot."

Fergus freezes for a second, and it looks like literal steam is coming from his ears, but then he continues away without turning around.

 **o0o**

Once Amy ended her call, she starts hurrying around the room to gather up a few things. Beca stands by the door watching.

"So," Beca says as she follows Amy with her eyes. "I have some bad news. I mean everything's fine, everything will be fine, really."

"Uh-huh," Amy says as she grabs some clothes and binoculars. Beca is confused why Fat Amy would have a pair of binoculars. "Dude, did you take those from Chicago?"

Fat Amy looks up. "Uhh, Chicago-Uh-No, not Chicago…"

"Zeke?," Beca asks pointedly.

"What?," Fat Amy says innocently. "They were a parting gift for visiting their offices."

"That only _you_ got?," Beca asks with an air of exasperation.

"Well, I am the most talented," Fat Amy shrugs. She decides to change the subject. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, um," Beca says. "Like, we didn't get picked. You know, to open for DJ Khaled. And-and, you know what? Screw them-"

Amy holds up a bra to Beca's chest and Beca looks down at it, her confusion growing by the second.

"Uh, I feel good," Beca says. "But, uhh, I want to tell you something, because, you know, we shouldn't keep secrets. Keeping secrets is the worst, right?"

"It's the worst," Amy says absently as she grabs Beca by the arm. "Let's go."

"Go where?," Beca asks as Amy drags her out the door.

"Don't worry," Amy says, dropping Beca's arm to close the door. "We'll change in the cab."

 **o0o**

Beca and Amy are in the cab to the marina and Beca tells Amy that DJ Khaled didn't pick the Bellas, he picked her. Just her. Amy is so focused on getting her and Beca changed into dark clothing, she only responds with 'mm-hmm' and 'uh-huhs'.

Looking at her phone, Beca's eyes widen when she realizes there's a text message from Chloe. She quickly opens it, but the message is quite confusing. She looks up as she feels the taxi slowing. "Amy? Why do I have a text from Chloe saying, ' _The Bellas are in trouble, kidnapped…'_?" Looking around she realizes they've reached the main marina. Beca looks at her boisterous friend and demands to know why Fat Amy has brought them there.

With a sigh, Fat Amy tells Beca that Fergus has the Bellas.

"Even Chloe?," Beca asks, suddenly frantic.

"Everyone except you and me," Amy answers with a nod of her head. "Here, we can use this."

Beca looks at the rowboat Amy has found and frowns. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Fat Amy replies in irritation.

"What's your plan?," Beca asks hesitantly.

"We both go out to my Dad's yacht and rescue the girls," Beca still seems hesitant, so Amy pulls out the big guns. She looks at the petite brunette and says, "Chloe is in trouble."

Beca nods and scrambles down the ladder to the row boat. They both get in and get themselves situated. Beca starts rowing away from the dock and Amy gets out the binocular and starts scanning the area.

"There," Amy says and points. "That's the _Fat Dingo Bitch_."

"Your Dad's boat is called the _Fat Dingo Bitch_?," Beca asks, shocked by the name.

"Yeah, he named it after my Mom," Amy replies nonchalantly.

Beca shakes her head at her strange friend. She feels the pull of the water against her oars and her muscles start to burn. "Tell me again why we aren't calling the police," Beca says while continuing to row. "Or Zeke and Chicago."

"No cops," Amy says. "No time. If my dad sees any he'll take off."

"Chicago?"

"Seriously, Beca? He's total eye candy and the future father of my children," Fat Amy answers, "but has he struck you as being all that good at the whole security thing?"

"Point taken," Beca replies.

"We can totally do this," Fat Amy assures her young friend.

"Come on, Amy," Beca says. "We should call someone. The Bellas could really get hurt."

"Not on my watch," Amy snarls.

"Dude, come on," Beca says. "Chloe's on that boat. I can't risk-"

"I know my father," Amy says. "And, I know that boat. We can do this."

"Okay, okay," Beca finally acquiesces. "What's the plan?"

"First, you're really going to need to pick up the pace, the boat's not going to row itself," Amy says, admonishing Beca and her rowing.

 **o0o**

The two women make it to the yacht and sneak onto the back landing. Amy looks at Beca and points out a set of stairs leading up to the deck.

"Okay," Amy says. "You take those up to the deck. I'm pretty sure that the Bellas will be there. See if you can create a distraction."

"This is going to work, right?," Beca asks, nervous and frightened for the Bellas, especially Chloe.

"Have I ever let you down?," Amy asks.

"So many times spring to mind," Beca says being completely honest. "Too many times to really count. It's actually one of your enduring qualities, a hallmark of who you are. I don't think we have time to unpack that right now..."

Fat Amy holds up her finger to Beca's lips and shushes her. "I'll just see you up top," the blonde says gesturing to the main deck.

The petite brunette looks over to the stairs and then back at Amy. "Nobody's going to die tonight, right?"

"Ehh," Amy says and scrunches her face.

"That is _**not**_ a very reassuring face," Beca says. The rarely serious Aussie tries a different facial expression, and Beca shakes her head. "Well, that doesn't help either."

"Okay," Amy says and attempts to get serious. "This is my serious face." She slowly runs her hand down in front of her face, adopting a more solemn look. "Everyone is going to be fine. Let's do this." She holds her hand up to Beca, who instinctively high-fives her.

Beca and Amy separate and Beca sneaks up the stairs. She takes a quick peek and sees the Bellas facing in toward the cabin. She army crawls around the edge of the boat and puts herself behind Chloe and Aubrey.

Fergus is talking to one of the men who he owes money to, an older gentleman who seems to be the head man. "Trust me Sal, my daughter will bring the money. Have I ever let you down?"

The older man walks to a spot directly in front of the Bellas and looks at his watch, "Dozens of times. It's like a defining quality." The man's accent suggests he's British, he looks at the Bellas and says, "You've got ten minutes, ladies." He then looks at Fergus, "You have eleven, and then we get ugly and will take this boat." Fergus visibly swallows.

"Guys," Beca says sitting up straighter, causing all the girls to whip their heads around in confusion.

"Where did you come from?," Fergus asks in confusion.

Beca gives him a confused look, and asks, "What?"

"You weren't there a minute ago." He looks at Sal, and his two goons, and they all shrug their shoulders.

"I've been here the whole time," Beca says. "I'm just small."

"Is there a problem?," Sal asks, his voice drips with menace.

Fergus swallows again and shakes his head., "No, no problem."

The girls look at Fergus and then back to Beca, none of them sure of what is happening. Beca stands up.

"You know, guys, if we only have ten minutes," Beca says looking at the Bellas. "We should go out doing what we love. We should go out singing."

The Bellas all look at Beca and then at each other. They all start talking at once, pointing at the goons and Fergus, asking if Beca is being serious.

"Come on, guys," Beca says. "The Bellas never give up so let's go out with a song. That we sing. Together."

"You want to do sing, now?," Aubrey asks.

"And dance," Beca answers.

"Really, you want to do this? Now?," Emily asks.

"Yes, loudly," Beca nods. She winks at her girlfriend.

Chloe's face lights up in understanding and nods to Beca that she's with her. Beca looks at the other Bellas and they are still looking at her in confusion, all talking at once.

"Guys, I just want to sing; so bad," Beca says, imploring them to get up and sing.

Chloe is the first to stand up with Beca, the others follow. Fergus looks at them and then at his watch.

"You want to entertain us?," Fergus says. "Knock yourselves out. You've got nine minutes."

The Bellas all gather around Beca. "Let's make it a loud one guys!" She says loudly, then scolds the Bellas in a hushed tone, "You guys are so bad at picking up on clues."

"What are we going to sing?," Emily asks.

Beca whispers, "Let's do _Toxic._ "

The Bellas agree and begin moving some furniture back to create more space for their routine, even as they start harmonizing the melody and get into position. All the Bellas stand with their backs to Fergus and his criminal associates, Chloe takes the lead turning around, in full performance mode.

 _Baby, can't you see I'm calling?  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous, I'm falling  
There's no escape, I can't wait  
I need a hit, baby, give me it  
You're dangerous, I'm loving it (uh, come on)_

Fat Amy hears the girls start singing and makes her way to the media room. She finds the remote and turns on the television. She turns the volume up as loud as it can go and hides behind the door. Three men come running in to see what's going on.

 _Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head, spinnin' 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?_

The Bellas continue the routine and are all looking at Beca for direction. Beca continues and actually starts singing a little louder when she hears noise coming from below. The other girls take note and start to sing a little louder as well.

 _With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _It's getting late to give you up  
I took a sip from my devil cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me_

Fat Amy shoves the last guy that comes through the door into the first two guys. They all fall over each other and Amy quickly goes out the door pulling it closed. She puts a chair under the door knob to keep the guys from being able to get out. She hurries down the small hallway looking for more bad guys.

 _Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air and it's all around  
Do you feel me now?_

She finds one coming out of his cabin and runs full-bore into the door, slamming it into the man. He's knocked backwards back into his cabin. She looks in tentatively and sees he's woozy. She kicks him twice, once in the groin and then in the face. She then grabs a chair and repeats securing the door.

 _With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
_

With a shout, "RELEASE THE _**KRAKEN**_!," Fat Amy again uses her size to barrel into a man who's climbing a narrow staircase. The man falls backwards into another and they both tumble backwards. Without hesitation the Aussie cannon balls from the top step onto the two men. Both are knocked out when she lands heavily on them.

 _I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic? Yeah_

Fergus is standing and watching the performance. He's nodding his head and tapping his foot. "They aren't half bad. Wonder if they'd let me manage them?," he mumbles to himself, thinking he could make something of them.

 _With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now_

Fat Amy moves through the yacht. She grabs a fire extinguisher and uses it to knock out another of Sal's men. She makes her way up to the upper deck and stands outside the door leading to where Fergus is holding the Bellas. She quietly opens the door about an inch and sees Fergus, Sal, and the two goons with their backs to her.

 _Taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you_

As she's singing, Beca notices the door open slightly and glances over. Amy sees her and opens the door just a tad more and gives Beca a nod. The Bellas are still singing and as they get to the final chorus, Beca starts moving toward Fergus, trying to keep his focus on them. The Bellas follow her lead and they finish the last few lines standing a few feet away from Fergus and the guys.

 _Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
I said I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Just as the song ends Amy flings open the door and lets out a yell causing the men to all turn toward her. She rushes at them with the fire extinguisher, swinging the spray back and forth at their faces initially, catching them all full in the face. All four men are blinded by the fire suppressant. Aubrey uses the martial arts her father has taught her through the years and slams her foot into one of the guards stomach. CR rushes the other guy while his back is to them and jumps on it. Flo joins her in the attack bring her knee in contact with the man's groin. With Cynthia Rose on his back, he face plants into the deck. They look up to see Aubrey holding that guard in an arm bar, and delivering a series of rapid kicks to the man's face. They give her a look as the man slumps to the deck, and she says, "What? Kickboxing is excellent cardio."

Lily is also in the process of taking out Sal with series of taekwondo style kicks, catching the older Englishman in the knees, groin, stomach and face, before he knows what hit him.

Beca goes after Fergus, but falls back when Amy focuses all the white spray on him. The blonde Aussie is shouting with rage as she covers him from head to toe with the fire extinguisher foam.

Chloe ushers the rest of the Bellas down the stairs and tells them to get into the rowboat tied to the back, she spies. She guesses it's the boat that Amy and Beca had arrived in. It's going to be tight, but she thinks they can all squeeze in. As they are loading she tells Emily to make sure they are all in, before rushing back up the stairs. "Shove off if more guards show up!," Chloe yells over her shoulder.

"Chloe, get back here!," Emily yells. Chloe ignores her. She can't leave Beca.

When Chloe reaches the top of the stairs she sees mayhem. Aubrey and CR are wrestling with a new guard, as Flo repeatedly kicks him. A fourth guard is on the ground, Beca delivering a kick to his head, while Lily is knocking out a fifth with a roundhouse kick. Amy is still letting loose with the fire extinguisher on Fergus.

She notes one of the guys on the ground starting to get up behind Beca. Chloe instinctively runs over to help, putting her arms up to protect herself from the extinguisher foam, she slams into the guard full force sending him sliding on the deck, now slick with fire suppression foam.

"Freedom!," Amy is yelling and waving the extinguisher around to get all of Fergus. Suddenly, the extinguisher is empty and Amy looks down at it. She takes the extinguisher and holds it in both hands, ready to swing it at Fergus.

Fergus wipes his face and sees Chloe out of the corner of his eye and grabs her.

"Turnip top," Fergus says, holding a struggling Chloe in front of him. "You don't want to hurt your friend do you?"

Amy hesitates and Beca makes her move. She grabs Fergus from behind causing him to release Chloe. He spins around and is facing Beca, who swings her left arm around, punching him in the jaw and knocking him to the floor.

"That's for kidnapping the Bellas," Beca says as he falls. Fergus grabs his jaw and tries to get up. Beca hits him again and says, "That's for using Chloe as a shield."

Fergus falls to the ground and stays there. Chloe jumps into Beca's arms and kisses her.

"We have to get out of here," Amy says, pulling Beca and Chloe apart.

"Aubrey, CR, come on," Beca yells. Lily and Flo have already made her way to the stairs.

The others follow Lily but Fergus manages to grab Amy. Beca is last to the stairs when she looks back and sees Amy grappling with Fergus. She rushes back to help Amy. She punches Fergus to get him to let go of Amy and says, "That one was for being a terrible father."

Beca notices that the guards are all starting to move. She turns to Amy.

"Let's go, Amy," Beca said grabbing her by the jacket.

"We have to jump," Amy yells, pulling Beca to the railing.

Beca looks down and sees they have a clear shot to the water. She sees all the Bellas, including Chloe, in the rowboat and yells for them to shove off. Denise and CR try to push the overloaded boat away from the yacht, but it's slow. Beca grabs Amy's hand and they both jump. Chloe screams "Watch out!" and the girls all abandon the boat, jumping into the water when they see that Fat Amy is going to land on the boat.

Beca hits the water and makes it to the surface. She hears a series of splashes as the rest of the Bellas hit the water and then the thud as Amy lands in the middle of the row boat. Amy tries to stand and falls over the side. Aubrey and Emily immediately swim over to her and pull her up. Lily somehow manages to stay in the boat and sits there watching to make sure everyone is accounted for.

Chloe swims over to Beca and wraps her arms around her. She and Beca tread water to keep themselves both from sinking down. It's hard keeping both their heads above water, but Chloe doesn't want to let Beca go and Beca doesn't want her to.

Jessica and Ashley are helping a floundering CR, who apparently can't swim, hang on to the side of the little boat. Denise swims to them and helps keep CR afloat, by pulling her wife back into her. Flo is seen clinging to the other side of the boat.

Fergus rushes over to the side of the yacht. He sees all the girls in the water and flashes an evil grin. Before he can say or do anything however, helicopters and police boats are descending on the yacht. Realizing he is caught and has nowhere to go he just slides down and sits with his back to the short wall and waits for his inevitable arrest.

* * *

 **RJRMovieFan note: Thanks to BeChloeIsLegit for taking the lead on this chapter. A bit more from the movie but with more transformation. I wanted to have the Bellas be more than helpless lasses.**

 **I hope you continue to like our changes. I am also having such a great time writing this story.**

 **BeChloeIsLegit note: What a ride! I actually would have loved to see the Bellas kick some butt in the movie. Thank you RJRMovieFan for your kind words; plus a thanks to you as well for the added action scenes. And, thanks to all of you for your kind reviews.**

 **Song used:  
** _ **Toxic**_ **by Britney Spears**


	23. Chapter 23 - Family

**A/N: BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please keep up the reviews. It helps let us know how we're doing.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 23 - Family**

 **o0o**

"You just knew we were going to go into the water, didn't you?," Beca says with gruff affection, kicking her feet to help keep Chloe afloat despite the cold water. She's using slow strokes to conserve energy, produce heat, and keep them safe till the rescue boat can reach them.

Giggling girlishly, Chloe maintains her hold on Beca, matching her slow kicks, helping to keep Beca up. Through chattering teeth she says, "I-I-I d-d-don't know B-Becs, I kinda l-like you all w-w-wet." Beca is shocked the redhead manages a sexy wink, even as she's obviously freezing.

Beca smirks though. "I will keep that in m-m-mind." Chloe kicks herself forward and captures Beca's slightly blue tinged lips.

When the brunette falls back she's looking into eyes of an impossible blue, the color of the sky on a crisp winter afternoon. It gives her a boost of energy.

A couple of rescue boats closes in on the yacht. The French authorities are quite proficient and rescue operations start to happen quickly as they realize the Bellas are in the water. Beca and Chloe both breathe a sigh of relief as they see their Bella family beginning to be plucked from the water. First Flo, then Cynthia Rose, and so on.

This is a good thing as Beca and Chloe are both tiring. And even though it's the Mediterranean Sea, it is December and the water is quite cool, so their combined body heat is quickly dissipating. On top of that, the natural drop after the adrenaline rush of the fight and escape is kicking in, so both women feel drained and extremely tired. Muscles are beginning to burn and cramp.

The boat approaches the pair and Beca starts to tell Chloe to get in first, but Chloe cuts her off. "D-Don't-be-ridiculous-Becs," Chloe gasps, water splashing her face. She's struggling and she sees Beca doing the same.

Beca goes to argue, but the choice is taken from her as strong arms reach out and grasp the closest woman. Beca feels the strong arms wrap around her chest and, with a mighty heave, she's plucked from the water.

Beca grips forearms as she's hauled into the rescue boat. Her breathing is bordering on panicky as her eyes are locked on Chloe's still in the water. The loss of Beca is also the loss of the effort to keep the redhead above water.

Once on the boat, Beca shakes free of her rescuer as she watches Chloe's red curls sink beneath a wave. The brunette is instantly hanging half off the boat with both hands sinking into the dark water. Somehow she manages to not fall back into the water as she grabs a hold of Chloe's blouse, at each shoulder, and desperately pulls Chloe's head back above the water.

She hears a lot of French being shouted, and even though she maybe knows three words of the language, she's pretty sure there's a lot of cursing. None of that matters though, because her only concern is the woman she's barely holding above water, who's beautiful sky blue eyes, usually so vibrant with love and joy, are now round with panic and fear.

Beca pulls with everything she has as she desperately tries to pull Chloe from the dark sea. Her arms are like jello and she has no more strength to pull her up, but she manages to hold onto Chloe. Beca feels a set of arms wrap around her torso and then two pairs of hands each take hold of her shoulders. She then feels herself being pulled back.

Adrenaline shoots through her muscles as she desperately holds onto the love of her life. She's flipped over and lands heavily onto the deck. She then thankfully feels Chloe's wet form landing heavily on top of her. It knocks the breath out of her, but she doesn't care; it means Chloe's safe.

Once she gets her breath back, she scrambles to get out from under the redhead and ensures Chloe is okay. Her heart starts beating again when she sees a soft loving smile, that she knows is just for her on the redhead's beautiful face. Beca doesn't care where she is, or who she's with, she leans in and kisses Chloe for all she's worth.

 **o0o**

The two break apart as the catcalls and sounds of affection from the Bellas finally pierce their little bubble. Looking over, Chloe gives the girls a reproving look, which to Beca's surprise has the effect of quieting the girls. She decides it must be some weird teacher super power.

Chloe smiles though and says sweetly, "Sh-she's my heroic savior, th-three times to-tonight. Sh-she de-de-deserves a re-reward." The cold is beginning to affect Chloe, especially as the adrenaline of the moment wares off. Beca can feel it too.

"Oh! Chloe going to get some BHLOE!," Fat Amy declares and high-fives CR.

Beca blushes, muttering, "And on th-that no-note." She gets up and then helps Chloe to her feet.

Chicago is there, by the redhead's side, quickly. He holds a large thick green army blanket open for Chloe, which the redhead gladly accepts. Beca feels the cold spike of jealousy in the pit of her stomach, but she holds her tongue as it's obvious that Chloe is freezing and needs it's warmth. She's doubly glad she held her tongue, when the young Captain holds the thick blanket open so Beca can join her girlfriend under it. She would have looked and felt like a real jackass if she had followed her initial reaction. Maybe she's growing up after all.

Chloe smiles warmly at Chicago as she feels her girlfriend snuggling in close.

"How are you both doing?," Chicago asks.

"T-tired, c-cold, and we-we-wet," Chloe answers through her shivers.

"Th-th-thank you," Beca stutters out, her teeth chattering loudly as the cold really settles in. "H-how d-did you—know?," she asks curious as to how he and the French authorities came to be there in the nick-of-time.

Chicago looks at Beca and Chloe, who nods that she too is curious. He smiles softly as he answers,"I tracked Chloe's phone."

"Y-you ca-can d-do th-that?," Chloe asks.

He smiles proudly as he answers, "Military Police."

Beca is impressed as she asks how he knew to organize a search.

"Well, when you all didn't show for the reception, I was worried…"

 **o0o**

" _Where are they?," Chicago asks Zeke, though he knows the other Captain is as much in the dark as he is._

 _The African American officer shakes his head. "I honestly can't believe they would miss this." He notes Saddle Up walking by. "Hey, you guys haven't seen the Bellas have you?"_

 _Jeffrey pauses, turning towards the two officers. "No sir. Which is a shame because we were going to ask Jessica and Ashley to join us for our number during the reception."_

 _Zeke looks at Chicago. "Maybe they have been off preparing a performance?"_

" _I don't know," Chicago replies. "Something just doesn't feel right." He spots another person he sort of knows. "Hey, Theo, right?"_

" _Yeah," the Englishman replies and steps over to them. "What can I do for you two gentlemen?"_

" _Have you seen the Bellas?," Chicago asks._

" _Not for hours, and then it was mostly just Beca," Theo replies. Concern creases his face. "Wait; they're not here?"_

 _Zeke shakes his head. "No."_

" _Oh, that's not good." Theo unconsciously rubs the back of his head as he rambles on. "It'll ruin everything. They need to be here for the reception."_

" _Wait," Chicago says and then asks, "Does this mean the Bellas won?"_

 _Theo cringes and tries to answer without answering. "Well…"_

" _Excuse me, Captain," Calamity says as she approaches Chicago. Both Chicago and Zeke turn from Theo to face the lead singer of Evermoist. The tall brunette looks abashed and nervous. It's a complete one-eighty from her usual demeanor._

" _Yes ma'am," Chicago says._

" _Ummm…" Calamity seems really reluctant to say anything and has trouble meeting the Captain's eyes._

" _Ma'am? Are you in trouble?," Chicago asks now in full on Military Police mode._

" _Yeah-I mean-No…," the lead singer mumbles. She takes a deep breath, seems to make a decision, releases the breath and looks Chicago in the eyes. "I think our manager, Fergus, has done something stupid."_

 _Chicago exhales a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He smiles, relieved it's not something more. "I'm sorry, can we deal with that later. I'm concerned about the Bellas not being here…"_

 _Calamity cuts in. "That's the thing. I think he has kidnapped the Bellas."_

 _The words hang in the air for a good five to ten seconds before Chicago or Zeke can react; then they are all motion._

"Eventually we were able to scramble the resources to get a couple rescue boats and a helicopter from the aircraft carrier to come affect the rescue. Didn't realize you all would be taking care of it on your own," Chicago says. His tone conveys he's impressed.

"Well, the rescue didn't quite go according to plan," Beca deadpans.

Chloe giggles. "There was a plan?"

Beca blushes. "Well, Amy…"

Chloe kisses her girlfriend's cheek. "Enough said."

Beca smiles proudly, then says to Chicago, "Seriously though, thanks for the timely rescue. You really came through."

"Thanks, Beca, it means a lot."

Beca can't help teasing the young officer. "Well, don't let it go to your head. You still lost the Bellas first." Her tone and smirk let's him know she's kidding. Still Chloe smacks her arm. "Ow! Officer I want to report an assault."

Chicago chuckles and walks away shaking his head at the young couple's antics.

 **o0o**

The two girlfriends huddle together, watching the dock slowly getting closer. It's easier to see now that the sun has broken the eastern horizon and they are well into the dawn.

It's hard to believe that they have been up all night. But then Beca stifles a yawn and decides it's actually not that hard to believe. She's exhausted, yet Beca's mind is racing at a million miles an hour and there will be no rest for her weary mind and body.

She desperately wants to admit to Chloe about DJ Khaled's offer, but it feels so much like a betrayal to not only the Bellas, but Chloe a well. For as much as she loves the Bellas, she knows the earnest redhead loves them more. This isn't an indictment of anyone, just, there's no one who loves the Bellas more than Chloe Beale. Chloe is the epitome of a Bella.

So how can Beca tell her that she beat the Bellas out of the competition?

At the same time in, Beca's opinion, there's something inherently wrong about DJ Khaled's decision. The Bellas had come together as a team. They had matched the teamwork it took to win their first ICCA Championship, maybe even surpassed it. They had definitely matched the level of teamwork they mustered to beat DSM at the World Championship. Because they were family.

Everyone of the Bellas had contributed and starred during this tour. Everyone had worked so hard. How could she look herself in the mirror if she were to advance her career on their backs.

 _It's not what family does. Well other than Fat Amy's_ , thought Beca.

Yet despite this, Beca has this urge to say yes. She so wants to make music.

Which is why she feels so bad as Chloe leans into her.

 _Why is this so difficult?_ Beca asks herself. Chloe starts to sing softly to her. _Oh yeah, that's **w**_ ** _hy_**. She thinks as she falls more in love.

Chloe's voice is soft, this is only for Beca.

 _Sunrise, sunrise  
Looks like mornin' in your eyes  
But the clock's held 9:15 for hours  
Sunrise, sunrise  
Couldn't tempt us if it tried  
'Cause the afternoon's already come and gone_

Beca joins in, and just like that day in the shower, their voices harmonize perfectly.

 _And I said  
Hoo, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Hoo, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Hoo, ooh, ooh, ooh_

Each keeps their voice just so the other can hear it. This is theirs and no one else's. They rest foreheads together, eyes closed. Just feeling each other and the song.

 _To you  
Surprise, surprise  
Couldn't find it in your eyes  
But I'm sure it's written all over my face  
Surprise, surprise  
Never something I could hide  
When I see we made it through another day_

It's a perfect moment. Pitch Perfect, and it brings Beca some measure of calm.

 _And I said  
Hoo, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Hoo, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Hoo, ooh, ooh, ooh  
To you_

 **o0o**

It's as difficult as Beca has thought it would be to tell the Bellas about not being picked to open for DJ Khaled. She's decided to not tell them about her offer. It's best they never know.

Thanks mainly to Fat Amy, Beca ends up sitting at a small table in this an old boathouse that Chicago ushered them into, with all the Bellas save Chloe facing her. She can't help but feel she's facing a tribunal.

She's still wrapped in that big warm blanket, with Chloe snug against her. The redhead's presence is so calming for Beca, and she refuses to let her go.

They are still in wet clothes and Zeke has gone to get them dry ones to change into. The French authorities want statements from all the women before they can return to their hotel.

"The French authorities have arrested Amy's dad and the rest of the men he was with," Chicago reports. "I'm going to go meet them. I'll keep you informed." The Bellas all nod and say, 'Okay'.

Emily is shaking her head. "I really don't know what just happened last night; but if DJ Khaled doesn't choose us…" She looks around at the rest of the Bellas. "What are we doing with our lives?"

Beca looks down in shame. She doesn't want to face her young friend.

"Uhhh, I think Beca's got something she'd like to share with the group," Fat Amy says. She's holding a cold compress to her shoulder.

Beca's eyes widen and shoot up to skewer her Australian friend. "Umm…" she looks at Chloe, then the rest of the Bellas and starts to ramble. "Thanks, Amy. Uhh, yeah, so I was going to tell you earlier, but we were involved in a hostage crisis, so…"

"They picked her," Fat Amy says bluntly. "DJ Khaled and his team. They didn't pick the Bellas, they picked Beca."

Beca's heart breaks, she happens to be looking at Emily and Cynthia Rose as Amy does what she was too scared to do herself. The looks of disappointment are knives to her heart. It's made worse by the fact she feels Chloe move away from her. The space between them is like a jagged knife severing a piece of her she didn't even know existed before this tour.

Fat Amy continues, much to Beca's chagrin, "So, yeah, they only picked her."

In Beca's attempts to look everywhere but at Chloe she sees the disappointment of all the other Bellas. It's on Flo's face, who looks like someone slapped her; on Ashley and Jessica's faces, who just look dejected. She's afraid that it's going to turn into resentment, so she quickly says, "Yeah, but I said no, because I feel exactly like you feel. You guys are family and you don't walk away from family."

Flo asks Beca, "Don't you want to make music?" The Latin woman smiles at Beca.

Beca is caught off-guard by this question. "No-Yeah, I guess."

"It sounds like an amazing opportunity," Says Jessica.

"Well, yeah, but we're a team, a family, we all worked our asses off," Beca counters.

"But isn't this a dream job?," Ashley asks.

"Uh-huh," Beca nods,."But it's not right for me to take it."

"Hell yeah it is," declares Cynthia Rose.

"But," Beca is at a loss. This isn't what she expected. She weakly throws out, "We're family…"

"Beca," Chloe says. "You can't say no. You have to do this." The redhead looks around at the women in the room. She sweeps her hand before her, so she indicates all. "We're your family. We have your back."

The petite brunette tentatively turns towards the most important person in her life and finds herself looking into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. Where she had feared to see anger and resentment, she only sees pride and love.

"Look Beca, family, real families," Fat Amy says, gesturing to the Bellas around her, she then mimes lifting something, "they hold you up."

"She's right, Becs," Chloe says. Beca's heart grows at the sight of the soft smile the redhead is directing towards her.

"Kind of feel like I've been saying something to that effect this entire…"

Amy spins on the younger Bella. "Emily, adults are talking here!"

"... time," she finishes, deciding to look away instead of getting into it with the sometimes obnoxious blonde.

A sniff from Aubrey gets Beca's attention. "Oh, Aubrey. Don't. I won't do it-it's not important…"

Aubrey, however, waves her off. She smiles at Beca, "No, no, it's not that. Chloe's right, Emily's right. You should take the offer and, surprisingly, Fat Amy's right, too. Families should support each other." Fat Amy gives her a shocked and hurt expression, which she ignores.

Aubrey sniffs again and smiles at Beca. "Take the offer, Beca. I for one am glad we won't have to perform again. I swear every time we have to go on stage, I feel like I'm going to puke…"

"We know, that's why we set the choreography for her to be facing away from the rest of us," whispers CR.

Aubrey ignores this as she continues, "... It will be great not feeling nauseous all the time."

"If it causes you so much stress, Brey, why did you want to do this tour?," Emily asks her friend.

Aubrey looks at her young friend and smiles warmly. "Oh you know, probably for the same reason Chloe stayed at Barden for so long…"

"Doubtful," Chloe whispers, so only Beca hears, and squeezes her girlfriend tightly. Beca has to fight her urge to giggle, but does blush furiously.

"... I wanted to be with my closest friends, my family," she says looking around at all the women. "I realized I needed a change, and this was an opportunity to shake things up. And I was right, I made some decisions while on this tour."

"Are you going back to the lodge?," Chloe asks. "You hate that place."

"No," Aubrey says. "I'm no longer going to hide myself. I'm going to be true to myself and the…" the blonde takes a deep breath as she collects herself, "and the woman I love. I've, um, been talking to Stacie. I'm moving to Atlanta and help her raise Bella. We're going to be a family."

Emily smiles at her and whispers, "Good for you!"

"Oh, Aubrey," Chloe says. "That's so exciting. I think you two are going to be great moms together." The rest of the Bellas agree.

"So, you and Stacie, huh?," Beca asks. "I always knew there was something there." Beca takes a minute to look at the other Bellas. Where she had once seen what looked like dejection at not being picked by DJ Khaled, she saw smiles and warmth emanating from them. "What are about the rest of you guys? You all okay with this? With me taking the offer?"

"Oh, my stars, YES," Emily says. "I was so nervous because I have like four papers due next week, there's an abnormal psych exam coming up, and I have to get the Bellas ready for Sectionals. I've got so much going on."

"But, you're going to keep writing your music, right?," Aubrey asks, looking at the younger girl. "So you won't have any life regrets and all."

"Yes," Emily smiles at her friend and mentor. "I'm going to keep writing my music." Aubrey gives her a smile and squeezes her hand.

"I'm going back to my juice truck," Flo says.

"Oh, right," Amy says. "That little truck you work at."

"You mean the truck that I own," Flo says proudly. "And, just got money to franchise."

"You got the money to franchise?," Jessica asks excitedly.

"Yes," Flo says beaming. "It came through and I'll be getting six more trucks."

The rest of the Bellas congratulate her. Jessica gives her a high five.

"What about you two?," Chloe asks looking at Jessica and Ashley.

"Well we…" Ashley starts, but is cut off by Fat Amy. "I'm going to be…"

"Amy," Chloe cuts off the Aussie in her sternest teacher voice. "It's Ashley and Jessica's turn." She follows this with a look of disapproval that causes Amy to shrink down.

Both Ashley and Jessica beam as Amy slumps in her chair and says sorry. Beca whispers to Chloe, "You really do have Teacher Super Powers." Chloe only smiles in response.

Ashley starts again. "Well, we still have our wedding planning business, and will continue to be a part of our community theatre, but…" she looks over to Jessica.

Jessica smiles and picks up the answer. "We are also partnering up with _Saddle Up_!"

"Really?," Denise asks.

Ashley nods. "Yeah, it's a trial basis at first, focused on shows in the southeast."

"But, yeah," Jessica continues. "If everything goes the way we want, we'll expand the relationship."

"Guys," Chloe says, "I'm so happy for you."

"Dudes, that's so awesome," Beca says.

"You'll have to let me know when your first show is," Emily says. "I'll make it a mandatory Bellas bonding night." Jessica and Ashley just smile wider as they say, 'Of course'.

Beca then looks at CR. "What about you?," Beca asks. "What's the plan for you and Denise?"

"I want to be a pilot," CR says. "And, now that the military allows gays, I'm going to join the Air Force and let them teach me how to fly."

"Where she goes, I go," Denise says and kissed CR on the cheek. "Plus, we've been talking about trying to have a baby."

"Awww," Aubrey says. "That's so great you guys."

"Whoa," Lily says and everyone hears her. "I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"You can talk?," Beca asks, staring at Lily incredulously.

"Yes! Satan has finally left my body! Hi, my name is Ester," Lily says loudly and waves. All the Bellas eyes grow wide. Flo does the sign of the cross.

Beca whispers, "Really?"

"Yeah! No, I'm just fucking with you," Lily says and laughs. "I just needed a really good reason to speak up. And, I have one now since DJ Dragon Nutz has asked me to join him and Young Sparrow on tour."

"That's good," Emily says, though everyone still eyes Lily warily.

Chloe stands and looks down at the petite brunette with nothing but love, "You see Becs, you have to take this offer. It's always been your dream to make music." The redhead looks at all the Bellas. "I wouldn't trade the last few weeks for anything, but I also think it's okay for us to move forward with our lives. And that will be okay, because we'll always be there for one another, because we're family. So, Beca, do what's best for you and accept the offer."

"Though not before we've had a chance to look at your contract," Aubrey jumps in. "If you want, I'd be willing to review it for you. Walk you through the finer points of contracts."

"You know about this stuff?," Beca asks sincerely.

"She's had to negotiate contracts at the lodge," Chloe says to Beca.

"Umm, okay, yeah that would be smart," Beca says, realizing there's more to this than just accepting DJ Khaled's offer.

"Well, Chlo," Aubrey says looking at her best friend. "Looks like you're one of the only ones who hasn't said what they plan to do."

Beca swallows and glances at Chloe before staring down at the ground. She isn't sure she really wants to hear what Chloe says.

"Before I can answer that," Chloe says looking at Beca. "My super talented girlfriend and I have to talk."

Beca's eyes shoot up and look at Chloe. Chloe gives her a small smile. Beca's heart is pounding and she looks away to focus in on Amy.

"What about you, Ames?," Beca squeaks at the blonde Aussie. She clears her throat before adding, "You okay with this?"

"Sure," Amy says. "I also think you and Red need to talk."

"Ames," Beca says. "Come on. You know what I mean. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'll be better than fine." Fat Amy's eyes grow round, as a thought suddenly occurs to her. "I just found out I own a major entertainment company in Australia, and seem to have millions in the bank, to put into my Fat Amy Winehouse show. Whoa, I can do more shows; Fat Amy Adams, Fat Amy Grant. Oh, that would be good for Christmas."

"It would be great," nods Beca, she really doesn't feel the moment is right to roll her eyes.

The Bellas all smile and wish her congratulations. "So you see Beca, we're all good." The usually jovial Aussie, suddenly looks quite serious. Amy says, her face contorting to hold back tears. "Beca…"

The petite brunette shakes her head, "Don't…"

Fat Amy reaches across the table and takes Beca's hand. Her face contorting even more.

"I swear to God," Beca says emphatically, "don't make that face." This actually seems to spur Fat Amy on. "Don't make that face," Beca now says plaintively. "If you cry, I'm gonna cry. I swear."

"I'm not making a face," Amy says. "This is my regular face."

Chloe watches the interplay with such love, and her own eyes tearing up. Beca tried to regain her tough exterior, and says, "I'm not gonna do this with you today, so…"

Fat Amy shakes her head as she tries to say, "I'm not…"

"Amy," Beca holds up her index finger, in a manner she's seen Super Power Teacher Chloe use. "Stop it. Don't. Don't make that face."

Tears do slide down Fat Amy's face, "You do know how much I love ya." Ever the entertainer, she pauses for dramatic effect and says, "You get out there and you crush it."

All the Bellas have smiles having enjoyed this scene. They look at Beca and as one nod.

"You crush it so hard," Fat Amy says sincerely. Then since this is _Fat Amy_ , she adds, "that your nips tingle a bit."

Beca's face takes on her more bitchy visiage.

"She looks like she needs a hug," Chloe says. "Let's give her one."

Beca gives her girlfriend a look, "Don't."

"She loves hugs."

"No, I don't," Beca shakes her head.

Chloe looks at the Bellas and says, "Bring it in," as she captures her tiny Pop Star in a hug.

"That's not funny," Beca says as all the girls gather into a group hug around Beca, who even while complaining, secretly loves the feel of her family around her.

 **o0o**

Over the next hour, the Bellas are interviewed separately. When everyone has given their statement, they are finally let go and taken back to their hotel. They all decide to try and get a few hours rest before the concert. Theo grabs Beca before she has a chance to get to her room.

"No," Beca says. "I don't know and I don't care what you have to say. I'm tired. I'm going to try and get some sleep before I need to be an actual functioning adult."

"Beca," Theo says, following her.

"No, dude," Beca says and turns on him. "What part of _**I am tired**_ do you not understand?"

"Beca," Chloe says, putting her hand on the small of her back. "Take it easy, babe. Let him have his say and we can get some sleep, okay?"

Beca looks at Chloe and gives her a tired smile. She turns to Theo. "You have exactly sixty seconds," Beca tells him. "I wouldn't waste them."

"Okay, um," Theo says. "DJ Khaled knew you were going to be tired so he suggested that you do the song you were messing around with on his equipment in his hotel room in Spain at your performance tonight." Theo takes a deep breath having said all that in one breath.

"I haven't agreed to your offer," Beca says.

"Beca," Chloe says. "We discussed this already."

"No, Chlo," Beca says looking at the redhead. " _ **We**_ haven't discussed anything. You and I need to talk before I make a life changing decision, especially if that decision means I might lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Chloe says with tears in her eyes.

"So, if I take DJ Khaled's offer," Beca says really looking at Chloe. "You'll be by my side? Even if it means they'll expect me to move to L.A.?"

Chloe looks at Beca and steps into her personal space. "I love you, Beca."

"I love you, too," Beca said, tears now forming in her eyes. "But that's not an answer, Chlo." She takes a deep breath and asks again, "Will you be by my side if I end up moving to L.A.?"

Chloe sniffs and kisses Beca. "Yes."

The petite brunette looks stunned by this. She can't believe how easy it was for Chloe to make that decision. The redhead seeing the look on her face smiles and assures Beca, "I made the decision seven years ago." She gives the brunette a wink. "Trust me, I've had time to think about it." She gives her a chaste kiss. "Where you go, I go."

"Really?," Beca isn't sure she's ever smiled bigger. She kisses Chloe back, once, twice, three times.

This might have continued if Theo didn't cough uncomfortably. Beca looks over at the Brit, who suddenly feels the need to study the ceiling. He asks, "So does this mean you're taking the offer?" There's a hint of hope in his voice.

Imagine his surprise when Beca replies, "No."

"What!? But!," he sputters as he points to Chloe.

Beca can't help but smirk, and she gives Chloe a wink. "I assume there's a contract with this offer?," she asks the flabbergasted Englishman.

A realization dawns on Theo's features. He tentatively says, "Uhh, yeah…"

"Make two copies," she orders. "Drop one off with me and one with Aubrey Posen."

"Aubrey Posen?," Theo asks surprised by this instruction.

"Yeah, there's not a more organized and detail oriented person in the world. She'll help me to make sure it's a fair contract," Beca answers smoothly.

Chloe is just beaming at the brunette. There's those times where the petite brunette just has it all going on, with her confidence and swagger. This is one of those moments. If there ever could have been a moment's hesitation, it would have been obliterated.

"But could I tentatively tell Khaled you're on board?," Theo presses.

"Hey, knock yourself out, but then you better make sure it's a good deal in the contract," Beca says with a shrug. She then takes Chloe by the hand and leads her towards their room.

Theo instinctively follows, but Chloe raises a hand, "We got this," she points to herself and Beca. She then makes a shooing motion, and in her best teacher voice says, "You have your assignment, get to it."

Theo freezes and finds himself blushing. He then nods and backs away. Beca is all smiles as she whispers, "You really do have Teacher Super Powers!"

"I have other, _**better**_ , powers," Chloe says in her most sultry voice, as she now takes the lead and pulls Beca into their suite. "And I have every intention of putting them to use, right now."

Beca gasps slightly dumbfounded. She wants to smack her forehead as she hears herself say, "Really?"

Chloe giggles, and it's like the music of angels to Beca's skilled ears. Chloe nods. " Really." Then with a teasing wink she says, "It's time for you to get some BHLOE."

Beca blushes and can only manage to say, "Yes ma'am," as she closes the door behind her.

* * *

 **RJRMovieFan note: So we altered a few of the scenes. Partly to make going into the sea in early winter a little more dramatic, and to expand the conversation at the boathouse. We hope you like it.**

 **BeChloeIsLegit note: I feel like we've really shown the Bellas as a family, which I personally missed in the movie. Hope you all like the more personal one-on-ones, too. This really has been a rush to help write. And, I second RJRMovieFan on hoping you like it.**

 **Song used:  
** _ **Sunrise**_ **by Norah Jones**


	24. Chapter 24 - We Are Family!

**A/N: BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please keep up the reviews. It helps let us know how we're doing.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 24 - We** _ **Are**_ **Family!**

 **o0o**

Beca woke later in the day with a huge smile on her face, all thanks to the owner of the mass of red hair covering her chest. She checked the bedside clock and saw that it was 2:30 in the afternoon. She had a rehearsal and sound check at 6:00 and needed to take care of a few things before that. She eased her way out Chloe's arms and the bed without waking the redhead.

Beca grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower. She checked to make sure Chloe was still sleeping before quietly slipping out of their room. She went to Emily and Aubrey's room and knocked softly. Emily answered and ushered her in. Aubrey was sitting at the desk looking over some papers.

"Is that my contract?," Beca asks walking over to the blonde co-Captain.

"Yeah," Aubrey says. "Theo had them dropped off about an hour ago. I had them leave both copies with me because you needed the rest."

"Thanks," Beca says. "Hey, Em. When I'm through with Aubrey can you help me with something? I want to get CR involved as well."

"Sure," Emily responds.

"What are you up to?," Aubrey asks, curious to what Beca was planning.

"You'll have to find out later," Beca says. "Now about my contract. . ."

"Okay," Aubrey says. "I've looked it over and it's really good for you." Aubrey proceeded to go through the major points of the contract with Beca. She had some concerns about one or two items and told Beca what she thought she could ask for instead.

It only took about twenty minutes for Aubrey to give Beca her thoughts on the contract as a whole. Beca was impressed and asked if Aubrey would be her negotiator with Theo to take care of the two things Aubrey had concerns about.

"I can do that," Aubrey says. "I'll go find Theo now and get back to you in about an hour. Is that enough time for you to work out whatever you have planned with Emily and CR?"

"Probably," Beca says.

"Good," Aubrey says. "I'll see you guys in about an hour." Aubrey gets up and leaves the room as Beca pulls out her phone.

"I'm going to ask CR to come here to talk," Beca tells Emily as she calls CR's number.

 **o0o**

A few minutes later, CR is at the door and Emily lets her in. They all sit on the beds and Emily and CR look at Beca, waiting.

"I want your help in coming up with my set for tonight," Beca says without preamble.

"Seriously?," Emily asks a big smile on her face. "I'd be honored."

"Me, too," CR says. "What do you have in mind?"

"First, I need to know something," Beca says looking at the younger girl. "Em, do you remember that song you wrote called ' _Starving_ '? We worked on it together but had to shelve it because I left _Residual Heat_ to go to New York to work at _Premier Sounds Studios_."

"Yeah, of course," Emily says. "You wanted to keep working on it but _Premier Sounds_ wouldn't give you the freedom to. What about it?"

"I want to use it tonight," Beca says. "I still have the tracks on my computer. I just want my set to be sort of a declaration to Chloe and I think that song will be perfect." Beca looks down as her cheeks redden.

"Awww," Emily squeals. "That is the sweetest thing I think I've ever heard. I'd love to have you use my song tonight. This is gonna be so great!"

"Wow," CR says. "You got it bad, girl!"

"Yeah, I do," Beca said and couldn't help the smile that came to her face. "So, will you guys help me?"

"You know you gotta use that cup song," CR immediately says causing Beca to cringe just a bit. "Seriously, Beca. That's the song that really started it all with you two."

"Well, that's not exactly true," Beca says scrunching up her face.

"Yeah," Emily says matter-of-factly. "Singing _Titanium_ in the shower with Chloe is what got her to audition."

"How do you know about that?," Beca squeaks out.

"Amy told me," Emily replies with a shrug of her shoulders. "That is the song you sang in the shower with Chloe, right?"

"She's right," CR says. "You need to have both those songs in your set somehow."

Beca knew CR was right. They sat and discussed the set for the next 30 minutes when there was a knock on the door. Emily got up to answer it and found Chloe on the other side.

"Hey, Em," Chloe says. "I was wondering if you know where Beca is?"

Emily smiled and pulled the door open wider to show Beca sitting up on the bed. Chloe smiled and ran over and jumped onto Beca, causing Emily and CR to laugh.

"Why didn't you wake me when you did?," Chloe asked with a pout while laying on top of Beca.

Beca smiled and reached up to kiss Chloe. "You looked so peaceful and I needed some advice from CR and Emily about my set tonight."

Chloe frowned and got off Beca. She looked at Beca and pouted, asking, "Why didn't you ask me to help you?"

"Don't frown or pout, please," Beca begs her. "I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone, that's all. I swear."

"Okay," Chloe says reluctantly. She smiles shyly and give Beca another kiss. "I'll let it go since it's a surprise for everyone."

"You two are so cute," Emily can't help but say.

"Yeah," CR says with a smirk. "Soooo, cuuuute."

"I'm starving," Beca says blushing and trying to change the subject. "You guys want to grab a bite to eat with us?"

"Sounds good," Emily says. "Let's see if the rest of the Bellas are up and we can all just meet downstairs."

"I have something I need to do first," Chloe says. She looks at Beca. "I'll meet you downstairs, say in fifteen minutes."

They all agree and Chloe leaves the others to gather the Bellas together. She goes to the lobby and finds Chicago.

"So, did the package I asked you to pick up arrive?," Chloe asks Chicago with a big grin.

"It sure did," Chicago replies. "Said package is safe and sound in Room 342."

"Awesome," Chloe squeals and gives Chicago a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much!" Before Chicago can say anything, Chloe is running back to the elevators. She hurries on and pushes the button for the third floor. She can barely contain her excitement. The elevator doors open and she is out in a flash. She finds Room 342 and knocks on the door, which is quickly thrown open.

"Stacie!"

 **o0o**

The girls are sitting in the restaurant sipping on their drinks while they wait for Chloe. Beca gets their attention.

"Hey, guys," Beca says causing the girls to look at her. "I kinda need some help with the performance tonight. I have to leave here a little before six for a brief rehearsal and sound check, so there's not much time."

"What do you need, Beca?," Aubrey asks distracted by the contracts she was still looking over for Beca. She becomes focused on marking changes she needs to talk to Beca about and doesn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"Well, I need something to wear," Beca says and looks at Jessica and Ashley. "I was hoping you two would have something in your wardrobe arsenal that would be good for me to wear."

"Oh, my gosh," Ashley says. "I've got just the outfit." She turns and starts whispering to Jessica who smiles and nods. "We'll bring it to your room as soon as we're done here."

"Don't worry about it, Beca," Jessica says. "You're going to knock their socks off with this outfit. Trust us."

"Great," Beca says. "You two haven't steered us wrong yet."

"Um, Beca," Denise says hesitantly. "I'd be proud to do your hair for you, if you want."

"That's great, Denise," Beca says with a smile. "Thanks. I'll let them know to let you backstage since they'll expect me down there early."

Denise nods and CR gives her a kiss.

"Are you going tell them about the songs?," Emily whispers to Beca. "I think it would be good for them to be ready."

"You're right," Beca says. She looks around to make sure Chloe hasn't arrived yet and then proceeds to tell the Bellas what songs she's doing and where she will want their help.

'Emily I want you to duet with me on _Most Girls_ ," Beca says causing a gasp from the younger Bella. "I'm starting with the cup song, then _Most Girls,_ so come up on stage during the last line of the cup song. Then I'll want Aubrey to get Chloe on stage for the next song. I'm going to kind of serenade Chloe with a song that Emily wrote called _Starving_. Emily since you'll already be on stage I want you to sing backup for me. Then I'm going to surprise Chloe and sing _Titanium_ with her. When we get to the final song, _Freedom_ , I want the rest of you on stage to sing it with me."

"Beca," Emily says looking around the table. "This is your performance, not ours. You should be doing this all solo."

"The Bellas all helped get me here," Beca says honestly. "You all deserve to be a part of this. If DJ Khaled doesn't like it, then I won't sign the contracts, or he can fire me. Whatever."

"Oh, my God!," Denise says causing everyone but Aubrey to look at her. She just points to the door of the restaurant and everyone turns to look. Their mouths drop open and Chloe puts a finger to her lips to keep them from saying anything more.

Stacie gives them all a wave and all eyes are on her as she walks over to the table. Beca quietly gets up and leaves the seat next to Aubrey vacant. She squeezes Stacie's arm and walks over to join Chloe. Stacie stands next to the now empty chair by Aubrey and clears her throat slightly. "Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?"

Aubrey distractedly waves her away and says, "Yes. Sorry, it's taken."

"Wow," Stacie says with a laugh. "I thought I'd get a better reception from you than that, Posen."

Aubrey furrows her brow and finally looks up. She squeals and jumps up to grab Stacie into a hug. She pulls back and says, "I can't believe you're here," before crashing her lips against Stacie's. "Wait! Where's Bella? Who's watching Bella? Should you be away from Bella?"

Aubrey is cut off by another kiss from Stacie, who just fell in love more with the uptight blonde. That Aubrey's first instinct was for her daughter tells Stacie, again, that she's been right about her feelings for the blonde all along. When she finally breaks the kiss, she assures Aubrey that Bella is safe, back in Atlanta with her mother.

The Bellas start clapping and catcalling as the two share another steamy kiss. Chloe is beaming and Beca puts her arm around her. "I'm guessing you had something to do with this?"

"I got my girl," Chloe says hugging Beca. "I figure Aubrey should get hers, too. What are best friends for, right?"

"God, I love you," Beca says and kisses Chloe.

"Okay, you two," Fat Amy says pulling on Aubrey's arm. "The rest of us want to get in on a Stacie hug."

Aubrey reluctantly let's Stacie go so the rest of the Bellas can greet her. She looks over at Chloe with a tear in her eye and mouths "Thank you."

Chloe just shrugs and smiles.

Everyone finally settles down and orders their food. Stacie is sitting next to Aubrey and Aubrey hasn't let go of her hand. Everyone is talking at once about how Chloe got Stacie there. Beca sits back and watches. Realizing, yet again, that this is her family. Everyone of these girls has had an impact on her life in some fashion and she couldn't be happier sharing this new adventure with them.

Everyone is done eating and Beca has to leave for her rehearsal and sound check. She gives Chloe a kiss and as she pulls back, Chloe grabs her by the shirt and pulls her back into a deeper kiss.

"I'll see you after the concert," Chloe says after Beca pulls out of the kiss.

"Yeah," Beca says looking at Chloe. "I'll see you in a bit."

Beca leaves and the girls tease Chloe but all she does is laugh and smile in that Chloe way that is all her.

Aubrey looks sheepishly at Stacie. "Umm, I have to go too." Her tone lets the tall Bella know how sorry she is.

It still catches Stacie off guard. "What? Why?"

Not able to meet Stacie's pouting eyes, Aubrey mumbles, "I have to negotiate Beca's contract with DJ Khaled's man."

"Oh," answers Stacie, but then she lights up. "Can I come?"

This hadn't occurred to Aubrey. She thinks on it for a second, before answering. "Sure, I don't see why not. It's not going to be very interesting…"

Stacie interrupts, saying, "Are you kidding me? A chance to see you go all Posen on someone. I find that an incredible turn on." Stacie drops her voice an octave as it gets really husky.

Aubrey feels the warmth of her cheeks as she blushes. Stacie's desired effect certainly worked. Still she composes herself and takes Stacie's hand. "Let's go then. I have an Englishman's ass to kick."

Stacie whispers into her ear, "I love it when you take charge."

Aubrey picks up the pace. She needs this negotiation to be over—yesterday.

 **o0o**

Gail and John are setup so they can video Beca's entire performance. They know this will be the climatic ending to their documentary.

The USO has really set them up with a table in a prime location and a feed from the sound board so they will capture every aspect of the music.

"Here we are," Gail says by way of introduction. "The final show. The conclusion of the USO Tour in the south of France." She looks over to her partner, John. "We're coming to you from the _Citadel_. It's a beautiful night. What a gorgeous setting tonight, here under the stars."

John picks up the introduction. "Isn't this beautiful, doing a wonderful music presentation in a bunker."

Gail laughs and places her hand on his shoulder. "In the south of France. I mean it's so romantic."

"I've never been to France," John replies. "I hope never to come back."

"Oh no," Gail looks serious. "No this is not a place for you."

John nods. "Oh, no, no. There's no good people here."

Familiar faces catch Gail's eye. She points excitedly. "Oh look, it's the Bellas! Don't they look wonderful?"

"Interesting choice," John comments. "All black. Could they be mourning their failed music career? The carcass of which Miss Mitchell is stepping on to reach new heights."

The Bellas were indeed being escorted to the front row of the giant amphitheater, and indeed looked stunning. Ashley and Jessica had convinced all the women to wear black, as a contrast to the gold color outfit they had chosen for Beca.

They are all excited to see Beca's performance, and are so happy to be in the front row for such a memorable moment. They all say hi to the other groups of the tour, who are all seated just behind them. Even _Evermoist_ seems happy to see them.

Chloe doesn't pay much attention though, her focus is solely on this point just off stage. In the shadows she can just make out the form of the most important person in her life, Beca Mitchell.

Beca is standing just off-stage in the shadows, appreciating this moment of calm. It's been nonstop since she left the Bellas. Ashley and Jessica managed to put together an amazing outfit for the performance. She especially loves the leather jacket they had found for her. In the spotlight it blazes brightly like a golden sun. She always felt leather jackets added to her badass persona, and this particular jacket will help make her shine.

She hears the Stage Manager giving instructions, warning people that things are about to start. She swallows, this is it.

She can't help thinking about where she now surprisingly finds herself; at the start of her future as a solo recording artist.

This is huge, and she wonders, not for the first time, _is this what she really wants?_

This is quite the leap, she's never sought the limelight, but tonight she would be putting herself out there to the public, by herself, without her friends, her family there by her side. Yes, they are going to be there in the audience before her, and during the performance. But she would be on the stage at the beginning by herself, and that's a little scary.

Then, there's the whole _'declaration of her love for Chloe_ ' she has planned into this set. _What was I thinking?_

She would be letting the world see a very intimate piece of herself and it was absolutely terrifying.  
But then in her minds-eye she sees Chloe's cerulean blue eyes, her soft red hair, and that smile she knows Chloe crafted just for her, and a calming sensation takes over. The anxiety doesn't fully go away, but her panic is arrested.

The announcer's voice boom out over the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for DJ Khaled!"

DJ Khaled steps onto the stage resplendent in a bright silver-white suit, and takes the microphone. He's feeling it, and just ready to get the crowd amped up.

"When I say fan you say love. Fan."

" _Love."_

"Fan."

The audience is ready. All the young soldiers and sailors roar back. _"Love!"_

"First of all I want to thank all the troops for coming out here," DJ Khaled says. "It's about you. We praise you. We salute you. And we thank you. But, tonight I have a surprise. Tonight I'll be introducing a new star, a superstar. Somebody that I have co-signed. Beca Mitchell."

From his perch John notes Beca step out on the stage. He begins to narrate. "And here's Beca Mitchell, stepping onto the stage, just as small as she was the day she was born."

He looks wistfully over to his blonde partner, who smoothly picks up the narrative. "You know, we've been following this little sprite-like lady for, I don't know, seven years now, I think."

"We have been showing you her new life out in the real world, where she's out to take another perfectly good job from an able bodied man." Gail just hangs her head.

Beca steps up to the microphone and takes a deep breath. She hears Fat Amy shout, ' _Go Beca_ ', and she has to smirk. Looking down at the front row, she is buoyed to have the Bellas beaming up at her, everyone with pride radiating from their faces. Though no Bella looks as proud as Chloe, who already has tears in her eyes. Beca winks at the redhead, who blows a kiss in return.

Nodding her head to the sound technician at the sound board that she is ready. She begins to focus on the music she's about to perform, feeling any last minute jitters beginning to fade away.

She hums into the microphone, as her right foot presses a pedal on a small boxy device sitting at her feet. She hits a second pedal and the sound she recorded plays out over the audience. She then hums again, a slightly different melody, again working the pedals.

 _Mm, mm, mmm_

She continues to build layers of music, and soon she has a whole chorus of melodies based on her humming, playing out in the background.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-Mmm_

DJ Khaled watches from the side, hand on his chin, intrigued by what he's watching. Theo steps up to his side and they nod to one another.

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

The symphony of music she's created is like a fabric of sound she's weaving over the crowd, and it's spell binding. Already in her mind's eye Beca is picturing doing something similar, but with a laser light show.

She breathes out, humming one last time,

 _Mm, mm—Ooh, ooh, ooh_

Then she starts singing, immediately feeling a calm settle over her, as her clear alto flows effortlessly along one of her most treasured melodies.

 _I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

Her voice is soft, her pitch low, and she gives the song a very bluegrass sound. The smiles the Bellas had been sporting throughout the tour, have nothing on their current ones. Every Bella knows how special this song is, and treasure that it's being incorporated into this moment.

 _When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

It definitely helps that the audience seems completely enthralled by the performance. Glancing towards her Bella family, the first thing she sees is Emily swaying in her seat, to her right Aubrey and Stacy are holding each other, with huge smiles, and moving their heads to the beat. Shifting her gaze to Chloe, Beca feels her heart swell at the expression of pure adoration on her girlfriend's face. This is all the adulation Beca needs, because the redhead is truly the one person she's singing for. Chloe's wide grin gives her a much needed confidence boost.

 _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you_

Beca feels herself relaxing with each word, and each line coming easier. She sails right into the second verse.

The crowd isn't sure what to make of this performance. It's not what they were expecting, but it's really good too.

Beca doesn't care, she's singing to her family, and they are all beaming.

 _When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Beca's close to finishing _Cups_ , when she sees Emily stepping up the stairs in front and onto the stage. She has a microphone in hand. Cynthia Rose has prepositioned microphones under each of the Bella's seats.

A smile crosses her face as Emily begins to sing the opening to _Most Girls_ , just as Beca is finishing _Cups_. She's so glad Emily has found this part of her soul again, knowing that she is an extremely talented singer and songwriter.

Ironically, she can sense the younger woman's nerves, knowing they are similar to hers, and it helps Beca to calm even further. She winks at the taller woman, and she smiles as Emily relaxes into her song.

 _I wanna be like, I wanna be like  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like_

 _When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
Most girls are smart and strong and beautiful  
Most girls, work hard, go far, we are unstoppable_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_

Beca smiles at Emily as she ends her opening, as the taller woman takes center stage.

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

"Interesting choice our little song bird is going with," Khaled says to Theo. The Englishman just shrugs. He doesn't have an answer, but he suspects her rebellious streak is what gives her that something extra that makes her special. "Did you tell her what my suggestions were?"

Theo nods this time, still not taking his eyes off the petite brunette. "Yeah, she got the suggestion. What she decides to do with it, is anybody's guess."

Emily is now singing with eyes closed, just relishing the moment.

 _Some girls, feel best in their tiny dresses  
Some girls, nothin' but sweatpants, looking like a princess  
Some girls, kiss new lips every single night  
They're stayin' out late 'cause they just celebrating life_

Now Beca joins back in and the two women are singing a duet. She's timed it perfectly so that her words blend perfectly with what Emily's singing.

 _Some girls, feel best in their tiny dresses  
Some girls, nothin' but sweatpants, looking like a princess  
Some girls, kiss new lips every single night  
They're stayin' out late 'cause they just celebrating life_

John looks at Gail. "I thought this was going to be a solo performance."

Gail shakes her head. "Beca Mitchell has defied convention from the beginning. We shouldn't be surprised when she does it again."

 _Most girls are smart and strong and beautiful  
Most girls, work hard, go far, we are unstoppable  
Most girls, our fight to make every day  
No two are the same_

"Didn't you tell me the tall one wrote this song?," Khaled asks Theo.

"Yeah, she did," the Englishman nods. He kind of expects the next words from his boss.

"So we signed her too; right?"

Theo smirks as he nods. "Working on it boss." Suddenly his eyes grow as he realizes he's probably going to have to face Aubrey Posen again.

Not knowing how her life is changing, Emily is just lost in her song. However, this is Beca's moment so she had insisted on being more the backup; so as Beca leads the refrain, Emily provides the support.

 _I wanna be like, I wanna be like, (most girls)  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like, (most girls)  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like  
(I wanna be like, I wanna be like)  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like_

Beca accepts the lead and continues to sing, facing the audience, who seem more in tune with the performance. From what she can see, more people are moving to the music, and it makes her feel better.

 _Some girls, like to keep their physique real private  
Some girls, wear jeans so tight, 'cause it feels so right, yeah  
(I wanna be like, I wanna be like)  
Some girls, every day searching, keep the page turning  
Sleepin' in late 'cause they just celebrating life  
(I wanna be like, I wanna be like)_

Looking around, Beca sees heads bobbing throughout the audience as people started to get a feel for the rhythm.

Beca and Emily have always had a connection through music, firmly forged when they produced _Flashlight_. Both women are so thankful this tour has given them the chance to reestablish this bond.

 _You know some days you feel so good in your own skin  
(I wanna be like, I wanna be like)  
But it's okay if you wanna change the body that you came in  
(I wanna be like, I wanna be like)  
'Cause you look greatest when you feel like a damn queen  
(I wanna be like, I wanna be like)  
We're all just playing a game in a way, trying to win at life_

"Wow! Those two are AMAZING!," Stacie stage whispers into Aubrey's ear. "This is what the shows have been like?"

Aubrey nods. "Maybe even better."

"I'm soooo jealous," Stacie fakes a pout.

Aubrey turns and pecks the younger woman on the lips. "Trust me, I'm going to spend a lifetime making it up to you."

"That's a promise I plan on holding you to." Stacie kisses her back. "Now, however, we need to get ready." Stacie nods to Chloe, who is enraptured by the performance.

 _Most girls are smart and strong and beautiful (I wanna be like)  
Most girls, work hard, go far, we are unstoppable  
(I wanna be like) _

_Most girls, our fight to make every day (I wanna be like) No two are the same  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls  
(I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls)  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like  
(I got my ticket for the long way 'round)_

Back and forth Beca and Emily are going, and their energy is inspiring. The crowd is feeding off of it, and what was for many just the appetizer before the main course is becoming the dessert.

 _I wanna be like, I wanna be like  
(And I sure would like some sweet company)  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like_

Aubrey and Stacie wordlessly rise from their seats and take Chloe by the hands, urging her to rise. The redhead is surprised by this action and goes to silently object, but a huge grin by Stacie and a warm endearing smile by Aubrey assures her, and she lets them lead her to the stairs to the stage.

Aubrey gives Chloe a quick hug, and whispers encouragement to take the stairs. Chloe squeezes her oldest friend and then climbs the stairs.

Beca has transitioned to another song, Chloe realizes, and Emily has stepped to the back of the stage. Beca has eyes only for Chloe as she sings Emily's second original song of the night.

 _You know just what to say  
Shit, that scares me, I should just walk away  
But I can't move my feet_

Beca and Chloe realize at the same moment that Ashley and Jessica have styled them in the exact same outfit, though in an ironic twist Chloe is in badass black and Beca is in shiney bright gold. Both women look to the Bellas, seeking out Ashley and Jessica. When they spot them, the girls blow kisses at the young couple.

 _The more that I know you, the more I want to  
Something inside me's changed  
I was so much younger yesterday, oh_

Chloe is amazed, she's never heard this song. Her knees almost give out at how overwhelming it all is. Beca is looking so gorgeous, her eyes are alight with passion, her mouth is somehow maintaining the sexiest of smirks, even as she's singing with that amazing voice.

 _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you  
Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_

"I believe Beca Mitchell is singing another original song," Gail says. "Another original song. This woman is just amazing,"

"Yes she is, Gail," John agrees. "Now if she can just find a man to marry, she'll have the perfect life."

Gail looks at her longtime partner in disbelief. "Uhh-John?"

"Yes, Gail?"

Gail looks at the stage, trying to figure out how he cannot see the love being expressed by the two women at its center. Realizing it's hopeless, she says, "Never mind."

 _By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_

Chloe Beale has rarely been at a loss for words in her life, but this moment in time, she wouldn't have words if given the chance. She stands on stage, fighting back tears as Beca takes her hand, and gently leads her to the center of the stage.

 _You know just how to make my heart beat faster  
Emotional earthquake, bring on disaster  
You hit me head-on, got me weak in my knees  
Yeah, something inside me's changed  
I was so much younger yesterday, ye-eah  
So much younger yesterday, oh, yeah_

Beca has never sang with as much passion as she is at this moment in time. Her universe has shrunk down to this specific space and this specific moment. The audience, the Bellas, DJ Khaled, have all disappeared, and Beca is giving her all to the redhead she's singing to.

 _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you  
Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_

Serenity slumps back in her seat. She's still miffed that _Evermoist_ didn't win. "Well, it's…"

"Amazing…," breathes Calamity.

Serenity is surprised by this and arches an eyebrow. Calamity just nods to what's happening on the stage, and the young woman looks and then nods in agreement.

 _By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_

Beca never knew she could be so in love. She knows she had been in love with Jesse, she really had been, but it's like comparing a candle to a bonfire; Hell a forest fire. The petite brunette is finding depths to her feelings for the redhead that she didn't know existed.

She notices a single tear leaving a trail down Chloe's cheek. Without pausing, Beca lifts her hand and captures the tear with her index finger. She leans in quickly and kisses the redhead's cheek.

 _You, yeah, till I tasted you_

Emily sings backup, but neither Beca nor Chloe notice.

 _(I didn't know that I-I didn't know that I-till I tasted you)  
By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you, (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

Beca signals Emily, as she begins to wind down _Starving_ , and readies herself for one more surprise. The brunette winks at Chloe as Emily hands the redhead her microphone. Beca whispers "Surprise," then transitions to a new song.

Chloe gives her a quizzical stare. Beca's only reply is a wink, a smile, and the opening lyrics to the next song.

 _You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

Watching her girlfriend, Chloe gasps, and she's no longer seeing Beca, here on the stage in the _Citadel_ , in Marseille, France. No she's seeing a younger woman, wearing more mascara and sporting a large number of ear-spikes. It's the activities fair and Chloe's breath catches just as it did that day, when she saw the beautiful young woman for the first time.

The look on Chloe's face is priceless, and the fire in her eyes almost causes Beca to falter, but she is seeing something quite similar in her memories.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _ **Walking through the activities fair, more to get away from her father than any interest in finding any activity. Suddenly a beautiful redhead is standing before her "Hi," she says with an inviting smile. "Any interest in joining our A capella group?"**_

 _ **Her first interaction with Chloe Beale.**_

" _ **Oh totes. We sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths."**_

 _ **It was memorable.**_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium_

Chloe's mind's eye is seeing the first time she heard Beca sing this song.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _ **Their second interaction is more than memorable.**_

" _ **You can sing!," Chloe exclaimed after invading the petite woman's shower. Each woman as bare as the day she was born**_

" _ **Dude!"**_

 _ **Somehow the redhead was able to move past this and would say seven words that would change Beca's life forever. "You have to audition for the Bellas."**_

" _ **You were singing Titanium, right?"**_

" _ **You Know David Guetta?"**_

" _ **Have I been living under a rock? Yeah," Chloe said sarcastically, and then anything but sarcastically said, "That song is my jam… my lady jam." Three more words that changed Beca's life. "Can you sing it for me?"**_

" _ **Dude, No! Get out!" Yet she did sing, and the redhead joined her, for their voices blended perfectly. Their first duet together.**_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chloe can't help but chuckle at the memory as she raises her microphone and joins in. Just as she had in that shower stall, her voice harmonizes perfectly with Beca's.

 _Cut me down  
But it's you who has further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much_

Closing her eyes, Beca finds herself picturing her life with Chloe. The memories blinding Beca to the moment, and she's transported to another time and another place.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _ **Standing in the old amphitheater, about two-thirds of the way up, Beca notices Chloe coming her way. Before she knows what's hit her, the excitable redhead grabs her by the arms and pulls her in close. "I'm soooo glad I met you." The redhead leans ever so close to Beca, til there's mere inches between their faces. The redhead says in a hushed tone. "I think we're gonna be really fast friends."**_

" _ **Yeah?"**_

" _ **Yeah."**_

" _ **Well, you saw me naked so…" Beca trailed off giving the redhead a wink.**_

 _ **Chloe giggles. "Alright, I'm gonna go get a drink." Chloe rubs Beca's arms affectionately. "This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" She wiggles her ass at Beca. "See you later!"**_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" _ **Alright let's remix this business." Beca and the Bellas walk into the abandoned pool where the riff-off had taken place. "Aubrey, would you pick a song for us, please?"**_

 _ **Aubrey didn't hesitate, "Bruno Mars, Just the Way You Are."**_

 _ **"Okay. Um… Chloe, are you okay to take the lead?"**_

 _ **"Yeah." Chloe let a smile spread across her face as she started singing, her eyes locked with Beca's as she sang for-to her.**_

 _ **Beca loved how Chloe put her heart, her soul, her very essence into every lyric of the song.**_

 _ **It made it so easy to overlay her song. It seemed like they had been singing to one another for seven years.**_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _ **Standing on the stage, looking over at her best friend. Each perspiring from the effort just put forth to deliver an amazing performance. Knowing at this moment that something magical just happened. Knowing they may have just put on a championship performance.**_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _ **Looking up at the huge house with trepidation. An arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her tight. Turning her head and getting lost in beautiful and excited blue eyes. "Becs! Isn't it Amazing!?"**_

 _ **Shrugging her shoulders, trying to break free, but not that hard. "Uhh-yeah."**_

 _ **Chloe holding tight. "The Bellas get a HOUSE!" Then, eyes growing wide, as if she hadn't thought about this before, Chloe saying, "We're going to be ROOMMATES!" And would remain so for six years.**_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two women sing so perfectly together. Their voices bringing out the best in the other's.

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _ **Holding a sobbing redhead in her bed as she comforts her. A disastrous performance at what should have been the pinnacle of the Bellas history. An ill conceived plan to let Fat Amy design her own performance and the Aussie's habit of going sans underwear having combined to make it the single lowest moment in Bellas history.**_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _ **The jubilant redhead leading the Bellas in a rousing pillow fight, with all Bellas dressed in PJ's or comfort clothing. Or the time Beca thinks Chloe set womankind back twenty years.**_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _I am titanium_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _ **Chloe's beautiful eyes filled with disappointment, and anger, upon learning Beca had been lying to her about her internship at Residual Heat. Beca lashes out at the redhead, though she knows she's in the wrong. She can't deal with the hurt she sees, she starts walking away, not ready to handle any of this, when suddenly she's suspended in the air, thirty feet up.**_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _ **How Chloe looks across the bonfire. They just found their sound again. Chloe knowing just the right thing to say or do, in this case sing the 'Cup' song. The soft smile the redhead casts her way, that she returns.**_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _I am titanium_

Beca transitions back to _Cups_ , as Chloe continues with _Titanium_.

 _When I'm gone  
When I'm gone_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _ **Chloe Beale is looking at her, standing on an outdoor stage in Copenhagen, with all the Bellas and past generations of Bella women standing behind her. Beca can't help but smile watching the redhead pull her longtime friend Aubrey up into a tight hug. This is a moment for Beca and the Bellas to never be outdone.**_

 _ **Fat Amy is hoisting the championship commemorative plate above her head. They are world champions.**_

 _ **She pulls Chloe in for an embrace. Then Emily gathers them in a hug. Then Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Jessica, Ashley, Flo, and Fat Amy are all joining the group hug. And Beca remembers how the moment feels so perfect.**_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _ **The look of pure pride and joy when Beca tells Chloe about her new job, and asks her to be her roommate.**_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _ **The happiness Chloe displays when they find a place in Brooklyn, and the shock when Fat Amy moves in.**_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _ **How perfect their first 'Fire Escape' conversation was.**_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _ **Building a snowman in Central Park their first winter in New York City, and how perfect that afternoon was..**_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _ **How Chloe was there for her with ice cream, wine, and a shoulder when Beca ended it with Jesse.**_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _ **Beca looking so cute as a Leprechaun, grumbling adorably.**_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _ **Chloe so excited as she packed both hers and Beca's bags for their European tour.**_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chloe sings the final line, the flood of memories so sweet.

 _I am titanium_

Beca snaps back to the present moment. The memories so vivid and real, they fill her with loving warmth. But she's not done yet. She nods to the Bellas and transitions to the next song.

 _I won't let you down  
I will not give you up  
Gotta have some faith in the sound  
It's the one good thing that I've got_

Beca can't believe how well this has gone, and how natural it feels to be up here on stage.

She was honestly unsure if she was cut out to do this performance, and she still feels the Bellas should have been chosen, but they have continued to support her, and made sure this is an amazing performance. This gives her confidence that she can be a recording artist and a solo performer. She had only ever seen herself producing music; working behind the scenes, but this night has expanded her horizons.

 _Heaven knows I was just a young girl  
Didn't know what I wanted to be  
I was every little hungry schoolboy's pride and joy  
And I guess it was enough for me  
To win the race, a prettier face  
Brand new clothes and a big fat place  
On your rock and roll TV  
But today the way I play the game is not the same, no way  
I think I'm gonna get me some happy_

"About time she used my suggestion," Khaled says. He looks at Theo. "She's going to be a handful, isn't she?"

"Yep."

Khaled sighs. "But she's going to be a star, isn't she?"

"Yep."

"You better sign that redhead on as one of her backup singers. She brings out the best in that tiny spitfire," Khaled observes.

Theo is actually surprised by this. "Really?"

DJ Khaled nods. "Yeah. Trust me."

Beca walks to the stairs and gestures to the Bellas who jump to their feet and make their way up on the stage. Beca sings a line and Fat Amy responds.

 _I think there's something you should know  
(I think it's time I told you so)  
There's something deep inside of me  
(There's someone else I've got to be)  
Take back your picture in a frame  
(Take back your singing in the rain)_

All the Bellas are now singing with Beca as they walk to the center of the stage, joining Emily and Chloe.

 _I just hope you understand  
Sometimes the clothes do not make the man_

"And now all the Bellas join their longtime captain on the stage in what feels like the perfect ending to these young women's lives," Gail says into her microphone; giddy with how this will be the perfect capstone to their documentary.

"Yes, it's nothing but downhill from here, with most of these women rapidly approaching their thirties," observers John.

Gail can only face palm.

Beca is dancing around all the women now, and as they sing _Freedom_ , she's performing her signature move of mixing in another song. She goes back to the beginning and layers in _Cups._

 _I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

There's no choreography, no practiced transitions, just women who have known each other for years, and in that time grown closer to family, singing and dancing, and it works, oh, how it works. The audience feels it, sees it, joins it.

 _All we have to do now  
Is take these lies and make them true Somehow  
All we have to see  
Is that I don't belong to you  
And you don't belong to me yeah yeah_

Beca feels the song pick up as the Bellas hit the chorus. Without guidance half sings the first half of the refrain, the rest sings the second.

 _Freedom! (I won't let you down)  
Freedom! (I will not give you up)  
Freedom! (You're gonna miss me when I'm gone)  
Freedom! (Guess what you've got)  
Freedom! (So please don't give me up)  
Freedom! (Oh You're gonna miss me when I'm gone)_

And all throughout the performance is Beca. She's THE star without even trying. She's singing with each and every member of the Bellas at some point, bringing out their absolute best, and taking her game higher.

 _Oh Yeah when I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
Oh You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
But guess what you've got  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone (When I'm gone)_

 _Saddle Up_ is cheering on Ashley and Jessica, especially when Beca steps between and hugs both women tightly to her. The two performing the echo for Beca as she continues the main lyrics of the song.

 _That's what you get (That's what you get)  
That's what you get (That's what you get)  
I just hope you understand  
Sometimes the clothes do not make me, oh yea_

Beca pulls Cynthia Rose to the front of the Bellas and they duet.

 _There's something deep inside of me  
(There's someone else I've got to be)  
Take back your picture in a frame  
(Take back your singing in the rain)_

Aubrey and Stacie sing with Beca for a moment before the petite performer has to move on, and then they face each other and, while maybe not as deep as Beca and Chloe's, the two women found their own private universe, one centered on them, and only them.

 _All we have to do (All we can do)  
(Is take these lies and make them true Somehow)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
All we have to see (All we have to see)  
(Is you don't belong to me)_

Beca's now beside Chloe again. The gravitational pull of the two is too great for them to be far apart. Each automatically throws an arm around the other, singing with all their heart. If they are never to sing together again, they want to make this the all time best

 _I won't let you down  
I will not give you up  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
Gotta have some faith in the sound  
It's the one good thing that I've got  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

The Bellas cruise through the bridge, finishing the song with the chorus. They each put a hand in the middle and then raise them to the sky.

 _Freedom!_

They then gather into one big group hug, singing with passion and love. They know the audience is watching, but they don't care, they just want to live in this moment.

 _Freedom  
(Have some faith in the sound)  
Freedom_

The Bellas spread out again, across the front of the stage. All clapping their hands, and extolling the audience to do the same.

 _Freedom  
(Have some faith in the sound)  
Freedom_

The noise in the amphitheater is astounding. The energy of the moment electric.

 _Freedom  
Freedom_

Beca focuses on Chloe again. There was no designed choreography for this performance; just women who've performed together so many times, that it is all second nature for them.

 _All we have to do (All we can do)  
(Is take these lies and make them true Somehow)_

The Bellas all walk to the rear of the stage, and gather together. Each woman takes the hands of her sister next to her. Beca takes Aubrey's on her right and Chloe puts her arm around Beca's waist on her left.

 _Gotta have some faith in the sound  
_

And again Beca transitions the sound and the Bellas fade to the background, humming along, giving their friend and sister a true a cappella send off.

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
All we have to see (All we have to see)  
(Is you don't belong to me)_

Beca steps out in front, her free hand reaching back to grab Chloe's, though the redhead stays behind; letting Beca have her moment in the spotlight.

After the amazing sound of all the Bellas singing, Beca singing solo is quite the contrast, but it's perfect. As perfect as this entire performance.

Beca sings, again the words she's chosen are for the woman who's hand she's holding, Though for the sake of the performance she faces the crowd. The slight squeeze Chloe gives Beca's hand is enough to know the redhead received the message.

 _I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
I won't let you down  
I will not give you up  
Gotta have some faith in the sound  
It's the one good thing that I've got  
I won't let you down  
I will not give you up  
It's the one good thing that I've got_

The audience erupts into loud applause, with everyone standing to clap and cheer. Beca feels that a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Then feels herself engulfed in a hug, and she knows she's in the arms of her love. The Bellas are respectful and allow the two women their moment; for about two seconds, and then it's your typical Bellas group hug.

The audience roars even louder, but the Bellas don't care. They just continue to hug and cheer, and bask in the adulation of each other.

Beca can't believe the response, the audience are all clapping and cheering in a deafening roar. The Bellas again pull her into a group hug. Beca suddenly is suddenly overcome with emotion. This was her final performance with the Bellas. It seems over too soon. At the same time she's started her solo career.

 **o0o**

"I can't believe we finally got our big ending," Gail cries, as she's fighting back tears. That was the perfect ending. The audience is still cheering.

John turns to the camera and Gail grabs his shoulder, asking, "You got all that on camera, right John?"

John reaches over to the camera, nodding yes. "This is confusing technology for a woman. It's child's play for a man."

Gail breathes a sigh of relief. "All right, because the red light was not on, so I just had to ask."

John freezes, and so does Gail. Both realize the tragedy of what just happened.

 **o0o**

Aubrey pulls back from a group hug with Stacie, Emily, Cynthia Rose, and Flo. Looking at them all, she says, "You guys that was amazing. It's like my dad always says. Always give 110% unless you're donating blood,-"

"Aubrey," Emily whispers looking over Aubrey's shoulder.

"Or getting a divorce," two voices say simultaneously. Aubrey whips around to see her father standing behind her in full uniform, with a big smile on his face. The girls are almost as excited as Aubrey to see her father standing there.

"Daddy," Aubrey says excitedly and rushes to hug the man. She pulls out of the hug and says, "I knew you'd make it."

General Posen stands tall and offers Aubrey a salute which she returns. She is interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She looks over at Stacie and smiles. "Daddy," Aubrey says. "There's someone very special I'd like you to meet."

Stacie suddenly finds herself standing alone as the rest of the Bellas step back. Aubrey flashes her a huge smile and raises her hand for Stacie to take, which Stacie gladly does.

 **o0o**

Lily comes down the steps and runs into DJ Dragon Nutz. He looks her up and down as Lily grabs his arm and drapes it across her shoulders.

"You look like a bag of _Skittles_ ," DJ Dragon Nutz says. "Can I taste the rainbow?"

"You can definitely taste the rainbow," Lily says as they walk off together, leaving Young Sparrow watching them with a dumbfounded expression.

 **o0o**

Beca is still on such a high as she walks to the back of the _Citadel_ with Theo, talking about Chloe and Emily joining DJ Khaled's label.

"I'd love for it to happen," Beca says. "But it's totally up to them."

Theo nods. "I get that. I'll be talking to them as well."

Beca sees a flash of red and looks to see Chloe rushing over to her. Beca smiles and Chloe grabs her into another hug. Chloe leans in to kiss Beca and Beca pulls away and turns her face.

"Um, Chicago's right there," Beca said looking over Chloe's shoulder. "Do you think we should kiss with him standing right there? I mean, I feel bad for the guy. He did kind of have a thing for you."

"Do you really think that if your roles were reversed I wouldn't kiss him in front of you?," Chloe asks.

Beca furrows her brows and says, "No, that would just be _**so**_ wrong." She then smiles and gives Chloe a very passionate kiss.

Theo watches and starts feeling a bit uncomfortable so he walks off mumbling something about them being a ' _handful_ ' and seeing them later.

As Theo is leaving, Fat Amy comes around the corner and sees Chicago standing off to the side. She looks in the other direction and sees Beca and Chloe kissing. With a smirk on her face, she stomps over to Chicago and grabs him by his tie, pulling him down and planting a kiss on him. Chicago's eyes open wide in surprise but then, surprising himself, starts kissing Amy back.

Amy finally pulls back from the kiss and smooths down Chicago's tie, patting him on the chest while doing so. Chicago is in a daze.

"This is my last night here, in case you're interested," Amy tells him with a smirk. She then turns and walks away, throwing a wink over her shoulder at him before turning the corner of the building. Chicago looks around, clears his throat, and then rushes off in the same direction as Amy.

* * *

 **RJRMovieFan: So, that is the end of the movie, but we decided there really should be an epilogue. I know a written story can do so much more than a movie, but I also think we proved there was so much more that could have been done with the ingredients the movie producers had. I hope others will also redo PP3, I can't wait to read what others come up with. This has been so much fun, and working with** **BeChloeIsLegit has been a total blast. She's a great partner, and has said she'll help me get my original story back on track. So yay!**

 **BeChloeIsLegit: Hey, everyone! I just want to say how much I've enjoyed this adventure with RJRMovieFan and you, the readers. And this (almost) last chapter was pretty much all RJRMovieFan. He is responsible for all the music scenes and has done an epically awesome job of it. And as for future collaborations with RJRMovieFan, damn straight it's gonna happen. Until then. . .**

 **Songs Used:  
** _ **Cups**_ **by Anna Kendrick  
** _ **Most Girls**_ **by Hailee Steinfeld  
** _ **Starving**_ **by Hailee Steinfeld  
** _ **Titanium**_ **by David Guetta  
** _ **Freedom!90**_ **by George Michael**


	25. Chapter 25 - Epilogue

**A/N: BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters.**

 **Please keep up the reviews. It helps let us know how we're doing.**

* * *

 **Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit**

 **Chapter 25 - Epilogue**

 **o0o**

Beca and Chloe strolled along the beach behind their Malibu Beach house. Chloe was on the phone with Aubrey getting their flight information so Beca and Chloe could pick her and Stacie up at the airport. Beca picked up a stick and threw it as far as she could, laughing at how fast Electra was. Electra jumped in the air and caught the stick. Turning around once she landed and happily trotted back to Beca to do it all over again.

"Aubrey and Stacie will be arriving on Wednesday afternoon," Chloe says as she takes Beca's hand. "The other girls will be arriving throughout the day on Friday."

"I know Aubrey and Stacie are staying with us," Beca says and throws the stick for Electra. "Where are the others staying?"

"Well," Chloe says. "Amy's going to have Jessica, Ashley, and Lily at her place. Cynthia Rose and Denise will be staying with Emily. And Flo has an aunt that lives nearby so she's planning to stay there. I think that's everybody."

Electra comes running up to the couple and drops the stick in front of them. Chloe laughs as she picks up the stick and holds it. Electra doesn't move. She just watches the stick with her eyes. Chloe moves it around, keeping Electra's attention.

"Are we ready to go in?," Chloe asks Beca.

"Yeah," Beca says. "We've been out here for a while."

"Come on, Electra," Chloe says calling the German Shepherd. "Let's go home."

The couple hold hands as they slowly make their way back to the house. Chloe can't believe this is her life. It's been a whirlwind year with DJ Khaled not only signing Beca, but also signing her and Emily. Emily moved to L.A. as soon as she graduated, realizing during the USO Tour that songwriting and singing is what she wanted to do. Khaled signing Emily wasn't that much of a surprise. Him wanting to sign Chloe was not something the redhead would have ever imagined for herself in a million years. She had provided back-up vocals on most of Beca's songs on the album and she couldn't be more proud.

Aubrey negotiated sweet contracts for all three of her Bella sisters. Between Beca's salary and hers they were able to buy this Malibu Beach house as well as a house in L.A. Beca's debut performance was downloaded so many times that DJ Khaled and Theo had no choice but to have Beca in the studio doing solo versions of _Freedom_ as well as _Starving_. Everyone thought Khaled was joking when he said he wanted Beca to do a video for the _Cups_ song. They released the song and video at the same time and it made it to number six on the "Billboard Top 100."

Chloe caught sight of Electra waiting patiently by the steps leading from the beach up to the house. She can't believe how much Electra has flourished with them. They had a few rough incidents but Chloe couldn't be happier at the progress the "killer dog" has made.

"I still can't believe they were going to put Electra down," Chloe says as she pats Electra's head. "She just needed patience and understanding, much like you." Chloe grinned and kissed Beca on the cheek.

"Hey, we are both badass women," Beca says watching as Electra ran up the steps to wait at the door for them. "Who needed a bubbly redhead to barge into our lives and shower us with the love and patience that we so richly needed and deserved."

"I saw what you did there, with the whole barging into the shower thing," Chloe says glaring at Beca as they arrive at their house and enter through the back.

Beca grabs Chloe around the waist and spins her to face her. "I love you," Beca says.

"You're lucky I love you, too," Chloe said and kisses Beca. Beca kisses her back and reaches down to pick up Electra's water bowl.

"I was thinking," Beca says as she puts some water in Electra's bowl. "We should invite the Bellas back to the house after the studio's party. Celebrate Bellas style."

"You mean with Amy's surprise punch and drunken truth or dare?," Chloe says with a laugh.

"Exactly," Beca says and laughs along with Chloe. She sets the water bowl down for Electra and turns to Chloe. "The album release is a big deal and there will be all kinds of studio execs and bigwigs so it will be kind of boring and sedate. Plus, they're expecting all kinds of press. And, before I forget, remind me to tell Amy to dial it down to zero while we're at the party. We can have the real fun at our place after. Maybe get drunk and find out what everyone's been doing for the past year."

"I like it," Chloe says wrapping her arms around Beca's neck. "We all landed on one coast or the other. It would be nice to see everyone in the same place. And getting drunk without worrying about the paparazzi lurking around every corner sounds like heaven to me."

Beca kisses Chloe and Electra pushes herself between the two women.

"I think someone's hungry," Beca says with laugh, reaching down to rub Electra's head and jaws. "Are you hungry, girl?"

"I'm hungry, too," Chloe says.

"Do you want to get changed and go out somewhere?," Beca asks as she gets Electra some food.

"Can we stay in?," Chloe says. "We can order something for delivery. I'm kind of tired and we have to go back to L.A. tomorrow." Chloe walks over and puts her arms round Beca's waist from the back. "What do you say, Beca? You and me in our pajamas eating Kung Pao chicken and sharing a bottle of wine."

"Hmmm, sounds like the perfect night to me," Beca says.

 **o0o**

The drive back to L.A. the next day was fairly uneventful. Beca went to her home office to check emails to make sure there wasn't anything pressing that she missed. She sat up straight when she saw the email from Theo. She grabbed her laptop and went running to find Chloe.

"Chlo?," Beca called out. "Babe, where are you?"

Chloe comes out of the kitchen. "I'm right here, babe. What's wrong?"

"Khaled wants me to sing _In My Head_ live at the album release party," Beca says excitedly. "And, release it as the first single off the album."

"Seriously?," Chloe says grinning from ear to ear. "This is so exciting. I can't believe they want to use that song."

"It's a great song, babe," Beca says. "You know what this means? You'll definitely have to sing backup on it."

"Should I?," Chloe asks, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Of course you should," Beca says. "Nobody knows this song better than you do."

"Let's do it," Chloe said with a grin. "But let's surprise the girls at the party and not tell them I'm singing with you."

 **o0o**

Chloe is super-anxious as she waits in the baggage area of the arrivals section at LAX; she's actually bouncing on her feet. She can't wait to see her oldest friend and her little family. All she wants is to pick up her Goddaughter and give her a great big hug.

She's checked their flight status for like the thousandth time in the last hour, and is excited it says the flight has arrived. Her phone pings with a text and she looks down at it and squeals when she sees it's from Aubrey. She looks around and finally sees Stacie and Aubrey walking towards the baggage claim area. She can't help herself and goes running toward them.

"Bella!," Chloe cries out. The 14-month old looks around when she hears her name and giggles. Chloe rushes to Stacie and grabs Bella out of her arms to give her a big hug and kisses all over her face.

"We're great, Chlo," Aubrey says. "The flight was uneventful. Thanks for asking."

Chloe laughs and gives Aubrey a hug. "Oh, hush you. You know I love you guys." She then gives Stacie a hug.

"Where's Beca?," Stacie asks.

"She had to go into the studio," Chloe tells her. "We'll see her later tonight."

"Let's get our bags so we can get out of here," Aubrey says.

"You go ahead," Chloe says. "Bella and I will wait right here for you. Isn't that right, cutie?" Chloe starts ticking Bella's tummy and talking to her in a baby voice.

"We've lost our kid," Aubrey says shaking her head.

"You mean we've lost Chloe," Stacie says as they walk over to the carousel to wait for their bags.

 **o0o**

Chloe spends Thursday morning showing Stacie and Aubrey around L.A. while Beca did some more time in the studio. The three women and Bella arrived at the studio after lunch and Beca gave them the grand tour.

Beca and Chloe spent some time rehearsing _In My Mind_ after dinner in their little in-home studio. They still haven't told anyone that Chloe would be singing with Beca at the release party.

Friday was hectic as the rest of the Bellas filtered into town. Fat Amy had invited everyone over to her place to have a nice dinner together and play catch up. Fat Amy being Fat Amy monopolized most of the conversation so all Beca and Chloe found out was that Flo was seeing a really nice man she met while working on one of her juice trucks.

 **o0o**

The night of the release party is upon them and Beca and Chloe are buzzing with a combination of excitement, anticipation, and nervousness. At the studio's insistence they arrive late enough to be fashionable. They have just arrived outside the club the studio has rented out and are immediately amazed at the number of people crowding around the outside.

Chloe thanks their driver as Beca opens the door. The air is filled with the sound of people yelling and cameras taking hundreds of pictures.

"Congratulations!," a group of girls screams as they recognize Beca, causing both women to stop and turn. It's rather amazing to the petite brunette how many people now recognize her.

Beca goes over and starts signing autographs and talking to the girls, who might be sixteen. The girls are gushing about how much they love Beca and her music. Chloe produces a bunch of USB memory sticks and hands them out. Beca gives her a quizzical look. Chloe shrugs, "They're a sneak peak, my three favorite songs from the new album." This elicits quite the squeal from the young women.

"You're both a genius and super generous," says Beca, giving her girlfriend a light kiss.

One of the fangirls yells, "You two are soooo beautiful and glamorous!" And it's true, Beca and Chloe look beautiful together. They had spent hours getting dressed and having their makeup and hair done by a stylist team, so they do look really glamorous.

Beca signs a few more autographs and does a number of selfies with fans. Finally, at Theo's insistence, they enter the club, walking up a red carpet no less. Beca and Chloe come in arm-in-arm, both buzzing with excitement. Beca surveys the room and is excited to see all her friends and some family.

Beca's Release Party is immense, the studio has taken over the entire club. Artists, Music Producers, DJs, and a smattering of A and B-list celebrities, are scattered throughout the rather impressive crowd.

Everyone is buzzing with excitement.

After schmoozing with the studio execs, Beca finally makes her way over to the Bellas group and Chloe.

"Sorry about that guys," Beca says as she's handed a shot. "Part of the job."

"No worries," Stacie says. "Chloe was filling us in on everything that's going to happen."

"That's good," Beca says looking around, her nerves tingling with excitement. "We can really catch up at our own after party back at the house."

Beca's knocks back her second shot and asks for another. "Babe, maybe you should slow down," Chloe whispers to her.

"I know," Beca says. "I'm just really nervous. I wasn't this nervous before I went on stage in France."

"Don't worry," Chloe says, wrapping Beca in her arms. "I'll be up there with you."

Beca kisses Chloe. "You do have a way of calming me down."

Before Chloe can say anything, Theo joins them and tells them they are about to start so Beca and Chloe are needed by the stage.

"Give us a minute," Beca tells him. Theo nods and walks over to the stage. Beca takes Chloe's hand and turns to the Bellas. "Hey, guys. Chloe and I have to go get ready. Pay attention because the song is really special."

"Special how?," Jessica asks.

"Just listen," Chloe says with a wink and a big smile.

Beca leads Chloe over to the stage and stands by Theo.

"You ready?," Theo asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Beca tells him.

Chloe gives Beca's hand a squeeze and smiles at her. "You got this."

Beca squeezes back and says, " _We_ got this."

The lights flash on and off and the background music is turned off. These events get the attention of everyone in the room as DJ Khaled walks on stage and over to the mic stand.

"First, I want to thank everyone for being here," DJ Khaled says. "I'm DJ Khaled we are here to officially launch Beca Mitchell's debut album. A little over a year ago this little spitfire came to my attention. She just had something that told me that she was going to be a superstar. And tonight you're going to find out, just like I did, how big a star she can be." There was applause and DJ Khaled waited before continuing. "Beca is going to sing a song from her album. Singing with her will be her girlfriend, Chloe, or as Beca refers to her, the love of her life." Beca blushes and Chloe grins and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "This song is special in many ways. Not only does Chloe sing backup, she wrote the song as well."

The Bellas let out a collective gasp. "Chloe wrote a song?," Aubrey says, mouth open in surprise.

"Without further ado," DJ Khaled says. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Beca Mitchell."

Beca looks at Chloe and takes a deep breath and lets it out. She and Chloe walk hand in hand over to the mics and stand in their positions.

"Hey everyone!," Beca says into the microphone. "How are you all doing tonight?," she asks. "I really want to thank you for coming. So I'm Beca Mitchell; but I guess you already know that. And I guess you're all here to listen to some of the music I've made with my incredible team."

The music starts and Beca closes her eyes for only a few seconds before she starts to sing.

 _Come on  
Everybody's looking for love, oh, oh  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club, oh oh  
You ain't gonna find a dance with him, no oh  
Got a better solution for you girl, oh. oh_

The Bellas, from their table in the back of the room, hoot and holler and scream Beca's name over the sound of whistles and stomping feet. It's a completely embarrassing display and Beca flushes darkly from her spot on the stage. From her vantage point just behind and to the side, Chloe can see that she's mostly choking down a laugh.

 _Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go (and we'll go)  
I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes (you the ropes)  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it going down, going down_

Chloe is performing the backup and loving every minute of it. There's no better way to support her girlfriend's career, and she gets to do what she loves the most with the one she loves the most. She and Beca flawlessly harmonize for the refrain.

 _In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
In my head, you'll be screaming more  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head, yeah, in my head oh yeah_

Chloe can't believe the studio used this song for the album, much less wanted to have it sung tonight. It was written as a coping method, as a way of dealing with the anxiety of watching gorgeous people hitting on the woman she loves.

 _Some dudes know all the right things to say, oh oh  
When it comes down to it, it's all just game  
Instead of talking let me demonstrate, yeah  
Get down to business and skip foreplay, eh  
Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go (we can go)_

 _I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes (show you the ropes)  
You'll see a side of love you've never known (never known)  
I can see it going down, going down_

Beca and Chloe just smile at each other as they again harmonize for the chorus.

 _In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
In my head, you'll be screaming more  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head_

Chloe blushes as Beca begins singing the next lyrics. Beca had insisted that she didn't want to change anything in the lyrics. She had been so proud of Chloe.

 _Break it down, ay-oh, come on, ay-oh, let's go, ay-oh  
You singing to me baby in my head right now, ay-oh, ay-oh, come on  
Ooh, she'll be screaming out when it all goes down_

 _Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go (we can go)  
I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes (show you the ropes)  
You'll see a side of love you've never known (never known)  
I can see it going down, going down_

Beca beckons to Chloe, and throws her arm around the redhead when she steps up. Together they sing the chorus.

 _In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
In my head, you'll be screaming more  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head, it's going down_

 _In my head, I see you all over me_  
 _In my head, you fulfill my fantasy_  
 _In my head, you'll be screaming more_  
 _In my head, it's going down_  
 _In my head, it's going down_  
 _In my head_

As the last note rings out the crowd erupts in applause. Whistles and cheers are heard throughout the room with the Bellas making the most noise. Beca grabs Chloe in a hug, both smiling.

"That was so great, babe," Chloe says loud enough for Beca to hear over the crowd.

Beca pulls out of the hug and grabs Chloe's hand. She raises their joined hands and the crowd seems to get even louder. DJ Khaled steps out on to the stage, clapping as he walks over to Beca and Chloe.

"Give it up for Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale," DJ Khaled says causing more whistles and cheering. It takes a minute or two for the crowd to settle. "I guess you all liked that." Some laughs are heard. "That's just one of the songs on the album and if the reception it just received is any indication, the album will be a hit." More cheers. "The rest of the album will be playing throughout the evening. So, please enjoy the music, the drinks, and the night."

DJ Khaled turns to Beca and congratulates her and Chloe. He walks them off stage and goes off with Theo. Chloe and Beca head back over the Bellas. They are immediately engulfed in a group hug as soon as they reach them.

"Chloe!," Aubrey says. "Why didn't you tell us you wrote a song and that Beca was going to put it on her album?"

"It was a surprise," Chloe says with a shrug.

"Whatever made you write that song?," Cynthia asks.

Chloe blushes slightly. "I, um, actually wrote it after watching Beca get hit on at an event we were at. "

"What?," Beca asks. "I didn't know that's why you wrote it."

"Yeah," Chloe says. "I guess I was feeling a little jealous even though I knew you were going home with me. The words just started coming to me so I wrote them down. Before I knew it, I had a song."

"That's exactly how I feel," Emily says. "Words start coming to me and I write them down. Sometimes they sound pretty good, sometimes not so good. You nailed it."

"I don't know how you do it all the time," Chloe says.

Beca pulls Chloe into a hug and kisses her. "Just when I thought I couldn't love you any more than I already do."

"I love you, too," Chloe says.

"When can we move this party to your place?," Fat Amy asks. "We need to bust loose!"

"Amy!," Beca says looking around. "Tone it down. I have to work with most of these people."

"Sorry," Amy says and grins.

Denise and Cynthia are having a whispered conversation which of course catches Amy's attention. "What are you two whispering about? And, why haven't you downed your shot, Denise?"

Cynthia looks around at the girls and back at Denise. Denise gives her a shrug and a smile. "Well," Cynthia says. "Denise is pregnant."

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe squeals. The rest of the Bellas all hug the couple and offer their congratulations.

"So, does this mean I can have her shot?," Amy asks. Denise just picks it up and hands it to her. "Aw, yeah," Amy exclaims and downs the shot. "Let's go pitches!" The Bellas all laugh and then begin to gather their things, ready to move the party to Beca and Chloe's.

Beca and Chloe watch, arms around one another, just smiling contentedly. Theo walks over and says, "Do I even need to ask?"

Beca smirks. "Nope. We're blowing this pop stand and joining our sisters for a real party."

The Englishman looks shocked, but everyone knows it's an act. "So I'm supposed to handle things here why you go off and have fun?"

"Yep," Beca smirks.

"She warned you she would be a handful," Chloe says.

 **o0o**

Once the girls arrive at Beca and Chloe's, Beca thanks the babysitter they hired for the occasion. She pays despite Aubrey's protests and gives the girl a hefty tip as well.

"Beca," Aubrey says. "I could have paid."

"I know," Beca says. "I just wanted to. Besides, Chloe would never forgive me if I didn't."

The girls get the grand tour of the house and all settle in the living room. Amy walks over to the bar Beca has set up and is ready to start making drinks.

"Who wants what?," Amy asks as she starts opening bottles.

"I'll just have a water," Denise says.

"Me, too," Cynthia says. "We have to fly home early tomorrow. Denise has a prenatal checkup on Monday."

"It's so great that you two are expecting," Ashley says.

"I can't wait for us to have babies," Beca says causing Chloe's head to whip around and stare at her. "What? You don't think about it?"

"Of course, I do," Chloe says quickly. "I just didn't know that you did."

"Why wouldn't I want to have mini-Chloes running around?," Beca says with a big smile.

"You're such a softie," Stacie says.

"Only with her," Beca says, pointing to Chloe. "And of course our children when we have them."

Chloe walks over to Beca and puts her arms around her. "You'll have to make an honest woman out of me first. I'm not having a baby out of wedlock."

"I'll see what I can do about that," Beca says with a smirk. She leans in and kisses Chloe, laughing at the look of shock on her face. "As if you didn't know it would happen."

Chloe just smiles and shakes her head. Aubrey stands up and clears her throat.

"Speaking of making an honest woman of someone," Aubrey says. She looks at Stacie who smiles back at her.

"You didn't," Chloe says.

"I did," Aubrey says. "Stacie and I are engaged."

"You bitch," Chloe says with a squeal and slaps Aubrey on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she just asked last night," Stacie said with a laugh.

Everyone jumped up to hug the newly engaged couple and Stacie put her ring on. "We didn't want to take the spotlight off of Beca so we decided to wait to tell everyone."

"Ashley, Jessica," Aubrey says looking at the two. "Since you've gone back to your wedding planning business, we'd like to hire you to plan our wedding."

"Are you serious?," Ashley and Jessica ask at the same time.

"Absolutely," Aubrey and Stacie say, simultaneously.

"We'd be honored," Jessica says getting a bit teary-eyed.

Ashley and Jessica start talking to Stacie and Aubrey about some of their ideas. Amy looks around and hollers, "I'm going to make my surprise punch, so prepare to get drunk bitches!"

"None for me, Amy," Beca says. "I kind of want to remember this night. It's going to be a while before we're all in the same place again."

"I agree," Chloe says. "We have some sodas if anyone wants one."

"Do you have _Diet Coke_?," Cynthia aks. "If you do, I'll take one."

"Me, too," Aubrey and Stacie both say.

"I'll just stick with water," Denise says.

"Can I check your fridge?," Flo asks. "I can make some smoothies."

"Oh, that sounds good," Beca says. "I'll have one."

Jessica and Ashley ask for one as well.

"Lily?," Chloe says. "You've been kind of quiet. What would you like to drink?"

"Smoothie," Lily says.

"Got it," Flo says. "Lead me to your fridge and blender."

"Right this way," Chloe says and Flo follows her to the kitchen.

"So, Lily," Cynthia says. "How are things with DJ Dragon Nutz? I saw you guys were touring."

"We're done for a while," Lily says. "We're taking a much needed break. I mean, we did tour for almost 6 months without a break."

"I am not looking forward to that part of my job," Beca says.

In the kitchen, Flo finds several ingredients to make smoothies. Chloe helps her chop some of the fruit.

"So, tell me about this guy you met," Chloe says.

"Oh, he is so handsome," Flo says, her eyes lighting up. "He came by the juice truck everyday for like two months. He was always blushing and trying to compliment me. Kind of reminded me of Beca whenever she was around that German woman, um, what was her name?"

"Kommissar," Chloe says tersely.

"Right," Flo says. "Any way he would compliment me but it was awkward and weird. I finally just decided to ask him out because it was also kind of cute."

Before Chloe can say anything else, Beca walks into the kitchen looking around.

"Where's Electra?," Beca asks when she doesn't see the dog.

"I don't know," Chloe says. "I haven't seen her since we got home. Did you check the bedroom?"

"No, but I'll go check now," Beca says.

Beca leaves the kitchen and heads for the stairs. She sees Aubrey heading that way also.

"I'm going to check on Bella," Aubrey says.

"Looking for Electra," Beca says.

The two walk upstairs and Aubrey goes into Bella's room. She steps out immediately and calls out for Beca. "I found Electra."

Beca has a confused look on her face. "What? She's in there?"

"Yep," Aubrey says and Beca stops and looks into the room.

"Oh, my gosh," Beca squeaks. "Is that not the cutest thing?"

"Badass Beca Mitchell, huh?," Aubrey asks with a small laugh.

"Shut it, you," Beca says. "I have to get Chloe. She'll die over the cuteness overload."

"Get Stacie, too," Aubrey says, pulling out her phone to take pictures.

Beca hurries downstairs and gets Chloe and Stacie. "You have to see this," she tells them as they hurry upstairs. "It's the cutest thing ever."

"I want to see," Amy says and follows them. The rest of the girls decide to follow them.

Chloe's heart melts and she squeals a little when she looks into Bella's room. Somehow, Bella had crawled out of her bed and was now using Electra as a pillow. Electra was just laying there, her head laying on Bella's little butt that was stuck up in the air.

The rest of the Bellas all coo and aww over the sight. Cynthia pulls Denise to her and gives her a kiss. "I can't wait for our kid to get here."

"I can't wait to be a mom," Jessica says with a sigh.

"Me, too," Ashley says.

"I already said I wanted kids," Beca says causing Chloe to give her a big smile.

"After seeing this," Chloe says, "I may have to rethink my stand on having a child out of wedlock."

"Nothing wrong with that," Stacie says. "Worked for me." Aubrey gives her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"What about you, Amy?," Aubrey asks. "Do you want to have kids?"

"Meh," Amy says. "I have so much money that if I want a kid I can just buy one."

The girls all laugh but Beca looks a little scared. "I don't think she's kidding, guys."

The laugh even harder at Beca.

"Let's go back downstairs," Chloe says. "Let Aubrey and Stacie take are of getting Bella back to bed."

"I'll stay and get Electra," Beca says.

"Oh, my stars," Emily says as they head back downstairs. "I could so make a song out of this. Maybe even a lullaby."

Everyone is back in the living room, sipping on their sodas and smoothies, chatting like friends do. Beca looks around and smiles. She still thinks of them as her family and always will.

"I can't believe we've all turned into responsible adults," Beca says as she looks around. "Looks like we've all grown up."

Suddenly, there's a loud crash that of course Fat Amy is involved in. "I'm alright," they hear their Aussie friend say.

"Well, most of us have grown up," Chloe says as she goes to see what Amy did.

"Honestly," Beca says as she follows Chloe. "I kind of hope she never does."

* * *

 **RJRMovieFan: First I have to say, this chapter was all BeChloeIsLegit. She totally saved us when life got crazy. She's totally become a long distance friend, and I'm happy to say she has agreed to work with me on two more projects. Yes, I am finally going to finish Pitch Perfect 3 - An Unofficial Story. So, one more thank you to BeChloeIsLegit, for helping me fix Pitch Perfect 3, a cute movie that could have been so much more.**

 **BeChloeIsLegit: There it is (wipes away a tear), the end of our version of** **Pitch Perfect 3** **. Thank you all for getting on this ride with us and staying 'til the end. And, a special thanks for RJRMovieFan for one, asking me to collaborate with him and, two, for putting together some awesome music segments. It was a blast working with him and I can't wait to do it again.**

 **Song used:**

 **'In My Head'** **by Jason DeRulo**


End file.
